Total Drama Sonia
by paradign
Summary: What happens If Sonia joined the total Drama... PLEASE NOTE: MY Friend wrote this story. WARNING CONTAINS THEMES NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN. pg13 i have not read this yet.


**PLEASE NOTE THIS IS WRITTEN BY MY FRIEND**

**please enjoy this very long story.**

Chapter 2

"Geez, calm down," Noah says, approaching you. "I was just walking around here. Didn't expect to find you." "Ok, then. You may leave now." Your face goes back to being inside your book while Noah walks up to you more. "Mind if I sit and talk to you?" he asks as he sits down on a tree stump next to you. You glare at him with sharp eyes. He just smiles and waves a little. And you had to admit, it was kind of cute. "Ugh! Fine!"you give up, rolling your eyes and slamming the book shut. "What do you want?" "Well, I wanna just, ask you somethin." "Like what?" "Like, what's up with those glasses?" he asks, pointing to them. "Hey! What ABOUT them?" "Those are just about the weirdest glasses I've ever seen. But still, why wear them?" "BECAUSE the make me look cool while riding my board. Plus I can't get anything in my eyes." "Your board? You mean that long thing Chris called "your gear"?" You nod.

"Did you actually invent that thing?" "Yeah. It took a while, but it was worth it." He smirks a little. "I must say, I'm impressed." You frown up. "Dude, just because I'm more intellegent and inventive(if that's a word) than you are, doesn't give you the right to insult my hard work!" "I wasn't being sarcastic that time." Your eyes open a little wider. "well that's at first. Um..thanks.." "No prob. Anybody that knows more than I do deserves positive feedback from me." Your neutral face turns into a smile. "Um, I never got your name, uh.." "Noah. My name's Noah. And I already know your name,Sonia." "Ok. Nice to meet you, Noah." He smiles at you. "So, I see that you like reading," Noah says, as he notices your Japanese book. "Yeah, I really like reading. Almost as much as I love inventing." "Yeah. I know. Reading IS great isn't it. I love reading too." "Oh, really? That's cool! I didn't think anybody else here would be as smart as me. Well, ALMOST as smart as me." "Right. So, what else do you like to do?"

"Well, I like to read, obviously. Um, invent new creations, learning new things, teaching myself many languages, scientific things, playing video games, staying away from sports, avoiding physical activity, and..well, life I guess. Oh, and trying to learn how to cook. I'm not AWESOME at it, but I'm good." His eyes look into yours. "Ya know what's REALLY funny?" "What?" "I like all that stuff, too." "Are you serious?" "Yep. I can't stand running, or, doing whatever they used to do in gym. I always would give them an excuse why I shouldn't do it." "Smart. I should learn THAT from you!" He smiles a little more and comes closer to you. Surprisingly, you didn't move. "So, you think this whole Total Drama thing is going to be easy?" you ask. "With my smarts, definetely. Should be nothing for me." "Yeah, this whole thing doesn't look to bad. But, I wish this place was a little nicer looking." "I totally agree with you." "So, you also like video games?" He nods. "Yep. Role-playing, fantasy stuff, playing with other

gamers." "Wel, I like all kinds. Puzzle, action, adventure, role-playing, ya know. Stuff like that." "Cool. What systems do you own?" "PS3, Xbox 360, DS, and W-" "EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" a loud voice screams from back at the camp. "Yeah, what Lindsay said," you finish, standing up. Noah stands up as well. "I'm gonna go see what happened back at camp, too." You grab your book and hurry back to your cabin. "What is it?! Kill it! Kill it!" Lindsay screams from the top of the chair. You walk inside and see a roach on the floor! Dj screams and crushes Gwen's bed! "That..was my bed.." More people start storming in and step on it, but it moved around too much. You just stood ther and thought to yourself: 'Why are these people overeacting? It's just an insect! I'm pretty sure its more scared of them than they are to it!' Just as Duncan brought in his axe, you quickly jump into action. "Wait! Stop!" you yell as Duncan starts to swing his axe. "What? Get outta the way!" he responds trying to kill it without hitting you. "No! Seriously! I know you're trying to chop its head off, but fun fact: Cockroaches can live up to about a week without its head." "Eeww!" Lindsay screams so more. "So, it's best if you just set it free." You pick it up, which made Heather and all of the other girls even more sick, walk outside, and drop it into the grass. "There. See? It's a win win for both of us. But don't worry, Duncan. I'm sure you'll be able to use your axe some other time. K?" Duncan says NOTHING! He just leaves a blank look on his face as you walk off to the mess hall! "Woah, she definetely burned YOU on that one, huh? Noah taunts at Duncan. He gives him a glare. "She's right. I WILL be able to use this axe soon!" Noah, frightened, runs away from the camp to the mess hall! "I'm gonna go find hat little sucker and kill it anyway." Duncan walks outside to go find the roach while everyone calms down again. "Sonia!" you turn around and see Noah running towards you. "Yes, Noah?" "Just to let you know, you were pretty cool standing up to Duncan back there." You smile. "Why, thank you. He wasn't so tough." "Easy for you to say," he mumbles. It was going to be lunch time real soon. The Chef wasn't so nice, either. Chef was serving you brown slop and white crud, that didn't look very healthy. "Um, this stuff doesn't look too appealing, but I only eat organic foods," you tell the Chef. He gives you a glaring look. It told you to shut up, so you just take your tray and walk to the Gopher table. You take your fork and poke at your food. It looked so gross to you! Noah comes over and sits next to you. "Hey," he greets. "Hmm." You don't look up from your "lunch" and play with it with your fork. "Great lunch, huh?" "Totally.." You poke it a little more...then it moves! "Ugh! I'm am NOT eating this crud! I'd rather eat the dirt outside, at least THAT's organic!" "Oh, so you're an organic food fan now?" You look at him. "Yeah, I'm VERY concerened of what I eat. If it isn't organic, I'm not eating it." "Well, ya might as well go eat the dirt then," he says, poking at his food. Chris walks in, to see that we all "LOVE" our meal. "Yo, man," Geoff speaks up. "Can we like order a pizza or somethin?" Chef throws a knife at him and by inches it hit the wall behind him! "Woah, it cool G! Brown slop is cool, right?!" Everyone nods, but you speak up. "No it isn't!" Everyone gasps. "Sonia! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Heather yells. "No! I'm trying to earn some justice here!" "What did you just say about mah cookin, woman?!" Chef yells behind the counter. "Why don't you come closer, so I can hear you!" "Fine! I will!" You grab the knife from the wall and stomp up to him. "Look, buddy. I freakin' signed up for this reality show and I expected it to look nice, but guess what, it isn't! It's crappy! And so is your food! I'd better get some good ORGANIC food around here or I'll make it look like you had SUCH a bloody accident! Got it?" Chef was actually scared, now! You had won. He slowly nods and says, "I-I'll cook a full 3-course meal for the Gopher Team, tomorrow.." You smile. "That's more like it!" The whole Gopher table cheers as you walk back to it. "Oh, and I guess this is yours, as well." You throw the knife back at Chef, but he ducks and it goes through the back window! You sit back down. "Sonia! That was awesome! How did you throw that knife so quick?" "Hey, I take ninja lessons, too," you admit, shrugging. He smiles, along with you. The whole Bass team were probably wishing you were on their team! "Ok, Campers. Your first challenge starts in 1 hour," Chris announces. "Gophers, I hope you'll be happy with the food you get tomorrow, because of Sonia..but, anyway. Make sure you have your swim gear on, you WILL get wet!" "Our first challenge already?" Lindsay complains. "Aww, I don't think it could be THAT bad!" you reply. Little did you know, you were wrong...

Chapter 2.5

You dive your whole body into the warm, bubbly water and stay under for a while. Then that's when you felt a splash of some sort. You thought it was the bubbles, so you stayed under some more. Your lungs were in need of air, now. You come up to the surface and breathe. Then that's when you heard loud screaming behind you. Startled you scream too and look behind you. "N-noah?! What are you doing here, you scared me!" "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were here! I just like, enjoy coming out here, alone" "I do too.." "Well..you wanna stay out here with me?" You smile and blush a little. "Ok. As long as you don't stare at me!" "Don't worry, I won't!" You sit down next to him, and smile. "I must say, Sonia, you are QUITE a girl," Noah remarks with a smirk. "Standing up to Duncan AND Home-schooled. I must say I am IMPRESSED." You smile. "Are you just saying that?!" He shakes his head. "No. You're an inventor, fearless to ANYTHING or anyone, smart, just like me.." 'Well, not TOTALLY fearless..' you think. "Well thanks, Noah. I appreciate that!" It goes quiet for a second or two, the Noah speaks up. "Ya know, I wish I could be as smart as you are, Sonia. I mean, you INVENTED that..airboard of yours. You'd have to be VERY intellengent to invent something like that." "Well, it's not that hard, really. You just gotta have a few engine pieces of a car, motocycle, or moped, then add hovercraft technology inside of it, for it to rise above the ground. Pretty simple, really." The lazy genius raises an eyebrow. "Sounds difficult to me. Why don't you explain it with a little more detail?" You sit up a little. "Ok, then."

After 20 minutes of EVERY little detail and description of how you built your wonderous hoverboard to Noah. And he understood perfectly, but you thought he might be too lazy to make one himself. "..and then I built a metal covering around the whole engine parts, painted it, and there you have it! A hoverboard," you conclude. "That's a LOT of steps to take. I don't think I could do all that." You smile. "Aww, I bet you could, Noah." He shakes his head. "Naw, I'm too lazy to do anything, really..." You giggle a little, then yawn afterwards. "Mmm, I'm getting tired, now..we should probably get to bed, now and get some rest," you say, yawning. "Yeah, you're probably right..you'll need the beauty sleep." You blush a pink color, but look away. "mmhmm..well, g-goodnight, Noah," you mumble getting out. "Yep. See ya." You go inside your cabin and see Linday, Izzy, and Leshawna up and look at you with smiles. "Soooo," Lindsay starts. "How was your time with Know-it-all?" Leshanwa asks. You blush a little more and smile. "It was great, Leshawna," you say, getting dressed into your sleepwear. "Soo, what you guys talk about?" Izzy asks. You climb into bed. "Just some stuff, nothing much.." "Ooh! Did he KISS you?" Lindsay asks in a gleeful tone. You blush even more. "NO! We..just, TALKED.." "About kissing each other?" Izzy asks. "No way! Just..some BORING stuff.." "Ok, whatever you say, gurl!" Leshawna concludes, leaving you alone. You sigh and slump into bed. 'Hahhhh..finally..just when I thought it could get worse..' you think, slowly closing your eyes. You fall into a deep sleep while the others continue to sleep.

*Noah's POV*

You were walking inside of your cabin. All the guys were awake and wanted to know how it was with Sonia. "How'd it go, dude?" Owen starts. "Yeah, man. Spill EVERYTHING!" Cody includes. You undress out of your trunks and get into your boxers. "You guys, we just talked, that's it," you told them. "Nothing special." "Really? That's it?" Trent asks. "Yep. That's it." "What you guys talk about?" Owen continues to ask. You glare a little at his annoying nosyness. "STUFF, k? Just STUFF.." "Come on! You're totally hiding something!" Cody jumps in. "What you do...SQUEEZE those huge-" "No! Not at all!" you respond back in anger. "Or maybe you TTA'd her!" Owen says with a smirk. "Not at all! I am NOT into that raunchy behavior!" you shout back at him. "Geez, ok, dude! Didn't mean to get THAT far!" You continue to lay in your bed and try to sleep. "He SOOO did something with her," Trent whispers to Owen and Cody. "Yeah, totally.." they both agree.

Chapter 3

The loud blast of a horn outside wakes you and your Gopher teamates wake up, yelling. "Chris! Do you have ANY idea what time it is?!" you yell out the window, dressed in a light green chemise, laced with ribbons all around it. "It's 7 in the morning!" Leshawna adds in her purple transparent robe. "Can't we sleep a little longer?" "Nope! Your first challenge starts early, so get showered, dressed and out here in 20 minutes!" We all groan, but get up anyway. After your shower, you get dressed into your regular outfit, put Sakura Cherry Blossom perfume you love so much, and walk outside where everyone else was. You stand next to Noah. "Ohayou, Noah!" you greet happily. He looks at you, but doesn't speak. "Ooh, someone's grouchy this morning! Come on, be HAPPY!" You throw your arms around him, but then you stop and blush. "Oh! S-sorry, Noah! I got..too happy.." You look down the other way embarrased, but surprisingly, you felt a body hug you... You blush a lot and look behind you to see Noah. He was..SMILING! 'W-what's Noah doing? He's..hugging me back!' He lets go of you. "I know you were. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for acting grumpy this morning. You're right, I SHOULD be a little more happy this morning." You smile at him, but Chris blows the horn again, dilapidating the moment! "Ok, campers! Time for our first challenge! You all have to run a twenty-kilometer mile to the mess hall in order to get breakfast! You don't run, you don't eat!" "Oh, so you're funny now?!" Eva butts in. "You know what I think-" Duncan and Geoff quickly hold the furious girl back. "Eva! Calm your temper!" Courtney tells her. "You're enjoying this aren't you?!" "A little..." Chris admits, smiling. You frown a little. 'Dang, I'm not good at running for a long time. Or just running...Wait! Maybe I can ride my board there! Yeah, that'll be easier for me!' Everyone began to line up at a start line while you approach Chris. "Chris? I'm not very good at running. May I ride my board instead?" you ask in a sweet, innocent tone. "What?! No way that'll ruin-Ugh! Fine! Go on.." he gives up. "Yay! Thank you, Chris!" You try to hug him, but he pushes you back. (XD) You run back to the cabin to get your board that was just leaning on the wall and come back. "On your marks.." Chris starts. You take the glasses off of your head and put them over your eyes. "Get set...GO!" Everyone else starts to run off, giving you some space. You throw your board in front of you. It pops open and you jump aboard. It was a little wobbly at first, but you got your balance going and lean foward, increasing its speed. "Woohoo! This is awesome!" you shout as you continue riding. A few people look back and gasp in such jealosy. Some yelling and whining..."Hey! How come YOU get to ride your machine?!" Duncan complains. "I dunno, ask Chris! He let me!" You continue to ride it all the way to the mess hall. "Awesome! First one here!" You jump off your board. It stops moving, allowing you to hold it and set it near a wall inside. You sit down at a table and wait for the rest of your teammates. "So, Chef," you speak up. "You have our delicious breakfast for today?" "Yep! Sure do! Just the PERFECT thing you guys need..hehe..." You look at him weird. 'He's too happy this morning..what's going on?' you ponder, raising a purple eyebrow. Duncan was the next one to come in. "That is soo unfair, dude!" he continues to complain. "Hey, talk to Chris, like I said, he let me ride it!" The rest of the people come in and Owen rushes in with..Noah over his shoulder! And he looked dead! "Noah?" you ask concerned. "Clear a table, stat!" Owen shouts out, placing Noah on a table. "Is he ok?" you ask, concerned running over to him. "I dunno, he was just running then he fell over!" Owen says. 'Has he REALLY passed out? Come on! It's Day 2, he can't be dead! Or maybe he's just acting so Owen could carry him all the way here? Haaa, Noah..You are pretty clever!' "Hey wait a minute," Gwen speaks up while Owen trys to give Noah CPR. "If they lost, that means, we won the challenge!" Everyone on the Gopher team, including Noah, who was apparently "alive" at the time, cheered. You walk over to him, and grin. "Welcome back to life, Noah." He smiles. "Oh, hello again, Sonia. Suprised to see me alive again?" You shake your head. "No, I KNEW you'd do something like that." Chris arrives in the mess hall, but tells us the running part wasn't even part of the challenge! Then there, we all saw, was a huge table of DELICIOUS food Chef had prepared for us! "It was like a table FULL of Heaven!" you say in the confessional. "I just couldn't help it, I HAD to stuff my face!"

After the refreshing breakfast, everybody was stuffed. Even most of the girls looked pregnant! "Ok, campers," Chris starts, "NOW it is time for the first real challenge: an Awake-A-Thon!" "Awake-A-what?" you repeat, rubbing your jutting belly. "You all must stay awake for as long as ya'll can, without fallin asleep! And I mean for as LONG as ya'll can. Meaning, if it'll take DAYS, it'll take DAYS!" "So, all that running and eating was just part of your plan to make it harder for us to sleep?" Gwen asks. "Man, he's good!" "Ugh, weird goth is right," Heather adds. "Boy, I'm glad I didn't eat any of that turkey, from all that tryptophan in it.." you say. Owen gulps. "Why? I ate the WHOLE thing!" "Well, tryptophan is an amino acid in turkey that apparently makes you sleepy faster," Noah explains, standing next to you. "Oh, so YOU know, too, huh, Mr. Genius?" you ask, raising an eyebrow. "Well, duh. I AM a genius, aren't I?" "A very lazy one at that..." "Hey! You don't like movement much, either!" You smirk. "Says the guy who PRETENDED to faint becuase he could run any more..." "At least I didn't ride my gear..." It was turning into a war now. "YOU can even design something like that!" Noah crosses his arms and replies, "Bet you I could..." You roll your eyes at his arrogantness. "Please, Noah. I'm 5 points higher than you in intellengence, you even admited it!" "Maybe, I might take it back..." "What was that?" "ANYWAY, campers.." Chris continues, annoyed by you and Noah's constant chatter. "Everyone outside near the bonfire." Once both teams walked out of the mess hall and into the bonfire area, you sat down on the ground, leaning up against a log. The Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass where seperated on each side. It didn't really matter to you, there wasn't a lot of people on that team that you considered a friend. Well, maybe except for Katie and Sadie. Those two were pathetic and useless without each other, but it was sort of cute at a few times. You were gazing up at the clear, blue sky, when you feel a close presence next to you. You look to the right and guess who you see? "Back for more?" you say, crossing your arms. "No, I just..got bored of sitting and looking around and I wanted to talk," Noah tells you, leaning against the log. "Yeah, I got sort of tired too, so..." He smiles. "So...about that air board..."

For HOURS, you and Noah have been having conversasions about you, him, and other stuff. You had learned quite a bit from him, and he learned a lot from you. It was so much like a date, but minus the nice place and cute moments. "Are you serious about the 9 sibling thing?" you ask him with wide eyes. He nods. "Yep. And I'm the youngest one. All of my other brothers and sisters are off to college in a few weeks. That should be a load off of my parent's back. But, I doubt they'll make it through with their smarts..." "Well, wouldn't you be alone?" "No, I have Dexter." "Dexter? Who's that?" "My golden lab. I've had him since the 1st grade. He is such a good and obedient dog." "What would you expect, he's a golden lab." Noah laughs. "True. Very true." You both look up at the orange/yellow dawn sky, watching the sun set behind the huge hill on the island. "Hey," he tries to get your attention. You look back at his smiling face. "Yes, Noah?" "Do you realize how much...this feels so much like a...date?" He feels your hand under his, proceeding you to look at him, then your hand, and blush quite a bit. "N-noah!..Your..hand is...uhm.." He smirks at your uneasiness. It was funny to him...and cute...He comes closer. "Y-you're getting closer?" "Sure. Problem with that?" "Oh, no! It's...totally fine, I guess..." He wanted to get closer, practically trying to give you a hard time. "So, you mind if I..kiss you?" he asks, holding your hand. 'Eyaaa! He wants to kiss me!' you panic inside your little head. 'But, we just met! Wait, I guess..if he kissed me on the cheek it wouldn't be so bad, right?' "U-u-ah..." you mumble, turning red. "Come on, it's just one little kiss. Don't worry, it'll only be on the cheek.." That word drove you mad. "O-ooh...I-I guess that's...o-ok..but it's only been day two and-" You feel warm breath on your face, follwed by a pair of soft lips on your cheek. Your face turns as red as a tomato as you look at Noah, who was pulling away, smiling. "That was nice, wasn't it?" he asks. "You smile too. "I guess so..." "Hey, it might be day two of challenges, but we know some stuff about each other, right?" "I guess..you're right. I liked the kiss, too." "Heh, knew you'd like it as well..." You smile at him some more, and so does he. You were so wrapped around his finger. He was just too damn cute to you, and you couldn't resist the guy! Didn't even have the willpower to pull away from him! Sure he wasn't attractive or hot to anybody else, especially with the attitude and that forehead wrinkle, but, he was different to you. A difference you had found cute. The wrinkle was actually pretty sexy to you..Time goes by. Days, and hours pass. Owen had already fallen alseep, along with Cody, a few Killer Bass, you, and Noah. You had fallen asleep on the ground, uncomfortable as heck. You twist and turn around, causing you to wake up a little. You heard kissing noises near you and slowly open your eyes to see what was going on. "There's Beth..and Heather...Trent...at least Gwen's still up," you note looking at all the sleeping people around you. And so was Noah. However, it looked like he was holding onto something or someone to be more accurate. "N-noah?" More kissing noises came from him. Maybe even a few faint moaning and groaning...You stand up a bit and walk over to his sleeping body. "Noah, what on Earth are you...do..ing?!"

*Noah's POV*

You were in a whirling dreamland. It was pretty dark, though. Your eyes had been closed shut, but your lips were wide open...rubbing against someone else's shiny, smooth lips. "U.. ..N-noah..." a cute voice in front of you moans. It was a girl. But you couldn't see her. Your eyes didn't want to open. It felt so good to you, your brain was on lockdown. "U-ughm...you liiiiiike this?" you moan, feeling your fingers on her gentle skin. You feel her long flowing hair. Like silk. "O-ooh, I loooooove this, Noah..." she replys back. A scent crawls into your nostrils. A sweet, delicious scent. It drove you closer. 'I'm totally hypnotized by her..but..what does she look like? I want to see her so bad, but my eyes won't let me open them...wait..what's this..a small light? My eyes are opening! Finally! Now I can see this beautious girl who I've been kissing for the past 5 minutes...' The light gets bigger. And bigger. Your eyes blink open a little and see blue shiny eyes, locked on with yours. 'So she had blue eyes..their so...Wait a minute...' Your vision clears up. Your hands, lips, and focus wasn't on a girl at all...'I-is that...CODY?!' Yellow sweater, jeans, brown hai-"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" "AAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" Your lungs let out a loud, raspy scream as you continue to watch in fear as Cody scream from his ear being KISSED! Quickly and trying not to make a scene any longer, you crawl over to a log and lay against it, confused, embarrased, confused... "Haha! Noah?! You and CODY?!" a familiar voice giggles. You look up and see long purple hair, big, round bre-I mean, glasses, purple-red pupils filled with laughter, and a continuosly annoying laugh. Your face frowns up to your annoyance. "No, I am NOT gay, ok, Sonia?" you snap at her, standing up. She giggles more. "I-I know! It's just. Hmmhmhm! Just too, funny, ya know! What, you're giving out free kisses, now? I thought kissing ME was better than kissing a guy!" Sonia plops down on a log, long, garter-stocking legs crossed, bubbly expression shooting all around the atmosphere. Anger had filled every part of your body. 'I am NOT gay! I was just making out with a

GIRL in my dream! Besides! I perfer a girl over a guy!' You sit down next to her beaming face. Sure it made your blood boil how she was still laughing, but...it did look pretty cute on her... "So, I never knew you liked men.." she continues. "What do WE have that you don't like, but they have and you do,besides kawaii looks?" 'Boobs, nice thighs, gentle skin, pretty faces, hot bodies...I could go ON, honey...' you list in your head, rolling your eyes. 'But, if I tell her that, she'll have second thoughts of my personality and leave me. I don't want that! I actually like being around her!' "Nice faces, alright?" you answer, still pretty annoyed. "Oh! Hontouni? Really?! That's soooo sweet of you.." she sarcastically retorts. "Grrr.." you deeply growl. Your arms fold. "Tell you what," she goes on. "Prove it." An eyebrow raises up. "Prove what?" "Prove you're a heterosexual. You like women and girls, I just know it. I mean, who couldn't resist our lovely bodies..hehehe.." Her finger folds up her face, trying to look cute and "convince" you. "What do you want me to do?" "I dunno. Think of somethin." Your eyes were still focused on hers. 'Like, what? What does she want me to do?! I can't really do anything without touching her or something!' you wonder, looking around. From your eye contact, she could tell. "Ha! Can't even think of anything!" she gloats. More anger had drowned your other emotions. Your face was scruntching up from how pissed you were at this laughing girl. 'Why you pestering-' "Come on, honey! I'm waiting for your mo-" Without even processeing the whole thing over, you just HAD to shut her up! Your hand grasps her shirt, prompting her to blink. "Huh?" was what her expression would say. You scoot over closer to her dazed self, then dive in, lips pressed together, eyes shut, heart beating fast, and mind all over the place. "Eeep!" Sonia had squeeled. But you ignored it. You had to prove that you WERE into girls, even if it means having to KISS her, right on the lips! You couldn't see, but you KNEW that Sonia would've been as red as your sweater vest. Lips locked together, your grip on Sonia's shirt loosens and your hand slowly wraps around her curvy waist, followed by the other one that was just resting on a log. Suddenly, you had to stop. 'I think I'm moving too fast. I have to stop.' You break away, leaving a red-faced Sonia to blink a couple of times, speechless. "Sorry, I believe I was moving too fast," you tell her, standing up and walking away. "Oh, and another thing.." Your turn your head around and smirk. "Don't call me honey, honey..." You turn back around and continue. 'Hmm, her lips are delicious...' you remark, licking your lips a bit.

*Your POV*

'N-noah...just..kissed me...on the lips this time!' you think back, blushing wildly and placing a hand on your lips. 'His lips...so..warm and soft...I-I've NEVER in my life have been kissed like this! Oooooh it felt sooo AWESOME! But, why did he walk away?' You rest your body on the ground, smiling from your very first kiss, and look up at the clear blue sky. "Aww, I wannanother kiss!" you complain, laughing.

9:45 pm. 3 days from now. You didn't fall asleep anymore, since your metabolism was screwy from this crazy challenge. Noah hadn't returned either, which worried you a little. "Haa...it's down to Duncan and Gwen now...why can't SOMEBODY just fall asleep so w can just end this dumb challenge?!" you groan. Crunch. Crunch. The sound of someone stepping on leaves fills your eardrums. You look around and see a skinny, scrawny character in the shadows of the night. You stand up, stretch for quite sometime and make your way over there. "Noah! There you are! Where'd you go?" you ask, approaching him. He had a pad and pencil in his hands. Was he sketching or writing something? You wonder. "Oh, just enjoying the lovely scenery here," he says, sitting down on a log. That's a lie. "Noah, seriously, what were you doing?" "Writing." "Writing what?" He shrugs. "Just stuff." "Ooh, lemme see!" You reach for it, but he backs up. "No way, honey. This is stuff ONLY for me, ok?" You pout up like a young, spoiled child. "Fine! But...did you...ya know..." You start blushing up. He smiles. "I did. Your lips are just soo awesome. I would be happy enough to do it again." "Really?! Can w-" "But, I don't wanna overdo it. Parents are watching, remember?" "Oh! Yeah, you're right! That's a good thought!" You look at his face and inch a little closer to him. Then touch his hand, which leads him to look at you. "Uhm...if you don't mind...is it ok if I...hold your hand a little..." He doesn't say anything. 'Does he not like it? Not like it?' you worry, pulling your hand away. "I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that!" you apologize looking in another direction. 'Baka! I'm so stupid for doing that! I'm moving way too fast! This is the first week being here, and I'm already all over this guy. Geez! I have to-' A gentle hand touches yours. Your thoughts and worries break away. You look at your hand and see a dark-toned one holding onto it. You look up at Noah, and see a sweet smile. "No, I don't mind at all..." he says. Pink had grown onto your face. "N-noah..." Time went by. 12:45 a.m, you and Noah had both passed out, while Gwen had won! Nudge nudge. "Sonia, girl. Wake up," Leshawna says, nudging you. Your eyes slowly open and see Leshawna's pretty, exuasted, dark-skinned face. "Gwen had won the challenge while Duncan fell asleep in the potty!" A smile creaps up. THAT would've been an ugly sight, but a hilarious one. "We won? Yes..." Leshawna helps you up. "Come on, girl. It's time to regain our beauty sleep." "I'm with ya on that one." Following Leshawna, Heather, and Gwen into the girls cabin, you all get dressed. "Ahh, it feels nice to lay in a bed again.." Lindsay admits, rubbing her blanket. "You could say that again..." "Really? I perfer the hard ground!" Izzy admits. "You see, it's uncomfortable, but that makes it-" ZZzzzz...We all look up at her and see that she had immediately had fallen asleep. "Finally, pyshco girl is sleeping.." Heather mumbles, shifting to her side. You roll your eyes a her, then slowly shut your eyes, trying to resume your regular sleep.

*Noah's POV*

Inside the guy's cabin, Trent, Cody, Justin, and you were all in beds, trying to sleep. "Anyone know where Owen is?" Trent asks. We all shake our heads. "Well, he'll show up sometime. Anyway, what's up you and Cody?" That anger you had before with Sonia had returned. "Dude. NOTHING'S between us!" you snap at Trent. "Yeah, bro! Didn't you see Sonia?" Cody adds, trying to defuse the whole discussion of a very sensitive topic. "Yeah, it does look like you are pretty close to that little Asian hottie," Justing admits, wiping the paint off of his eyelids. "Hey! Only I can call her names such as that!" "Fine! Fine, bro! Don't kill me!" You settle down, then try to fall asleep. 'I got some pretty good notes today,' you note, peeking inside your notebook you had earlier. 'I must say, Sonia's pretty intellegent. However...she isn't intellegent enough to know that sharing precious information with me can get her tiny, fragile heart shattered into a million pieces...I guess I can drop her in the next challenge, she's obsolite to me, now. Sonia, you may be beautiful, but I believe I don't need you anymore...' A sneaky, wicked smirk slowly grows on your face...

Chapter 4

The loud blast of a megaphone rings through the air. "Ugh, Chris!" you groan. "Why cant'cha get us an alarm clock or somethin?!" "I already do: ME! Now get your lazy butts up, campers!" We all groans some more and get up. After you shower and dress, you put some perfume on that smelled like Cherry blossom. You also had a LOVE note for Noah..You cover that in perfume, put it in your pocket and walk out of the cabin, thinking of a good time to give it to him. You head to the mess hall and sit next to Noah, who was apparently reading as always. "Good morning, Noah," you greet politely. "...Oh, hey, Sonia." 'He's too lost in that book! Why doesn't he just stop for a little and talk to me?' You wait for a second. "So, where's my good morning kiss? You didn't forget, right?" "Of course not! I'M a genius, remember?" He places his warm lips on your for a little then stops. "Dude, even geniuses like you and I can be forgetful, dummy!" "Alright, campers!" Chris announces as he walks in. "After your DELICIOUS breakfast, meet in the glass dome in the forest for the next challenge!" "Our next challeneg, huh? Whaddya think it's gonna be?" Noah asks, not looking up from his book. "I dunno. I hope we don't have to do anything physical. I suck at those kind of challenges." "I do too, honey." You giggle a bit and hug him. He sort of hugs back with an arm,but he enjoys it too. After breakfast, you and the rest of the campers head to the requested location. "Since when did a glass dome get here?" Noah asks, looking at it. "I know, weird, huh?" Beth responds. "It's like, it was just HERE!" adds Lindsay. We all walk inside and it's...a dodgeball court?! "Oh, god, we're gonna play Dodgeball?! But I'm not good at this!" you complain, hugging Noah. "Hun, I'm not, either. Quit complaining about it, alright?" You look at him with a frown. 'What the hell? Noah shouldn't be acting like this! Unless he's bein sarcastic..' You open your mouth to say something, but Chef blows the whistle which shuts everyone up. Chris explains the whole part of the challenge. Dodgeball stuff. Gwen was still tired and had to sit out. Noah had volunteered to sit one out as well. You on the other hand actually had the guts to play. "Now let's see you keeners get out there and dodge!" Noah cheers. You laugh a little and roll your eyes. Chef blows the whistle and the game begins. You wait for someone to throw a ball at you so it could be on your side. Once you got one, you throw it hard and actually HIT someone.(It was Tyler) "Woo! I actually hit someone! And I'm supposed to be terrible at sports. Did you see that, Noah?" You look at him and he was reading his book again. "Oh, uh, great, Sonia! Whatever you did..." You pout at him, but doing that made you and easier target for Courtney. "Oww! Aww, that hurt!" you exclaim as a ball hits you. You walk over to the bench and sit next to Noah to continue watching the game. "Woo! Go Cody!" you cheer as Cody finishes up the game. "That was awesome, dude!" You give him a high five and another game starts. "Ok, Noah. You're up," Heather says to him. "You know you guys did such an awesome job on the last game, that I dont wanna mess up your mojo." "Fine." She points at Beth. "Let's go guys!" The next game starts, and you scoot away from Noah because you didn't want him to see your note already. You come back next to him. "hey, Noah?" you call in a sweet tone. "Hmm?" "Why don't you try to play for your team?" "Uh, because I'm not good at them, duh.." "You're not gonna even pretend you care?" you ask raising an eyebrow. "Nope. Guess not.." "Ha! You are SUCH a wuss..Would you do it if I gave you a kiss and a tummy rub?" He closes his book, frustrated a little, and looks at you. "Sweetheart, I think you're taking this "realtionship" a little to far." "Oh, am I? And what is THAT supposed to mean?" "Listen, our little time in the hot tub, I just learned some more things from you. My I.Q went up to just as much as yous." "Ok, great. Ya learned somethin from ?" "Why don't you get it? I only liked you because you made me smarter! Can you understand, that?" Pain and anger filled your mind. 'What?! How could he?! How DARE he!' You could even describe how mad you were. "Noah! I can NOT belive you would do something like this! I thought you had actually liked me, but NO! You don't! How dare you play with my emotions like that! You're nothing but a selfish BASTARD!" Everyone in the court gasps. Even Chef and Chris were listening. "Dude, that is HARSH!" Chris comments, shaking his head. "Ya know, at first, I thought you could've been my boyfriend or something, but it turns out, I was WRONG! You're just too f*ckin lazy to do ANYTHING!I don't care if you get voted off tonight because of it, because Noah...I don't EVER what to see your hideous face OR hear your damn voice EVER again!" You crumple up you love letter and walk towards the exit of the glass dome. Quickly you turn around and throw the note right square in his face! "Oww!" You weren't done yet. You take off your shoes and throw those as well! Both of them hit him, making him fall off his seat! "Ugh! F*CK you, Noah!" you run out of the dome, away from the camp. *Noah's POV*

You were shocked. Your mouth was open. You've handled people like this before, but THIS was something more. "Man, that was cold. Can't believe ya actually said that to her," Trent comments as he looks at you. "Yeah, dude. She's really pretty too," includes Cody. "You were lucky she forgave you at the whole "taking her shirt off" thing at the cliff. If I were you, I would go find her and apologize." 'I guess these guys are right. Maybe I SHOULD go find her..' You get up, but you notice the crumpled up letter she threw at you on the floor. You pick it up, uncrumple it, and open it.

Dear, Noah

Ever since we met at the island, I always did think you were kind of cute, besides the fact that you weren't a very good "hyperbole king".

When we found out that we were pretty much similar, I thought it was going to be cool here with you. Even though you were pretty dumb enough to remove my shirt when we were in the 1st challenge, I quickly forgave you because I though our relationship could grow. Also, you were moving a little too fast during our time in the hot tub, but it was sweet! Our first kiss over in the forest sent MILLIONS of things in my mind. I'm pretty sure you had the same feeling, Noah. Um..I know this is TOTALLY crazy for saying this now, but...I think..I'm sarting to LOVE you!

Please don't get the wrong idea! I just had to get this off of my chest, but please don't take it TOO far! Because I perfer to take it slow..3

Love,

Sonia

P.S Do you dress yourself everyday? Because your outfit and hair are kind of HOT!3

After you read the note, a small blush shows up on your face. 'Sonia meant EVERYTHING in this whole letter..Now that I think about it, NOBODY has ever said something like that before! Maybe I DO have a chance with her. And what are the chances of me not getting a girl just like her? I need to go find her.' You get up again, and rush out of the dome.

*Your POV*

You were sitting on a rock, away from the camp to a point you couldn't see camp anymore. You were looking out into the disgusting waters, just FURIOUS. "That jerk.." you mumble. "I can' beileve I would actually fall for a guy like that!" There was a small lump in your throat. You felt like crying, but you held the tears back. 'No. I CAN'T cry. Crying is so the WEAK. I am NOT weak. I am strong. I will NOT cry!' You bit your lip and felt hot drips of wet fall down your cheeks."Why? WHY am I crying?!" you shout to yourself. "Sonia! Where ae you, Sonia! Soniaaa!" a distance voice calls for you. The sound of his voice, even far away from you made you even more furious. 'Why is HE looking for me? Go back to reading your damn book and bein lazy!' You lay down some more on the rock and sigh. Noah was still calling you, until he stopped. "Good. Just go away and leave me alone.."

*Noah's POV*

Cheering came from back at the game in the dome. You hurry back inside and see that we've lost. "Noah!" Heath speaks. "Where have you been! We just lost the game!" "I was searching the whole island, looking for Sonia!" "And where IS she?" "That's what I want to know!" "Ok, Gophers! Time to vote off a camper!" Chris announces. "And Noah," he whispers. "I know it must be pretty hard for your girl to be upset at you. Listen, if you get voted off, I'll let you stay here. But, ONLY if she takes you back. Got it?" "Wow, YOU being nice. That's at first." "I know. Ya see, I sort of have a girl, too." "Lucky you..."

During dinner time, you could touch your food. Not just the fact it was moving, but you thought about Sonia and how she felt now. "I'm gonna go find Sonia," Leshawna says, getting up. "Oh, let me go too!" you add, standing up. "Naw, man. I think she needs to have a girl talk." You sit back down, and continue thinking about HER..

*Leshawna's POV*

You sneak into the kitchen, grab some food from the fridge, and run out. "Sonia!" you call. "Sonia, gurl! Where are ya?"

*Your POV*

You hear Leshawna's voice and sit up. "Sonia, gurl!" You turn around and Leshawna was there. "Leshawna! You came!" You were so excited to see her. You ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Aww, gurl. Were you cryin?" she asks. You wipe your face. "No. I wasn't. Crying is for the weak..." She smiles. "Whatever you say! Hey, I snuck some REAL food from Chef's fridge." "Great. I didn't want to eat any of what chef was cooking." Leshawna hands you an apple and sits down on the sand. "So, you still mad at Stringbean?' she asks, opening a can of soda. You bite into your apple HARD. "Yes. I still am." "Well, I feel ya. I'd act the same way if some guy used ME like that!" You look at her, then look down and sigh. "Gurl..you still have feelins for him?" In fact, you did. You were really mad at Noah, but you still had likings for him. You say nothing,but look away. "Aww, Sonia.." It goes quiet for a while excet for the crashing of the waves. "Ok. We gotta go vote someone off and the bonefire." "Alright. Let's go."

You both get up and finish the rest of Leshawna grabbed and head to the Elimination bonfire. Noah was there...He waves at you, but you look away with your nose in the air. "Leshawna, Heather, Justin, Cody, Gwen, Trent, Izzy, Beth, Sonia." You stand up and get your marshmellow. What was left was Lindsay and Noah. You didn't care who got the marshmellow or who didn't. You just wanted this to be over already. "And the finally marshmellow goes to..."

Chapter 5

"Lindsay."

"Wohoo!" she cheers as she gets up and kisses her sugary sweet marshmellow of survival.

"So, Noah. Looks like it's Dock Of Shame for you!"

The eliminated boy looks over at you with worried eyes, hoping you would take him back for what he had foolishly done to you, but you look away. Just even looking into those dark pupils of his made you cringe from all that pain he put you in earlier that day.

"Sonia?" he slowly begins to speak. "That love note you crumpled up and threw at me, along with your shoes..I read it."

'Great! You read it! So freaking what? You read all the time, you're supposed to!'

You still don't look at him.

"Come on, dude! She's not takin' ya back!" Chris shouts, a little frustrated at Noah still in his sight when he should've been on the boat.

He snaps his fingers and Chef arrives, grabbing with giant hands grab onto Noah's dainty, skinny arms and drags him toward the boat.

"S-sonia! Please! Listen to me! After I read that note, I thought to myself: nobody has EVER said something like that before. And I'm realizing, how special you are to me.."

That got your attention a little. You take you eyes off of a pine tree and look at him. Then that's when you saw it. His eyes did look sorry. Inside them was a soul begging and pleading for forgiveness. Every time you saw his eyes, they always contined boredom and no interest whatsoever. But this time...his pupils got to you.

'Special? I'm special to him?'

Noah was close to the boat, but he managed to struggle and break free of Chef's grasp.

"What the-boy, get back here!"

"Sonia..I feel AWFUL for using you. Sonia, I want to be with you. I want to see you everyday. And NO I'm NOT being sarcastic this time! Because Sonia.."

Chef grabs him tighter this time and hurries over to the boat. You give him full attention.

'H-he really ISN'T being sarcastic...he looks like he's going to cry...and that's the very last thing I would see him do!' you worry, slowly blinking.

"...b-because...you are the prettiest girl here, and I'm starting to fall in love with you!" Noah ejaculates.

Your heart fluttered when he said that one word involving yourself.

Love.

'...Love...fall in love...h-he really means that...'

Your eyes felt wet and glittery. Face warm and pink. Heart beating with love and joy. Stomach flustered with beautiful butterflies. Calmly, you walk over to Noah, who was still being dragged by Chef. A big releaved smile shows up on his face as he struggles free of Chef's grasp once again. He runs up to you and smiles down on your blushing face. You still couldn't believe your ears. Had he really said, "fall in love with" and "you" in the same sentence? Your hands tremble. You place them on Noah's chest, feeling a faint heartbeat behind the soft cotton. Your eyes were locked on to his.

"N-noah...you really..mean that?" you ask.

He nods.

"Yes, Sonia. I REALLY mean it...do you?"

This feeling inside was swelling. It felt good. Like a power-hungry emotion running free in your spirit.

"H-h-hai...I do, Noah.."

He leans in closer to your warm face. Your eyelids slowly drop and then came that warm, mushy sensation on your lips.

"Awwww!" Lindsay, Owen, and Leshawna woo.

"So, Noah! Looks like she's taken you back. That's great!" Chris' voice butts in, breaking you and Noah apart. "But, since I'm allowing you to stay here, you can't take part in ANY challenges for credit. You can if you want to, but it won't mean a THING! I highly doubt you'll wanna do them, but a little increase in my paycheck wouldn't hurt... So, now that you're here, you and Sonia will be staying in a different cabin here!" Chris explain.

Your ears stopped functioning after he had said, "you can't take part in ANY challenges for credit". The only part you were still trying to understand was the "him staying here" section.

'N-Noah's...staying? But..I thought he was eliminated! How?'

Aside from your baffled expression, you were beyond grateful that your soon-to-be-boyfriend was staying with you a little longer. Besides, if you had asked why he was allowed to stay, that might've been his one-way ticket out of here by the look on Chris' face and the tone in his throat.

"Different?" you repeat, trying to avoid sounding astonished. "Why?"

"Moving you two into one single cabin will save me money."

'Cheapskate..'

Wait...single? One? Cabin?

"H-Hold up!" you speak up. "Isn't it a bad idea to put me and Noah together in one cabin?"

"Do you want him to leave the island?"

You shut up. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as you thought inside the cabin.

"Well, as long as it doesn't house any critters..."

"Yeah, not too sure about that..." Chris mentions, looking around. "It hasn't been used for a while so...you two will hopefully make great exterminators!

"Aww.." you and Noah both whine giving a grossed-out expression.

...

You and Noah head back to the campsite and you pack up all of your belongings.

"Gurl, I KNOW you must be happy to be with Noah again!" Leshawna says as she helps you pack up your clothes.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"I still thinks it's a bit too much to keep you two together in an isolated cabin," Beth includes.

"But, at least he won't be part of our challenges. He would just hold us all back like he did today," Heather admits, getting dressed for bed.

She was right for once, but she didn't have to be so bitchy about it.

"Aww, you guys are gonna go a loooong way! I can tell!" Lindsay chimes, jumping up and down in her pink night clothes.

You smile.

"Thanks, Lindsay. I'm so gonna miss bunking with you guys! Except for you, Heather..."

She scoffs and climbs into bed, just dusting you off her shoulder. Click. Your suitcase was packed. You grab your hoverboard off the wall, then turn to face all of your newly made friends. "Well, it's been awesome bunking with you guys.

"Aww, we'll miss you Sonia!" Beth says, hugging you.

Leshawna, Izzy, Beth, and Lindsay all join in on the hugging.

"I'll miss you guys too!"

"Oh! Hold on a sec."

Leshawna breaks away and goes through her bags.

"Here, gurl, you can have one of my sticks of lip gloss," she says, pulling out a thin, pink tube.

"Really, Leshy? I can?"

"Sure, gurl! Go on ahead."

You take it from her.

"Thanks, Leshy! I guess...I should be going now.." you conclude.

"Bye Sonia!"

You wave back at everyone and leave the cabin, sighing.

*Noah's POV*

"Dude, I can't believe you're actually staying inside a cabin with her!" Owen says, laying down on his huge jiggly stomach. "What are you two gonna do in there?"

You sigh at all these questions the guys were shooting at you.

"To be honest you guys, I don't know. I have to see when we get the cabin."

"But sharing just one cabin?" Trent recalls. "I suggest you be careful around her."

"Why?"

He shrugs.

"Just like any reason why Chris has us in different cabins with the girls..."

"You're right, but Chris should at least have cameras all over inside...it's a smart thing to do..even though he would be watching us do everything in there...ugh.."

"Woah, creepy much?" Cody adds.

You were done. You pick up your suitcase and open the door leading outside.

"Are ya even gonna 2nd base with her, man?!" Owen calls back.

You rolls your eyes, shut the door, and look over at the girls cabin to see her.

*Your POV*

You smile at the sight of Noah and walk up to him, board and suitcase in hands.

"So..." you start, looking around.

"So...you..ready?"

You nod.

"Yep. Let's go."

It was a strange and quick conversastion. You still had felt fluttered around him, so it affected your speech.

"Now, Chris had said it was where, now?" Noah asks, stopping.

"Uhm..I think it was east of the Gopher cabins. Which is..this way."

You point in the direction and walk that way with Noah. Past a few trees and a ton of branches, a tiny, red cabin comes into view.

"That's it?" Noah asks, walking to it. "It's so puny..."

"Well at least there's a shower here, too."

It was a pretty small cabin. Which made you wonder, how are two beds gonna fit inside? You follow Noah through the darkness of the night and open the door. 1 bed. That's it. You do the math.

"N-noah! There's only one bed!" you blush, staring at it.

"Yeah, there is..guess we'll just have to share it.."

"Share?! Are you out of your rectangle-headed mind? What if you try something funny?"

"Pfft! Trust me hun, I won't. I'm not into all that raunchy crud."

Your eyebrow raises as he walks inside of it. You were still cautious around him, but it was pretty believable he wouldn't try anything suspicious. A few steps after him, you were standing on the hardwood floor of the cabin. It was just a few feet bigger on the inside, but it was still pretty small for two people. The bed was at least a Queen size matress with a lamp on each side of it. You set your hoverboard against the wall and place your suitcase on the opposite end of the bed from Noah. You open it and look around for your night gown, and once you pull it out, you tug at your shirt.

Then you freeze. You had totally forgotten that Noah had been behind you across the bed, all this time, pulling his sweater vest over his head...

"W-Wait!" you blush. "I can't get dressed with you in here with me!"

Stripping his white shirt off of his body, he looks over his shoulder at your pink face.

"Would you prefer if I went outside?" he asks.

"Uhm..well.."

"Or..would you prefer I stay here and watch you..."

That evil smirk on his face made your face even more red.

"N-No way! You perv!"

"Hahaha, I was just kidding! I'll step outside and let you change."

He walks to the door and walks outside.

"But don't look in here!" you yell after him.

"Don't worry, I won't!" he shouts back.

You continuously look around and begin undressing. In your bra and panties you get into your night gown, put your clothes back in the suitcase and call for Noah to come back in. He walks through the door and sort of eyeballs you.

"That took quicker than I thought," he comments.

"Yeah, I still don't trust you with me undressing in front of you!"

"You know, you'll have to get used to it when we get married."

"M-Married? W-we're not getting married!"

He chuckles.

"Just kidding, just kidding..."

You frown. For a joker, he sure was a perverted and fast one.

"Well...you go first," you insist.

"No, you first."

"No, it would be better if you went first."

"I think it's better if you went first."

You sigh.

"How about...at the same time?" you suggest.

He looks at you in a weird manner.

"Same time? You sure that isn't gonna hurt?"

"Hurt? How so?"

"Nevermind, I'm getting tired we need to sleep, now."

"Right..."

You pick up your edge of the red blanket while Noah does to his. Slowly, you slide one leg under the blanket, Noah mimcks. Followed by the other one. Finally under the covers. Right next to each other.

Your head turns and sees Noah's right in front of you.

"Well...this is...akward," he interrupts the silence, hinting a small amount of pink on his face.

"Y-Yeah...it...sort of is..."

With you laying so close to him, body heat increasing, it sure felt abnormal trying to sleep with a guy next to you. Especially if that guy soon turns out to be your boyfriend.

"I..guess we should just...turn around...ignore that we're so close to each other and...fall asleep?" you suggest.

"Seems like a good idea," he shrugs.

You rotate around and see the lamp instead of Noah. Turning around only made it 50% better. With the other half, the bed had still been too small for two people, so Noah had to be as close as possible to you without falling off. Behind you, the texture of Noah's bare, smooth back had resumed making you feel uncomfortable.

"M..mmphm..." you mumble.

"What now?"

"Your back..."

"So? My back?"

"...It's touching mine..."

He flips around.

"Sonia, are you seriously acting up because of my back touching you?"

"Well, sort of! You're half-naked, dude! And...right next to me!"

His eyebrow raises. And it still looked kind of cute to you.

"You want me to put a shirt on?" he asks, pulling the covers off of him.

You look at him and shake your head. You didn't want him to go through all that just because of your whining. Plus you liked him shirtless.

"No, don't. I'm acting stupid. Let's get back to bed."

"You sure? You'll be fine if I don't put a shirt on?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay."

You flop back into bed, no rotation this time while Noah climbs back right next to you. You two share glances once more.

"This still feels akward..." he repeats, smiling weakly.

"Yeah it does. But...I've never slept next to anybody before."

"Really? Not even your parents?"

"Nope. Nobody. That's why I feel strange."

Interested, he lays on his side, wanting to know more.

"So, if you were to sleep next to a girl, would you feel the same way for a guy?"

"Hmm..maybe. I've never been to a slumber party or anything like that. I haven't had too many friends here in Canada."

"You're...from another country?" he asks, looking a tad bit surprised as if he hadn't even noticed your Asian-like eyes and hidden but somewhat visible accent.

"Uh, yeah. I'm half Japanese and German."

"Wow. That's a new combination. I can see the Japanese part, but the German part totally got me. So, you've lived in Japan and German before Canada."

"No, only Japan. All my cool friends live there, but I wonder where they are now. Some of them might've moved since I've been gone."

Noah shakes his head.

"We really outta get to bed. I would really love to continue this chat, but we gotta get some sleep."

"Yeah, you're right. But, one last thing."

"Hmm?"

"Have you...ever seen a woman nude before?"

You could just feel the red aura roaming around his face.

"W-What kind of question is that?! N-No! I..haven't!"

"I was just asking, Noah," you giggle. "Anyway, I think it would be a great idea if you saw me completely naked, then you wouldn't have to fr-"

"WHAT?!"

Noah's shouting made you jump causing the bed to rock a bit.

"Sonia! Have you lost all sanity?!" he continues yelling, flailing his noodle-like arms around. "I think you are moving an inch to fast for me!"

"Oh, will you just chill? Like I was saying, if you can handle me nude, then all of your worries of being uncomfortable with that subject will dissapear. In other words, if you can conquer that, you should be able to conquer anything that involves women and nudity. Sometimes I'm gonna need to change in front of you since we're here so, you might wanna start getting used to it."

He stays silent for a while, probably trying to absorb what you had said. And trying to figure out how much torture it was going to be for his eyes.

"...When do we start?" he quickly asks.

"Hmm...maybe...tomorrow morning. That should be a good and easy start. In the showers can't be too hard for ya, huh, Noah?"

"Hmm..phmhm..." he grumles turning around.

"Heehehe..goodnight, Noah..."

Chapter 7

*Next morning*

You wake up to hear Chris's stupid horn. You wake up Noah and go to the showers. Then you get dressed into this:

whatever color that is ribbons.

You then go to the dining hall for breakfast.

You get your "food" and sit down. Then Noah comes in and sits next to you. You give him your good morning kiss and then Chris comes in. He says we have to face our fears for our next challenge.

Chris:Now since Sonia was smart enought not to spill anything at the bonfire, the gophers automaticaly get 5 points. The Gophers go wild and Noah kisses you.

Leshawna:Girl, it's good to have you on our team!

Sonia:Thanks, Leshawna!

Then the oter campers had to face their fears.

Gwen:Being buried alive-pass

Lindsay:Bad hair cuts-pass

Leshawna:Spiders-failed

Heather:Sumo wrestlers-pass

Beth:Being covered in bugs-pass

Izzy:Being up in a plane-pass

Owen:same as Izzy-pass

Trent:Mimes-pass

Cody:Having to defuse a bomb under pressure-fail

Duncan:Celine Dion Music Store standess-pass

Harold:ninjas-failed

Bridgette:being in the woods alone-failed

Courtney:green jelly-failed

Sadie:bad haircuts-pass

Geoff:hail-failed

Dj:snakes-pass

Tyler:chickens-failed

After the whole challenge the Screaming Gophers and Tyler got voted off. You and Noah head back to your cabin and change clothes. You lay in bed with Noah and kiss him goodnight, then turn off the lights.

next chapter coming soon

In the morning*

The shining sun shines on your face and you wake up. You yawn and see that Noah was holding your waist again. You smile and remove his arms and go take a shower. Then you get dressed into this:

Wave_ yes,you do have the gloves with it too because you look cool with them on in this episode. =3 Oh, and you have no ribbons today.

You head back to the cabin to see Noah getting up and noticing your outfit.

Noah:Woah, I love the new look. It looks hot on you.

Sonia:*blushes*Thanks. Hey, I have a question for you, how come I always wake up before you?

Noah:Because since I'm lazier than you, I sleep more than you.

Sonia:I think we should wake up together so we aren't late for anything

Noah:You're right. Does that mean we have to shower together?

You blush like crazy.

Sonia:Umm...yeah..well...I guess so...

Noah:Ok, fine with me.

Sonia:I don't know what to do with you and your perverted mind!

Noah:It's just the way I am, babe.

You leave the cabin and go to the campsite. Chris is outside waking up the other campers.

Chris:Alrighty campers! Get dreesed and meet me in the forest!

When everyone was dressed and Noah came into the forest, Chris explained the next challenge. Some of us have to dress up as a hunter with paintball guns, cool camo hats, and stylin' glasses! The rest of the people, are now deer.(Just so you know, you're the hunter and Noah's the deer X3) The deer get a head start to hide, then us hunters start, hunting. XD While you walk around, you hear a noise in the bushes. You get down on your knes and aim. You do know who it is, so you just shoot.

Noah:Owww!

Sonia:Oops! Sorry, Noah!

Noah:Didn't you see me?

Sonia:Yeah, but I didn't see all of you.

You look at him.

Sonia:You're a deer?

Noah:Yeah. I look ridiculous in this.

Sonia:No, I acually think you look pretty cute.

Noah:I do not look cute in this!

Sonia:You're right.

You walk over to his ear and whisper in his ear, softly enough to make him shiver.

You:You looksexy in it.

Noah blushes like crazy, then he smirks.

You:You're so hot when you blush and smirk at the same time.

Noah:And you're just hot.

You wrap your arms around him and so does he.

Noah:I love you, Sonia...

Sonia:I love you too, Noah...

You guys lean in and kiss passionately. 20 seconds later you and Noah both start to kiss hard, but Noah kisses harder and knocks you to the ground with him on top of you!

Sonia:*laughs* Noah! I didn't know you could be so strong!*laughs again*

You look into his eyes and he looks into yours. You guys lean in again and kiss each other again, this time it was still hard. Few seconds later Noah shoots his tongue in you, savoring the taste. You both start to moan a little, so you both stop kissing, but Noah moves below your lips. He moves down to your breasts and kisses the top of them. You moan a little, but you enjoy it, a lot. Then Noah starts to rub your stomach gently while kissing you. Seconds later you can't take it, so you rip Noah's shirt off!

Noah:Little fiesty, eh?

Sonia:Damn, right I'm fiesty.

You and Noah continue what you guys were doing while everyone else tried to complete the challenge.

*30 minutes later*

Chris:All right campers! Hunting season is over! Meet me back at the campsite for the winning results!

*Back to you and Noah*

You were panting and sweating and so was Noah. (You guys did NOT have sex!)

You:You were...awesome...Noah...

Noah:Yeah...same with...you...

Sonia:Come...on...let's head...back...

You put your shirt back on and he puts his shirt back on, then head to the campsite. It turns out the Killer Bass win and we all vote off Cody. Now it was time for bed and Noah and you walk to the cabin.

You:You were so hot today, Noah

Noah:You're always hot, Sonia.

You:I never knew you had it in you, Noah!

Noah:Like I said, it's the way I am. So now that's I've seen those beautiful, round, babies you have *points to your boobs* does that mean you can get dressed in front of me?

Sonia:Oh, allright, Noah! But don't get a nosebleed like you did before!

You guys went into your cabin and you changed in front of Noah. And then he got a nosebleed, AGAIN! You help him clean up and went to bed with him.

Next chapter will be continued! =3

Chapter 10

*Next Day*

For the next challenge we had to do some freaky, stupid dance: watch?v=X2IlwSt4M98

until Duncan turned it off, then we went through and obsticle course twice. You fell a lot of times, but Noah helped you up. Second time around Duncan got put in the Boat House.

*At the Mess Hall*

You stare at your "food."

You:Ok, I'm not eating this. I'm going to steal some food. You with me?

Noah:Right with ya.

You and Noah go into the kitchen steal some food and run as fast as you guys can to your cabin. Right after your dinner you guys go to bed.

You:Good night, Noah.

Noah:Good night, Sonia.

Sorry if this was sucky!XD

The golden sun shines on your face and wakes you and Noah up.

You:Morning, Noah.

Noah:Morning,Sonia.

You:You ready for another challenge today?

Noah:As long as it doesn't include physical activity.

You and Noah get up, take a shower, and get dressed. Then you both head to the campsite. Chris says we have to go to the "arts and crafts center" to build a bike.

You:Wait, why are we building a bike?!

Chris:Uh, to race, duh!

You:But, I can't ride a bike, I'm not atletic!

Noah:Don't worry, Sonia, I'm sure you'll do okay in this challenge.

You:Yeah, you're probably right...*lightbulb*

Wait! *turns to Chris*

Chris:No, you can NOT use your gear for this challenge!

You:Damn it!

But since you were pretty smart at building your gear, you built a bike were you didn't have to pedal. So did Noah. Even if Chris did make you swap bikes, you swapped with Noah, thankfully.

Chris:All right everyone! On your mark, get set, go!

Everyone starts off except for Heather and Owen. Heather angrily gets off of her bike and starts pushing it.

So far your in 4th place and Noah's in 5th.

Owen in very last place just stands there trying to figure out how to work Duncan's bike. He finally pulls the skull on the front and goes super fast!

He wins the race no doubt about it, while you came in 5th and Noah in 6th. Then we had to do it again with our own bikes, but this time it had some "difficult obsticles" then race began. Duncan slipped in oil and crashed. Owen's just blew up, Dj, Geoffs, and Gwen bikes were all trashed so they were out of this round, then you and Noah fell into the piranna pool, but got out quickly.

Noah:Sonia, are you ok?

You:Yeah, just a few bite marks on my clothes, that's all.

Then it was down to Lindsay and Heather. Heather used her "secret weapon" while Lindsay was stuck on the edge of the piranna pool. Heather flew over Lindsay and crossed the finish line.

Lindsay:Yay, you won! We're going to the final three together!*Hugs*

Chris:Well technically, Lindsay. Heather's bike did cross the finish line first on account of Duncan's ride trashed, Owen's blown up, and Sonia and Noah's eaten by pirannas, making you the last person which mean it's Dock Of shame for you!

Lindsay:Ok I'm sooo confused.

Heather:It means I can't save you unless I give

you my invisibility, but I can't do that. Too risky. You'll understand.*Walks away*

Lindsay:Well hold on*grabs Heather's arm* I even fixed your bike. Aren't you even sad that I'm leaving?

Heather:Uh, no. I mean it's not like we're going to be BFFs or anything.

Lindsay (confessional):*gasps* I can't believe she said that!

Lindsay:I can't believe you just said that! But we pinky swore! You mean I've been helping you all this time and you didn't even like me?

Heather:Uh, truth?

Lindsay:*nods*

Heather:Not really, no!

Lindsay:*gasps*

Heather:What?We're nothere to make friends andsupposed to becomeceleberties!Duncan:Oh,that's cold, bra.

Heather:*scoffs*And like you're such a teen player! All you ever do is go around and scare the crap out of everyone!

Duncan:At least I'm straight with people!

Heather:Whatever. I have invinciblity. No one can touch me.

(I don't know what Gwen says there!XD)

Lindsay:You really are mean! And all that bad stuff people said about was true. Like how you're a two-faced, backstabbing, lying little *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppp with finger*

Lindsay:I always told them they were wrong. And I stood up for you because I though we were BFF's! But they're right! You really are a two-faced, backstabbing, lying little *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppp*

And guess what?! I'd rather stare at Owen's butt than go shopping with you! And P.S, your shoes, are tacky!

Heather:*gasps*

Gwen:Yeah, you tell her!

Owen:*Laughs*

Weird duck thing:*laughs*

Heather:Oh, go jump in the piranna pool!*walks away*

*Dock of Shame*

Lindsay:Goodbye, Gretta. I love you Laquesha!

Leshawna:Bye, girl. If I was there I would help you catch on.

Lindsay:Bye, guys.

Lindsay walks over to Owen

Lindsay:Aww, I think I'm going to miss you the most.

Owen starts sobbing and hugging her tightly.

Lindsay:Bye, Heather. I hope you get all of what your karma owes you. Ok, bye everyone!

Lindsay goes onto the boat and drives away.

You:I already miss her now...

Leshawna:Don't worry, girl. We'll vote Heather off for sure this time!

You and Noah go to your cabin, get dressed,etc.

This was my favorite episode!XD

Next chapter coming out soon. =3

*Next Morning*

You feel the golden sun shine on you along with the warmth of Noah's breath. Then you have a HUGE headache after that.

You:*Way to ruin the moment, head!*

You hold your head in pain and rush to the bathroom to find some asprin.

Noah:Hmm, Sonia?

You:Y-yeah, Noah? *grabs the asprin*

Noah:W-what's wrong?

You:Nothing, just a little headache...*takes pill with water, then walks back to room*Ugh, what happened last night, it's like I don't remember...

Noah:Hmm, me neither. It's like it all happened so fast...

You:Well let's try to forget it and go eat breakfast, mkay?

Noah:*smirks*Mkay.

You both get washed up and you get dressed into a blue school dress with light blue ribbons. Then you and Noah head down for breakfast.

*During breakfast*

You sit next to your friends and Noah to chat with them for a little.

Katie:Soooo, how was your night with Noah?

Sadie:Come and spill everything!

You:Well to tell you the truth, I don't seem to really remember most of it...

ISK:Huh?

Katie:How ould you not remember most of it?

Izzy:Well maybe your...

SKS:NO, IZZY!

Izzy:What? I wasn't going to say that!

You:ANYWAY, I just woke up fine then seconds later I had a HUGE headache!

Katie:Hmm, weird.

Sadie:Maybe you were just hungry.

You:Yeah I guess you're right. Well, IDATAKIMASU!*starts eating*

Izzy pulls Katie and Sadie into a corner.

Izzy:Hey, um did Sonia just say she woke up with a headache?

Katie:Uhh, yeah, weren't you listening?

Sadie:I wonder what that could mean.

Izzy:Well I think I might know what's wrong with her.

Katie and Sadie:What?

Izzy: Umm, remember that SPECIAL class in school? Ya know, the HEALTH class?

Katie:Oh, yeah. That class was soooo gross!

Sadie:Yeah, like this one time we...

Izzy: Girls! Stay focused! Now, remember the lesson with the certain syptoms that a woman has after waking up with a headache?

Katie and Sadie:*Thinking* *GASP* OMG,IS SONIA...

Izzy: I don't know if she is! Just don't tell her, it might REALLY freak her out.

Katie:Then what can we do?

Izzy:Well, we have to look for more symptons. See if she throws up and stuff. To see if she's really, IT.

Sadie:Good idea.

They go back to the table and talk with Sonia and stuff.

*After Breakfast*

You go to the library with Noah in the mall to read a little while Izzy, Sadie and Katie follow you. You read with Noah for a little while to pass the time. You were reading a book on the sympton(s) you had. Right when you got to headache after waking up, you feel something weird in your stomach. Then you drop the book and rush to the bathroom because it feels like your gonna throw up.

Noah:S-sonia?

You open the bathroom door and puke just about all over the place.

You come back out looking terrible to see your friends and Noah come over.

Katie:Sonia, what's wrong?!

You:*panting*I..threw...up...

IKS:*gasp**looks at one another*

Noah:What's going on with you today, Sonia?

You:I don't know...

Sadie:Maybe you should go back to the dorm room. To get some rest.

Katie:Yeah, well bring you some medicine, too.

You:

thanks you guys...

Noah picks you up and carries you back to the room. Minutes later Izzy comes with the medicine and drops it off.

Noah:Ok, Sonia. It says to take 2 pills to stop the stomache.

You take the pills and lie down while Noah rubs you gently.

Noah:You should really get some rest. You've had a rough day.

You:Yeah you're right...

Noah:Goodnight, Sonia*kisses cheek*

You:Goodnight...*falls sleep*

*Noah's POV*

*What was wrong with Sonia today? I think I may know where her sympptoms came from, but when? Was it when she ate breakfast? Or maybe that time we had last night? I guess I should go read up on it.*

*Izzy's POV*

You:Ok guys, so she's thrown up, and woke up with a headache.

Sadie:What could that mean?

You:Well there's still a couplemore symptoms that I know.

Katie:What's that?

You:she's got to be craving weird things, and feel weak.

Katie:Oh, I hope this really doesn't happen...

You:Well it sometimes happens to teens...

Sadie:I feel sooo sorry for her...

You:Remember guys, we still have to tell Lindsay also. But let's tell her in a understanding way. She cannot tell anyone this...

Next chapter coming soon!=3

You wake up and look at the clock. It's 8:30. You look around and wonder where Noah went. Then for some reason you felt weak. Just when you were getting out of the bed, Noah came through the door.

Noah:Oh, Sonia. I'm glad your up.

You:Yeah, but I kinda feel weak. And hungry.

Noah:Yeah, I got a book on the symptoms you have, but I didn't read it cuz I thought it would be weird to read something for girls, so I brought it for you to read it. *hands book*

You:*takes book*Thanks. So when's dinner?

Noah:In a few minutes.

You:Good. I'm sort of craving for some weird stuff now...

Noah sits next to you.

Noah:I'm soo glad you feel better now, I was kind of scared.

You:Yeah, same here

Noah comes close to your face and you come close to his, then before you know it, you both start making out. XD You start to feel uneasy, but you don't let that ruin your make out, so ignore it and start French kissing. After that, Noah presses you down on the bed. Now you start to feel REALLY uneasy.

You:N-Noah...please stop now...I don't feel so good...

Noah:*stops*You don't like that?

You:No, for some odd reason I feel very weird when you do that, now...

Noah:Hmm, I think your sickness has something to do with what happened last night.

You:Yeah. I think I learned some of this in Health, but not all of it. I've heard of the symptoms of having sex, but I didn't ever learn the results...

Noah:Yeah me neither. I had to go to a science fair.

You:Well I'll solve this problem when I read the book tonight. Cmon, let's go eat dinner.

Noah:Okay.

Noah walks off.

You:Umm, Noah? I still need to becarried, remember?

Noah picks you up and carries you out of the room.

Noah:*feels your body*Have you gained weight?

You:What's that supposed to mean?!

Noah:Well you feel slightly heavier than last time. And your hips have gotten bigger, too.

*At Dinner*

You have a whole lot of weird combinations of food on your plate and you seem to be eating it all, too...

Katie:Umm, Sonia?

You:?

Katie:What exactly are you eating?

Sadie:It looks gross!

You:Um, well, I'm eating tortilla chips and caramel, a chocolate covered fish on a stick, garlic toast covered in blueberry sauce, and a cup of iced strawberry tea with a hint of mint.

Izzy:And your really enjoying it?

You:Hmm, somewhat...*goes back to eating*

Sadie:*whispering*Izzy! She's eating weird things!

Izzy:I know! For the final test we have to wait for Lindsay to arrive with pregnancy tests.

Here she coms now.

Lindsay:Hey Sonia!

You:Hey Lindsay!

Lindsay walks over to Izzy and gives her the tests.

Izzy:Ya know ya could've said a little more than that...

Lindsay:Oh..

Lindsay stands next to you

Lindsay:Sonia, no matter what happens, well still be friends, right?

You:Of course. what do mean by that?

Lindsay:Well you just might end up preg...*Izzy covers her mouth*

Izzy:Uh, ignore her, she'smentally illright now! *pushes away*

You:Well Noah I think we should head back to our room now.

Sadie:Oh, Sonia. Um, take these with you.*hands tests*

You:What for?

Katie:Uh, to see what's wrong with you, that's what!

You:Oh, ok!

You and Noah get up from the table.

Noah:Oh, Sonia, I'm going to the library to look up some of your symptoms if I can so I'll be late.

You:Ok!*kisses*

You and Noah go your seperate ways. You open the door and see that the book is still on the bed, so you read it a little.

You:"And when this happens the woman may become...Pre...PREGNANT?!"*drops book*

Oh my god I have to take one of these tests, NOW!

You take the tests and hurry to the bathroom.

*After the test*

You:Oh, please don't say positive...*looks at test*

You:I'm...I'm...!

*Cliffhanger* (Just kiddin! I would never do that to you guys with this story if it's that good XD)

You:I'm...I'm...P-pregnant?!*looks at test again*(Positive)

Omigod, omigod, omigod! What am I going to do?! I can't take care of a kid!*walks back to room* How am I going to explain this to my friends. How am I going to explain this to my parents? How am I going to explain this to...Noah?

Right when Noah enters you hid the test behind your back.

You:Hey, Noah!

Noah:Hey, Sonia. I couldn't really read up on your symptoms because I was too worried about you.

You:Aw, that's so sweet, Noah!

Well I'm going to get dressed for bed, now.

You rush to the bathroom.

*Ok, I cannot throw this out because Noah will see it. And this box of tests too. I better put them in my suitcase now.*

You come back out with the night clothes you've worn of the first and everynight on TDI and come back out.

Noah:So, have you read up on yor symptoms yet?

You didn't want to telll him the truth so you just lied.

You:Uh, no,not yet, but I will.

Noah:Well it looks like Owen haswon TDI (I'm not doing the episode right now, don't feel like it) and were going to his party.

You:Awesome!*Maybe I can tell him there...* So we leave tomorrow?

Noah:Yeah, I believe so. *sits on bed*

You sit on the bed too.

Noah:Well, goodnight Sonia.

You:Good night, Noah. *kisses*

While Noah goes to sleep, you lie down too, but still think to yourself.

*I can't believe I'm acually pregnant. I'm going to have a child and I'm not prepared for it. And Noah's going to be a father. At 16! I just have to explain it in a way he'll understand without freaking out, tomorrow.*

Next chapter coming soon!=3

*Hmm, she hard to get through thru...*

"What's you I.Q level?"

Sonia: 185

"WHAT?! How could you be 5 points more than me?!"

Sonia: How the heck should i know?! Quit asking me so many questions!"

You:Then there was the time you broke my heart, but in the end, you told methree, special words:

"Chris:Noah! It;s time for te Dock-Of-Shame!

Noah:S-sonia! You dropped that love note you were going to give to me and I read it!

You just ignore him.

Chef starts pulling Noah over to the Dock-Of-Shame.

Noah:Sonia, I know that you ment every word in that letter! I'm really sorry I hurt your feelings!

You still look away.

Noah tries to struggle out of Chef's grasp.

Noah:Sonia, I understand how wrong it was to like you just to get me smarter! I know you have the right to get angry at me, but I realized when I read that note, that nobody has ever said anything like that to me in my whole life!

You start to listen a little and turn around.

Noah is really close to The Boat Of Losers, but he gets free and tries to run to you, then Chef catches him again.

Tears sprung into his eyes.

Noah:Sonia, at the end of your letter it said you loved me. And I realized we were perfect for each other. We had such a great time here. All of the time we spent together,and how even genuises can love. I now know that love isn't a distraction or someting you should toy with...It's a feeling two people have when they both really like each other...and you really like me, and I... really..like you.

You now have full attention to Noah.

Noah is really close to the boat now and he can't struggle anymore.

Noah:S-s-SONIA, I LOVE YOU!"

Noah:And those words were:*wraps arms around you*I love you...

Tears sprung into your eyes.

You:*lays head on Noah* It's like we were made for each other.

Noah:Aww, please don't cry. *wipes your eyes* We'll still be together, remeber? For our child...

You:Yeah, for our child*connects pinky with his* Pinky promise?

Noah:Pinky promise.

You are now both loaded off of the boat and go home, but Noah gives you his address and you gave him yours and you guys live pretty close to each other, thank God. =3

You arrive at your door, but your scared

because you hae to explain your pregnancy AND the fact that you've been hanging around Noah, but yu cannot run away from your fears, you have to face them, so you open te door, and go inside.

CLIFFHANGER

Sorry guys. I had to leave ya off here I can't think of anything else, now yet. But this WILL continue.=3

"W-w-w-what do you mean...my baby's..." You were so crushed. After so MANY hours of giving birth in pain, and THIS is the conclusion? Noah was outside, along with his parents, just WORRIED. Noah was pacing the hard tiled floor, thinking what could go wrong.'Death? Disease? Death?' he thinks, worried as hell. 'Sonia, PLEASE don't die on me, PLEASE!'

"I'm sorry, ma'am," the doctor says, as she holds up the small, DECEASED child. It was small, red...and not moving. "You're in ok health, but for your child..." You stare at it. It looked so TERRIBLE to you. Something was coming up inside you. You turn your head away. "Take her away from me. I don't wanna see her..." you mumble. "Oh, Sonia..." your mom, whispers, also crushed. The doctor takes the dead offspring away from you and apologizes once again.

She lets Noah in along with his parents and they rush in. "Sonia! Are you alright?" Noah asks, conserned. "Yes, Noah. I'm...alright.." "How's Nor-" Your hand goes onto his mouth. "Please, Noah..don't say her name..." He looks at you. "S-sonia..what's wrong with her?" You give him a sad look. "Noah...Norah's dead..." He pauses. "N-norah's...oh, Sonia.." He hugs you tightly."I'm soooo sorry..." You felt so bad inside. But you were osrt of relieved you didn't have to care for a child...anymore. You had such mixed feelings. It made you feel sick.

He stops hugging you. "I was so worried. I thought you weren't gonna live.." You give a weak smile. "Why would you think that? I've got SOME strenght in me." He smiles a little too. "Aww, Sonia." He hugs you again. "Sonia, we're so sorry.." Noah's parents say. "It's ok, you guys. When stuff happens, it just, happens.." Noah gives you a small kiss. "Noah, we should be going, now," Noah's mom says. "But, what about Sonia?" "Don't worry, Noah. I'll stay here for a while until I can come back." "Well, actually. He can stay here until she's able to move again," the doctor suggests, removing her mask. "Would you like to do that?"

Noah looks at his parents. They look at him, and sigh. "Noah, if you want to stay with Sonia, that's fine with us," his mom, states. "But when you return back to school, all that homework and missing stuff will be YOUR responsibility," he dad includes. "That's fine, dad, mom. I can handle it." They look at each other and nod. "Give us a call when you want to go home, Noah." "I will." They walk out of the room, leaving only you, Noah, your parents, and the doctor in there.

"You are VERY lucky to have NO problems during labor," the doctor adds in. "It must've been a miracle." You smile. 'It wasn't a miracle. It was mom,' you think. 'Her potion DID work..' "Yep. Must've been a miracle," you repeat, giving a contagious smile to your parents. Noah smiles as well, and continues to hug you. (hugs are so warm, no?) "Sonia...I love you sooo much.." he says. "I love you too, Noah." He places his warm lips on yours for a minute. He didn't even care if your parents were watching. He loved you so much, he just could help it.

He pulls away, and rubs your head. "So, where am I sleeping?" Noah asks, looking around. You look around as well, too. "Well, I guess you could sleep in a chair or somethin." "Great, you get a nice bed, while I sit in a chair." You giggle a little bit. He sits down in the closest chair to you. "So, when do you think my huge gut will go down?" you ask, poking it. "Hmm, probably weeks, or months.." "Oh, man..I can't be absent from school because of THIS! I'm gonna need to do a LOT of work when I get back. Or IF I go back.." "Well, Sonia. You know we can always bring it here for you," your mom suggest. "Yeah, and if you need help, you have Noah and I," dad includes. "You know, you two aren't the ONLY geniuses."

You smile a little more. "True, true.." Noah rubs your head a little more, then kisses your forehead. "Well, it's 4 in the morning, you guys," you start to say. "I've been in painful labor for 5 hours, and I think we all should get some sleep. It's a Saturday, so we should be ok for school." Noah nods. "You're right, Sonia. I guess I'll be going to bed, then." He yawns a little, then says,"Good night, Sonia. Love you." "Love you too." He sits down in a chair, and tries to go to sleep. "What about you guys?" you ask mom and dad.

"Well, do want us to stay?" mom asks. "You guys can stay, but it would be nice if one of you were around." Mom looks at dad, dad nods. "Ok, I'll go home, while your mother stays here," dad says, getting up. "Ok. Bye daddy, love you." "Love you too, sweetheart." He opens the door, then closes it behind him. You turn your head to mom. "Mom, thanks for the potion. It REALLY helped," you whisper with a smile. She smiles too. "See? Told you it would work. Get to sleep, now. You'll need it." "K, mom. Gnight." "Goodnight, Sonia." She lays back in her uncomfortable chair, and closes her eyes.

You, however, look up at the dim ceiling light. 'Wow..I gave birth to a dead child..I never knew. But, I must make SURE that this doesn't happen again. But, does that mean, getting my tubes tied?' You look at Noah, who was sleeping peacfully in a chair. 'When I get older, I DO want children with Noah, but I have to be EXTRA careful not to get pregnant again. I have to...' You slowly drift onto sleep, keeping all your thoughts at bay.

This WAS unexpecting wasn't it? D:

As you begin to wake up, you only felt the hard dusty ground. 'Wow. When did Noah gets so rock hard? Last time I checked he wasn't.' You open both of your eyes and see that Noah wasn't there. 'Huh? I thought I was sleeping on Noah. Where'd he go?' You sit up and yawn, then scratch your back. Everyone else was sleeping peacefully, though. Bridgette, Leshawna, Izzy, Cod-huh?

You look at Cody and see where your living matress went. You try to hold a laugh back as you crawl over to Noah, who was silently asleep, cuddling with Cody! AGAIN! You sit next to Noah and just stare in pure amazment. Just as you reach out a hand to wake him up, the whole bus Cody was up against on suddenly moved and made a CLANG noise that woke everyone up. It turns out, Chris and Chef were in a helicopter and were going to rescue us! Well, that's at first. Noah was woken up, then he saw you. "Noah, you suck at being a human matress. Ya know, the kind of matresses that actually STAY on the ground!" you say with a smile.

He gives you a confused/still alseep look, then that's when you point above his head. He looks at Cody...then screams! It woke up Cody a little more, then he screamed too! Noah hugs onto you tightly as Cody scurries away. He gives you a fearful look and you just smile. "Why don't YOU two get married, instead? I mean, first you kiss him, then sleep on him. Either you have a thing for him, or you two need to stay away from each other!" He glares at you. "I did NOT kiss him.." "Well, ya kissed his ear, so that still counts." He says nothing, but places his hand on your shoulder, grasps it tightly, then shoves his lips onto yours. You weren't surprised, since he would probably do that to show he WASN'T gay. "So, you're gonna be with me, or Cody?" "I just answered your question," he responds, smirking. "Then you are correct. Come on, let's get back on the bus. Chris is here to save us." "Chris? You sure not to leave us all here to die?" No, it looks like his actually trying to save us, this time." You stand up and help Noah up and aboard the bus, leaving anybody else who walked behind. 30 minutes later, we ended up in another place where Chris tells us there will be another chance to win $100,000 in Total Drama World Tour!

Of course you wanted the money, so you definetely wanted to do this. Another good thing, Noah wanted to, also. =3 You two were gonna be together again, yay! But it would start 2 day from now, so you had time to tell mom and dad and pack. This was gonna be awesome for you!

This was too short! D=

"Mom! Where's my flower necklace?!" "Oh, I'm wearing it, sorry!" You were packing up for TDWT. You had all of your clothes packed, and MOST of your jewelry. Mom comes upstairs and hands you the necklace. "All packed?" she asks. "Yep, just need to grab a few other things, then I'll be set." You close the suitcase, and grab your board and goggles. "There. I think I'm ready." She smiles. "Ok, then. Honey, go out there and win us $100,000. ok?" You smile and nod. "And if you don't you're grounded." You laugh aalong with her.

She kisses your cheek and walks out of the room while you follow her downstairs. "Ok, mom, dad, I'll be going, now!" you call. "Ok, hunny! Go out there and win!" dad cheers. "I will!" You touch the doorknob, when your mom calls again. "And Sonia. If you come back pregnant again, I will SERIOUSLY ground you until you move out. Got it?" she commands in a strict tone. You gulp. "Ok, mom. I won't..." You open the door and walk outside. "Ooh, she scares me," you sigh as you continue your way towards the destinated area to win $100,000. (you rode your board, just so you know)

You and the rest of the contestants were all aboard the bus that was going to take you to the plane for TDWT. Noah was next to you, and your friends were around you. "Do you think we'll get to go to Japan?" you ask. "I hope so!" Harold jumps in. "That's like, one of the bst places on Earth!" "I totally agree!" Izzy says. "They eat raw fish! Nothing's better than raw fish!" "So true!" "You eat raw fish?" Noah asks you with a gross look. "Well, yeah. I'm part Japanese, remember?" The bus comes to a stop and you all get off. It was so exciting you were gonna be traveling the world, but the plane didn't look so good..Owen was still afraid of flying, but him freaking out made Chris hit him with a frying pan!XD

After we all aboard it, Chris had shown us around the airplane. And from the view of the loser's area, you had to make sure your team won't lose! After the nice tour around, and Ezekiel being thown out,XD you and the rest of the people were in the mess hall. DING! The bell sounds and Chris appears in a black suit. Usually not a good thing..."Whenever you guys hear that friendly little bell, it's musical time! So, let's hear it." "But what are we supposed to sing?" Courtney asks. "Ya have to make it up going along. That's what makes it fun!" Yay, singing part!

Courtney: Up!

Courtney and Izzy: Up!

Courtney, Izzy, and Sierra: Up!

Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, and Lindsay: Up!

Harold: Sing!

Harold and Cody: Sing!

Harold, Cody, and DJ: Sing!

Harold, Cody, DJ, and Tyler: Sing!

Heather, LeShawna, Bridgette, Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, You,and Lindsay: We're flying.

Alejandro, Noah, Harold, Cody, DJ, and Tyler: And singing.

Heather, LeShawna, Bridgette, Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, You, Lindsay, Alejandro, Noah, Harold, Cody, DJ, and Tyler: We're flying and we're singing!

Sierra: Come fly with us!

Sierra and Cody: Come fly with us!

Izzy: We've got a lot o' crazy tunes to bust! Ha-ha!

Bridgette: Come fly with us!

Bridgette and Lindsay: Come fly with us!

Alejandro: It's a pleasure, and an honor, and a must.

Duncan: Dudes; this is messed. You're singing in a plane.

Harold: What did you expect? Chris is freaking insane.

Gwen: Yeah, but, guys, you're singing on TV.

Courtney: Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be meeeeeeee!

DJ: Come fly with us!

DJ and LeShawna: Come fly with us!

Heather: Do you know how to steer this thing?

Chef Hatchet: I try.

Ezekiel: They thought they could leave me and depart. But this stowaway's got winning in his heart!

Noah and You: (Singing while hugging each other) Come fly with us! Come die with us!*smiles at each other afterwards and makes-out* (Noah's singing voice is nice!=D)

Owen: We're flying? I hate flying! Stop the plane! (Gets hit on the head with a frying pan courtesy of Chris)

Sierra, DJ, Cody, and Heather: Come fly with us! Come sing with us!

Gwen and Duncan: No!

Chris (speaking): Anyone care for a copy of the season three rules, because in order to escape instant elimination-

Bridgette: "All contestants must sing in each show!" (her voice is lovely, no?)

Courtney: Duncan, do it! Let's go!

Cody: Gwen, sing it! Don't go!

Gwen: I don't wanna go home. Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly with us!

Courtney: Duncan, come on! Please?

Duncan: This suuuuuucks! (best part ever!XD)

All (except Ezekiel, Owen, and Duncan): Yeah!

Yayz! After the singing part was over, our first destination was Egypt. "Egypt? We're actually in ancient Egypt?" you say to yourself in excitment. "Seems like it," Noah replies, walking over to you. "Excited?" "Duh! This place is like, history! This is gonna be cool." He smiles at you. You were acting like a kid in a candy store, how kawaii..X3 Everyone gets off of the plane and into the hot, sandy dunes. Chris was already there, in a pharoa(sp) outift. Our first challenge was going to start, until Ezkekiel found a way back to us. (Pretty clever, huh?)

So, the first thing we had to do was to get to the finish line by climbing the pyramid, or going under it. Being with Izzy, Owen, and Noah's group, you three decide to go under, which gave you plenty of time to study and explore the inside of the pyramid. "Ooh, these hieroglyphics," you say, examining the ancient language. "It's so old.." Suddenly you feel arms snake around your waistline, but you didn't look back, you knew it was Noah. "So, having "fun"?" Noah asks you. "Yes, Noah. I am." "Well, stop and have some REAL fun.." He presses his gentle lips onto your neck. "Ugh, Noah, quit it. I'm trying to study these." "Don't worry, I won't make a sound." "No, I mean you're distracting me." Slowly Noah stops, and walks away, sort of hurt from your small rejection. Suddenly, you look back at Noah and start to feel bad. You stop reading the walls and cover Noah's eyes. "Guess whooo?" you say in a playful tone. "Oh, NOW you wanna have fun?" he says. "Yep. Come play wth me!" "Ooh! You guys!" Izzy calls. "Look, costume party!" She points to some bandages on the ground. "Izzy, this is a pyramid," you start. "Not a high school," Noah finishes. "Yay! Mummy me!" She gives you all the bandages, so you mummify her anyway. "Weee!" she squeels as she spins around, with us wrapping her up. "Izzy, you're gonna be the CUTEST mummy ever!" Owen comments. "Awseom! I'm a mummy!" Izzy starts walking around, until she goes through a small area, screaming "I'm a mummy!" "Izzy! Where are ya goin?" Owen calls, looking around for her. "Dude, come on. We gotta go," Noah says. "I agree, let's go." "Aww! Why? Izz has got to be around here!" You and Noah look around the tomb in seperate ways, until Noah finally found Izzy! "Hey brick house I found your girl." "Izzy! There ya are!" Owen goes up to "Izzy" and tries to give her a kiss. Then that made you think. "Wait a minute, Owen. I don't think...that's Izzy!" you say, freaked out a little. "RUUUUNNN!" Noah screams as you and him turn around to run along with Owen! Leshawna's group came first, then Alejandro's, then yours, finally Sierra's. Leaving Courtney's stuck on the top of the pyramid, making Duncan quit!:0 After Izzy and Ezkikel came out of the pyramid, everyone was split up in groups. You were part of Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot (lol) and we win a goat. It was kind of confusing, but it will be explained in the next epsiode! Unfortunately, it doesn't air in Canada till September!D: But, if I can find the Us version, I can complete this.

Ok, getting back to the whole Egyptian challenge thing:

So, from where I left off, you were a part of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot with Alejandro, Noah, Owen, and Sierra. You and your team had won a goat while Team Amazon got a camel, and Team Victory a stick!XD

The goal of winning the whole challenge is to reach the Nile River without getting lost, OR killed by the Scarab beetles, and it was mating season so that means they were quite.."killy"...The only way to make sure they don't kill us was to sing to them. Yay, singing time!

Alejandro: No need to get crazy. It's lovin' time at last.

Cody, Noah, Tyler, DJ, Alejandro: You don't want to eat us up.

Owen: We're mostly full of gas. No, no!

Gwen, Courtney, Heather: It's mating time for scarabs.

LeShawna: So, what'cha waiting on?

Izzy: Just ignore us humans!

All: And make out 'till the break of dawn.

Alejandro: It's lovin' time.

Gwen, Courtney, and Heather: Lovin' time, lovin' time...

All: Scarab mating season.

Cody: It's lovin' time

Gwen, Courtney, and Heather: Lovin' time, lovin' time...

Alejandro: Scarabs get busy now...

Harold: It's lovin' time.

Gwen, Courtney, and Heather: Lovin' time, lovin' time...

All: Scarab mating season.

Cody: It's lovin' time.

Gwen, Courtney, and Heather: Lovin' time, lovin' time...

All but Ezekiel: Scarab mating season.

Ezekiel: Seasonal, eh, no. Wait!

After Ezekiel ruins the song, the scarabs resume their "killy" moment and come after us! You hop onto Noah, while Sierra hops onto you, Alejandro being on top, then the goat starts moving. "How ya doin up there?" Noah asks as he tries to balance. "Doin fine, thanks, Noah!" replies Sierra. "No, he was talkin to ME! I'm doing great, Noah!" Sierra glares at you from being so rude and pulls on your hair! "Oww! Quit it, Stalkerella!" "No, YOU stop, brainiac!" She pulls on your hair some more! "Oww! Ugh!" You take her long braid of hair and pull on it as well! "Oww! Stop!" "You know NOTHING about Noah! You know NOTHING about me, and most certainly, yu know NOTHING about NORAH!" "Woah! Woah! Ladies! What is going on here?" Alejandro asks. "SIERRA here thinks she knows about MY personal life along with Noah's!" "Well, SONIA wasn't bein very cool, either! She just doesn't want EVERYONE to know about her famous life!" "Well, I suggest you BOTH knock it off. Ok?" Alejandro commands. "We're a TEAM! No fighting." "Sorry, Alejandro.." You quit messing with Sierra, but still despise her and her nosiness. "And who is Norah?" Owen asks. "None of your business thank you very much," you respond, quickly. Sierra stops messing with you, but she gets an idea. "Oh, Noah. Could YOU kindly tell me who is Norah?" she asks in a sweet tone, BEGGING to know. "Ummm," Noah starts. He looks up at you, and you give him SUCH a nasty glare! It practically said:"If you tell her, I will kill you.." "I..have NO idea what you are talking about. Heh heh.." he finishes, still scared of your look. You smirk and stop looking at him. Sierra however, continues to glare.."I don't see what's the whole problem with Nor-" "Please do NOT say her name, Alejandro," you cut off. He shuts up and leaves you alone. Noah looks at you and whispers. "You still feel bad about her?" You nod. He gives you a sad look, but looks away. "Hey you guys!" Alejandro speaks up. "I think I see the Nile! We're changing courses." We change routes and arrive at the Nile. Unfortunately it was filled with crocodiles and we had to make a boat to get across. Apparently at the time, you were still angry at Sierra PLUS the sight of crocs made you think back when you had to catch one and didn't on TDI. "Hey, Chris!" you call. "YOU want a croc? I'll get ya a frickin croc!" You jump into the water and start assaulting each and everyone of them. "Sonia!" Noah calls, worried. "What are you doing? You'll get killed out there!" "No, Noah! I got this!" You punch a one in the snout and it sinks into the water. "Dammit!" One of them bites you on the shirt, ripping it! "Just go alf*ckingready!" you shout, still holding them off. Noah still looks at you with scared eyes, worried you might die, but you still fight them. "Wow, that girl is crazy!" Chris comments on the opposite side of the Nile. Sierra was really good at making boats, but she swaps teams with Izzy. "Bout time we had a REAL phsyco on out team!" you comment, as you wrestle a croc. "Welcome to the team, Izzy!" So far, everyone is on the water, but everyone had to do ANOTHER musical number!

Alejandro: Mm, mmm... Crocodile amigos, what'cha swarmin' for?

Courtney: We don't mean to bug you!

Gwen: Please let us reach the shore!

Camel: (honks twice)

Lindsay: These crocs are getting killy!

Harold: Just bop 'em on the nose! I learned that in Muskrat Boys, it vanquishes all foes!

Ezekiel: No!

Alejandro: It's rowin' time!

Everyone else: Vanquish him, vanquish him!

Everyone: Crocodile season!

DJ: It's rowin' time!

Everyone else: Crocodiles! Crocodiles!

DJ: What was I thinking?

Cody: Yeah, it's rowin' time!

Everyone else: Stick it in! Stick it in!

Everyone: Crocodile season!

Everyone: Rowin' time! Rowin' time!

Sierra: 'Til the Amazons...

Team Amazon: Win!

After your little battle with the crocodiles and musical number, you come out of the water, panting, tired, a glass lens broken, earring missing, shirt torn, hair wet and messy, barefoot on a foot, and probably torn SOMEWHERE on your skirt..."Sonia!" Noah runs over to you and hugs you tightly. "Are you alright?You look terrible." "No, Noah. I'm fine. But let me do something first." You walkback to the water, pick up a crocodile, and throw it at Chris! "THERE'S your croc!" He swiftly dodges it and it lands back into the water! You walk back with your team. But as you turn around, Noah notices something about you, gasps, and grows a pink/redish face. "Uhh-uhm, S-sonia.." "What is it, Noah?" You turn around and look at him face to face. He doesn't say anything,but everyone else behind you does. And most of them laughing! Chris, Chef, Heather..Cody was starting to drool, but Sierra glared at him! "WHAT?! What are you all laughing at?!" Your back shows towards the camera guy, and he laughs too!"WHAT?!" Noah grabs your shoulders and turns you around. "Sonia? Uh, the crocodile might've-" "Hey, Sonia!" Heather calls. "I LOVE cherries, too!" "Wow, that's somethin I gotta post on my TDI blog!" Sierra adds, laughing. "Oh, I'll give ya somethin to post!" You turn to kill Sierra, but Noah pulls you back. "Noah, what IS it?!" He looks away. "Umm, the crocodiles...sort of..bit you..there.." He points to your back and you turn around to look, then gasp. "Augh!Omigod!" There was a HUGE tear in your skirt, showing your pink, cherry, ruffled panties!(They were the kind that straps to your tights, under your leggings) "Kyaaaa!" You blush in embarrasment and quickly turn around, holding the torn area. "Never knew such a good school girl would be sooo naughty!" Heather remarks, smirking. "STFU, Heather!" you yell back at her. You bite your lip and look to the sky with your eyes, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone from SUCH embarrasment. "Um, Sonia? I could give you my-" Noah starts as he tries to take off his red vest. You take it from him and try to yank it off his body, but you were suffocating him! "Ack! Ack! S-sonia! You're..choking me!" he tries to speak with a high-pitched voice!XD "Come on! Get this stupid thing off your big head!" You managed to get it off of him, but he was rubbing his neck, afterwards. You tie it around your waist. "I'm sorry, Noah. That smart bastard..." You look at a croc that had the torn piece as it snickers! You give him a nasty glare as he dives under the water. Noah, feeling a little better looks at his vest, and sees something ELSE.."Um, Sonia, there's a scarab beetle on my vest, somehow.." You weren't listening becasue you were still embarrased and want to get out of the heat. He bends down near your skirt and tries to pry the beetle from the vest, but it was stuck, and it felt like NOAH wanted to see MORE of what you got! You quickly turn around and smack Noah! SMACK! "Noah! You perv, STOP!" you scold, blushing some more. Suddenly you had just had realized you had smacked him. "Oh, Noah! I'm so sorry I smacked you!" You help him stand up, and regain conciousness. "It's just that, I'm kinda agressive when I'm embarassed.." He was still practically seeing stars. "Oh,that'sokkkk,Soniaaa..." The scarab had jumped off and apparently liked the show, too!(Pervy beetle..) It turns out, Team Amazon wins, but only Team Victory had to eliminate somebody. Ezekiel had to go along with Duncan, since we weren't heading back to Canada. Since your team didn't exactly lose, your team and Team Amazon was in the winner's area on the plane. "Look, Noah. I'm sooo sorry I, smacked you, scared you, and almost strangled you.." you apologize, fiddling your thumbs. He was pretty mad at you, too. "It's fine, Sonia. But don't ever do that again! You really had me worried!" You lower your head more and sigh. His frown loosens and he hugs you. "But it's only because I love you." You smile too and hug him back. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed, now." "Same here, but I might stay up a little more." "K. G'night." You turn around and walk away, then Noah remembers: yous till have his vest on. "Oh, I almost forgot," he says, not awaring you couldn't hear him. He takes it off of you, but then he realizes what he's done! You turn around and approach him, slowly.."Oh, s-" SMACK! He hits the floor, eyes still swirling. "G'night, Noah," you repeat, smiling. You kiss his cheek. "Hope you'll act a little more mature overnight!" You skip to the bedroom and close the door.(I dunno if there is one on the plane, but I'm making one). "Dude, you REALLY have to stop that!" Alejandro says. "Yeah, but the best part of it is, ya get CHERRY PANTIES!" Owen remarks. SMACK! Izzy smacks Owen hard! "Thanks, Izzy!" you call from the room. "No prob!" "Oww! That hurt.." (Lol a whole lot of smacking going on in this chapter! I had fun with this one, too! =3)

Guess where to next?=3

"Shinjirarenai! Just unbelievable!"

You were upset. You and your team had brought the goat to the finish line back in the hot, blazing deserts of Cairo, Egypt, but Team Chris had arrived in 2nd place, which isn't 1st place, so everyone had to sleep in the Economy class with the "all superior" Team Victory. And it was not a very comfortable and secure night. It was rusty, crusty, filthy, unstable, dangerous, and just plain...unsafe. Every time the plane would woble you would fear falling right out of it! No one was able to relax for at least five seconds. Oh, how you envied to be in Team Amazon at the time.

"Hey, cheer up, Sweetheart," Noah encourages wrapping an arm around your shoulders. "I know we're in this hazardous section of the plane, but at least we're still on the same team! If we were on seperate teams, I wouldn't be able to be around your beautiful soul as much."

You smile brightly. Now you had forgotten how terrible it was sitting in a deathtrap and remembered that you were on the same team as your lover once again. Your hand feels upon his, warm and unblemished, just like yours.

"Aww, you're right, Noah! I'm so glad we're in the competition again! It's been quite a long time since I did this type of thing, but traveling the whole world is something to be excited about, huh?"

"Hmm..that is something to be excited about. Wonder where we're headed to next."

"Were you being sarcastic this time?" you question unsure of his unpredictable tone.

A grin shows up.

"Yes, I totally was being sarcastic that time," he sarcastically repsonds and gives your cheek a little peck.

Next to you, right under a leaking pipe, the lovable, overweight oaf was quite fidgety about the bumpy ride to the next location around the world.

"Eeyahh! I'm too young to diiiieee!" he shrieks.

"Stop sweating, lunchbox," your sarcastic companion speaks up. "Air travel is like the 15th safest mode of transportation. Unless you're in a deathtrap."

And just as he declared that insteresting fact, an intense amount of air pressure from the outside creates a giant hole in the wall, attempting to suck everything and everyone from inside the room outside the plane.

"This one for example!" Noah speaks again, grasping tightly to the bench he was sitting on.

"AAAAHH!"

Everyone who had been calmly sitting down on the oppostie side of Team Chris had immediately held onto something, but Leshawna didn't move fast enough.

"Leshawna!" you call trying to stand up and avoid being pulled right out.

"This is not the way Leshawna is leavin' this world!" she declares as she clings to her seat with her sharp, manicured nails, levitated in the air and holding on for her dear life.

"Leshawna, my love! I shall save you!" Harold shouts over the booming of blasting wind as he gradually makes his way over to her.

Her nails were begining to fail her. She was already losing grip on the wood guiding her closer to the hole.

"Aaah!"

"Eek! Leshy!" you squeal begining to rush over to her until a certain someone jumps in front of you and grabs her instead...

"Such beauty will not fall through giant airplane holes on my watch!" Alejandro woos, holding the startled girl with one arm and grasping a ceiling pipe with the other.

Your eyes roll.

'Al...I could've done that!' you whine inside your head, folding your arms and pouting. 'I don't see why she's infatuated with him! He's not all that attractive! Although...he is kind of...NO! No, Sonia! You have a boyfriend! And you love him very much! Just as much as he loves y-'

"Sonia! Are you crazy?" A voice right behind you screams. "Get down or else you'll get sucked out of this plane!"

Rough hands grasp at your waist and send you straight down to the cold steel floor.

"Oww! W-what the heck?"

You rub your head, trying to soothe the aching spot and look down. And then that's when you felt better.

"Noah-kun! You saved me! MWAH! Thank you!"

He gives you a bizarre look.

"Sonia...y-you're thanking me...for saving your life when you should've done it in the first place? I thought you were five IQ points higher than me!"

"Hey! Don't call me dumb! I was trying to save Leshawna from dying for your in-for-ma-tion! Isn't that the bravest and most generous thing to do? Leshawna! Daijoobu desu ka? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am gurl. Thanks for askin'!" she thanks taking her eyes off of Alejandro for a kilosecond.

Abruptly, the wind blowing in the room came to a stop. The air was still once again. But how?

"I could have done that, I just prefer to leave the ladies wanting more!" Harold brags looking rather smug.

"She wants more, all right," DJ speaks up with the two attractive blondes next to him giggling. "More Alejandro."

"Ha. DJ, you know nothing about women."

"You can put me down now. I mean, if you want. Or not. Your choice, because this is nice..."Leshawna swoons over Alejandro making sickening googly-eyes at him.

"Not that this isn't fascinating at all, but-HELP! My butt is being sucked out of a plane!" a terrified voice shrills.

It came from where the hole had emerged. You look over in that direction, only to see a large, moving plug of flesh taking its place.

"Owen?! Are you okay, too?" you ask worriedly getting up again. "That looks like it really hurts! Plus you could possibly fall out!"

You place a foot in front of you to walk over to the second struggling contestant..until your left eye caught a quick glimpse of the landscape outside the window...

'...I...is that...where I think it is?'

Your heart rate skyrocketed. Excitement, joy, and exhilaration were starting to drown the tranquility of your cardiovascular system. You could hardly breath for the moment!

"Oh mai gaaa! We're here! We're here, minasan! Everyone!" you squeel with delight, jumping up and down.

"Calm down, sweetheart," Noah commands, resting his head in his hand like he always does. "I can save you from falling out an airplane, but not a wicked adrenaline rush."

"Where are we anyway?" Tyler questions trying to make-out the distant land below.

"Here! We're here! Sugooooooiii! Cooooool! I'm gonna go get dressed for the occasion! Matte Kudasai, minasan! Everyone, please wait!"

Leaving Owen right where he was, you dash to the bathroom, passing a confused atmosphere through out the complete room.

"Uhm, what's with her?" Owen asks still wedged in the hole and striving to get free.

"Beats me," Noah responds. "She's too excited right now to understand. That and she spoke a language I know very little about."

"Well, I know!" Harold steps in. "She'll be right back. She's gotten really excited about visiting this next country, so she had to dress for the occasion. I should know, I took Japanese from Japanese Camp!"

"Wow, that's really interesting," Noah comments sarcastically. "You totally weren't stating the very obvious..."

"Hey! Your own girlfriend's part Japanese and you can't even understand her!"

"Right..whatever then.." he concludes, defusing the whole conversastion.

...

Meanwhile, you were in the bathroom, away from everyone else with your bag of clothes and belongings.

"Ooh, this is gonna be awesome! I knew it was a great idea to pack this! How can anyone miss this place in a World Tour? It's one of the most popular places in the universe!"

You unbutton the suspenders from your skirt and quickly undress those smelly, swamp-scented clothes all the way to your undergarments.

"I have to do my hair as well! Oh..but I should probably wear tights under this...so people don't get the other idea about them when they see me."

White tights expand over your thin legs up to your waist. Your large glasses come off your head and the main attire goes over your head and fits perfectly on your body.

"Yes! I can still fit into it!" you cheer, fist pumping and slipping on black high heel sandals. "Now for some jewelry."

You reach into your bag again and pull out your Sakura Cherry Blossom designed jewely box and open it. Aside from all the nice, glittery, sparkling earrings, rings, braclets, and other appealing jewely, you were only in need of a specified pair of earings, a bracelet, maybe an anklet if available, and chopsticks. Your hair goes up into an messy, cute, uptight bun with the chopsticks stuck through it.

"And for the jewelry..."

...

"Alrighty, contestants!" the intercom rings up. "Report to the Mess Hall! Chef and I have a little surprise for all of you!"

"Oh, goody...a surprise from Chris..how swell.." Noah comments as he stands up with the rest of the people. "Hey, where is Sonia? Why is she taking so long to get dressed?"

"Maybe she wants to look super special and cute for this occasion she was talking about," Alejandro suggests. "But it really shouldn't take her all this time to look good. She's naturally adorable. That is her specialty, anyway."

Noah frowns, disaproving the use of the words, "cute" and "adorable" in a sentence with "Sonia."

"Yeah..but not for you.." he mumbles under his breath following right behind Harold.

50 seconds later, everyone was had been present in the requested room, except for one extraordinary, overjoyed person still getting changed.

"Hello, contestants!" Chris greets, walking into the full Mess Hall from the cockpit. "Nice to see that you all have arrived. Right now, we're all are landing...in Ja-wait...we're missing someone! Another purple head! Where is she?"

"I am HERE, people!"

Walking through the entrance of the cafeteria in all her Sakura Cherry Blossom glory, you turn heads as you step into the room. Eyes widened, mouths dropped to the flithy metal floor. You were as dazziling as a diamond to everyone. Including Chris!

"Sorry I'm late, minsan! Everyone! I had to dress for the event. We are arriving in my hometown, after all!"

Your long, flowing purple hair had been tied up into a messy bun with chopsticks jutting out of it. Your eyelashes were sleek and extended from the make-up you applied, with a little blush on your cheeks. A deep, darker tone of purple taupe was the base color of your kimono, with Cherry Blossom pink flowers decorated all over. A large, fluffly bow had been tied up tightly around your waist, and it bounces and sways with every step you took.

Shiny, pink quartz earrings, necklace, bracelet, and anklet were the matching accessories. All in the shape of Cherry Blossoms of course. In your left hand, you held a cream-colored Japanese fan, but the design was hidden from it being coiled up and not in use.

To make it obvious to everyone, "Sakura" was written all over you.

All the guys were too busy absorbing your allurement to ask if you really were from Japan. (You still couldn't understand how most people didn't know your ethicity from the eye design). The girls looked pretty envious, except for Izzy and Sierra. But, Sierra might've been a little jealous on the inside, while her glare was only showing how much she despised you. You walk over to sit next to Noah, since you already knew he'd save you a seat right next to him, and he was astonished as well.

'W-who is this person? I-is this really..Sonia? The one and only Sonia I know and love? Oh, she's so..beautiful!' Noah examines and admires your beauty. "So beautiful..in her...Geisha kimono?'

...It hit him in the forehead.

'Oh! We must be landing in Japan, duh! Why else wouldn't she dress up, it's where she used to live!...I think...'

Noah takes a small view around the room.

'All these guys are looking at her with hearts for eyes..how pathetic..but, hey. What can you expect, she is gourgeous after all. She's sooo pretty...way too pretty to actually be mine, a witty, Anti-Justin guy like myself...'

A sweet scene drifts into his nostils. Did you also put on perfume?

'Hmmm, she smells like Sakura too! And...is that...Sakura lipgloss on her lips also? Ahh, I'm so...so..hypnotized!'

Noah smiles to himself and begins to hug your hips. You turn around and see nothing but Noah's grining face.

"Sonia, I-"

"Sonia," Alejandro rudely butts in...

You turn to him.

"Yes?"

"You're from Japan? Can you understand what I'm saying?" he asks in fluent Japanese.

You nod.

"Yes, I can understand you! I'm glad you can speak Japanese, too, Al-san!" she responds in the same language.

He smiles with his glistening, shiny white teeth. That was terrible sign to Noah. He couldn't process what had been said, so he could do nothing but wonder.

"Soni-chan, you are as beautiful as a Cherry Blossom," he woos in more Japanese, kissing your hand gently.

Not only was Noah steamed and offended by that action, but you were too.

"Dame! Not good!"

You snatch your hand back and hit him on the head with the fan in the other hand.

"Oww!"

He rubs his head.

"Don't you see I already have a koibito? A boyfriend? Baka.."

Alejandro fianlly leaves you be, while Noah smirks in victory.

"Yeah! Stay away from MY girl, next time!" Noah threatens, pointing at him.

"Anyway.." Chris tries to resume, distracted from you, Noah, and Alejandro chatting away. "Since Sonia already ruined the surprise, I guess it's pointless to announce that we're landing in Japan..hahh, come on out, Chef!"

Chef barges through the door, also wearing a kimono, but with a slight cultural error...

"Come on!" Harold complains. "That's not even a Japanese kimono! It's clearly Chinese!"

"Thank you, Harold.." Chris replies with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I know, right? You can practically see it's Chinese! We're not in China, yet!"

"Thank you Sonia.."

"The least you guys could've done was get the ethnical attire correct! GOSH!" you and Harold both pound and pulvorise the wall of Chris' composure.

Chris was done. He had enough with all of the nonsense occuring in the room and just couldn't even get to the point without two particular people correcting his ethnical fault! He gives Chef the evil smile, signaling the "second part" of the surprise..

With two the katanas he was weilding, Chef cuts the emergency door open.

SHING! SHING!

And that similar, fierce, extracting force showed up again.

"AAAUGH!"

Everyone tries to cling onto a hard, stable object once again (only for the Teams Chris and Victory had to do it again).

Yet, it was no use. Just about everyone was pulled out the plane, except for Chris, Chef, and you. And you weren't even that close to the door!

"Aaah! Somebody! Tasukete! Help!" you scream as you hold onto the table, preventing yourself from falling out of the plane.

It was slippery, making your hand slip, sucking you right outside in the cool rushing wind and ear-defning boom of the G-force pounding your ears.

"Aaaaugh!" you shriek as you decend. "I get all dressed up and nice looking for my return to my hometown and this is what happens? Could this get any worse?"

DING DING! Musical time!

"And I spoke too soon..."

"Seriously?!" Noah complains. "I mean, SERIOUSY?!"

Singing time!

Courtney: We're singing as we're falling!

Heather: While some are cannon-balling!

Izzy: Yeah!

Alejandro: Our lives begin to flash before our eyes!

Noah and Owen: We might just go ka-blooey!

Harold and Tyler: Get smushed and become chewy!

Everyone: 'Cept there's tons we wanna do before we die!

LeShawna: Billionairess!

Cody: Billiards champion!

DJ: Make it home to see my momma!

Sierra: Marry Cody!

Bridgette: Catch a barrel!

Lindsay: Be an actress in a drama!

Courtney: Corporate lawyer!

Gwen: Prom destroyer!

Harold: Be a ninja with throwing stars!

Alejandro: Lion tamer!

Owen: New food namer!

Tyler: Repairman for the parallel bars!

You: And have Noah's babies! Yay!

Noah: But first we must cease dropping!

Our goal here would be stopping!

Izzy: Before we smash into the ground from the sky!

DJ: Smash into little pieces!

Harold: Heads merged with out feet-ses!

LeShawna: That would really suck and here's why!

Bridgette: We'd like to keep on living!

Alejandro: So, Chris, we hope you're giving:

Sierra: Some wings!

Courtney: A jetpack!

Gwen: A rift in time!

Heather: Parachute?

Noah: Waterbed!

You: Pillows, maybe?

Tyler: A trampoline!

Izzy: Springy shoes!

Alejandro: Rocket boots!

Lindsay: Flying squirrel!

LeShawna: Bubble bath!

Lindsay: I change to bubbles too!

DJ: Momma!

Owen: A pizza! No! Chips and some dip will do!

Everyone: 'Cause there's still so much to do before we die! Yeah, we said it!

There's still so much to do, there's still so much to do, there's still so much to do before we die! Yeah!

Owen: Yeah!

"Aaaaagh!"

After what seemed to be our final song sung, nothing could stop us from plummeting to the rock hard ground.

"No! This can't be it! This can't be the end! I almost fell out of a hole last time!" Leshawna screams with her arms out in front of her.

"Aagghh! How much do you think hitting the ground hurts?" Owen questions anybody willing to have enough oxygen to answer.

"I don't wanna find out, but if we were to land in a large body water it would still be equivalent to hitting concrete!" you answer, holding your knees up to your over-seized chest. "Maybe if we ball up our bodies could endure the blow?"

"Sounds good to me!"Lindsay quickly agrees.

"But, what if there is no water at the bottom?" Courtney asks. "It would break every single bone in our bodies!"

"Which means we're all totally hosed!"

But thankfully, and strange enough, everyone lands in a huge patch of grainy substance. It still felt pretty harsh on one's skin, but it seemed no fatalities were reported.

"Eek!"

"What is this stuff?"

"Am I dead?"

"Are we dead?"

"I..I think we're alive!"

"This stuff feels weird!"

"What did we just land in?"

A gigantic bowl of rice.

That was what everyone had landed in. Sure the small bits of white grain was able to penetrate the skin from plummeting from such a height, but it looked as if no one was seriously injured. Or dead.

"Oof!"

"Japan! Yes!" Harold woots, coming up to the surface and fist pounding the air. "I know everything about this place!"

"Yeah, that's what got us free-falling out of a plane!" Leshawna retorts brushing rice off of her shirt.

You were stuck somewhere in the white pieces of grain, but someone had their face too close to you by the way you had felt something warm and soft on your skin.

"Augh, thank God, we're ok.." you mumble, trying to claw your way out of the delcious, uncooked grain. "Noah? Where are you, Koibito?"

"Oooough..."

You hear moaning, and it was close by. You search around and see the other contestants rising up, but you couldn't find Noah.

"Noah-chan! Where are ya? Do you hit the ground or somethin'?"

"Aaauogh...man that hurt..."

The moaning got louder. You look down-

"N-noah! Where is your face?!"

He opens his eyes. Nothing to be seen but darkness. He slowly pulls his head up to getting a better view of the area...and sees that his head was stuck right in between your chest!

"Eep! Sonia! I'm sorry! Please don't slap me!"

He jolts back and shakes in fear, and you can't help but giggle at his weakness. You place a hand on his cheek, but instead of giving it a beat down, a kiss settles in its place.

"I'm not gonna slap you, Noah. You're too kawaii to slap!"

You constrict your arms around his easily bruised body and he smiles.

"Hmm, I have rice stuck in my bra.." you realize, feeling tiny pieces of material in your kimono.

You fish the pieces out of your bra, while Noah brushes rice off of him and gets it out of his hair.

"Ya know, Sonia.." Noah starts, holding your hand. "I wasn't able to tell you this yet, but-"

"Nice to see that you've landed nicely, contestants!" Chris interrupts once again.

"Chris! Are you out of your freakin' mind!" you shout breaking away from your dissapointed lover. "We all could have perished if it weren't for this super convienent bowl of rice!"

"Yeah!" Courtney agrees plopping right out of the rice. "I still don't understand why I haven't sued you yet!"

"Do you know how scary that was?" Bridgette recalls. "I seriously thought I was going to die and never see my Geoffy-Geoff ever aga-"

"For your 1st challenge!" he booms, tuning out all of the complaining. "You all will have to meet me in the next area. So come on out and follow moi!"

"Awesome...I just got to my hometown that I haven't visited in centuries, and I start of with a crazy challenge.."

Noah kisses your cheek.

"Don't worry, hun. You were born here. It shouldn't be that hard."

"I guess so..."

He takes you by the hand once again, and stumbles out of the bowl with you. You all get out of the rice bowl and into the 1st challenge, which took place in front of an enormous pinball machine.

"Woah, this is new," you comment, staring up at the enormous, bright, neon colored game machine. "But hey, we're in Japan, so it's nothing really out of the ordinary."

"Ok, everyone!" Chris begins facing every contestant. "Our first challenge here in Japan, is called, "Super Mega Human Pinball Smash!" One of you will be chosen to climb into a giant pinball with your team's color coded on it. Up there is the score keeper for ya'll. The team with the most points wins this round."

"I love Japanese game shows!" Tyler whoots high-fiving Harold.

"Sweet! My favorite is "Human Ichi My Car Go-go," where you have to throw a banana into a car window using a-"

"-Giant shrimp fork!" you jump in. "Awesome! I used to love watching that show! I also loved "Nin-"

DOOOOOOOONGGGGGG!

An ear-splitting loud crash of brass cuts through the chatter among you and your fellow teammates. It did surprise you that it would be Chris again.

"Oh, look! My own personal "geek gong"! he squeals tossing a mallet away. "I also put a little more "fun" into the challenge..."

A furry, black and white spotted creature sat in Chris' hand. You didn't even need more than a second to become upset again.

"Pandas? Really, Christopher?"

"It's Christian! And yes! Really! Ya know what-"

"RAAAAWwwRRR!"

"Eeeeekkk!"

The what-used-to-look-adorable animal that Chris had held was now launched in your direction and clung onto your face, resulting in a warm, furry blockage of vision.

"EEEERRRAAGGH!" it continues to screech, scratching and clawing at your face and hair.

"H-hey! Not the hair! Not the face!"

"Since you, Sonia, are volunteering to be the judge of my ethnic errors today, I'll be selecting you for your team! Good luck out there! You'll definetely need it with that wild beast on your face!"

"U-urg! Fine! Can't be that hard! It looks similar to Super Monkey Ball, I can win this!"

You rush over to the giant blue ball and jump inside. The wild animal was very frustrating...

"UGH! Not good, Panda-chan!" you scream at it prying it from your sore face. "Dame! Dame! Not good!"

"Soni-chan!"

Great! A voice that was something you wanted to hear instead of the growling and snarling of the panda. You whirl around with a smile.

"Noah-kun! I'm so glad to hear your voice! It's much nicer than this animal's!" you respond.

"Be careful out there, that wild beast is attacking your beautiful face! And I don't want that to happen to you, Soni-chan!"

"Aww, I promise I won't let it, koibito! Owch! Oww! I'll do my best to help the team! Eya! Stupid critter!"

"And another thing, I'm allergic to panda dander!" he adds. "I get hives!"

"Listen panda, do not shed on me, got it?! If I can't let my koibito touch me after this challenge we're gonna have issu-Oww! Knock it off! Let's just start this thing already before it touches my face!"

"Patience, Sonia," Chris responds. "The other two teams have to choose their person to go out, remember?"

"Everyone, quit stalling and hurry up!"

"Yayz! Watashi wa kofun shite iru!" you shout in happiness. "This is gonna be great, you guys! Just think about it!" You all were still walking off of the plane. "I'm pretty sure it will be for YOU, Sonia," Noah responds. "But, it might be a little different for us. Especially ME." "Noah, don't be so negative," Alejandro says. "Remember, this IS your girlfriend's hometown. Try to show her some respect." Noah gives Alejandro a nasty look. Alejandro shrugs and gives up. Noah pouts a little as he holds your hand. Low grumbling came from Owen. "Awww! I'm hungry AGAIN?!" Owen asks himself. "Great! HOW are we gonna eat anything?" Izzy asks. "We don't have any money OR speak these guy's language!" "Actually, Izzy. I AM part Japanese, so we have that part taken care of. PLUS, I sorta STOLE Chris' wallet while I was hugging him." You take it out and hold up all the yen. "See? 900,000 yen! This dude is loaded!" Owen laughs. "Awesome!"

You all set foot off of the plane, and into Tokyo. It was BEAUTIFUL. Glowing bright city screens and lights. Afternoon blue/orange sky. Mt. Fuji shown in the distant land. You happily spin around as everyone stares at the city in awe. "It's just like I remembered it!" you say happily spinning around. "So! I say we walk around the city until we can find a sushi place! Mkay?" You turn towards the city and start walking. Everyone else was right behind you, except for Noah, he wanted to hold your hand some more X3. "Uh, why can't we just go to some of these street shops here?" Owen asks as he starts drooling at each and every one you all pass. "Dude, have you SEEN the price of sushi these days? I say we head for the expensive stuff first. THEN we can street shop." There were many shops around, too. Takoyaki, Taiyaki, Grilled crab legs, Dorayaki, just a whole street FULL of food! Owen was slowly dying on the inside. All this food made him want to just..LOSE it! Thankfully, Izzy noticed his actions. "Uh, I think we should hurry!" she warns. "I think Owen's getting restless!" NOT a good sign! "Ok, come on, folks! Let's hustle!" You along with everyone else picks up the pace a little. "Hora! There's a sushi place up ahead!" you point out, reading a sushi sign. "Thank goodness! I though we all were going to die!" Noah says, relieved. "Noah, you're not THAT hungry, are you?" "No, I was talking about big guy eating US!" "Oh, that seems reasonable.." So, you all enter the sushi resturaunt and sit down. It was pretty quiet and peaceful, except for the humming of a fan nearby. You and Noah were sitting together while the rest of the team sat with each other. "So, uh, this is, quiet.."Noah comments looking around. "Yeah, it is. And there's usually a lot of people here," you reply. Yeah, people were there, but you guys couldn't really hear them. Once someone had came, you had notice the guy before. "Oh, Anata wa, Tanoshi desu ka? Osaka no hoka no sushi no basho kara otoko?" you ask. "Anata wa hijo ni mioboe ga aru.." "Hai, watashi desu. Doshite waka~tsu ta no?" he asks."A, watashi wa sonia yo! Anata wa, Totarru Draama Iraando kara shitte iru! Soshite, kore wa watashi no chimu desu!" He smiles and bows. A, anata no subete no subarashii koko ni kite! Watashi wa Tanoshi shite i masu. Watashi no musume wa min'na so anata gata no oku o shitte iru." You turn to everyone. "Sorry for not translating you guys! This is Tanoshi-san! He used to work at a sushi joint in Osaka and that's where I know him from. His daughter knows us from TDI and says it's so nice to have us here!" you translate to everyone. "Sorry, can't understand english! Too, hungry!" Owen complains some more. "Oh, yeah! Tanoshi-san, watashi no tomodatchi, Owen, Hontoni uete iru. Wareware wa, nigiri sushi no hyaku-ko o, go kibo!" "Anata no tame ni, matawa Owen?" he jokes. You and him both laugh. "Iie, watashi-tachi zen'in no tame ni." He bows again and walks away. "Sorry bout that, guys. I hope your brains don't melt from all this Japanese!" you apologize. "What were you two laughing at?" Noah asks. "Oh, just some humor, ya know! Anyway, I just ordered all of us 100 pieces of sushi." Everyone grows wide eyes. "100?!" "Nani? It's enough to cover all of us AND Owen. Owen moans some more. "Don't worry, Big O! Food's on the way." It took about 20 minutes to make the sushi, but you all got drinks while waiting. Izzy got lemonade, Alejandro got green tea, Tyler and Owen got soda, and Noah, water..how boring..soon your huge plate of colorful-assorted sushi, making Owen almost die of joy XD. "This looks super yummy!" Owen takes about 5 pieces and eats them whole. "Cool! Dibs on the raw fish!" Izzy says taking a couple of pieces salmon. Tyler was unsure of what to pick, and Alejandro liked ANYTHING on the plate. "Yay! Idatakimasu!" You break your chopsticks and pick up an octopus. You dip it a little in soy sauce and eat it. "Hmm, oishii!" You take a piece of crab and notice Noah next to you. "Noah-chan! Why dont'cha eat somethin?" "Because, hunny, I don't EAT raw fish..." You look at the piece you were holding. "Hey, crab isn't raw! Try this." You give him the piece and he stares at it. "Go on, ya wussy! It's not gonna kill ya!" He gives you a look, somewhat of glare for calling him a wussy. "Fine, I WILL!" He snatches the piece from you and eats it. You watch him swallow and finish with a bored expression, as always.."So, did you like it?" you ask, sweetly. He shrugs. "It was great, I guess.." You frown a little. "Kuru, Noah-chan! Ya gotta be a little cooler today, we're HERE, remember?" He doesn't say anything, and so do you. "Ah, well. More for us, then!" You pick up and octopus piece and move it towards you mouth and bite down. 'Nani? I only feel chopsticks!' you look at your chopsticks and see no sushi there! "Hey! Where'd my tako go?" "Oh, they have taco's here?" Owen asks, stuffing his face. "No, Owen. That's how you say octopus. And apparently, I don't have it anymore!" "Looking for THIS, sweetheart?" You turn to your right and see that Noah's got your tako, with..a SMILE! He eats the piece and you smile too. You weren't even mad he took it. "Aww, Noah-kun! THERE'S the nice and unboring Noah I know!" you say giving him a hug. You pick up another piece of sushi. "Don't try to steal this one, Noah. This one's raw!" This time, Noah actually takes it in your watch! "So," he says. "It's YOUR hometown. I'll eat ANYTHING you want me too. Besides, it's not that bad, either. This is supposed to extremly healty, too." You smile more and go back to eating. After Noah started being supaa cool now, he didn't have to steal pieces from you anymore. After about a long hour of stuffing your faces, there were only like, 5 pieces left! 2 of them were sweet shrimp, 1 sea urchin, and 2 squid. "Um, anyone gona eat those?" you ask. No response. "Naw, I don't really like the squid," Noah says. "And I'm not fond of the sea urchin," Izzy states. "Ooh! I'll get it!" Owen takes all 5 pieces and shoves them down his throat. 'Aww, I was gonna eat those!' "Tanoshi-sama! Wareware wa shuryoudesu. Arigatougozaimashita!" You shout to Tanoshi. "A, anata wa subete no hijou ni kangeidesu! Kore wa, sukunakutomodatta watashi ga dekiru you minasan no tame ni!" "Aww! Dakara,-dono kurai kakaru nodeshou ka?" "Nashi! Anata wa subete no yumeina koko ni koete imasu. Subete no muryou tabe ni ataisuru! Ni idou shimasu. Sore wa anata no subete wa koko o yusuru yokatta!" Your face lit up. "Hontou ni?! Sore wa watashi-tachi ni ouku no koto o imi arigatou!" "Mondai arimasen. Tokyou de tanoshiku naru!" he says from the very back, not visible anymore. "K, Wareware wa! Ja ne! Come on you guys! We got more of the city to explore!" You say getting up. "But what about payin the guy?" Owen asks. "Naw, it's fine! He says we don't have to! Having us here was payment enough. We can go, now. He says have a good time in Tokyo!" "Awesome!" Tyler comments getting up as well. Once you and the others sort of said bye and thank you you all were back on the street, walking. "Saa, where to next?" you ask. "How about we go somewhere YOU like, Noah-kun?" "What, the book store?" "No! We'll go there later. But, you know how when video games are usually made here and sold waaay before us?" "Yeahhh and?" "Well, it just so happens we ARE in Japan, sooo..Also, i heard some games we both like are opening up sometime this week so..we could look at them if ya want, like..Dragon Assasin 2..." He scoffs. "Sorry, deary. They announced they weren't gonna make a sequal to the first one. So I don't know what yourrrrrr...is that..a..Dragon Assasin 2 poster over there?" he asks, pointing. "Sure is!" Like a speeding rocket he runs right into the store, leaving you! You gigle a little. "He's like a little kid, how kawaii..oh, you guys can follow us in if you want or stay outside the store if you don't." "Naw, I'll stick out here. Video games aren't my thing, ya know," Tyler says. "I don't think it's ANYONE'S thing here except for you and Noah's," Alejandro adds in. "You two have a fun time inside and we'll wait out here." "Ok! I'll be back!" You run into the store and see Noah staring at the poster. "They never said ANYTHING about this.." he mumbles to himself. You walk over to him. "Yeah, that's because you don't check the internet as much as I do." He says nothing and continues to stare in it's glory. "Well, it comes out in about a week or so...OOH! Super Monkey Ball 3 comes out next Monday?!" You squeel and rush over to a poster of Super Monkey Ball 3 on it. "Eee! I wish I could stay longer here to buy it, kyaa!" You gasp. "Sonic 4 AND Colors are coming soon! Eeee! This is sooo exciting! And Pokemon Black and White! It comes out in 2 days!" You were glittered-eyed. So many wondeful things, so little time. "Sumimasen?" a voice calls. You look behind you and notice it was the guy who worked there. "Anata wa sonia desu ka? Soniasho kara Totarru Draama Iraando?" he asks. "Hai. Hai watashi wa." He smiles. "Watashi wa anata no dai fandesu! Anata wa watashi-tachi ni insupireshonda!" You smile. "Aww, arigatou! Kore ga watashi no koibito desu. Kare wa mata, mirukarada. Kare wa hontoni me no doragon ansatsu-sha 2 posuta ga sukidesu." "Hai. Sore wa wakaru wa Soshite sonikku wa akiraka no yo ni, supamonkiboru, pokemon. Dakara baai no yo ni, watashi wa anata to anata no kareshi toki ni dete kuru korera no gemu o okuru koto ga dekimasu." Your eyes lit up again. "Hountou ni?! Demo, do yatte?" "Nitsuite anata no subete wa, intanetto ni sunde ita Shiera wa, burogu o shite imasu." "Shiera? Uwa, sono sutoka.. Tonikaku, arigato! Dono kurai no zenbu no hiyo to shite iru?" you ask, pulling out Chris' wallet(lol). He rubs his chin. "Sate..Minasan wa, yumeinanode ma, watashi wa yaku20,000 yen no kakaku o sageru koto ga dekiru to omoimasu." "O.K!" You pay the man 20,000 yen and say thanks and goodbye. "Noah? Noah-kun! Time to go!" He was still at the poster, admiring it! XD "Noah! Ima wa nokoshite iru!" You take his whole body and pry it from the ground and carry him out! "Noah. What's up with you?" Owen asks as you set him down. "I think..I just died and went to heaven.." he says, shaking in such amazment. "He saw a game he reaaly loved and felt "overwhelmed by its greatness". But don't worry, the guy who worked there apparently knows us, too, so he's gonna send us the games when they come out." Noah gasps. "he's gonna WHAT?!" "But we live in Canada! How does he know where we live?" Izzy askss. You cletch your fist. "That stalker Sierra.. THAT'S how.." Nobody said anything. Sierra has WAYS, nuff said. "Sonia...you did that..for me?" Noah asks with bright eyes. "Of course, hunny! For you AND for me!" He hugs you tightly and kisses your face. "I love you Sonia..." You smile. "I know you do, Noah-chan! Now, let's continue our way to the forest!" "Forest? We're near a forest?" Alejandro asks. "Uh huh! There's a forest nearby and I want to show you guys something!"

"Ah! Koko de wa,desu!" You all show up at a HUGE waterfall with its loud thundering waters coming down onto a platform. "Uh, it's a waterfall, so?" Noah says. "SOOoo, this place is VERY relaxing! You see, you come here, sit under the water for about a few minutes, and I think it's supposed to release all the bad things you've done from your body. I don't know, I haven't been here in a while." "Wait, you have to sit under the water while it's crashing down on you like that?!" Owen says with a worried look. "Yep! Neat, huh? Well, I'm going to do it. Anybody care to join me?" Everyone looks at the waterfall and gives off a scared look. "I-I dunno about this, it looks..COLD.." Alejandro complains. "And it looks scary, too.."Tyler adds in. "Aww, come on, you guys! Don't be so chicken!" "Aaaugh! Chicken?! Where?" Tyler screams, hiding behind Owen. "Dude, come on! I said 'chicken' and 'CHICKEN'! And what I mean is you guys should try it, it's gonna be very..COOL!" you admit with a laugh. Everyone still had a worried look, but they decided to try it I mean, how bad as it gonna be? After getting dressed into white robes you and your shaking team approach the huge waterfall. "Ok, so we're only gonna stay here for about 13 minutes so make it last, ok?" Everyone was mumbling to each other, still unsure about this. "Great! Ret's GO!" You walk onto the wet wood platform. Everyone else follows you. You find a nice spot and sit down. Cold, freezing water rushed on top of your head, down your face, onto your body. "The water's great, you guys! Come on in!" you shout giving a thumbs up. Everyone else sits down under the freezing water and only Alejandro and Izzy actaully stayed under there! Noah, Tyler, and Owen got up and screamed as SOON as that cold water touched there heads! "Are you crazy, woman?!" Tyler shouts. "This water is FREEZING cold!" Owen adds, shivering. "That's the point, fellas!" Alejandro states. They all groan, look at each other and shiver some more. They try to sit under and struggled...You however remaid calm. Sure your body was shivering a little, but your mind was completely focus on something HOT. Owen couldn't handle it. he was the first one out! "Nu uh! No way! I can't stay calm under THIS water!" "Fine then, you'll have to wait till were are ALL done," you say. Tyler was next. Wow, for a man he can't even handle it! Noah lost it, he couldn't take all the cold water slamming down on him. So it was just Izzy, you, and Alejandro who stayed under there for 10 minutes straight. Izzy was done. She slowly got up and walked away from the freezing water. "G-god that w-w-water is c-c-cold!" she says, trying to warm up. "I know!" agrees Owen. "I have no idea how do those two stay under there for so long!" 13 minutes was up. You and Alejandro, shaking terribly, skin almost a blue color, slowly get up, and walk away from the waterfall. "Y-y-ya s-s-seee? T-t-that's how-w-w w-w-wee do ittt.." you shiver. "N-now let's g-g-goooo..." You guys walk back and dress into your regular clothes and was back on the road. "Still cold, Sonia?" Noah asks, hugging you. "Y-yesss, a-arigatou-u-u, N-noah...I-I think w-we should all g-go to as-sentou..." "A public b-bath you m-mean?" Alejandro asks. "Y-y-eah? Ya know. T-to warm up a b-b-bit?" So it was decided. It was pretty much of a good idea to warm up a little from the frozen feeling still inside everyone else. You pay for everyone and melon shapoo for the guys and sakura shampoo for you and Izzy. It was warm, steamy and felt AWESOME. "THIS is awesome, Sonia! Ya should've thought of this sooner!" Izzy says, taking a sip of her apple juice. "I know, right! This is great! It's warm, soothing.." You rest on the wall behind you and notice a tiny hole in it. You look through it and see-"Ohoho! Izzy! Come look at this!" Izzy comes over and looks through the hole. "Ooh! Whatprevy madwoman made a hole like THIS through the wall?" she asks, laughing. "Hey, Owen!" "Izzy!" You pull her away. "You can't do that, we'll get caught!" "Yeah, I know THAT! I just wanna see Owen.." You shake your head. "I never knew you had SUCH a mind, Izz!" "Woah...that..that Alejandro guy he's..PERFECT!" "Perfect? Wait let me see!" You push Izzy out of the way and look. "OMG...you're right he's...PERFECT..but how? It can't be THAT perfect! I mean, look at it! It's like, TWICE the size of Noah's-" You cover your mouth, blush and stop looking. "G-gomen! I REALLY didn't mean to share that with you!" She smirks and laughs. "Naw, that's fine. A guy like Noah probably wouldn't have a size like that, either." Your face blushes more. You shut up and start washing yourself in the shampoo.

*Noah's POV*

You were on the male's side of the bath, talking with the dudes. "Dude, I could evenstay under there for like, 10 seconds!" Owen says, sloutching into the water. "Yeah, like it was sooo cold! How do you do that, man?" Tyler asks Alejandro. Alejandro tells him, but you weren't listening, you were sitting by the wall, when you notice a small hole in it. You bend over and look into it and see-"Woah! Dude! There's a whole right here and I can see EVERYTHING from here!" "Really?! Oh, let me see!" Owen says, coming over. "No way! I'm not gonna let you see Sonia like that!" "Come on, dude! Can't be that bad!" Tyler adds. "Yes! It CAN be you guys!" Alejandro corrects. "Spying on girl's like that is NO good! I suggest you all kncok it off." "Sorry.." You come away from the hole, leaving it alone. But right when Alejandro had to get out for a while, you Owen and Tyler were over at the hole, again!

*Your POV*

"Ok. I think I'm done washing up, now," you say. "I'm gonna get out." You get out of the water, grab your towel and go back to the locker room to get dressed. "Ok, she's gone.." Izzy runs over to the hole and looks..then screams! The boys on the other side scream and fall back. "W-was that..IZZY I just saw?! Did she see us?!" Tyler asks, worried. "I think she did!" Owen replies. "Come on, let's get outta here!" Noah says. Izzy, still confused looks through the hole AGAIN! "Woo! Nice butt, Owen!" All the guys run out of the water and get dressed. You were already dressed and outside, waiting for the rest of the team. Once they were all out, they were still wet, and had weird looks except for Al. "What's up with you guys?" you ask. "Well, hehe..let's just say, we sort of saw something back there," Noah explains. "In the bath? Nani?" Alejandro steps in. "You guys! I thought I told you NOT to look through that thing!" "We didn't LOOK through it! We GAZED through it," Owen corrects. "Nani, nani? What are you all talking about?" "There's a hole drilled into the wall that seperates us from you and Izzy's bath," Alejandro explains. "And apparently, they found a way to look behind my back.." You blush a little and try to cover it up. "Really?! I've never seen it before!" you lie, thinking back at your "PERFECT" experience.."Yeah! Neither have I!" Izzy lies with you. Alejandro raises an eyebrow. "Are you s-" "Yep! Never seen it in my whole entire life! Ike! We haven't got time to waste!" You turn around and start walking. "You looked, didn't you?" Noah whispers to you. "Please don't tell Al, ok?! I don't want him to think I'm a pervert!" "Don't worry, I won't." You smile and kiss him in thanks. "Oh, man! I'm hungry again!" Owen complains. "AGAIN?" you repeat. "We just ate like, an hour ago!" "Sonia, hunny, Owen's like a black hole," Noah remarks. "Whatever he consumes it doesn't completely satisfy him." "Ahh...Fine, then.." There was an okonomiyaki shop nearby. You had explained to Owen that okonomiyaki was like a Japanese pizza and he ran right in. You all sit down in the almost-packed place. After getting the team beverages: Owen, you, Izzy, Tyler, and Noah all got Ramune soda (yeah, he actually got something this time) while Ale got green tea again. "Ugh! These things are impossible to open!" Noah complains, trying to open the Ramune soda bottle. "Yeah, how DO you get these things open?" Izzy asks. "You guy, it's VERY simple!" You take your bottle. "You just take the topper, place it on the top of the marble, and push." POP! The marble drops down into the bottle. "See? Yasashi! You could either do that OR read the instructions on the bottle. I'm surprised YOU didn't do it, Noah-kun!" He looks at you, but says nothing. Izzy, owen, and Noah all got theirs, but Tyler still had issues with his. "Oh, come on! Pop already!" Saving him from killing himself with a bottle, you take it from him, pop it with NO struggle at all, and hand it back to him. He glares at you and your strength, but you just smile and say, "Nipah!" X3 Once the pizza/pancake came, Owen devoured it by the time it touched the table! XD So you had to get like, 4 or 5 more! "So, what IS included in this thing?" Noah asks as he holds up a small piece with his chopsticks. "Oh, just batter...along with green onions, red pickled ginger, octopus, shrimp, cabbage, bacon mixed in it, topped with seaweed flakes, fish flakes, okonomiyaki sauce and Japanese mayonase." He gives you a look. "Did you just say, fish flakes? As in, the kind you feed fish with?" You shake your head. "They're actually named Bonito flakes. Ya know, bonito as the fish?" "All all that wonderful ingredients you've just listed is in THIS?" You nod. "Isn't it sugoi?" "I guess so." He eats it with no emotion at all. "Well, it's different alright," he concludes. "Does that mean..you rikey?" you ask with cute eyes. He smiles. "Yes. That means I likey." "Aww, Noah!" you say, hugging him. You all continue the rest of your oishii meal when a group of guys notices you. "Oi!" one says. "Anata wa sonia TDI wa, migi karadesu ka?" You look over at him. "Hai. Anata wa?" "Watashi no kodomo ga sono bangumi ga daisuki! Kimitachi wa yumei desu!" some other guy includes. "Wareware wa shitte iru! Oku no hito ga koko o mirukara watashi-tachi o shitte irunode!" you respond. "Ne, naze anata wa koun no ikutsu ka no sake o motte inai nodesu ka? U~eita! Watashi-tachi, koko de yumeijin no tame no betsu no bin o nyushu!" "A! Arigato minasan! Hey, you guys. These people know us, too!" "Well if they know us, how come they're not, like talkin to us or somethin?" Owne asks. "I dunno, maybe because they probably think we can't speak in their language!" "Oh, but I can!" Ale states. "True, demo, you probably only studied complements for the women, pretti boii.." He sighs and gives up. You were right. The waiter comes by again and gives you the sake. "Ooh, sake!" You take the small bottle, not even caring about the small dish, and smell it. "Ah, it smells just like last time!" "Uh, isn't sake an alcohoholic drink?" Noah asks, concerned. "Uh, duh!" You take a sip of the delicious rice wine. "Mmm, rice winey!" "Aren't you a little too young to be drinking?" Alejandro asks. "Yess, but my parents alllow a little bit of it." You take another sip and finish it. "Ahhh! That was awesome! Hehe..Hey, if I start acting weird, don't be worried, mkay? Oi! Sake o arigato! Watashi wa teburu no ue ni, ima anata no okane o motte!" you shout at the waiter. "Arigatogozaimasu!" he calls back. You leave 2000 yen on the table and get up with your friends. "Kyaa! I feel cool! Woo! let's go!" You take Noah's arm and run out. "Yayaya! This feels awesome!" you queel, hugging him. "I never noticed, but, you smell like melons! I ROOOOVE merons! Haha!" Your eyes slowly shut halfway and a warm feeling appears at your cheeks. "Sonia, are you..drunk?!" Noah asks. "No! I'm great, dude! Hey...you guys..wanna go to Osaka?" you ask with an evil smile. "Osaka? But, we're supposed to stay here in Tokyo, Chris said!" Tyler states. "Yeah, but, we can take the FASTEST monorail there..come on! It can get us there in, like, 20 minutes! Let's go, what Chris won't know, won't hurt him one bit!" Following you and your crazy idea, you and your friends aboard a speedy monorail. Noah was next to you, looking out the window, probably thinking about something while your drunkeness was falling. "...and then we're gonna come back here, k?" you finish talking to your teammates. You sit down, and look at Noah. "Noah-chan?" You reach for his hand and he looks at you. "What are you thinking about, honey?" you ask. "Oh, just, thinking.." "Well, about what?" "Japan, Tokyo, how it is here.." You hug him. "Do you like it?" He smiles. "Yeah, I think I do. The people here are nice, their dining is very healthy, the cities and landscapes are beautiful..it's just so nice here.." "I know..I didn't really see the whole point of moving to Canada when I liked it so much here." "You like it here better than Canada?" "Well, in some ways, yes. I can buy Japanese products easier, my native language is spoken here, the pretty sights and amazing attractions...it's so nice..you thinking about moving here when we're married?" you ask, rubbing his hair. "Maybe, Sonia. I'll think about it." You give him a kiss and rest your head on him. After a few minutes, we were finally in Osaka! "Woah! This place is much more bright than Tokyo!" Izzy notices. "I know, isn't it great? So bright and colorful! come on. I know this huge mall we could all visit! Follow me!"

You take Noah's arm and run through the streets of Osaka with your team tagging along behind you. It took about 5 minutes to reach the mall you were planning on going to. "Here we are, people! This mall's supposed to be REALLY big on the inside, so let's go!" You run inside and wait for everyone else. "Woah! It's cool in here!" Owen comments as he looks around. There were many stores around, fountains all over the place, cool glass looking tables and chairs, and bright lights. "Ok, you guys. I think we should get back to Tokyo in about...1 hour, so you all may go off on your own for 50 minutes. Meet Noah and I at the entrance at.." You look at a clock. "5:55. Ok, you all may go, now!" "Let's go, Owen! You're with me!" states Izzy as she pulls Owen up the stairs. Tyler looks at Alejandro, and he sighs and rolls his eyes. "Come on..if anybody asks, we're NOT!" Alejandro says, walking up the stairs. "That leaves YOU with ME!" you conclude as you hug Noah's arm. "I know the PERFECT place to go!" You pull Noah behind you and look at the directory. "So it's...B-6! Come on!" You pull Noah some more all the way up the escalator, past many shops, and into a Japanese bookstore. "A bookstore?" he asks, looking around. "Yep. Oh, I know what to look for." You take his hand again and walk towards somewhat the back of the room, and let go of him. "THIS is the manga section. You remember when I told you about manga? Well, THIS is it. Go on and look at some while I find some for you, hunny..." You turn around and look at a small shelf in the same aisle. The sign above it said, "50% Off Manga!" 'That sounds reasonable!' you think as you search through the shelf. "Hmm..no, Noah wouldn't like that, too girly..too boring..ooh! Kore wa nanidesu ka?" You pull out a Higurashi Manga book, and look at it. "Werid, it's in English. But that's a good thing!" "Hey, Sonia? What'sup with all these manga books?" he asks, flipping through the pages of one. "It's like it's-" "Backwards? Yeah! ALL manga books are like that. If you need help reading one, look at the front page and it should probably tell you." "Like that's possible, I can't read ANYTHING in this book.." You giggle and little and continue looking. 'I wonder if there's more of these- ooh! The second book! And the third one, too! All in English! Noah's rucky daaayyy!' "Hey, Noah! Look what I found." You show him 3 Higurashi When They Cry Manga books. "And they're all in English! Cool, ne? I'm gonna go find you some more books and maybe ME some books, so don't move!" You run to the aisle behind Noah's. 'Wow, she SURE is happy. But as long as she's happy..' He smiles. "I'll be happy." You look through all the covers off more manga books, all in an alphabetical order. "Well, here's that Dragon Head story I was thinking about reading," you say looking throgh the first volume. "Looks omoshiroi! I think I'll get it with the second one, too." You find the second one and pick it up. "And here's that Dragon Assassin Noah loves so much." It was in all Japanese and only 4 volumes left on the self. 'I bet I can translate all of it for my koibito!' You pick up all 4 books and continue looking. You also find a vew volumes of Zatch Bell, Elfen Lied, and..this new book you haven't heard of before. "Mermaid Saga?" you ask, looking at the descrption. It was a pretty interesting book, and you decide to pick up the only volume there. 'Ok, now that I have some manga books along with Noah, I should probably get him some research books, too. Maybe a giant cookbook for me!' You walk away from the manga section and look in "Research". "Japan..Japan...Japan! Here it is." You take out the book titled, "All About The Rising Sun" which was also

in English and hold it. "Now, I want a Japanese language book for him." You continue to look through the self of books when suddenly-"Oww!" you whisper, rubbing your head. Someone had hit you on the head and you turn around to see..."A, sonia! Watashi wa murasakiiro no kami de anata o ninshiki shite omotta!" a boy with a short haircut, messy clothes, and annoying attitude you suddenly remembered says. "Ah, Kuno-kun...Dono yona odoroki..." you say, sarcastically. "Ah! Don't you rive in Canada, now?" he asks in English this time. "Oh, so you took those English classes I told you before, huh?" "Yep! They finarry paid off, too! Hey, I knew you read, but all THOSE?" he asks, pointing at your stack of books. "All of them aren't for me, they're for...someone else!" "Yeah, like who?" "None of your business, squirt!" "Aww, I thought they were for Noah, that guy from TDI!" Your eyes open up. "Y-you know him?!" "Duh! It's all ova TV, dami!" You pout. "Well, no. He's not here, I'm just getting books for him, so scram!" He throws up his hands. "Oi, oi! I will! Nice seeing you too, Sonia-chan!" 'I thought I told him not to call me that..' You go back to looking, when Kuno behind you...flips your skirt a little! You blush and growl. "You sicko!" You take your shoe off and hit him SQUARE in the face! Your shoe comes back to you like a boomerang and you put it back on while Kuno twitches on the floor! "Hmp! Baka.." you mumble, continuing your search. "Ah! Here it is!" You took out the book, and hurry over to the "Cooking" section. There was this HUGE cook book that stood out like a strawberry in a blueberry field. 'Oooh! It's sooo big!' You pick it up and look through it. It had big,colorful pictures of food, all of the ingredients, and even had recipies for breakfast, lunch, dinner meals AND desserts! It was titled, "The Ultimate Cookbook" which was pretty much all to say about it. "This is Kanzen'na!" You pick up the heavy book and struggle to carry it. "Oof! All these books are so heavy together!" You slowly walk over to the counter. "A, watashi wa anata ga, kyo takusan no hon o motte sansho shite kudasai!" the pretty woman behind the counter had said. "Un! Hai, oshiete kudasai! Karera wa watashi to watashi no kareshidesu. Wareware wa ryoho yomu no ga daisuki," you respond. "Watashi wa betsu no baggu, korera de wa, o mochi?" you ask, kindly as you seperate your books from Noah's. She smiles. "Tashika ni." She takes your books and scans them and puts them in a bag, then scan's Noah's, and puts them in a seperate bag. "Anata wa gokei shite 14900 yen desu."(which is about 149 dollars. Yeah, you and Noah LOVE books..)You give her the money and she gives you your change and reciept. "O mata se itashimashita." "Arigatogozaimasu!" you thank, taking the change. "Douitashimashite." You take the bags. "Noah-kun! Time to go." Noah comes out from the area and arrives next to you. "Find everything great, honey?" he asks, as he holds your hand. "Yes I did! Oh, and hold this, these are yours." You give him the bag and he takes it. "So, where to next?" "Hmm, dunno...Eee! A Candy AND Bakery?! I'm sooo there!" You pull Noah's hand towards a bright and cute shop towards the elevator. "Woah! H-hold on, Sonia!" You walk into the cute and sugary bakery and look at all the sweets. "Kyaaa! This is soo sugoi!" you say looking around at all the Japanese confectionary sweets of joy and happiness. "Ooh, I'm gonna have a field day..Come follow me while I shop, Noah! You could learn some stuff!" You hold his hand tighter and walk over to a Pocky section. "I LOVE Pocky sooo much. Pocky is practically just a bread stick, dipped in white, flavored chocolate." You go over to a row. "Let's see, I'm gonna get 5 boxes of banana, strawberry, milk, and melon. That one's my fav! Next!" You pull Noah to another section. "THIS is Yanyan! Same thing like Pocky, but you dip it yourself and the sticks have cute messages on them!" You take 3 containers of vanilla and strawberry. "Ok, we're gonna go to another isle for these." You guide Noah through the shelves of assorted candy and stop. "Ooh, Botan Rice Candy! Gotta have 2 big boxes of these!" You take 2 packs and put them in your reusable bag you were going to buy afterwards. It was soo kawaii! It had many Japanese candy designs on it and you just HAD to grab one!"Ok, I wonder if they have those LEMON AND VANILLA BEAN KITKATS?Aweshum!" You rush over to them and grab 4 packs. "And what's sugar without Konpeito!" You take pack and put it in. "Puccho stick soda? Sounds great!" You take 2 regular packs and add them to the bag. You look out of the aisle and see a freezer which meant.."Yukimi Daifuku! They have it!" You open the freezer and take a pack. "Now, I'm gonna get some pasteries!" "Uhm, Sonia?" Noah starts to ask, worried at all your sugary treats. "Yes, Noah-chan?" "Are all these..for YOU?" "Nani?! No way! I'm getting so many to share with you, Noah...Pastry time!" You pull Noah along over towards the front, where they were. "E eto, watashi wa, 1 mini sutraberri tenshi shokuhin shotokeki 1 mini banana tenshi shokuhin shotokeki kibo shite kudasai! A, 2 meronpan mo!" "Tashika ni!" the baker behind the counter says with a smile. The baker takes the 4 baked good off of the shelf and boxes them sperately. "Hai!" You take them. "Arigatou!" you thank as you rush up to the front counter and pay for EVERYTHING.(It was 3900 yen btw) You and Noah walk out. "Well, that was EDUCATING," Noah jokes. "Oh, gomenasai! I WAS supposed to teach you, but I guess I got carried away.." He pets your head. "That's ok, Sonia." You smile and glomp him a little. "Where to next?" he asks.

Bright, pink flowers from dark-colored bark trees swayed in the wind, falling to the ground. "That means there's gonna be a Hanami Festival when we get back!" "Hanami season? But, isn't that during the spring time?" Alejandro asks. "Yes, but it seems like Tokyo might've been a late-bloomer this year! How awesome! This festival's gonna be fun." "You've been to one before?" Noah asks. "3 actually. The festival goes on for two days." The monorail comes to a stop and you and your team get off and split up again. You and Noah were together again, and you decide to buy a TON of food for the special occasion. Going to many street shops, you manage to buy 2 sticks of hanami dango, 2 sticks of mitirashi dango, a chocolate-chip Taiyaki, one large cup full of Takoyaki, an order of Super Tempura(which had 10 pieces of shrimp, 5 sliced carrots, 3 sliced bell peppers, and 2 pieces of sweet potato), 2 Grilled Kani(crab) legs, a strawberry flavored crepe with poudered sugar, and Garigari popsicle. Once you got all your delicious products, you and Noah sit down on a bench near the water with a great view of the Cherry blossoms. The first thing you and Noah were going to eat was the Mitirashi Dango. "So, this is Mi..Mit.." Noah struggles. "Mi-ta-ra-shi," you help, smiling a little. "Mita-rashi Dan-n-go..right?" You nod. "You got it!" "Ok, and it's made out of what?" "Grilled rice dumplings dipped in a sweet soysauce syrup. Try it, it's oishii!" He tries a piece and eats it. "Hmm, it's ok.." You hug him. "That means you like it, yay!" You stop hugging him and eat yours. "Well...did you have fun here in Nihon?" you ask in a cute Japanese accent. Noah smiles. "I sure did, Sonia. It was great. I REALLY like it here." "I know, I do too! It's great here." You eat another dumpling. "I mean, the people here are nice, the air's clean, n stuff..." "I agree with you." Noah eats 2 more pieces and was down to one more. "I wish we could stay a little longer. It brings back great memories, ya know. To be back in your home country for so long..are you gonna eat that?" you ask, pointing at Noah's stick. "No, here, you can have it." "Aww, you're so sweet!" You take it and eat the rest of yours along with his. "That was good! Now for some more!" You go through all the bags you had with you and pull out Noah's chocolate Taiyaki and hand it to him, while you get out your strawberry crepe. "Don't worry, Noah-chan. Taiyaki is like a pancake, except it's filled with chocolate chips!" He looks at it. "But, it's in the shape of a FISH." "So?.." "I can't eat anything with a face on it, I get uneasy." "Fine, I'll take care of it." You take it from him, bite the head off and give it to him. "There you go! Problem solved!" You bite a little of your crepe. "I want to know EVERYTHING, Sonia," Noah says to you. "EVERYTHING? What do you mean?" "Ya know, how you lived here and stuff." "Oh, you mean my past. Ok, I'll tell you!" Story time!

"I was born in Canada, but my mom was...Japanese," you explain, remembering how she WASN'T EVEN HUMAN. "And my dad's part German. So, when I was born, from what my parents told me I came up with my own name."

"Seriously?" You nod. "Yep. It was my..3rd word I said after 'mom' and 'dad'. After my birth, my parents decided to move here, where I grew up in Tokyo first. Then I moved to Osaka when I turned 4. My parents were kind of paranoid because of all the earthquakes and volcanic eruptions, so we moved back to Canada where it was safer." You finish the rest of your crepe. "I'm sorry, I'm gonna eat my takoyaki, now." You reach through your bag and pull out the large cup of about 40 pieces of Takoyaki. You take your toothpick and eat one. "Continuing my life in Canada was hard. My voice hadn't gotten used to English and making friends was harder. I had already made a couple of friends here in Tokyo named Ai Kisuna and Hana Futame. In Osaka, I met a boy named Kuno Aderu. Hana was VERY sweet, loving and kind. She admired my smarts and always cheered me up when I didn't feel well. Ai is the oppostie..she's kind of mean at a few times, rude, tomboyish and stuff. But she DOES care for me. Plus, like I said before, her full name is Ai Kitsuna, which means "love bond". Kind of ironic, huh? Anyway, Hana taught me how to be very nice and sweet. Ai tough me how to be agressive and mean when I had to be. Kuno is IMMATURE! But, he taught me how to become more mature than I was back then. In Canada, when I turned 14 years old, my family too a sruise ship to Japan for a while, where-" "You've developed your fear of ships," Noah finishes his Taiyaki and was sharing Takoyaki with you. "Right...so, after the cruise we came back home. From that point 'till now I've lived in Canada, now. I started studying on the Japanese cuisine and culture while I was away from the county, and..that's where THIS point is now.." The whole cup of takoyaki was gone, now. You throw it out and bring out the Kani legs. "My, these are big," Noah says, studying his. "I know, that's why they're a seller." You take the shell off of yours and start eating while Noah does the same. "Must've been kind of annoying, having to move around so many times." "It was. I just wanted to stay in ONE place only. But, it also made me thing that Tokyo AND Osaka are great places to live in." Done with the legs now, on to the Tempura. "Tokyo has great shops, great views of the Sakura blossoms, Mt. Fuji sleeping peacefully in the horizon.." you say, chewing on a carrot and shrimp. "While Osaka has many shops and malls, attractions, bright glowing lights, both places are really cool." Noah eats a couple of shrimp and a bell pepper. "I can see that..I TOO have great feelings of this place as well." You look at him with the chopsticks in your mouth. "Hontouni? You like Japan, too?" "Of course I do. Like you said, the people are nice, food is healthy and delicious, the scenery is beautiful.." "It's true! I know." "They have so many things I like here, so many things I could learn about..I REALLY enjoyed coming here with you, Sonia." You blush. "Aww, I did too, Noah-kun!" You two eat fast! The tempura was already gone, and for some reason, you and Noah just couldn't stop eating! "Oh, we should probably eat the popsicle and daifuku before they melt," Noah suggests. "You..remembered the name?That's AWESOME!" You hug him again and bring out the GariGari popsicle. "So, what do you think about this whole World Tour thing?" Noah asks you as he tastes the creamy, smooth ice pop first. "I think it's kind of stupid how we have to sing without any teaching or anything! I don't really like my English singing voice much.." "Come on, don't think like that, Sonia! You're singing voice is pretty in BOTH languages." You smile. "You think that?" He shakes his head. "No. I KNOW that." You smile even more and lick the popsicle for a little. "So, if you were to win this whole thing, what would you spend it on?" you ask. Noah's turn. "Uhm, probably save it. For, ya know, the FUTURE. What about you?" "I would save it, too. Besides, there isn't anything I really DESIRE right now." By the time Noah was done talking the popsicle was gone. You throw the stick and wrapper away and open up the pack of Yukimi Daifuku. "Ya know," you start as you take a strawberry one. "These are called 'Yukimi' because they're to be eaten while watching the snowfall." Noah eats a vanilla one. "Eat THESE during the winter time?" "Yeah, you know, it's pretty when you watch the snow!" There were only 3 small pieces in the bag before, so don't expect these to take a while to dissapear. XD "Wow, I'm parched from all that good food!" you say throwing the wrapper away. "Stay here, I'll go get us some water." You get up and leave Noah while you buy two bottles of water. You return, sit down and give Noah a bottle. "This water's really good." Noah drinks some along with you. "I remembered you said you had a couple of friends here. Do they still live here?" "I dunno. I haven't seen them since..EVER!" "Sonia-chan!" a voice says from behind you. You two around and see two girls that looked way different from each other. One had a pretty pink outfit on while the other had somewhat of a darker clothing appearance. "Ai! Hana!" You rush up to them and give Hana a hug. "Hana! Watashi wa eien ni anata o mita koto ga nai!" you say. "And Ai!" "Moshiwake arimasenga, watashi wa, dami no o oboete hoyo o shinai!" she says, backing up a little. "Oh, Migi! Watashi ga wasurete shimatta ni chigainai!" You give her a hig-five instead, since she doesn't like hugs. "Dakara, Osaka, kanada wa dodatta?" Hana asks, sweetly as always. "Sore wa yokatta. Watashi wa kanada no watashi wa, TDI ni sain'appu shite ita toki ni, shitte iru," you respond. "TDI?" Hana asks. "Mo, anata mo nan TDI wa shitte iru nodesu ka?!" Ai responds, facepalming. "Ie,.. Wa do sureba.." "Haaa..Anata wa min'na, watashi wa watashi no boifurendo ni, kon bakkuappu suru hitsuyo ga arimasu. Ai-chan o oboe teru? Watashi wa, kon boifurendo ga iru. Watashi-tachi ga nokoshite made, wareware wa saigo ni suru koto ga wareware wa, wazuka su-fun ijo shite iru," you tell them. "A,-soda ne. Anata to Noah-chan! Sore wa taikutsuna otoko! Sore wa daijobu, watashi-tachi wa iku yo, taikutsuna mono nitsuite wa, oniai no kappuru no hanashi o kika se!" Ai jokes as she take Hana away. "Ya! Kare wa taikutsuda!" you shout back at her. "Do demo ii! TDWT de guddorakku!" Ai replies, giving a thumbs up. You pout a little and walk back to Noah. "I'm sooo sorry about that AGAIN!" you apologize bowing. "It's fine, Sonia. You haven't seen your friends in a while. You were totally right about that Ai girl." "I know. She's ALWAYS like that! While Hana-chan is super sweet!" Now, there was only 1 thing left. The actual Hanami part. "Ready for the Hanami Dango?" you ask Noah. "Bring it on." You take the Hanami dango and give Noah his. "Wow, it's so colorful and weird looking," Noah says as he inspects his. "I don't know about werid, but they certainly look colorful and cool! That's why I love these things! See, the pink one's strawberry, the middle one is regular, and the green one is green tea." "Well then, you can have the last one. I'm not a huge fan of green tea." You take the green off of his and eat it. 'Look at her,' Noah thinks. 'She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life. I must say I DID have fun here with Sonia. Even though my arm's a little sore from her pulling me around, but, I'll just suck it up. We are HERE after all...I've been interrupted so many times trying to tell her, but now..I think I'm able to..' "Sonia?" Noah asks. "Hmm?" "There's something..I've been wanting to tell you something before today but I couldn't because I've been-" "Interrupted a lot? Yeah, I know. But, what WERE you gonna tell me, anyway? Don't worry, I won't let anything interrupt you, I wanna know what you have to say." Noah looks at you and comes closer while you eat the pink top of the dango. "Sonia, what I really wanted to say was...I LOVE you.." You stop. "Well, Noah I love you too, but-" "No. Like, I REALLY LOVE you.." You don't say anything this time. "From the start when you came in a Cherry blossom Geisha Kimono, I thought..you were extremly beautiful. Like, TOO beautiful to be my girlfriend." "Why would you think that, Noah-chan?" "I thought that because you were beyond beautiful. You looked really different from the first time we saw each other on TDI. You just looked so pretty I didn't think you were you.." "N-noah..I..." He holds your hand tight and you start to blush. He continues. "Sonia, when I mean I love you, I mean, I love you MORE than what love means..." "Sonia, after my wonderful time here in Japan, I keep thinking it would be such a nice idea to move here when we get married." "But..like I said before, we may or may not be together anymo-" He places a finger on your lips. "No. We WILL stay together and WILL get married and live a happy life here..Sonia, if it was legal, I would marry you already because I love you so much..." You blush more. "N-noah-kun.." He touches your hair. "You're not even like a girlfriend to me you're like, a WIFE to me. I want to spend my whole life with you every single day for as long as I live because Sonia I LOVE you. I LOVE you, I LOVE you!" He hugs you tightly and slams his lips onto yours, which made you pink even more. 'N-noah..I love you so much, too!' you think as you begin to close your eyes, and wrap your arms around Noah's neck. Noah goes a little deeper as he slowly slides his tongue into your mouth and puts his hands around your waistline. 'Hmmm, Noah tastes like popsicles...' Your tongue comes out to play and before you knew it you and Noah were engaged in deep French kissing. You moan a little because of Noah's love feeling so pure. Noah stops with your gentle lips and moves down to your neck. He presses his face into your neck more and kisses it. "Nuugh..No-oah.." you moan. He moves to the other side of your neck and starts kissing it. Moving a slow hand, you place it on Noah's head and rubs it. You hear and feel him moan by the vibrations on your neck he was making. Suddenly your body started to tremble from how good Noah's loving felt on your gentle, sweet smelling skin. Noah ignores your neck and goes back to your cherry blossom flavored lips. "Having a great time bonding you two?" You both stop and look to the right. "A-Alejandro! Tyler! Izzy, Owen! How long were you guys standing there?!" you ask, turning red this time. "Oh, not TOO long," says Owen. "Just long enough that he LOVES you LOVES you LOVES you!" You glare and throw your shoe at Owen! But, Alejandro catches it.."Owen, you should respect Sonia and Noah's relationship a little more. After all, she IS the prettiest girl on the team." 'Keep tryin, Romeo it's not gonna work..' you think, giving him a blank stare. Noah snatches the shoe from Alejandro and places it on your foot. "You guys, it's getting late and I think we should be heading back to the plane, now," you conclude. "Yeah, you're probably right," Izzy agrees."Come on, big guy, let's go!" Your team walks in front of you while you grab all your bags and stuff. "Noah, are you gonna finish that?" you ask as you point to his hanami dango which still had the pink and white dumplings on it. "Of course I am, Sonia. We are HERE afterall." He eats the rest of them, throws the stick away and helps you stand up. You and Noah, holding hands follow your team towards the huge TDWT airplane. Once inside, you head towards the lower level and sit in your spots. "Oh, hold on a second," you say getting up and walking towards the winner's area. Hiding behind the counter where nobody saw you, you pull out Chris' wallet and toss it under Heather's seat. It slid perfectly under it. You smile to yourself and go back to your team. "Where'd you go?" Noah asks, hugging you. "Just had to do something real quick," you reply slyly. Chris comes down to our area and looks at us. "I see that you all have returns!" Chris says. "How was it?" "It was aweshum, Chris!" you shout. "I liked it," Noah responds. "I did, too!" Izzy includes. "Their food is AWESOME!" Owen comments. "Well get used to Chef's because that's what you'll be eating now! I'm glad you guys had fun, but now it is time for our next destination!" He turns around then stops. "Oh, have any of you guys seen my wallet?" he asks. You hold back an evil laugh. "Yeah, I say it on the floor after the 2nd challnge then Heather picked it up. She didn't give it to you?" you ask innocently. "No, she didn't..I'll check with her..." He walks away from our area, and when we hear that door slam, we all laugh! "Oh, THAT was cool!" Tyler says laughing. "I know, right?!" Izzy and Owen agree. Team Victory comes in with us just after voting someone off. "Hey, you guys," you greet supportively. You look at everyone. "Harold got voted off, huh?" "Naw, Dj was supposed to go, but Harold sacraficed himself and left," Leshawna explains. "But, enough about that, how was Japan?" "It was fun, Leshawna! It was great with so many bright lights and stuff!" "Ooh! While you were there, did you get any Pad Tai?" Lindsay asks. Leshawna facepalms. "Ignore her, girl. Glad ya'll had fun. You'll have to tell me what you all got some other time because Leshawna needs her beauty sleep," she says with a smile. You smile back too. You look out the window and see Tokyo slowly grow away from your sight. You frown a little, but a pair of lips kisses your cheek. "I know it's hard to look at your favorite place grow away from you, but don't worry," comforts Noah. "You'll be back there sooner enough." You smile and hug Noah. "Thanks, Noah.." Noah lies down on the hard wood and you lay down on him. "Ai-" "I know, Aishiteru, Sonia-chan." 'H-he knows how to say it...' You blush and smile. "watashi mo aishite imasu, Noah-kun.." You both try to fall asleep as you all head to your next destination.

Aww, wasn't that sugoi? BTW, Heather got in trouble with the wallet issue!XD

"Ok, I'm gonna start off with the Japanese category first, since you know that so well," you state. "Fine, but you're only making it easier for me..." "Well, we'll just see about that, Noah! Now, first question." You grab your bag and pull out a box of botan rice candy. "How do you say, 'Hello' in Japanese?" "Easy, it's 'Konnichiwa'." "That's correct." You unwrap the piece of candy and feed it to him like he was the royal and legendary Julius Caesar. "Hmm, not using Pocky this time I see?" he questions, chewing the sticky and sweet rectangle, savoring the lemon-orange flavour, coated by the edible rice paper. "Nope. I'm using the Botan Rice Candy now. How does it taste?" "It's pretty good. But, why is it called 'Rice' candy?" "Because it's wrapped in a rice paper you can eat." "Hmm, tasty AND creative. Give me another one." "Fine then. Answer the next question correctly, and I'll give it to you. Now, what is the polite way of saying 'Thank You'?" "Domo..ariga..tougozai..masu, right?" he asks, unsure of his answer. "Tadashii!" You feed him another piece, dropping it into his mouth. "How many Chaos Emeralds are there in all?" "Hey! That question's not even category related!" "Doesn't matter, it's a speed question, answer it!" "Uh..6! I think.." "7, PLUS the Master Emerald, guarded by-" "Knuckles The Echidna!" "Right! But, you still don't get it, since you answered the first one incorrectly, so, gomenasai!" "Which means, 'I'm Sorry', so give me the candy!" He tries to snatch the candy from you, but since he had cucumbers covering his eyes, he couldn't see. "Ooh! Come on, Noah-chan! You're sooo close!" you tease, waving and bobbing it up and down around in his face. Noah's hand was feeling all around in the air, trying to grab the candy from you, but instead, he grabs something else...Rather GROPES something...Something fleshy and soft...Noah hears you gasp, as he squeezes the strange object tighter! You feel a hand squeeze on a body part and drop the candy! "Noah!" The Botan Candy falls into his mouth and he eats it. "Should've just given it to me..." he smirks. "Did you do that on purpose, Noah?" He chuckles. "Maybe...why dont'cha give me another question, I'm starting to like this..." You pout. You weren't gonna go easy on him from that little bad touch and all his pervertish thinking... "Name all the legendary Pokemon in the Sinnoh and Kanto regions, in ORDER." "Kanto. Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mew, Mewtwo." You grasp a handful of candies and hold it up. "Almost there..." you mumble as you set off an sinister smile. "Sinnoh. Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Cresselia, Darkrai, Manaphy...uh, Phione, Heatran...Regigigas, Shaymin, and the 'god' of all Pokemon as you guys say, Arceus." "Well, well, well, Mr. Noah-chan. Either you knew this from the start and didn't tell me, or you've been paying close attention is class, because that is all correct. Now, here's your reward..." Noah opens his mouth, waiting for you to drop the single piece of candy, but as you release your grip on the candy, and watch the small, orange pieces of sugar hit Noah's face, you couldn't help but laugh. "Augh! Hey, that's too many to fit in my mouth at once!" "And that's why I gave you more than you wanted! Satisfied now? Ohohohoho!" you laugh, abnoxiously. He smiles anyway. "No problem. I have about..20 pieces, so they're all mine..." You grab a piece off of his stomach, unwrap it, and eat it. "Not really, I'm gonna share some with you." "Fine with me, honey." He takes a piece that went down his vest, unwraps it, and feed it to you. (Aww!) As you and Noah were enjoying your food, Owen was too, munching on his cucumber facial, and burping after that. "Ugh, it's a facial, not a fruit plate," Noah says, disgusted. Owen laughs. "Oh, Noah dont'cha see, it's both!" "Hey, Owen!" Izzy starts, bent over in her chair. "Check out these chairs, they're spring-loaded!" She bends all the way back in her chair, releasing a ravishing assualt in Owen's happy place..."AUGH! Oww, that hurt!" Owen exclaims, as he curls up. "Ouch! That's gotta hurt..." you comment, peeling a cucumber off your left eye and gaze at the scene. Owen had to get an ice pack to heal his kiwis... "Hey, Noah," Owen begins. "I think I'm finally gonna break up with Izzy." "Finally!" Noah responds, not even caring about the famous relationship. "WHAT? Owen, are you out of your freaking mind? Izzy's like, the coolest girl to be with! Why?" you ask, begging for an answer. "Well, it's sorta for the sake of my kiwis, but I still wanna be friends with her. I mean, she is cool and all, but she's also-" "Nutty as a ten time bag of pecans smothered in peanut butter encased in a cashew the size of China," Noah replies. "Oh, come on, Noah!" you scold. "She's nuts, but not that nuts!" Through your vegetable facial, you see a human figure upside down, hanging on something. And from the sound of its mumbling and weird noises, it was Izzy..."Hmm, tastes like shoe polish!" 'I-is she..muching on the oxygen mask?' "On second thought, maybe the size of Russia..." you correct, staring at her amusment. "Better answer than mine," Noah smiles. You resume. "But, dude! If I were to act like that one day without you warning, you'd still love me!" He scoffs, leading you to gasp at his "care". "Yeah, right, honey. If you went coo-coo banana nut bread on me, I'm sure there'd be a slight problem in the relationship." You frown up a lot at Noah's arrogantness. "Noah, how could you!" You snatch a cucumber off his eye and throw it to Owen while he eats it, then stick your tongue out at him like a 5-year old! "Baka! Baka baka baka-chan!" You flop back into your seat, and enjoy the rest of your sweets, without hearing another word from sarcastic boy. You bring out your 4th volume of Elfen Lied and continue reading from where you left off, the other day. Chris had walked into our area, leading Alejandro and DJ, with his new good luck charm, Irene, to get up and talk to him about something you really didn't care about, so you just kept on reading. 15 minutes of silence and face in book later, you look out the window, to take your eyes off of words, picturesn and dialogue, and see that the plane was decending below the clouds with small rumbles...You set your manga book down, and look around to see if anyone else saw what was going on outside. 'Why doesn't anybody else see what's going on outside? Either we're preparing to land or...' BANG! "Oh, that can't be good.." you mumble. "What was that?!" Owen worries, looking around, fear returning for its revenge. "I think it was the engine or something!" "Attention, contestants," Chris calmly starts over the PA. "...AAAAUUGHH!" After hearing Chris' scream, we all knew that something had occured! Screaming and running all over, you try to find an area it would be good to stay in during a crash..."OMIGOD! OMIGOD OMIGOD!" you cry, scattering around the wobbly room. Alejandro, DJ, and Tyler were up, screaming and running, Noah was just now getting up, looking frightened. Izzy and Owen, however were the closest ones near an open exit. Izzy with a parachute?! "AUGH!" Owen shrieks. "Izzy! We need, to talk!" "Ya hafta catch me first! Geranimo!" "Izzy! Are you crazy!" you shout, running towards her. "Uh, YES! She IS!" Noah remarks, clinging onto a chair. "Well, I'M gonna go help her out like a TRUE friend, unlike YOU!" "Wait, Sonia you'll kill yourself if you go out there!" Ignoring what Noah had said, you approach Izzy, but just as you do, she already jumps, sending you falling out of the plane! "Kyaaa! I shouldn't have done that!" Owen as well, slides and falls out of the plane without a parachute! "SONIA!" Noah shouts, in such paranoia of all the possible things that could happen to you. "Oh, geez, I feel JUST like I was when she was giving birth..." He needed to save you, he just HAD to, but he didn't want to die as well, but, that could happen anytime with the plane moving at a great speed... "Woooo!" Izzy woots as she opens up the parachute. Owen had already fallen into the ground below, but, thankfully he was still alive! Izzy had a parachute, Owen was alright, and you had NOTHING! Izzy lands on Owen safely, but unfortunatly for Owen's kiwis, they weren't doin so hot today..."Don't worry, Sonia I gotcha!" Izzy calls as she holds out her arms and looks up at you. "Oh, SURE! Me at THIS speed is totally managible to catch!" Wind blows wildly at your face as you begin to come closer towards the ground. You close your eyes, not enjoying the feeling, but as soon as you close your eyes, something fleshy, skinny, and rough catches you. You open your eyes and see that crazy, crazy girl, smiling RIGHT in your face. "Told ya so!" she chimes. You stare at her blankly, and blink several times. "Heh..I guess...ya did.." you mumble, still shooken up from your radical, and outragiously life-threatening sky diving. "Hey, we're all ok!" Owen mentions, laying in the gritty light-brown sand. You look around and absorb the atmosphere. It was tropical. Palmtrees swaying in the wind, sun shining brightly in the sky, seagulls chirping, the sound of waves crashing onto the sandy shores. It was simply beautiful. "Wow, are we..in the tropics?" you ask, still viewing and smiling. "It's so..beautiful here..it's like my dream vacation spot..." You hop out of Izzy's arms and breathe the lucious, tropic air. "Ooh, the bright sun," you resume. "Fresh winds..wait till Noah gets down here, he'll LOVE this!" Then that thought hit you. "Wait...he's still on the plane...and, the plane is still..." The light sound of whistling streams into your eardrums. But it didn't stay a faint little noise for long. It soon got louder. And louder. And louder..."The plane is still..." Slowly, you move your head upwards towards the sky. It was no longer a pretty, blue sky with puffy white clouds. It was rather black...and metal...wait? Metal? You gasp loudly, eyes growing wide..."IT'S THE PLANE!" you scream, pointing up at it. "No way, is it?!" Izzy jokes, looking up. "Ooh..it IS!" The giant and heavy flying transportation vehicle comes closer..and closer...and soon-"OH, SH******TT!" BAM! Total darkness...

*Noah's POV*

"SONIA!" you continue to screech, holding onto the chair, eyes shut tightly. You were wobbling terribly. You don't know where Sonia was or if she was alive or not... "Noah!" Alejandro calls, running to you. "Are you hanging onto something?!" "Yes! For the past 5 minutes, now!" You brace for impact. It was going to be a ROUGH landing, but you had a feeling you were going to get through this one. Without Sonia...Suddenly, you could hear screaming from outside. It sounded so much like her's...You shake off the gruesome image of her being dead, crushed underneath the huge plane, and continue to hang tight...It was difficult, from you already reading something that had sadness, death, and a lot of depres-BANG! It WAS a rough landing, but...you were alive. And so was everyone else. The worst was finally over, well, at least for you..."Is everyone in here still alive?" Alejandro calls from somewhere. "Y-yeah..doin' fine over here!" Tyler responds. "Omigod, Heather, is she alright?!" Alejandro worries getting up and running towards the economy class. Slowly you get up, and examine the room, arms covering each other and trembling. 'S-sonia...where are you...are you ok, or...?' You were so close to crying, but you kept your hopes up high. "Uhm...everyone exit the plane NOW!" Chris commands over a static from the PA. You and Tyler jump out the plane and land onto the sandy ground. Everyone else was getting off the plane as well. But, there was something underneath the plane that stuck out. It looked like..Owen's foot...Izzy's legs...and- "Chris! Izzy, Owen, and Sonia need help!" Courtney yells, pulling on Owen."NOOOOO, SONIA!" There was a single leg sticking out from under the huge, crushing plane. You knew that leg ANYWHERE...everyone else was present except for Izzy, Owen, and Sonia...Fear, sadness, and confusion struck into your heart as you rush over to your lover's crushed body...It felt so bad for you to see the disgusting sight, it actually felt like you were going to have a small heart attack..."Whoa, chill dude!" Chris calms, placing a hand on you. "These guys will be TOTALLY fine. So, don't have a heart attack on us or YOU'll probably won't do so good." You give him a nasty glare, seeing that he wanted to joke around with an event as serious as this, but, you were glad when you heard that Sonia was going to be fine. Coming back to your senses, you sigh deeply, and walk back to where everyone else was, not looking back at your honey's crushed body..."Ok, seems like we've run out of fuel for our ride, and we don't have enough to cover for another refueling, so..." Chris explains, rubbing his face. "It looks like, we'll be having our next challenge, HERE! In Jamaica, mon! Now, I recommend ya'll get dressed into some swimwear, because ya'll are gonna get wet!" You were DYING to make a smart remark, but, without that pretty, purple-haired girl being happy, standing next to you, it blocked your vocal chords from saying anything. Sucking it up, you head back to plane with everyone else and go change. You look back one last time and see

a few paramedics loading your all best friends in the ambulance and drive away. "Don't worry, Noah," Sierra comforts. "I'm SURE she'll do just fine.." 'Please be alright, Sonia-chan...'

*Your POV*

"N...nnuh...ugh.." A bright light enters your vision. Then that "hospital" smell flew into your nostrils. You blink a few more times and sit up. You were in a bed? "Owen, I think I have created a solution for time traveling," an enthusiastic voice speaks up. A green blur comes into view in front of you, and see that it's just Izzy...writing complicated equations on the wall?! "Oh, no. This isn't good!" Owen cries out. "Owen?" you speak up, rubbing your head. "Sonia!" he brightens up. "You're ok! But, I think Izzy isn't..." "What..ever do you mean, Owen?...She's...TOTALLY a FREAKING GENIUS!" you squeel in a high-pitched tone. "Woo! OMG! Do you know how much that freakin hurt?! I mean it was all like, 'BOOOOMM!' Hahaha!" you laugh, jumping up and down on the bed. Owen stares at you, then facepalms. "This definetely isn't good! I think when you two got hit by that accident, it swapped both of your peronalities! Sort of! I never really thought you were THAT scientific! Oh, I dunno how Noah's gonna tolerate this new Sonia.." "Sonia? Who's that?" you ask, jumping onto his head, and looking straight into his eyes. "The name's Sonimaniku! And I HEART marshmellow paste! Yaya!" You jump down and run out the door, into the warm Jamaican weather. "See ya, guys! I'm gonna win me a MILLION!" you scream, running off. "Wait.." you stop. "Where am I going?" You search around the whole place with your eyes and see a few people ontop of a cliff. "Ooh! I wanna jump, too!" You pause again, and sniff the air. "Is that...NOAH I smell?! Eyaaa! Here I come, my little honey bun full of red bean paste and caramel!" You take all your clothes off in a nearby bush and dress into an extremly colorful, bright, and loud bikini. Rainbow on top, rainbow on bottom. Like a malfunction at a Skittles factory! "Yummy, skittle flavoured!" you comment on your outfit. "Now off to win me a million!" Like a speeding boat, you rush off to the huge waterfall, trying to avoid all distractions to you. Well, there might've been a super kawaii lizard in the way hanging on a tree, but you just couldn't help it, you HAD to have him! "Aww, kawaii Togake-chama! I'm takin you home with meh!" You grasp the poor reptile off of the tree and pet him. "Ooh, you feel so scaly and cold and-" CRUNCH! "Oww! Little bastard, you bit me!" You drop the lizard and it crawls away. "Hmp! The nerve of some lizards these days..." You contiue your path up the gigantic hill and see everyone facing the other way, while Chris continues to talk. The sheer thought of screaming really loud humoured your head, so..."YO, MINA-SAAAAN!" you shriek at the top of your lungs. Nobody really jumped to your screaming as you thought it would, but they did turn around. "What up all my peeps?!" you continue to yell, walking toward everyone. "Sonia! You're alright!" Happy and full of glee to see you, Noah runs up to you and hugs your body tightly. "Sonia!" Sierra also joins in on the hugging while everyone continues to look. "Nice of you to come back to us, Sonia.." Chris greets, a little annoyed at the interruption. "Ooh, nice dashiki, Chris!" you comment. "Hahaha! It's a woman's-" "I KNOW already!" Sierra stops hugging you, then walks back to her team, while Noah was still all over you, snuggling and touching your body, having a great time being with you. "Ooh, you had me soooo worried, Sonia! WHY would you do something like that?! Jumping out of a plane without a parachute are you out of your mind?!" "Nope! Sonia is, though!" He looks you in the eyes with a weird face. "Uhm..you ARE Sonia.." "No I'm not! Sonimaniku's the name, and winnin's mah game! Heyaa!" Noah lets go of you this time, eyebrow raised at your strange behavior, then walks you back to the team. "Your head'll be fine by tomorrow, I'm sure of it, honey," Noah assumes, smiling at you. "ANYWAY..." Chris starts up again. "Chef lost his gold bling during karaoke night and its hidden somewhere in this body of water. First one who finds it gets the reward to the next challenge. 1 team member at a time! Oh, and this one's filled with-" "Let me guess, sharks?" Noah guess, rolling his eyes and getting his groove back. "Nope! Electric eels AND sharks!" "Are you SERIOUS?!" Heather shouts. "Yep! Now, go! I don't wanna have to waste time here!" "Guess what Tyler?" Noah speaks up. "It's your lucky day! You get to do all the diving!" Not ONLY because Noah didn't want to dive first, but he wanted to be with you for a little while. Saying nothing, Tyler does what he's told and dives into the water. "Ooh, I missed you soooo much, honey..." Noah hugs you some more and kisses your neck. "I missed you too, my little cream puff!" You kiss the side of his face...and then lick it! "Woah! Slow down there, sugar!" he responds, backing away, wiping the side you licked on. "I didn't know you'd be THAT freaky out in public!" 'Did he not like it? Not like it?' You let out a Jaguar growl, then start to crawl on the ground toward him. "Rawrr! Haha! Imma tiger! I'm gonna eatcha! Rawrr!" Noah was getting sort of worried. You were acting so weird, and he thought it was just your head that caused it, but, something told him it wasn't going to be temporarly..."Hey guys! I think I got it!" Tyler shouts from the water, over the loud crash of the water fall. You all look down, but see that Tyler was holding an eel instead. "No, Tyler!" you shout back. "The gold chains less slimy and fishy than THAT!" You point at the eel in his hand and he looks at it. "What the-" ZZTCH! "Oww!" Tyler exclaims as the dangerous fish electricutes him. Cody in the water was being punched in the face by a shark, and DJ couldn't go under from the floaty he had on. At this point NOBODY could find it! Tyler returns back on the hill. "Ooh! Pick me Ty!" you beg, holding out your hand as he runs by. Without saying a word, he runs past you, Noah, and Ale and jumps back into the water. "Hmp!" you pout. "Fine! DON'T choose me!" You cross your arms and pout some more. As Tyler, Heather, and DJ again dive into the dangerous waters, Tyler hunts around and finds yet another "treasure". He surfaces up to the top, and looks at his finding. "Aww, a CLOCK? You can't be serious!" Coming back multiple times already, Tyler finds no gold, but other junk found at the bottom. Even a sofa. "Hey guys! I got it!" Gwen shouts to her teamates, holding up the real thing. But, she couldn't move, for she was paralyzed by the eels shocking her. Ale, being very clever gets an idea and dives in to "save" the electifying goth. He carries her out of the water, gold chain around his neck, smiling in glory. "Woo! Nice Ale!" you cheer, fist in the air. Heather, running away from her team, heads to where Alejandro was, grabs the chain and runs back! Quick and shrewd little ama-san! "Thank you!" she thanks, sarcastically, running back to her team. "Hey! That's OUR team's win!" Alejandro responds. But not to Chris' care, he proudly announces that Team Amazon had won this round, plus get the rewards for the next challenge. "Will DJ, the only survivor of Team Victory, possibly make it through this challenge?" Chris announces. "And will Chef EVER fix the plane while I'm still young?" "I dunno, did we land in the seventies?" Noah jokes confidently, making you, Tyler, and Sierra giggle. "Haa, good one, buddy!" you comment, slapping him on the shoulder. However, Chris doesn't find the joke ammusing, taking Noah, and shoving him off the cliff. "AAAUUGHH!" Noah screams as he tips over the edge and falls. "Noah-chan! My little sugar pie!" Worried about your lover, you jump off and dive into the deadly pool. Cool water rushes past you as you submerge into the blue atmosphere. You quickly search around the whole area, trying to find Noah when you see floating feet. 'He must've avoided the killy eels and sharks! Seeing that he's floating and not dying! Ooh, but what's this new thought popping up in mah head?...Damn, I'm so pervy! Pervy pervy pervy-chan Sonimaniku!..I can see up his shorts, eee!' Like a shark on its prey, you swim under Noah, still floating around, gently feel his swimming truck, grasp them tightly, and quickly pull them OFF! Noah finally moves around, looking underwater while you come up to breathe. "Oh, Noi-chan! Looking for THESE?" you tease, holding up his boxers above your head. Blushing like a rose, Noah covers himself up, and gets mad! "S-sonia! Give those back!" You smirk, wickedly. "Fine, you want these back..." You quickly turn around, and press your wet, giant, and fluffy boobs against his chest, making him to stop and stare. "You have to gimme a little sugar, first..." "Oh..please don't do this to me right now, Sonia..not, right HERE..and while you in...this state.." he begs, trying to grab his trunks from you. "It's Sonimaniku! And hey...you're naked, and I'm almost too so..." Noah crosses his arms, then looks at your body. 'I've GOT to get my trunks back from her! But...how?...Oh! I remember, this morning...' 'Yeah, that'll work...' "Oh, Soni-chan," Noah begins, coming closer to you. "Yes, Noah? my little angel of sarcasm.." He smirks, thinking of his evil idea. "Look over there, it's RENA! And she's gonna cut you apart!" "Eee! Rena?!" Quickly you fall for it and spin around, while Noah sneaks up behind you, traps your body with his arms, and gropes you! "Eyoooo! Noah-kuny!" you respond, turning around to look at his smiling face, with nothing in your hands, now. "I got them back from you, since you wanted to play hard, I did too!" Letting go of you, he quickly puts them back on, and gets out of the water. "Ooh, wait for me!" Following him, you walk back to where the next challenge would be, while Gwen had to go to the medical tent from her attack by eels. And there, Izzy was already taken by the U.S army for a scientific, expermental thing, leaving Owen with nothing but an emptiness inside...

Owen: I miss the way, Izzy said hello!

By hoofing me, in the kiwis!

I missed the daytime when Izzy moved so slow.

Gwen: Ooh, Ooh.

Owen: 'Cause other times, she'd get freaky!

Oh, Izzy! Oh, Izzy! I...I miss you so!

Oh, my Izzy, my little Izzy. Why'd I ever let you go?

Gwen: Actually she kinda dumped you.

Owen: I miss her smile, and the way she liked to bite

on my arm, when there was trouble-

Which was all the time. (laughs)

Oh, I miss the way, she'd always say goodnight.

Gwen: Ooh, Ooh.

Owen: And hoof me in the kiwis double! Ouch.

Oh, Izzy! Oh, Izzy! I...I miss you so.

Oh, my Izzy, my little Izzy!

Why'd I ever let you go?

Why'd I ever let you go?

After the sad, and emotional song (which was pretty sad, right?T.T), Owen was able to return to the next part of the challenge. Bobsleighing on an extremly hazardous track! Since Team Amazon won the last challenge, they got helmets, while DJ and Team Chris got nothing but the cusion in our heads...So, Alejandro and Tyler volunteered to go first, along with Sierra and Cody, and DJ by himself, or Irene if you want to be specific. "Hey guys!" Owen calls, running towards you, Heather, Courtney, and Noah, tripping on his huge feet and falling flat on his face. "The doctors say it's ok for me to compete!" "Where's Nutsy?" Noah asks. "The U.S army took her away! The doctors said when she got hit, it fixed a clog in her brain, so that's she's super smart now!" "What?! Izzy-chan's gone with the U.S? But, we all live in Ka-na-da, what do those weirdos want with us?!" you complain. "Oh, yeah. The doctors also told me, it clogged Sonia-I mean, Soni..mani..ku's brain, and that's why she's like old Izzy!" "Oh no...that can't be good..." Noah gasps, looking over at your bright, smiling face. "She'll be like this...FOREVER?!" "Yeah, I guess. Unless she like, fell and hit her head REALLY hard!" Looking over at a chair, Noah folds it up, drags it over, and raises it up in the air. "Sonia! I'll bring you back!" Making the other girls gasp, he swings it around as if he was going to hit you, but Owen stops the chair. "DUDE, are you loco?! If ya hit her, ya might mess with her brain!" Owen scolds, snatching the chair and putting it back. Noah sighs and gives up. "Aww, be happy Noah-kun!" You hug him tightly, almost crushing his tiny, skinny body, and lick his ear. "Oh, yeah, and she might have a bit of a freaky side, too," Owen adds. "Yeah, I've noticed..." Getting back to the actual game, Sierra and Cody finish the course in 47.36 seconds, Alejandro and Tyler at 58.49 seconds, and DJ with 45.01, putting him in a good spot. "Yay! Our turn!" you cheer, grabbing the sleigh and dragging Noah up towards the top. Owen was going to be a part of this too. Courtney and Heather go fisrt, and end with 56.28 seconds. Now, it was your turn to have fun! "I call the front! It makes it even harder to resist screaming for your life!" You sit in the front, while Noah gets behind you, scared to death, and Owen sits in the back. And once that horn blasted, you were ALL speed. "First class here we come!" You give the bobsleigh a push and feel the wild wind brush past you. Noah screaming and gagging on your hair in his face behind you, clutches your skin tightly. Owen and you, however, were enjoying the exciting rush. But, going through a tube was a challenge for Owen..."Ugh! I'm stuck!" Owen screams, as his huge body clogs a tube, forcing Noah hang onto his foot, and you onto his arm and the bobsliegh. "Owen! Suck it in!" Noah commands. Your grip on Noah's arm loosens a little..."N-noah-kun! I'm slipping!" Noah looks down at you with an emotional face, and says nothing..."Noah! I'm slipping here, help me!" "Owen! Suck it in NOW!" "I'm trying! It's really hard to, though!" "Kyaa! Noah!" Your fingers start sliding off...He really wanted the normal girl he loved back, but..watching you fall was something worse than having you act like Izzy. Just in time, Owen finally fits through the hole, and the ride continues. In the end, Owen ends up crushing poor Noah, and as for you, you were sitting on top of Owen's huge stomach. "AWESHUM!" you woot as you front flip off of Owen. You help Noah out, all crumbled and crushed from Owen's weight and obesity. "That was cool, wasn't it, hunny?!" "Hmmmfg.." he moans, still crumpled up. You stretch him out and walk back. For the final round, Sierra and Cody finish off with a total of two minutes and 37 seconds. Tyler and Alejandro finish with two minutes and 35 minutes, but DJ went off course and was apparently disqualitfied! In the end, Team Chris wins again, leaving Team Amazon in second place, and DJ out of the competition. Back on the plane, everyone except DJ were in the dining area. You were with your team, having fun with all the boys, while Team Amazon glared over a us in pure jealousy. "Sonimaniku, I'm sorry you have to be around all us guys," Alejandro apologizes. "Naw, it's great! I LOVE guys! More than I like girls!" "And we love YOU, Soniman-whatever!" Owen adds, hugging you tight. "Noah, let me hug you too!" you say, hugging him. Noah, still a little dissapointed at your new attitude, looks at you, and gives a weak smile. He hugs you back, and kisses your lips. You move away from his mouth and gently blow in his ear..."Ooh, hehehe.." he laughs, liking the feeling. Moving in deeper, you gently give his ear a little kitty lick which sends shivers down his spine. "Woah! You two take it somewhere else, if you're gonna go deeper!" Alejandro speaks up. "We'd LOVE to...come on, koibito..." You stand up with Noah holding your body. "Well, I'm going to the 1st class to enjoy some more "facials"!" Owen comments, getting up. "Hey, isn't that where Noah and Sonia are going?" Tyler asks. "You mean, Sonimaniku," Ale corrects. "Oh! That's right! Hehe..but I'm not gonna like sit there and watch them DO stuff! I mean, that stuff IS pretty hot, but-No! I don't mean THAT I..augh! Forget it..." The big guy walks away, leaving Tyler and Alejandro alone. "Owen sure it strange.." Alejandro remarks as Tyler nods in agreement. Getting back to you lovebirds, you open the door to the 1st class, and sit down on the couch. You finger Noah to come closer... "Come have some fun with Sonimaniku-chan..." He just stands there, fiddling with his thumbs, looking uneasy. "What's wrong?" "Uhm..it's just that we might be on camera, seeing that were in this room, so.." You giggle. "Come on..were NOT gonna do anything like THAT! That's crazy! Unless...you wanna do it..." Noah's face turns a bright pink as he starts to feel less comfortable. "You KNOW you want some of THIS.." you smirk, lifting up your skirt just a tiny bit to reveal your light pink panties..."Sonia, no. I'm not doing this, it's..too fast!" Noah responds. You flip your skirt back down, and stand up. "Fine..I guess you're right, honey..." You give him a big hug, and he hugs back. "Sonia, I know it must be hard to be like this for a while, but trust me, you'll come back!" "Well, I dunno if Sonia's coming back, but Sonimaniku's here for sure!" Noah smiles and shakes his head. "Whatever, alright?" "Hey, you two!" Chris greets, walking in with a smile. "Enjoying first class?" "You bet! This place is awesome the thrid time around!" you smile. "That's great! But unfortunately, I'll need you guys out of here and into the economy class. Cool?" "What? Why?" "A very special guest will be arriving and staying in this room, so both of you, OUT!" Chris grabs you and Noah and drags you both out! "H-hey! WTH? That's no way to treat a lady! And we can SHARE the room!" you shout, struggling. "Alright, aliright! We'll get out, just stop grabbing us like that!" Noah says, smacking Chris' hand, and taking yours. You stick your tongue out at Chris as Noah walks you out, and all Chris does is just smile and look "great"...

*Alejandro's POV*

You were leaving the economy class. Walking past the confessional, past the winner's round were all the girls and Cody were. 'Noah better have left by now, it's almost been an hour!' you complain in your mind. 'Took those two lovebirds long enough. What did the do and where did they go, anyway? I couldn't find them anywhere on the plane..those two are VERY suspicious at certain times...' "...and you were like, the 3rd one voted out last time!" a voice somehwere chimes. Hiding behind a large tiki near the Drop Of Shame, you listen into the conversastion that was going on. You quietly take a small look at who was talking and see Noah, bags in hands, and parachute on back, hugging that purple-haired beauty you were always trying to get at, Sonia. 'What's Noah still doing here? His one special hour is up! He should be jumping now!' you cogitate as you focus on the couple saying their goodbye's. "Hey, watch out for Alejandro, ok?" Noah cautiously warns Sonia, giving off a serious emotional expression. "He's the main reason why I'm leaving.." You smirk, amused by the way he THINKS he could still warn people and get away with it. 'Silly Noah! If you ever thought of this, I can get Tyler, Duncan, and Owen to vote off Sonia as well! And I thought YOU had an I.Q of 180..' You watch as Sonia and Noah hug and kiss one last time, then Noah jumps out, leaving the poor, depressed girl to lower her head, and direct her way to the economy class. 'Ooh, now's my chance. Maybe, if I catch her off guard by seducing her now that Noah's gone, she'll be easy to cut through, like paper...'

*Your POV*

"Haa...Noah-kun.." you sigh, feeling blue about your lover gone already. "I guess..I should win this thing for h-" "Oof! Oh, I'm..sorry, Ale I didn't see you there.." you apologize, looking up at that foxy Mexican, who had just suddenly appeared out of nowhere..."Sonia, I know how you feel after a deeply loved one has left," he supports, trying to hold your sagging chin up. 'No, you don't you black-hearted traitor..' you snap back in your head, moving away from his hand that was trying to touch you. 'You're the main reason why Noah's gone..damn, wuss, can't even handle somebody talking s*it about you, you're pathetic...' But, you couldn't say that. If you had insulted him like that, YOU may have been the next one going home. "No, Alejandro, you don't.." You try to walk past the wooing loser, but he stands in front of you again. This time, he GRABS your hand, as is he was forcing you to feel good under his support. "Sonia, TRUST me. I DO.." He struggles to bring your hand up to his cold, selfish, and greedy lips. 'Trust you. Something that I CANNOT do...' "No, Alejandro. I'm sorry, but I cannot...I..need to be somewhere else, ok?" You pull you hand out of his grasp and continue your path where the other teammates were, leaving Ale to smirk wickedly, and rub his chin. "She's just playing hard to get, but when I get her under my wing, she'll crumble like a cookie..." Inside the loser's room, avoiding small puddles of water on the floor, you sit down on that same, hard bench and lean up against the wall. You gaze around the whole, rumbling room and observe. Besides the normal dripping from the celing, nuts and bolts popping out, and horrible smell, Duncan was actually quiet, probably tired from the long day, and Owen was already asleep. "Aww, Noah..you're just TOO funny!" Owen mumbles in his sleep, laughing. You chuckle a tiny bit at Owen, then your eyelids grow heavy, slowly dragging you into a drowsy and light-headed feeling. 'Hmmm..N..oah...' Blackness starts to cover your sight...th...en..it..take..s..ov..er...

The bright sunlight shines brightly on your face. It causes you to squint a bit, then slowly open your dilated, but soon to be constricted eyes. Something tickles you all over. 'N-nani?..What's..touching me?' you wonder, trying to look around. You had been laying down in a huge field of

grass, flowers, and the constant chirping of cicadas. KANA. KANA. KANA. They chirped. "My, those cicadas are very noisy, today," you comment, standing up. You examine the area some more and see trees, mini rivers of water, small houses, and such a beautiful blue sky. "This place..it's so peaceful..no loud honking of cars or so many people...but, where am I?" "Sonia! Soni-chan!" You look over to where that familiar voice had come from, and then...you saw, Noah? He was running toward you. "N-noah? Is that really him?" you wonder, looking at the figure. "Is that..really Noah?" You look at his attire a little more, and realized they looked sort of familiar to something you've read before.."His clothes...they almost look like...Keiichii's? But, why?" In fact he did. The red sleevless shirt, green shorts, red sneakers..."Why? Why? Does he look this way?" you continue asking yourself. 'Wait, what am I wearing?' You look down at your body and see that you were wearing a bright blue sundress with blue sandals.."W-what? How did I..I thought I was just now wearing..a green outfit.." you stagger, looking and feeling around on your body, trying to figure out what was going on. You touch your hair. It was tied up in a tight and high ponytail, and it also had a beautiful blue rose in it. "Aoi..bara..how is that even POSSIBLE to get one that color naturally?" You were just about to look back at the smalltiny view of the village, only for Noah who was approaching, to hug you and smile with pure joy. "Sonia! I'm so glad to see you!" Noah chimes, looking into your lustful eyes. 'His touch feels real..I can feel his breath on my face..so, I'm not DEAD, thank god, but..' "Noah-kun, where am I?" you ask him, looking confused. "I thought you had just jumped out of the plane and I was still on it." He raises an eyebrow, but brushes it off his shoulder, smiling brightly and ruffling your purple hair. "Honey, did you hit your head on something?" 'W-what? He doesn't remember? But, it just happened!' "Oh, and we're in Hinamizawa. I thought you knew already," Noah tells you, touching your cheek. That name stuck to your brain like hot, sticky, superglue. Hinamizawa. That place in Higurashi. Such a beautiful village. With a mysterious and deadly past...'Hi-hinami..zawa..just like in Higurashi? It's not even a real village! HOW am I here? How is NOAH here? WHAT is going ON?!' you ponder, trying to give a small smile at the presence of your precious lover. "I-it's nice to see you, koibito.." you mumble, giving a weak smile, still a bit swirly in the head. Noah takes your hand and kisses you. "Do you like that flower I found for you?" he asks, pointing at the rose in your hair. You touch and feel it again. 'He..gave it to me? When?' "Uhm, yeah I do, it's...super pretty!" "It sure is. But not as pretty as YOU are.." A blush shows up on your face. Very unexpected of you..."T-thanks, Noah-kun..." "Come on." He grabs your hand tighter. "Let's go for a little walk. I haven't seen you in AGES!" "Ages? Where did I go?" "To Osaka. For that family meeting you told me." 'Familymeeting? In Osaka? I don't even LIVE in Osaka!' you continiously ponder. Noah, still walking enters a deep forest, where the cicadas were still crying..."So, how has it been?" you ask, trying to avoid it from getting to quiet, even though the cicadas were blasting their cry. "It's been great, honey," he replies, hugging your arm. "Kinda lonely and boring, but it's been good. Miss me?" You smile. "Of course I did, Noah! Everytime I was in Osaka I was thinking of you.." you play along. "Aww, really?" "Really." He stops walking. "Then, I bet you missed the way we made out, didn't you..." You stop and smile. "You betcha..." Noah's grip on your shoulders tighten and he comes closer to your face, and presses your body up against a tree. "You miss me getting this close to you?" he asks, breathing down your neck. "You KNOW I do..." His warm lips get closer to yours, ready to engage with locked lips, but.."Hey, what are those?" His close breathing on your face moves away, prompting you to open your eyes and look. Noah wasn't close to you anymore. 'Way to ruin the moment, honey..' you roll your eyes. Noah was bent over looking at bright colored berries that looked sooo tasty he just couldn't help himself to- "N-noah! Those are poisonous!" you alert. "Noah! Noah! Don't eat that! You'll get sick!"...

"NO! NOAH! DON'T EAT THE POISON IT'S POISONOUS!" Your eyes shoot open and see that you were in the economy class again. You look to your left and see that Owen, who was asleep last time had woken up. "Sonia, did you have that SAME dream as I did?" Owen asks, getting up. "Well, at some points no, but I had this strange dream he was-" "Going to eat the poisonous poison?" Owen finishes. "Yes! Exactly.." "Aww, I miss Noah!" "I miss him too, big guy.." You pat Owen on the back, feeling his pain. "Oh, Sonia! I miss the tiny pitter-patter of his tiny, little feet!" Owen cries out, hugging you tightly, just almost enough to suffocate you. "I know.. I miss him too, Owen! I miss the way he would smile, and..pet me!" you admit, trying to hug back with the power of the big guys arms, nearly crushing your ribs. "Oh, I miss my little Wit-flavoured chocolate cake!" you whine in the confessional, hugging your arms. "I mean, sure I might've said all that, nasty and innapropiate stuff to him back then, but, I was CRUSHED by the plane! You can't really expect my brain to be functioning properly after an injury like that!" "Attention contestants," Chris begins over the loud speaker. "We all will be landing soon in the next area, so meet in the commons room." Everyone, including the Amazons leave our areas and head to the correct destination. There, Chris, or should I say, Courtney had announced that we were going to be landing in Greece for the next challenges. After the plane actually had a NICE landing this time, we all are standing infront of a Greek Acropolis of some sort, where Chris had told us we were going to be doing some Olympic games ourselves. 'Oh, I SUCK at sports! What could he POSSIBLY want us to do? I mean, beside Archery I can't do anything athletic without screwing up..' you worry, looking at the ancient, crumbled ruins. Now, since Duncan was the newcomer, Chris had forced him to participate in the first part of the challenge. He had to grab the medal from a "boar" in order to score a point. But, also Gwen had to face him..Things were soo gonna heat up between Courtney and Gwen...But, anyway, for the rest of us, we were going to have a wrestling match..."Ok, for Team Amazon, select 3 people. And Team Super Hot Me, select 2 people to battle," Chris says. "Why do WE have to select 2 when they get 3?" you whine crossing your amrs. "Because I'M the host and leader here, so SHUT IT!" Chris snaps back at you. "Hmp! How rude.." "I'll do it! I mean, I am sorta like a brick wall!" Owen volunteers. "Yeah, and I've been on the wrestling team in grade-school! This should be a piece of cake!" Tyler chimes in, flexing a bit. "Yeah, me and Ale will just stand here and watch, since I'm not very good at rough housing," you mumble playing with your thumbs. Team Amazon selects Sierra, Cody, and Courtney to do the job and the match begins. Cody didn't stand a CHANCE against Owen. Just as he was going to punch Owen in the gut, he gets sucked in and bounces off somewhere! "Eee! Cody!" Sierra shrieks. "Sierra! Forget about your wimpy boyfriend and get back into the game!" Courtney commands. "Haw! Nobody talks about my Cody like that!" Turning against her own team, Sierra suddnely attacks Courtney! "Ugh! Quit it, Sierra!" Courtney yelps, pulling on her long hair. "We're on the SAME TEAM! Oof!" 'Great..two memebers of the same team get into a one should be easy.." you mumble under your breath, not even caring if somebody heard you. "I agree," Alejandro adds, smiling at you. "Teammates who can't get along well are sure enough to give us the win." "Yeah, bro," Tyler jumps in. "AND an awesome chick fight!" Somewhere, back inside the ruins, Duncan and Gwen were still in the game, fighting for the gold.

Duncan: I know what you're thinking...

I'm thinking it too.

Gwen: I'm not sure what you're thinking...

So, maybe that's true!

Duncan: I don't know what happened...

But I have no regrets.

Gwen: For real?

Or because you-know-who doesn't know yet?

Duncan: Oh, it's just between us!

Gwen: Not exactly. Someone made a fuss!

Duncan: They sure weren't meant to see!

But that locked door couldn't secure our privacy!

Courtney: He's got such a great voice.

I can't make out the lyrics, speak up!

Chris: Shush!

Duncan: Fine! Let's do it!

Let's clear the air!

Gwen: Save it for later...

Look out for that bear!

Duncan: Ahhh! The pain, the pain!

Too much to explain!

Gwen: We've gotta stop what we're doing!

Cause this is just insane!

Duncan: The boar bear's got me!

And that's seriously lame!

Gwen: Thanks, mister boar bear...

I guess I win this game!

After Duncan's first song (yay!), in the end, it turns out Owen wins the first gold medals. "Awesome, big O!" you cheer, high-fiving him. "I always knew you girth would come in handy." "Haha! Really? I never thought it would. I always thought it got in the way!" "No, my friend. THAT was a total win!" Alejandro comments, with a hand on Owen's shoulder. "Ok, contestants," Chris starts up. "I just got news that Gwen has gotten the gold metal, so Team Amazon gets 1 point! Now, for the final event, one person from each team must jump across these hurdles, all the way to the finish line!" "I'll go," Heather steps up. "I'm pretty flexible, but I'm terrible at races!" you admit. "Not a problem, my dear Sonia. I will take this one for our team!" Alejandro announces, performing the splits and tying up his hair with his feet. "God! You are flexible!" you say, dazzled at his ability to bend his body. He smiles at your stunned expression, with that..cute little ponytail he had on his head...'Aww..it's just..so ADOWABLE!' you ponder, making googley eyes at it. 'I think I just might take it home...WAIT! No, Sonia Igen! YOU have a boyfriend! A witty, intellengent honey still the lover in your life! You are NOT gonna end up like Bridgette and Leshawna! You're gona stay STRONG. Like spider silk. Not metal. Spider silk. You have the chikara OVER Alejandro. You can beat him at this game! Because Sonia, YOU kick major, unhealthy amounts of ASS!' You shake your head to clear away the fog of hypnosis and focus on what was going on. "Ready...GO!" "Come on, Alejandro! You can WIN this!" you enourage, screaming at th top of your lungs. The race started out slow at firt. Alejandro and Heather were running at the same pace, jumping over hurdles, but it looked likeAlejadro was enjoying it. Being as cocky and arrogant as he was, Alejandro even has the NERVE of turning around and run backwards! "W-what the hell is he DOING?" you ask yourself, slmming your hand onto your face at Alejandro's tormenting tactics. "Well, it seems as if he's running and jumping over hurdles, backwards," Owen replies, watching the race. "Oh, and now he's on his hands doin it..." "I know THAT Owen. I just don't get it. Doesn't he know we'll lose easier this way?" "hey, if we DO lose, can ya promise NOT to vote me off?" he asks. "Ok, 1: Don't EVER say we're gonna loose, because we're NOT. Not while I'M on this team! And 2: Why would I? You won us TWO medals! The only people I would vote off would be the people who caused the whole team to lose. Ok, big guy?" Owen brightens up. "Awesomesauce! That's soo good to know, cuz I don't want ya to turn your back on me!" "Don't worry, if you're on Noah's side, there's no WAY am I voting you off!" "Wooo, yeah, Heather!" Team Amazon cheers. You check over towards the finish line and see Heather all happy and cheery, while Alejandro wasn't.."Dammit, Ale!" you scold, stomping the ground. "And Team Amazon gets another point!" announces Chris, walking over to them. "But, since Team Me and Team Amazon are tied, it's time for the Tiebreaker!" 'Tiebreaker! Yes! We could still win this challenge!' you cheer up, smiling. "Now, Sonia. Since you haven't done anything yet, I'm putting YOU in this challenge!" "Finally! About time this team sends out a REAL player..." "Along with Tyler, and Cody," Chris continues. "You three must reach and collect the final gold medal, up THERE!" Chris points up at the sky and it reveals that there was in fact a medal there, but like 10 feet higher! "How are we gonna get up THERE?" Tyler wonders, staring up at the high hanging circle of gold. "With wings of course!" An intern had shown up with three sets of wings ready for us. That is until they fell apart, then he had to go back and get another set. "Using the wings that Intern just had to return, you three must fly up to the final medal. Whoever claims it, wins the challenge. Oh, and in proper attire, ONLY, please..." Another rack comes by, and hanging from it, were two Spartan costumes for men, and a slightly revealing Spartan dress for you..."Uh, you're kidding me, right?" you ask Chris, folding your arms. He shakes his head. "Nope! But think about it, Noah'll LOVE it when he sees you in that sexy dress." "Whatever.." The intern finally comes back with the wings, allowing you, Tyler and Cody to proceed to the challenge. After getting dressed in proper attire, you were smoothing out your dress, and trying to pull it up from it sagging a little too low around your chest. "Ugh, I don't wanna wear this dumb thing, but, if it's for the team, I MUST. Haaa..Noah-chan, if you're watching..I hope you like this dress, honeybun!" Now, starting the challenge, Tyler was the first one to fly up, but his wings were falling apart! After he hits the ground, you try to fly up, flapping your arms as fast and hardas you could. "Come ON! Stupid wings won't even work!" you whine, flapping harder. You suddenly feel the ground slowly pull away from your feet, and you look down. "Hey! I'm doin it! I'm actually flying!" you say, smiling greatly, unaware of how your wings looked at the time. But then, you felt as if you were slowly decending..You look down, and there that same, light brown ground you had dreaded to see. "Dammit! Dammit, gravity!" you curse, throwing the broken wings off your back. In the end, Cody gets the last medal, putting your team in last place AGAIN.."Guys, sorry I couldn't get it," you apologize sweetly, kicking the dust. "If those freaking wings were a little more STABLE to use, I could've brought home the gold!" "It's alright, Sonia," Alejandro comforts, smiling a little. "I'm pretty sure if those wings were less poorly crafted, we would've won, and you could've given Noah the medal, huh?" You shrug. "I guess, eh?"

At the elimination ceremony, Tyler was probably going to be going home, but instead, an INTERN had to take the Drop Of Shame! Luckliy, you weren't going to go home from your little flaw in the challenge...

*Duncan's POV*

"Suck it, Courtney!" Gwen retorts, holding her parachute. "In your..FAAAACE!" That cute and cool gothic girl that you had kissed twice before on the show was now out of the competition. You ket out a deep and sorrowful sigh. "Bye bye, Gwen, hello crazy Courtney.." Full of dissapointment, you walk away from the tiki, where you were watching the elimination take place, and walk back to the 1st class compartment, head down, shoulders slumped foward. "...and then he, like threw that Dingo he grabbed at Cody?" Sonia voice rings. "I know, that was GENIUS!" Alejandro's vocal chords show up. You open the doors and see everyone over at the table, enjoying fresh chocolate chip cookies. "Oh, hey, Duncan! Sweet move you did to Cody back there at Hanging Rock!" Sonia compliments, slapping a hand on your shoulder. "Yeah, totally, dude!" Owen adds, scrafing down a couple of delicious, round, warm circles of joy. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, I guess.." you mumble, still a bit dissapointed at Gwen's elimination. "What's wrong, bro?" Sonia asks. "Who's giving you issues, Courtney or Gwen?" "It's BOTH. I was watching the whole elimination happening. Courtney and Gwen both tied, but it turns out Gwen had lost and got booted out." "REALLY, Duncan? Oh, that must be difficult for you! Courtney was happy she left, wasn't she?" You nod, remembering that nasty, slimey grin she had on her wicked face.."Well, cheer up! Maybe you can still win this thing for her!" you chime, trying to change your mood. "Now that Gwen's gone, you can focus on getting Courtney out to be even, if you want to that is. But here, have a cookie. They're HUGE and full of chocolate! Chocolate can turn ANY frown upside down!" She gives you a cookie and you do nothing but stare at it. But turning down the idea of not eating it, you take a bite out of its delicious and chewy morsels.

*Your POV*

Alejandro had left the room for some reason with a cookie. Not suspicious, but strange. "Oh, man, I miss Noah," Owen mumbles, eating the rest of his cookie with a slight frown. "I do too, big O," you agree, placing a hand on his huge shoulder, feeling his sorrows. "I mean, if it hadn't been for Alejandro, we both wouldn't be like this." "Alejandro? What do ya mean?" Owen asks. "Uh, bro! Remember, 'Beware of eels'? Noah had found out about Ale's evil tactics in London which caused him to leave. If we all let our guard down against Alejandro, we all could go down like Noah did!" "Man, I think you are TOTALLY right about that!" Duncan agrees, finishing his cookie. "But, the best way to show him what his friendship meant to us is to obey his dying words." 'DYING?!' you scream in your head. "What?! When did he die!?" you and Owen both shriek, panicking. " No, no, no, no, he's fine! I meant his parting, his parting words," Duncan corrects. "Oh, sorry.." you apologize, releasing the tension. "I get so paranoid whenever I have NO idea where he is with the word 'dying' or 'dead' in the same sentence..but, one thing..YOU miss Noah, too?" "Well, sorta, I guess.." Duncan replies. "But, didn't YOU vote him off along with Tyler and Al?" you ask, flaring a nasty glare at him. He looks around, probably hiding the look to show that he DID. "Uh..uhm..yeah, about that, I-" "Attention passengers!" Chris rings over the loudspeaker. "We are now landing in Sweden! Come on down to the Drop Of Shame for our new day of fun fun challenges!" "Haa..just in the nick of time.." Duncan mumbles walking out of the room. Owen follws right behind him, then you, but as you almost leave, you look out the window and see nothing but a light blue color and white. That could only mean one thing: snow. "Oh boy, it's gonna be cold out there! Might as well grab my coat." Running to your suitcase you find that same coat from when you all landed in Yukon, put it on, then run outside with the rest of everyone, who were apperently shaking and wobbling from the frozen weather. "In the cold AGAIN?" Courtney whines. "And where's our jackets THIS time?" "Come on, you guys. You've all gotten throguh cold temperature like this before, TWICE! Suck it up!" Chris snaps. "Now, starting the challenge, you guys have to build something that can get across this frozen water flow all the way to where Chef is, where I'll tell you what to do next." "Ooh! Buliding! I'm really good at doing that!" you tell everyone, smiling through the tiny mist of your breath shown in the coldness of the tundra. "Well, great! We should win this time as well!" Alejandro says, picking up pieces of a huge junk pile. "Wait, hold up!" Duncan stops. "We can't let THOSE guys see what we're building!" The Amazons, having trouble and fighting over what to build, were probably going to try and steal what we were going to build, so you move a huge piece of wood in front on what you guys were building, blocking what the Amazons wanted to see. "So guys, what ARE we building?" you quietly ask anybody listening to you. "We're gonna build a ship to get to the other side," Alejandro explains, hammering a piece in. "Child's play..." You join in on the working with the boys as Team Amazon still struggle to cooperate with each other. However, Cody, still sad about Gwen had built Gwen's actual HEAD out of wood! Kinda creepy if you ask me..And since you're team had completed..DING! Singing time!

Heather: They're way ahead, so we've got to go!

Courtney: We've got to build something to sail, something we can row-ow!

Sierra: It doesn't have to be a boat!

Heather and Courtney: As long as it stays afloat!

Heather, Sierra and Courtney: Oh, why did we build Gwen's face?!

Alejandro, You, and Duncan: It's almost ready to set sail!

Duncan: Just hammering in the final nail!

Heather, Courtney, and Sierra: Ohh, ohh, ohh!

Owen: We really did this fast!

Alejandro, You, and Duncan: Soon we'll be back in First Class!

Alejandro, Duncan, You, and Owen: Because they built Gwen's face!

Heather, Courtney, and Sierra: We built Gwen's face!

Alejandro, Duncan, You, and Owen: We're gonna take first place!

Heather, Courtney, and Sierra: Because we built Gwen's face!

Courtney and You: Aaaa-eee-yeah-eee-yeah!

Heather and Courtney: We built Gwen's face!

Sierra: Eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah!

[And plus, if you were wondering what color your Disco outfit was like how the others had on, it was a light lavender =3]

Now that the ship was finished and Team Amazon had built Gwen's face, Alejandro helps give the ship a push in order for it to set sail. "HOW is this thing gonnna set sail on ICE?" you complain, looking down at the frozen waters. Next to you, Owen was twitching and moving around a lot. "Owen. What's wrong with you?" "Oooh, I haven't farted in like, MINUTES! I've been trying to hold it in to look good in front of Ale, but, it's KILLING me!" 'Oh, god! This is gonna be catastrophic if Owen builds up!' you worry. 'It's a possible chance we could all DIE from this!' "Oh, she's gonna blow!" Owen alerts. Duncan, think of saving all of our lives throws Owen off the ship. It was like a 5.4 EARTHQUAKE. Nuff said...And from Owen, he had cause the ice to crack open and spill water everywhere! "Ale! Owen! Get back on the ship!" you call at both of them. Obeying your command, they both get back on the ship as the frigid waters start to lift the ship. Team Amazon had to cut a hole in gwen's head in order to prevent getting washed away, but it would be difficult for them to row all the way to shore, giving us the advantage. Rowing and sailing all the way to where Chef was we all get off the ship and meet Chef, holding a plate of some sort of balls with a cannon and a barrel of rocks. "Nice to see you guys again, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot!" Chris greets popping out of nowhere. "What are we doing this time?" Owen asks, looking at the plate Chef was holding. "You all are gonna row your ship over to that buoy that has the flag on it and win the challenge. And with this cannon and Chef's Swedish Meatballs, you can totally sink the other team's boat!" Chris explains. "So, these rocks in the barrel must be...flint stones to light the cannon!" you realize, lifting up a couple of stones and smiling. "That's correct! Now, you boys, and Sonia, will be needing a leader. Who's it gonna be?" "I vote me!" Owen says, raising his hand. Duncan and Alejandro shrug and vote for Owen. "I guess it's pointless to vote me to be captian so, I vote Owen," you give up. "Alright, Captian Owen! Here's your hat!" Chris tosses Owen the viking hat. "Aye! Alright, maties!" Owen announces in a pirate accent. "To the buoy!" "Yes, Captain Owen!" You with Alejandro, Duncan and Captain Owen all aboard the ship and row towards the final point. "Now, for me first order, I command ye all to talk in a Viking's tone!" Owen orders. "But, that's not even a Viking accent!" you inform Owen. "Yeah, dude, that's a pirate," Duncan agrees. "I am the captain and what I say, goes!" You along with the other guys groan. "Fin- I mean, Aye, Captian Owen.." you all mumble. Continuing the watery path towards the finish point, Team Amazon was now behind us, just leaving the dock. It was an epic battle you had to say. The Amazons had actually managed to hit us with the Swedish meatballs, slowing us down. They had rowed in front of us, getting closer towards the chance to 1st place, but Owne had an idea. He sits down on the top of the cannon while Duncan lights it, setting Owen flying through the cool, chilly winter air, crashing Team Amazon's "boat"! "Woo! 1st place here we come AGAIN!" you, Duncan, and Alejandro all woot, as the ship passes by the remains of Gwen's face and the steamy Amazons in the cold water. "And the winner's are Team Me!" Chris announces as we all reach the boey. "Yes! Awesome job, dudes!" you comment, high-fiving Ale and Duncan. "Swedish massages await for all of you guys back at the plane. Team Amazon, Elimination Room, today!" "Awww!" they all groan. "Sweet! Swedish massages! Those are awesome!" Alejandro states. "Yeah, I agree with ya, Alejandro!" you nod. Back at the plane, the Amazons were in the elimination room, but since it was yet ANOTHER reward challenge, nobody got booted out! "Ooh, this feels sooo good.." you moan as the intern massages your back in the first class room. You were laying face down on a massage table while the intern was roughly giving you a back massage. "I know, right?" Owen agrees, getting a foot massage with a cucumber facial. "My feet were like soo tight and cramped up! Now they are as smooth and loose as goat milk!" Even though you were sepearted from the guys during the massages, on account of you behind half naked and the guys being COMPLTELY naked, it was no problem with talking to them. "Gentlemen, and lady," Alejandro starts as hot stones sooth up and down his back. "For as long as this team goes, we are the ultimate!" "Yeah!" you, Duncan, and Owen woot back. "Hey guys, I wonder how's Noah, Izzy, and Tyler," you wonder. "Yeah, I wonder too. It's been a while since those guys left. I hope my Izzy isn't that same way she was when the army took her! And Noah, oh, I just miss my little buddy so much! I'm sure he would've LOVED this! Especially being with YOU, Sonia!" That really hit you. He WOULD'VE loved being with you at a time like this. "Haa..Noah-kun.." you sigh. 'Where are you? I soo miss you right now. I wonder how you're doing...Hmm...PLEASE be safe...'

After coming back from the confessional that you had just now messed up, (actually, it was gross from the start, but you did make it worst) your head felt heavy, so your hand supports its weakness and heaviness. "Uouggh..never again will I be doing something like this.." you comment, walking into the main room where Sierra and Cody were. "S-sierra! Please! Just, let me go!" Cody begs as he squirms around in Sierra's lap. "Now, now, sweetie," her soothing yet very creepy voice calms, tightly grasping his wrist. "Don't move around so much. It'll ruin the moment." "Oh, uh..sorry, did I..interrupt something here?" you ask, even thought it totally looked like Cody needed help by the way he was shouting and trying to escape Sierra's evil and wicked grip. "No! No! Just..help me get out of here! Man, I'd rather be in the economy class than with Sierra!" Cody whines more. "Oh, no. We were just bonding, right Cody-kins?" "SONIA! HELP! Please?" his raspy voice, being squeezed by the stalker-girl's strong arms, pleads and begs. 'Oh, Cody..I would help you, but..Sierra did have somewhat of an injury falling of the Great Wall, plus...she's the only friend left, so...' "Uhm..ok, then..." Feeling terribly sorry for the poor boy, you walk past them and find your bag in one of the chairs. "I gotta change out of this. It shows my figure a little too much. I wouldn't have to if a certain someone wasn't still wooing over me..." A piece of yellow plaid fabric catches your attention. "Oh...what's this? Something I haven't worn before?" You pull it out and look at it. Its soft cotton sweater top tickled your fingertips. "Oh, it's a cute sweater top, but where's the skirt?" Your hand goes into the bag some more, pulling out the previous clothes you had worn before on he trip. "Oh, here it is." You take it out and shove the rest of the clothes back inside the tiny blue bag. "S-sie-r-ra! W-what..did..yo-you put in that..t-tea?!" Cody's high-pitched groggling voice sqwaks, as he grasps his throats as if it were burning. "Oh no, my Cody!" Sierra panics, hands on her head as she watches Cody twist and swell up like a cake in the oven that had been smothered with yeast. "Oh! Your epipen!" She reaches into her pocket, pulls out an epipen- "Oh! Uh..I should be going to change now, so I don't have to..see this.." you speak up, aware of where Sierra had to stick the needle... But, for some reason, she just stuck it into his arm, causing him to stop moving around and sigh. But, he wasn't relaxed. In fact, he was very weak and delicate right now. "Don't worry, it's been taken care of!" Sierra cheerfully announces, hugging Cody again. "Uh...ok...again.." Still giving her a strange stare you continue your way to the bathroom to change. Then you remembered. "Oh yeah, I sort of..ruined that one..uhm..where to next?" 'Maybe I can get changed behind one of these chairs? Nobody will really notice me, with Sierra being occupied and Cody unable to move, so..why not?' Changing directions, you walk back to your bag of clothes, sit down on the carpet floor, look around one last time. And start to undress. "Ok, just gotta quietly undress myself, so I don't bring any attention...hey, Sierra's a girl, she can understand!" you note to yourself, unconnecting the buttons on your dress. "Sierra! I've decided to change behind these chairs, since the bathroom's ruined," you tell her, pulling the silky smooth dress off of your body. Cody's eyes widen, allowing his young, immature mind to wonder on how you look right now, also forcing a huge perverted smile on his face. He struggles more to crawl out of Sierra's lap, this time to see what you've got, but Sierra grabs the collar of his shirt. "No! Bad Cody!" Sierra growls, giving him a chilling glare. "Don't you even think about it! Don't worry, Sonia, I won't look! And Cody here isn't going anywhere! Ooh! Is it ok if I can get a small glance of that Star-shaped,Mongolian, blue birthmark you hav on your left-" "NO, Sierra! No freaking way!" you snap back, blushing and covering up your thigh. "Ok! Sorry!" You blow hot breath out out your nostrils and continue dressing. You had gotten the top on, along with the skirt, now you just need something for your legs. Reaching back into the bag, you had found a pair of white stockings, decorated with yellow ribbons and slide them onto your legs. Slowly standing up, you smooth out your outfit and try to look presentable. You place your Chinese kimono into the bag, zip it up, then sit in a chair, giving you a full view of Sierra all over Cody..'Ugh..change the channel, please!' you roll your eyes. Your hand goes back inside of the bag and you fish around until you felt a hard cover. You take it, pull it out...A dark and shiny cover is into view. With blotches of red, as well. "Huh? The 3rd volume of Higurashi?...But...I thought...Oh! I had forgotten I bought this for my koibito back in Japan, and forgot to give it to him! Aww, he's gonna be so mad that I had the next volume he needed all this time.." you worry, facepalming. "Ok, just place it back in..and you won't have to think about the consequences when I get to see my loving Noah again. Just..gotta find the right manga..." You dig in again and pull out the Zatch Bell Manga. A smile shows up. "Yeah, that's the one!" You open it up, search to where you left off and read on.

...

"Attention all passangers!" the P.A starts. "If you all would take a look out the windows right now, we are all landing in our next destination!" 'Where are we this time, Mr. McLean?' you wonder, setting down the comic and look out a nearby window. 'Hmm..yellow ground..tall, goldenrod-colored strands of dry grass...uhm..bushy trees..we must be in..the Serengeti Fields in Tanzania!" "That's correct, Sonia!" Chris surprisingly responds. "The Serengeti Fields! Hope you guys brought your Tse-tse fly repellant!" You gasp. "Omigosh! Ugh! I HATE those things! And the mosquitos...oooh! Just gross!" you shiver, just thinking about the nasty bites and diseases they could spead...Eww.."Ooh, I know right?" Sierra agrees, putting Cody into a backpack..."Those things are icky!" "And just think of it, it would totally suck to have Human African Trypanosomiasis!" Sierra gives off an empty stare. So did Cody, but he couldn't help it. "African lethargy?" you try to simplify to an easier term. Still same look. "Well, I'm sure those can kill you, but it would be the worst if you got Sleeping Sickness! I mean, sleeping during the day and insomnia at night?! That's just terrible if I got that while my Cody-kins is around! And so much to do!" FACEPALM. "Ugh...what I had just said IS sleeping sickness, Sierra..." you mumble, sighing. With many bumps from the ground, the plane begins to land in the hot fields. It comes to a screeching and forceful hault as Chef applies the brakes. "Uh, Sie-chan? What are you doing?" you ask her as you observe her strange actions of tieing empty cans to her bag that Cody was still groaning in. "Oh, I'm making a 'Just Married' Bag! You see, Cody said 'I DO' two weeks ago! Hehee! So! We are now officially married!" she explains, tieing another can onto the bag. Your eyes roll. 'Come on. That can't be right!' "Well, aren't you guys like, way too young?" you add. "Yes, but I had created a very cool way online that says we can be officially married if only Cody said 'I do'!" 'There's no way Cody had said that!' "Don't you guys also need rings?" you continue, probably getting close to annoying your strange, purple-headed friend. She stops. "N-no! Tch! The ring part is already included! So...yeah!" She quickly goes back to what she was doing. "Yeah...right..." you mumble some more, grining. "Come on out, everyone! And get a delicious, mosquito-infested taste of Tanzania!" Chris chimes, signing off of the P.A. You, Sierra, and Cody all walk out of the cool, chilly room of the 1st class and into the blazing, stuffy, and dry atmosphere of the golden African fields. In the far distance of the blue sky, you could see multicolored moving blurs, probably resembling the animals that enhabited the place. "Ugh...I should've changed into something lighter..." you complain about the heat. "Yeah, and I'm sure not only Noah would love that.." Alejandro woos, fistbumping with Duncan as they both giggle. You pout at their immaturety and pervertedness, and open your mouth to say something, when Chris had walked by with a-"AHAHAHHAA! CHRIS!HAHAH! Y-your head!HAHA!" you bawl out, cracking up, which prompted the others to laugh as well. "What?! It's how I'm supposed to look out here!" Chris snaps back in his orange robe and...shiny, BALD head! "You could've at least put your wig back on! Hahaha!" Duncan jokes, laughing hard as well. "H-hold on! Let me fix my hair in that reflection Chris has on his head!" you joke as well. "Enough already!" Chris booms. "If you all don't start listening and keep it up with all the mouth-running, trust me, I KNOW how to contact a lion! Now, getting to the real challenge. The first part of today's challenge, is to run towards that pile of plums over there, snag a few, and return back without getting hit." "Hit?" you repeat, raising a purple eyebrow. "Yes. One person goes, while the others kick these soccer balls at them. Isn't that fun?" "Uh, no, not really," Heather speaks up. "Great! Let's start! Sonia. You go first." "What? Why?" "Because you were the first one to notice my new hairdo, so..." He points out into an open field with soccerballs lined up. "Haaa..fine then..." you give up, walking towards the end of the row. Ale, Heather, Duncan, Sierra with Cody all line up to one soccerball. "What does the soccerballs have to do with this place, anyway?" you ask, hands on the hips. "And GO!" "Eeep!" A soccerball by Heather zoomspast your head as you duck. "Eyya! Please dun hit me, I bruise like a a banana!" you squeel, running towards the dark purple fruit. Another soccerball wooshed past your ear. And from how loud it was, it would've hurt if it hit you...You swipe an arm full of plums and run back to- "OOOOFF!" A black and white sphere, came right at your stomach, sending a gut-renching sensation of pain to travel through you. Next thing you knew, you were on the ground. "U-uugghh.." you moan, holding your stomach, and slowly getting up. "W-who the frick kicked that?" you ask, sitting down on the ground near Sierra. Nobody moved or said anything...but..maybe Chris had been painfully rubbing his foot..."Sonia! Out! Oww..." Chris announces, still rubbing..."Yeah, I FELT that a while ago, Chris.." "Next up, Sierra and Cody!" "Yay! Let's go honey!" With you still rubbing your stomach on the dusty ground, Sierra with Cody just hanging on, run towards the plums. Duncan and Heather kick their balls, but it only hits poor, feeble Cody..."Got em!" Sierra woots as she holds an armfull of fruit and tries to run back. However, Fabio sends a powerful kick, shooting out a soccerball right into the plums Sierra was holding, knocking them down! "H-hey! W-w-woah!" Sliding and tripping over the plums knocked to the ground, Sierra and Cody(obviously, did you see how many time he was hit?) were out. "Duncan! You're up!" Taking off, Duncan runs up to the plums. Sierra kicks her ball at him, but, typical of a deliquent such as him, spins right around, and kicks it back at her! "Eeep!" Sierra quickly turns around to avoid being hit, only for Cody to get hit again. "Wow! He's good..." you comment, dazzled. Duncan continues, grabs a whole bunch of plums and runs back. It looked as if we was actually going to win, until.."See, I told ya Soccer was a stupid-AUGH!" Hit with two soccerball on each side of the face, Duncan falls to the dry ground, rubbing his face in pain. "Yes!" the denying couple woots. "Eew! Stop that!" "Ok, up next, Heather!" Chris announces as she runs up to the plums. "Haa! This is easier than I thou-" Heather smuggly responds, grabbing some fruit. But just as she turned around-SMACK! SQUARE in the face! "OUCH!" Dropping what she had in her arms, she feels her hot, swelling face, and glares over at Alejandro..."Heather! Out! Ok, Alejandro. You're the last one! GO!" Alejandro was the last one to go. You wanted a crack at this one...However, all of the balls we all kicked, Al seemed to dodge with ease! He takes a huge armfull of fruit and runs back. "And the winner of this round is Alejandro!" "Wow, he's good..better than Duncan.." you comment, folding your arms. "Now, with these plums Alejandro had brought back, you guys are gonna use them to crack open those goards with these bats. Watch." Chris gives us a demostration, tossing one of the plums up it the air, and giving the bat a swing, sending a purple dot soaring toward a goard. It instantly broke appart. "Aww, it's like baseball! I'm sooo not gonna do so well..." you worry, looking at the line of pottery."Annnddd...GO!" With the blow of the whistle, you all pick up a plum, and with the best aim possible, try to hit a goard. "Oh, I hope I hit at least one.." you mumble, slowly picking up the dark-colored sphere. Trying your best, you toss it up into the air, and give it a good swing. Your eyes were tightly shut, using all of your strength to try to break a pot. WHOOSH. Nothing. Air. "Huh?" You open your eyes and look around. "What? Where'd it go?" you wonder, scratching your head. THUNK! "Oww! What the..what hit me?" You look down on the ground. "I didn't even hit the damn thing?! Are you kidding me?" Seeing that same dark purple sphere on the ground, you became furious. "Oooh! I'm gonna kick this plum's-" You grasp it, almost puncturing holes into its leathery skin from your fingers, toss it up in the air, and swing at it. SPLAT! You look at your bat and see it covered in purple liquid. Your blood started to boil. "UUURRG! I can't believe I just destroyed this thing!" you shout to the sky. "Lemme try again!" You take another plum from your pile and swing again. This time it actually hits! "Yes! I finally hit it this time!" Zooming in a straight line, the fruit knocks the top off of the vegetable! "AWESOME! I broke one!" you sheer jumping up and down, long hair bouncing. With the others trying, Alejandro couldn't even hit a goard! But trying another time he hits one. Duncan managed to crack one, but not break it. "Ugh, I'm way better at smashing things with the bat!" he mentions. He looks at it and gets an idea. He throws the bat at the goard and it breaks. "Ahh! That feels so good!" Heather gives it a go, and just as you did, she broke the top off of one. "Yes! Swing batta batta!" "Ooh, I hope I can hit one for us," Sierra wishes, trying to aim her swing perfectly. She tosses it up, hit it, but instead of it hitting a goard, it hits Chef! "Ooh! Broken, but not a goard!" Chris notes. "Alright, since everyone has went, the next part of the challenge is a safari hunt!" "Safari hunt? You mean, we're gonna hunt animals out here?" you ask. "But, that's taking them from their home, and-" "What I mean, is you will be hunting one special beast, today," Chris interruptss, a little annoyed at you. An intern, looking quite scared pushes a huge crate, that seemed to be shaking and wobbling around, containing muffled noises coming from inside. "Ooh, what do you think it is?" Sierra asks you. "Beats me..." The crate splits open, and there, inside a metal cage behind iron bars, was a terribly scrawny figure that might've been a little familiar to you. Green skin. Red, bloodshot and rusty eyes, full of anger and wilderness... "I-is that...who I think it is?" Duncan begins, trying to make out the disgusting figure. "It's Eziekel?!" you finish, eyes wide at his total transformation. "He's changed, that's for sure." "That's right! Since Blainley had ratted him out, Chef got a hold of him. And since then, he's been a little less...human," Chris explains, as the wild human, scratches his ear. "Now, if you all would look into the goards you all had broke, you all will achieve items you all will need to hunt this guy down!" Chris goes over to the one Heather opened. "Heather, since you and Sonia were the first ones to break a goard, you both get goggles, a sack to hold the slingshot, and 5 tranquilizer balls." You reach into your goard and pull out the listed items Chris had said earlier. Chris hands you and Heather these small, hot pink spheres that looked more like gumballs than tranquilizers. "Alejandro, since you managed to hit one before Heather, you get 3. Duncan, 2." "What? I broke a goard!" he shouts back. "Yeah, but not with a plum you did! And that only leaves the newly weds with only one ball and no slingshot. Just make sure you throw them really hard in order to get them to work! Here, I'll show you guys how to work them." With an intern eating a sandwhich and apparently unaware of become hit, Chris takes a traquilizer, places it in the slingshot, then releases. In a cloud of pink mist, the intern falls to the ground, knocked out. "Eyaa! Real tranquilizers?! Isn't that a little..oh, I dunno..illegal?" you ask. "No, Sonia! We're in, like, Africa! Now shut up and hunt!" Chris opens the gate containing wild Ezekiel and he starts to run free. "Now, the first person who catches Zeke gets first class for this week!" Chris continues and Ezikiel starts to attack the awakening intern. "Happy hunting!" The wild human/animal runs off into the thin, tall strands of golden grass, leaving everyone behind to plan their own stategies. "Well, I'm hunting solo," you say, placing the goggles over your face. "Hope I don't die out there..." With the slingshot case on your hip, you slowly head out into the wilderness. "Ok, just gotta get far enough for nobody to see me and...perfect!" You slide the goggles off of your face, and then slide your yellow lensed glasses over your eyes. "Okay, then, Radar On!" With the sound of your vocal chords, an entire grid of squares with tiny red dots show up before your very eyes. A smile shows up. "Thought this would be useful sometime. I just hope nobody seems me or they'll think I'm cheating. So, the red dots represent Heather, Ale, Cody, Chris, and Sierra...and.." BOOP! BOOP! BOOP! "This blue one represents my target..but, what about the animals living around her-Aww! Dang! I had forgotten to install that back home...well, just gotta hope I don't get eaten by a lion or somethin. Ezeikel, you pervy sicko, here I come!" You stand tall, and match on out. "Don't think you can run, Zeke, cuz I gotcha on my radar..." You continue to watch the blue dot move and follow right on its trail. Zeke was moving pretty fast, and you weren't too sure if you could keep up with him. But with the sheer thought of winning a million dollars, he'd be no problem for you. "Geez perv, slow down for once, will ya?" you mumble, looking directly at your target and not seeming to pay any attention to where you were running...Something solid stops you from running. "OOF! What th-What did I trip on?" You get up from the dirt and look back to see what made you fall and see a very large gray lump. But, it looked as if it would be alive. "Huh? What's this?" Your gentle hand reaches up to touch it. It felt scaly and warm? Your eyes widen. "Oh! It's a baby elephant!" you relalize, standing up on two feet. The huge gray mammal slowly moves. Then, it starts to stand up on its two hind legs. Its big, oddly-shapped face locks onto yours with its huge, black pupils, full of innocence, it was adorable to you. "Aww! Aren't you just the cutest thing out here!" you coo, bending down once again and petting the animal. "But, an elephant this size should be with its mom or parents..where are they? Ohh, I wish I knew where they were so I could return you to them...but..I also wanna keep you for myself!" The large animal closes its eyes, loving the warm sensation of your soft hand on its face. This thing was just too adorable. "Aww, who's a good Zou-chan? Who is? Who is? You are! That's right! You are a good and super kawaii Zou-chan!" you coo some more, scratching its stomach, which it rolled over on its back to. You were just so caught up in petting this gigantic beast, it was just like a pet. You've never had one before, so this was exciting. "Hmm, no way mom will let me keep you.." you say to it. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP THUMP. Your ears perk up like a dog's hearing the sound of treats in a box rustling. "W-what was that? It sounded...big..." Your head searches the whole surroundings in front of you, but nothing came into view. "Hmm..my imagination, maybe? I guess I'm just he-" THUMP. THUMP! It got louder and louder. "HUUUUUUUUNNNN!" The loud, blood-curddling cry of a larger elephant breaks the silence of the Savahna air. Sending multiple chills down your spine, you take your time, looking over your shoulder, shining your blood-red purple pupils on the shadowing object, blocking the sun...and- "AAAAAHHHH! Its mommy's here!" You jump to your feet and stare at the humungous creature, glaring its eyes down on you. "Oh, haha...ok, uhm..no need to get angry now, mommy..I didn't want to hurt your lovely child, now!" "HUUUUUUUUNNN!" it roars again. "WAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Turning your back at the furious and overly-protective monster, you run hauling $$, away from it. "AAAHH! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Gomenasai! Gomenaisai! Gomenasai!" Loud, rapid thumps were heard behind you. This thing was chasing you! It felt as if a large, gray, living train were going to run you over. "Ohh! I guess this is my punishment for petting a baby elephant! I'm am soo stupid for doing that!"you shout some more, worrying your pretty little head off. An open field soon comes into view and the loud thumping sounds die down. "Haha! I managed to get away! Yes! I'm not gonna di-" POOF! "Eya!" "Agh!" "What the heck?!" "Oof!" The voices of people could be heard, but your eyes were closed shut. 'W-what the hell happened?! I-I feel sleepy and tired!' DING DING! "AWWW, why?" you hear yourself moan. "All right guys!" a familiar voice chimes. "It's time for today's song!" "But, we've been hit with tranquilizers!" Heathers booming voice yells. The only part you heard was "Hit with tranquilizers". 'I've just been hit with a tranquilizer ball?! Nice shooting, however did it! Ugh, and I gotta sing will I'm trying to wake up, too? Outragious..' Singing time!

Heather: Well, it's a beautiful day on the Serengeti. The perfect time to snag a pup.

I'll find Zeke and win this dumb game. As soon as my leg wakes up. Ugh!

Alejandro: Going alone just makes you look sad and pathetic. Plus, you'll die without a trace.

Heather: Hey!

Duncan: We teamed up and almost had a Zeke. I could see the zits right on his face.

Really, we were that close!

Heather: "Almost" gets you nowhere around here. You're a loser duo, that's all.

Alejandro: "Loser" is what the lion called you when you couldn't find your balls. Tranq balls, that is. I wonder where they went?

Sierra: I better sing or I get kicked out.

You:Yeah, me too..

Sierra: I got something I want to say.

You:Yeah, me too...

Sierra: Cody? Cody? Cody? I ca- I can't feel my face. Where'd you put it?

You: I think I left it over there.. I think...(faints)

Sierra:Cody?! Cody?! Co... (faints)

Heather: Well, it's a beautiful day on the Serengeti. The perfect time to snag a pup.

I'll find Zeke and win this dumb game. As soon as my leg wakes up.

My leg.

Alejandro: My hand.

Duncan: My arm.

Sierra: Ugh, my face.

You:My everything.

All: Wake up!

Wake up!

After singing, your body feels less numb now. Along with everyone else's. "Ugh, stupid song..with the tranquilizers.." Heather seemed to be waking up, with her legs still falling asleep. But, you were doing great too. The only problem was your eyes were 1/4 open. You yawn loudly. "I-I gotta go find a water place to...wash my...uhm..face, now.." Feeling like the undead, you slowly try make your way out of the field and towards a small body of water. "Water, oh water, where are ya?" you sing to yourself, struggling hard to fully wake up. Suddenly, distant raspy noises fill the atmosphere. You stop dead in your tracks. You use your own hands to open your eyes wide and see a certain disgusting animal/human like figure over near a small pond. A smirk shows up. "Target sighted." You reach into your case without taking your eyes on the strange creature, feel around for tiny round objects and a Y-shaped weapon. "Okay, target in sight...ready.." You place a ball inside the rubber band. "Aim..." You pull it back. "FIRE!" Releasing the grip, the ball goes flying toward Zeke, knocking him out in that same cloud of pink mist. "Yes! Now time to bring home the bacon!" Grabbing his cotton and baggy hoodie, you drag his light-weight body across the dusty ground. "Just a little more ground to walk over and I should be-" POOF! "Ugh..." THUMP! You hit the ground, eyes closed once again, drifting off into darkness. You couldn't feel anything, but it felt as if something was being taken away from your grasp...

"Haa...man, is it morning already?" you get up, brush the dirt off of your nice clothes, and stretch. "Hmm? What just happened now?' you ask yourself, squinting and looking around, trying to figure out what happened. "D-did I just fall asleep? HAWW! Oh no! Where's my target?!" You frantically look around to see if he had gotten free. Then you immediately run over to where Chris had been to straighten things out. When you got there, you wish you hadn't...Heather, Sierra, and Cody had nothing, but Wicked Fabio had your catchings in his hands! Oh the terrible terrible sight of it almost made you go ballistic. "And with Alejandro capturing Ezeikel, he wins first class!" Chris annonces. "WHAT?! That was MY huntings, Fabio!" you bark at Ale. All he does is smirk. "You know, you're lovely when your upset..." he woos. Your anger had murdered your flatteredness. You were beyond pissed. You were at the highest level of pisstivity. "FINE! Let's just get to the next f*ckin place! But, I swear on it, Ale! Dammit! I'm gonna win next time for SURE!" You stomp aboard the plane and flop yourself down in the nayst economy section, face frowned up, arms crossed. "Oh, I'll getcha, Ale...I'll getcha good somehow..." you plot, thinking hard. Still outside, everybody stares at the entrance from your outburst. "What's her problem?" Chris asks. "No idea. I just found Zeke passed out on the ground, so I had to pick him up," Ale lies through his evil, white and pearly teeth.

"And the person who is going home today is...Duncan! Time for the Dock Of Shame!" "See ya, Dun," you farewell as the deliquent grabs his parachute. "Oh, and BTW, I had no intention of voting you off..." He smiles. Something you've rarely seen him do to you. "I'm pretty sure you didn't, either." He turns his back on us, and jumps. A loud sigh exits your mouth. "Another cool person gone..." You head back to the economy class and just sit there. "This competition's getting pretty difficult. But, I can't let me guard down...even if I went home, I would see...my koibito again...haaaahh...life...why do you hate me so?"

"Sierra! For the last time! I am not a therapist!"

"Geez! Sorry! It's just that..my Cody-kins is away from me! He could be hurt! He's a goner without his epipen!"

"He's doing just fine in first class with Alejandro! Ok?"

"...Sonia? You've been pretty quiet all this time!"

Your arms were crossed. A strict emotion swept across your face. Your legging-covered legs were crossed over the other, probably forcing them to struggle with circulation. "Yeah, Sierra, I'm just...peachy..." you finally respond, with anger and fury in your vocal chords. 'Ale may have gotten me last week during the hunting challenge, but I swear on it, I will get you back, Alejandro...Just you wait and see. I have the brains, beauty, wit, and strategy to overcome a little pest such as you. I can win this without Noah! I got this in the bag!' Noah...Noah...Noah... It echoed in your brain like a voice lost in a deep dark cavern. Your eyebrows arched. "N-noah-chan...Oh, I miss him so much...the close feel of his body warmth over mine...his breath breathing down on my face whenever I get close to him...his gentle hands on my body...the sweet, soothing sound of his voice...can I really get through this without him?" A sigh exits your mouth. "My koibito's away from me..." You start to crawl up into a human ball and start sulking more about your lover. "See? Even Sonia knows when her honey is away from her! She's talking to herself, sighing a lot, curling up into a ball!" Sierra says to Heather. "Uh, yeah, like a billion miles from here! Where are we landing anyway?" She turns around to look out the window. "Ugh! All I see is water! Hey, there's a small island over there. Could that be...Hawaii?!" she wonders, getting all excited. "No, this island's got weird statues on it," Sierra corrects, observing out her window as well. "I think it might be...Easter Island? I dunno, that's the only place I know that has weird statues on it." Your ears perk up. Then so does your head. "Weird statues?" you repeat quietly to yourself. "Could that be Moai statues she's talking about?" You sit up and look out the nearest window and view the outside world. In the far distant land (besides all the deep blue of the ocean), was an island like Heather had announced. Tall, dark grey rocks of strange forms were scattered about the tiny land. "It can't be Stonehenge. The rocks formations there are all clustered together in a circle," you continue to speak. "So, it must be Easter Island?" Heather asks. "Yep. Easter Island, Chile. I hope somebody knows how to speak Rapa Nui." "Rapa-what?" "Rapa Nui. It's one of the languages spoken there. Also Spanish. Ah, Easter Island. Yet another New Wonder of the World..how exciting!" Heathers grey pupils stare directly at your face. She was impressed from all that information you knew already in your head. Then she smiles. "You know, Sonia, I've never realized how smart you were all this time!" 'Oh, is that so?' you sarcastically respond mentally, raising an eyebrow. "So, I heard you're trying to get revenge on Alejandro, correct?" "Hell yeah." "So. As girls, we all have to stick together," Heather explains. "Boys come and go, but as for us girls, we bond together. No offense to you and Noah." "No, none taken at all." "Attention all passangers!" the P.A voice overs. "We are now landing in Easter Island, Rapa Nui! Hope you all are good at Easter Egg Hunts, cuz that's what ya'll are gonna do today!" "Easter Egg Hunts?" Sierra repeats, giggling a little. "That is sooo 10 years ago!" you add, laughing a little. "Really? Really, Chris?" Heather giggles as well. All three girls, sitting in a mold-infested room, giggling and laughing together. It was almost like you all were best friends for life! "Ok. We'll be landing soon, so Heather is right," you admit. "We all should ju-" BANG! BOOM! "W-what the heck was that?!" Sierra worries as the plane wobbles terribly. "Dude! You hit a statue?!" a voice screeches on the loudspeaker. "That's like, ancient history! You're gonna have to move it back when we land!" "Ugh..it's only Chef and his crappy flying," Heather scoffs, crossing her arms. "Wonder how he's gonna put it back up. Those things weigh a ton," you wonder, placing a finger on your chin. The plane comes to a screeching hault(nothing new) as Chef tries to land the plane in an open field.(There were statues everywhere. You think it's that easy to land a huge flying vehicle on an island?) Everyone jumps out of the plane and onto the grassy plains of Rapa Nui, Easter Island. A place of wonder. "Wow, here at Easter Island. Never thought I would be here in my life," you mention looking around at the strange rock formations lined up. "Welcome passengers!" We all look ahead of us and see that friendly Tv show host...but...what the hell was he wearing? The sight disturbed your thinking for quite some time. "Chris! Put some clothes on, please!" Heather shouts, looking away sticking her tongue out. "What? That's what the ancient people of Easter Island are wearing these days! Nothing but this cool feathery headpiece and this-" "Eww! Please don't describe it, please!" you insist, looking away as well. It was best not to explain what the material was. It would only lead her to look at it more... "Anyway, here we are at Easter Island! Yeah, that strange island with the weird head statues? This is it right here. Your first challenge is to go on an easter hunt." "Bwaahahaha!" High-pitched shrilly laughs could be heard from the remaining three females. Chris' black eyes form into darts toward the giggling girls. "I'm glad you all think that's funny..." "Well, we don't, Chris," Alejandro says, trying to look caring. "Isn't that right, Cody?" Cody, at the moment, was too busy stuffing his face with the candy and other sweets from a basket he had. "Hmm..mmhmhm..hmmh.." his voice muffles between the chewing of chocolate and candy canes. "Uh, he says yes, too." "Continuing, all five of you will have to wear these color-coded feather headpieces in order to match the color of your eggs." Chris hands each of us a feather hat. Heather got red, for the fury and spicyness she had in her. Cody had purple. Strange color for a guy like him. Ale had blue...but it doesn't mean anything. Sierra's was green. For her strange and uniqueness ways of apperance. Which left you with yellow. But, it wasn't just a regular yellow color. It was Icterine. You could see how that color fit you. Happy, peppy, spunky, cute, bright, colorful. And deadly in some ways! You place the feathery hat on your head along with the others. "When you all go scavenging for your eggs-no laughing girls! You all will have to search for them inside the heads or facial parts of these familiar Moai statues!" We all turn around and look at the sight. Many rock formations before us..looked very familiar...as if..we had seen them somewhere before..."Hey..that statue...it looks like..Harold!" you point out. "And that one's Bridgette!" Sierra included. "These must be statues of the people who got voted out before us!" "Well aren't you the genius here, Sierra? And I thought Sonia was the genius..." Chris jokes, chuckling as your eyes stab him with sharp knives and daggers. "Your job is to find all of the eggs hidden in the past contestants' faces to move on to the next part of the challenge. Were you'll be moving next is inside that underground tunnel that will lead you to the top of the hill. Good luck!" "Come on girls! We gotta stick together and win this thing!" Heather cheers, grabbing you and Sierra and walking off into the green and dark grey field of lush grass and Moai stone. "Starting an alliance with the girls, Heather?" Ale asks, smuggly smirking. "No! I'm just bonding! Unlike you and Cody, us females work together and stay together! So, good luck with your egg hunt with that dead weight for a team!" "Hehehe...whatever you say, mi amor..." He blows her a kiss, promptng Heather to stick her tongue out in sheer disgust and continue her way. "Ok. We should all split up and search all the heads for our eggs. Then we all come together and head into he tunnel. Got it?" Heather commands. "Got it!" Sierra agrees, running off. Heather goes her seperate way which left you to look around and see where to start first. "Hmm...I should probably start with Ezekiel, since he was the first one gone...oh, wait, that was Duncan...but he quit so..." Surrending both ideas you head toward a random statue. "A Leshawna Moai? Oh, I miss her face so much! I haven't seen her in centuries! With that kawaii mole of hers and those lovely big hoop earrings and-wait...what's that yellow and red thing by her ear?" You walk up to the huge statue and take a closer look at her hoop earrings. There were actually two objects. The left one had contained a small, yellow, oval-shaped object, next to a red one that you couldn't quite make out. "Hmm..I don't remember those being by her ear. Their so bright and colorful it stands out like a lemon and strawberry in a blueberry field!" Your fingers feel its smooth surface and slowly pick up the yellow object. "...Oh! It's one of my eggs! Awesome! And this one must be Heather's! Now I gotta find the rest." You gently place it in the soft cotton pocket patch of your vest, pick up Heather's egg and walk away. "Heather! I found an egg matching your color!" you announce, wave at her. She was examining Courtney's head, probably dissing it when she turns around and notices the egg in your hands. A smile shows up on he face. No, not an evil one, but a regular, happy one. But yet again, 50% of her smiles looked evil even though they weren't. "Perfect!" She rushes over to you in those uncomfortable high-heel wedges of her's and takes it from you. "Did you find any of yours?" she asks. "Yeah, right next to yours in Leshawna's left earring." "Hmm, always knew there was something about those hideous earrings of hers..." You shoot a glare at her, but she already turned around and didn't see it. "Anyway..who's head should a pay a visit next? Bridgette's? Lindsay's? DJ's?..Maybe Lindsay's." Ale was already at her head, searching for his egg. He knocks on the forehead of the statue. Nothing inside. "Sounds hollow inside," he comments, extending his arm into an ear and pulls out a blue egg. "Guess there really is nothing in there." He jumps off of the neck and walks past you, winking and smirking. "Ugh..sicko.." you mumble, keeping your nose high in the air and you make your way over to Moai Lindsay. What Ale had done earlier sort of gave you an idea. "Hmm..maybe I should try to search in her empty head..Ale already searched the right ear, so there's no chance of my egg being in that same earhole. Try the other one maybe?" Going to the left ear, you search into the wide, hollow ear canal. Your fingertips feel rough, rocky small pebbles inside, followed by a smooth circular rock. "This rock feels smooth..." you observe, touching it and taking in its unusual texture compaired to the other rocks you've felt. The grasp it and pull it out. "Oh! Another egg! How cool! I always knew Lindsay's head would come in handy someday." In the front right pocket of your skirt you nest the egg inside. "Where to next?" "Oh! I found an egg!" Sierra shouts from the top of statue, holding up a blue oval. "Oh, wait...it's not mine. Oh well.." She releases her grip from it as the egg plummits to the ground, ending in a splattered fate. "S-sierra! That was an egg containing life!" you scold, running over to the yolky mess. "True, but it was Ale's 's no life going on in that egg!" she remarks. Your panic dies down. "Good point and well made..." You step over the remains of Ale's egg and look around. Cody had found a purple egg out of DJ's mouth, while Sierra found her green egg in Harold's ear. Ale had been checking an Owen Moai, tossing out food from the mouth structure of it. Oh how you missed that fat lovable oaf who had somewhat of an eating issue. "Ah, an egg of mine!" Fabio mentions, pulling out a cerulean oval. "Oh, and what seems to be this thing?" He takes another look, puts his arm back in the mouth, and a golden-colored dot appeared in the tan skin of his hand. Your blood-violet pupils widen. A foxy, Latino man had your egg. So many possiblities he could do to destroy it. His smirk had "beast" writen all over it..."Oh, just a regular yellow-colored egg...no need for it.." He tosses it up into the air. "Haaaaaww! Watashi no tamago!" you gasp, fingers covering your mouth, trying to hold back the gasp. It flew through the air, over your head, and was heading straight for the ground in front of Ezekiel's head,containing an egg in one of his nostrils..."Don't worry, tamago-chan! I'll save you!" you re-assure, running in the same direction it was decending. You kept your eyes entirely on it the whole time. The sun made it even harder to see where it was, but coming in handy at the right moment, your over-sized lens resting from the top of your head, slide down onto your face, shielding your optics from the deadly and blinding rays of sunlight, enhancing your vision to see. The egg drops into your warm hands, unharmed, but revealing just slightly small cracks. "Ooh, that was a close one!" you sigh, placing your glasses back on your head. "And I thought I was gonna lose you! Thanks to someone..." Your eyes dart toward Ale, but he looks away. He knew you were gonna give him a nasty look. "Here, you can go in my other pocket." You slowly and gently place it in the remaining pocket, careful not to damage it anymore and let out another huge sigh, now that the excitment was over. "Woo...maybe Izzy's head has something?" You make you way across the field passing the other past contestant's Moai statues. Right next to DJ's head, were Izzy's phycho face. "Ahh, Izzy. It's been a while since I've seen you. But, it wasn't a while since I started acting like you. Ooh, that was a joyride..." You climb up the left side of her face and look into her ears. "Anything in here?" SKEEE!SKEE!SKEE!"Eyaaa! Bats!" Black leather wings flapping like mad were attatched to the resting, misunderstood creature of the night, disturbed at your presence. Like birds or even a swarm of angry black insects, the bats fly out into the sky, trying to find a better place to nap without disturbances. "Woah...I knew she was batty, but I also thought she was nutty, too. What, no nuts in here?" You look inside. Nothing but darkness. "Ah, Chris you could've done a better job at this..." You crawl across her face and stare into her rocky eyes. "Yellow circle. That's my egg!" You reach into her pupil and remove the egg. "Wonder why her eye..." You jump down, holding the egg in your arms. "Aww, but I wish I had a basket of some sort to hold these," you whine, looking at the one you've just recieved. "Maybe I can ask Sierra if she can weave...me...o...ne..."SPLAT! The egg you had in your arms was now splattered all over the ground in an almost transparent and yellow debris. Your mind wasn't focused on it anymore. The only thing your eyes had locked-on and sent a message to your brai to drop the egg and hang your mouth open, was a certain statue right next to Izzy's. The sight of it sent so many visions, pictures, and moments through her gray matter from the past weeks. That neat hairstyle...rectangular-formed head...unappealing but yet, very sexy forhead wrinkle...facial expression looking like it had said,"O RLY?" all the time...a smirk that made you hot just standing there, looking stupid...Noah...Noah..."NOAH! My baby!" You shout at the top of your lungs scrambling over to the beautiful sculpture of your love. Everyone else had looked at you, climbing onto the top of the Noah statue and hugging the hair of it. "Oh, Noah-chan! I missed you so much, hunny hun hun! Ooh, your hair so silky smooth and lucious like I remembered!" You were petting and drooling over a rock. Noah's hair wasn't lucious, silky smooth, it wasn't real! But your mind was just too happy to see that fetching face, you hadn't noticed that when you jumped onto it, the yellow egg hidden inside the hair had fallen and splattered all over the grass. "Oooh, did my baby get any bigger since I've been gone?" you ask, rubbing and caressing the head. "I know I didn't! MWAA! MWAA! MWAA!" Hearts fluttered all over you like those bats in Izzy's batty head, while Sierra and Heather walk over to where you were. "Sonia! Get down from there! You're wasting time, it's only a head of him!" Heather shouts, crossing her arms over the newly made grass basket Sierra had created, holding the many red eggs she had collected, including the one you've discovered. "Hmmm! Noah-kun! Noah-chan! Aishiteru! A-i-shite-ru!" you sing, kissing the dirty rock. "Ugh! Just forget it! We'll go on without you! Come on, Sierra, we're wasting time." She grasps Sierra arm and continues the search. "Noah-kun! I loooove what you did with your hair! Ooh! It's so..rock solid...hmhmhm..."

A half and hour later, you were still stroking the rocky rough strand of hair the Moai of Noah had, while everyone else had escaped the boulder crushing rom the tunnel. Apparently, one of Sierra's eggs had hatched, and became Cody Jr. It even looked like him! Freaky...

"Ok, guys," Chris begin as Chef dusts off his hands from pushing down a statue that looked like him. "The next part of the challenge is...hey, where's 'Golden Girl'?" "Forget her, she's bonding with that Noah head down there," Heather explains. "Waisting time? That's what she's doing? Haha! Good thing you guys aren't on teams anymore, she's totally hosed right now since Chef blocked the entance!" "That's what I told her..." Heather remarks, rolling her gray pupils. "Anyway, since Ale is the first one to find all eggs, he gets this." Chris tosses Ale a baseball mask. "We're playing baseball?" he asks, with an uneasy expression. "I wish! The next thing you all have to do, it deliver the eggs to the furious mother up there."He points a finger up a tall mountanous structure and there, what rested on top was a nest was a giant, feathery bird, known as the mighty Condor. Swallowing saliva, the contestants gulp at the sight. That bird was a beast! It would murder those with the eggs stolen from it! "If I were Sonia, I'd be pretty lucky right now!" Chris comments. "And also..." DING! "Music may be able to help you get the eggs up to the mother without getting shreded to death! Alejandro, you're up first!" Singing time!

Alejandro: I'm tall, I'm tanned,

I'm young, I'm handsome.

I'm coming to bring back your wee ones...

So, hush my sweet, condor.

Let me win this one, please.

So try, attack me!

But, I won protection.

I don't feel that pecking.

So, save your objections.

Hush, now, condor,

Let me in the final three.

Whoof! (gets struck by condor and fallen to the ground, splattering the egg on his face) Aw, no!

Chris: Next!

Cody: I, oh, I-I-I...

I've got problems with condor...

Problems with condor.

Why, oh, why-y-y?

Am I not at home? I ponder...

Trust me, oh, trust me-e!

I'm your best friend,

And I'll never eat eggs agai-i-in! (head-butted by condor)

My licorice!(basket falls on his stomach, eggs unharmed) Oof!

Chris: Good news! You can have another chance later! But first...

Sierra: I'm a mom now, so don't be giving me flak!

'Cause my first chick just hatched, out of his yolk sa-ack!

So, hush, my sweet!

Let me into the final three!

Cody Jr! No, not Auntie Heather!

Chris: Heather?

Heather: I...

Sierra: (falling off) Waaaaah!

Heather: How I-I-I...

Sierra: (hits ground) Oof!

Heather: How I really hate these birdies,

And I wanna live to see my thirties.

These, these feathered jerks.

They're bringing me strife,

And "Cody II",

I'm not your wife,

For the last time!

Get a life!

Yes!

Thanks, my sweet condor,

Now I'm in the final three!

"And Heather wins the challenge!" Chris announces, bring a glare onto Ale's face. But, since the Condor had stolen Cody Jr. from Heather's head, it came back for her, at full speed. "Ahhhh!" she screams, staring at it. WHAM! "WAAA!" It sends Heather flying through the air, crash landing onto the Moai Chef has knocked over. "Oof! Ugh..." she moans, hitting the ground with such pressure. But, hitting it with force wasn't the only thing she had done. The huge gray rock had swayed from side to side. Then-BOOM! It hit the ground with a lound boom. BOOM! It knocks over Lindsay's Moai! BOOM! Then Eziekel's. BOOM! BOOM! More topple over, creating a domino effect. "Oh, Noah...how have you been for the past months without me?" you ask, still rubbing the rough surface. "I know I already asked that question more than three times now, but..I can't help it!" BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The loud banging enters your ear drums, banging against them. "You hear that, Noah?" you start, sitting up. "What could it be?" For the second time in your life, a gigantic, black object was heading toward you. But, it was oddly-shaped...like the shape of.."Izzy's head?! WAAAAAA!" you scream as the shadow surrounds your body. BOOOOOM!...

...

..."Uhm...ugh..." Your eyes begin to open. Brightness. 'Am I dead? No, I can't be..my life wasn't long enough...w-where am I?' "Glad to see you're alive, Sonia!" a familiar annoying voice speaks up. You look around and see a navy teal shirt and light brown pants. "Chris? Where am I?" "The infermery. When Heather got hit by that condor, man! It was a sight to see! But ayway, she hit a Moai, creating a domino effect witt the other Moai, crushing you. So, yeah..." "So...I'm alive?" "Yeah, totally! If not, I'd be sued!" 'Nice to see that you care, Chris...' "But your in a body cast. Every bone in your body was almost broken, so it's gonna be a little hard for you to walk around. I don't know how you're gonna compete with this in the way, but-" "No..I will compete. I won't give up. It will be a challenge trying to stay in the final two, but..hell, I love challenges..." "Well, ok then...by the way...you're eliminated."

If it were possible, your ears would did you just hear a few seconds ago? The words, "you're" and "eliminated" right next to each other in the same sentence?! No. My ears are deceiving me! They must be! I can't be out of the game yet! The speed rate of your heart increased. Was this really it for you? "WHAT?! I'm what now?!" you scream, almost falling to the floor from wobbling so much on the bed.

"You heard me right! You're eliminated! Heather had already won the challenge, while you waisted time on a rock sculpted like Noah, so with the results you're OUT!"

Your dry eyes were very close to becoming damp with salty tears. You shake your head furiously. 'No, I can't cry! Crying is for the weak! I'm NOT weak! I'm powerful to be in this position right now! I-I should be happy that I'm leaving!' A fluttered bright happiness had tickled the inside of your spirit. 'Yes..I get to see Noah when I leave...Noah...Oh my Noah...I'm coming to you! Your love is coming to you...'

"PSYCH! HAHA! Gotcha on that one!" Chris laughs heartly.

Your eyelids come down then back up. "N-nani?" Had Chris been kidding all this time? Were you really not eliminated? Could you really have a chance to win a million dollars and still see Noah in the end?! "Yep! Just kidding! That was a reward challenge, so no one got booted out. You're still in the game!"

A flood of relief and victory had rushed over you like a wave of warm, soothing bath house water, washing away and cleansing the body of worryful toxins and fearful auras. "So..I'm still in the game?" you ask. "Yep! But I wasn't kidding too much about you being in a body cast, so...I'm gonna go tan now...good luck!" He gives you a quick thumbs up and runs off to his little utopia.

"Haaahhhh...youkata...I thought I was a goner." You look around the white room. The only thing on your mind was: How am I going to be able to walk in this thing? You look down at your body and see nothing but hard white material covering every visible body part you had. "Hmm.." you mumble, thinking with that huge functioning brain of yours. You lift your body up in the air and come down closer to the edge of the bed. "Hah! Maybe I can get on the floor by bouncing my way over there! Yeah, that should work..." You jump again and you get closer. More and more squeaks of the creaky bed sound as you make your way all the way towards the edge of the white bed. "Ugh! W-woah!" Standing on two legs that didnt seem to be functioning at the time, you try to regain your central balance and stand up on the hard tile floor of the room. "Whew...ok...now, just gotta continuously jump across the floor and try to get to the economy class..." Using all the muscle power you had in your body, you hop your way heading north. It was a difficult thing to do. Many times you wobbled from left to right, but you didn't fall flat on the floor. Soon you were in the dark hallway, covered with mold, dripping pipes, and rodents. You knew exactly where you were. "I'm here alright.." you grumble observing the disgusting and hazardous conditions of the plane. Hopping up and down like a bunny, you finally arrive in the economy class, showing a yellow and blue clothed, tall figure, cuddling a squirming light brown and dark blue jeaned human-like object.

"Omg! Sonia! Are you alright?" The tall human being lets go of the uncomfortable, struggling one and hugs your rock solid body.

"Yep. Just a little...disabled to do most of the things any regular human being has to do to survive daily life, but otherwise from that I'm alive."

"Oh, thank goodess! I thought you were dead! Heather and the others were worried about you too! But, don't ask them, I don't think they'll show it." 'Great, the sensitive type...'

"Do you need help getting over to a seat or..."

"Yes. That would help me and my bones a lot, thank you."

Sierra wraps her long arms around your body, lifts you up with ease, walks over to the bench Cody had once been on and now ran to the other side of the room, and places you down. "There! All better!" she concludes, dusting off her hands. Your lips form a gentle smile.

"Thanks Sierra. That really-" BUMP! "Ouch!"

"Oops! You fell down! Don't worry, I'll help you up." She grasps your arms and settles you back onto the bench again. "There! All nice and better!"

"Thanks again..." Suddenly, you felt as if you were sinking towards the moldy floor.

"W-what's going on?" you ask. BUMP! "Oww!"

Sierra, now a bit frustrated grips your arms tightly. "Not again! Stay...in...there!" She slams you against the metal wall, trying to get you to stay on the wood. "Finally!" she moans, walking away.

You didn't feel to secure, but the great thing was you didn't feel like you were going to fall again. You let out a loud, long sigh. The competition was coming to a fruition, and you were in your first body cast. 'How am I going to make it through this tough situation?' you worry, looking up at the dripping ceiling, dodging drops of cold, rusty water away from your face.

'I had just gotten injured once again...I'm in a body cast...we're on our way to the next place...I'm uneable to move...now what?' Surrending wasn't a usual option to you. But at a time like this..it was the only suggestion...What else could you do? If you were to try to continue the TV show and struggle, you're just heading striaght for elimination no matter what you do...All this giving up and negative decisions was making your head hurt. You shut your eyes tightly and shake your head wildy as if shaking off a rat off of your head. Which would've happened if you hadn't shifted your head to the side.

"Hmm...I need some reading...Sierra?"

Her black eyes look at you. "Hmm? What do you need, Sonia?"

"Could you hand me my bag up there?" She looks up in the bag compartment, stands up, and takes it. "Here you go." She holds it in front of you, as if you were supposed to just simply take it. Then she realized...after five seconds...

"Oh! Sorry!" she apologizes, dropping the big blue case next to you.

"Thanks."

"No problem!" She grins through her lip-glossed lips and walks out of the room.

Reading always calmed your mind. Especially manga. All of the cute and funny pictures made you realize how humorous life could be. It took your mind off of worrying too much. You look into the bag and see nothing but multicolored fabrics.

"Oh, my clothes are all over the place...including my...bras and panties..." You look over at Cody across the room and see that he had fallen alseep. Perfect timing. Stretching out a hand, you pull the clothes out of the bag and place them on the other side of the bench, keeping them away from the filthyness of the floor.

"Why do I keep all my manga at the bottom of the bag?" you question yourself, still digging through the jungle of cute clothes and jewelry. Your fingers feel against something smooth and paper-like. Manga book. You grasp it with your available fingers and pull it out slowly. The cover was a white color with gray-colored small writings all over it. A smile curls on your lips.

"Death Note. Volume 2. Ahh...do I know myself well or what?" Volume 2 was your favortite volume. There was only one character that could really cheer you up and turn your cloudy storm into a bright sunny day filled with rainbows, unicorns and all that other crud. His real name was undefined, but he was known as one letter.

"Come on, L..let's see that sweet smile of yours..I'm having a bad day today and I need to see that beautiful lipwork..." You flip through the black and white pages of awesome manga illustration until you stop on the one page. The only page you would see it. L's beautiful, smiling face. "Justice Will Prevail!" the page had said, but you ignored the text. The only thing you wanted was the image. A pink cloud forms around your cheeks as you continue to stare at the image.

"Eru...aishiteru...forever..." you whisper, kissing the page, then going back to looking at the wonderful picture. 'I hope Noah isn't watching this...' you ponder. 'If he knew I was a hardcore L fangirl...' Suddenly, a bright glow catches the corner of your eye.

"Huh? What's that?" you wonder, setting the book down. You search into your bag once again and pull out a small glass tube of what looked to be fizzy, clear water. An eyebrow raises up, curious of what the substance was and how did it get in such a place. "What's this?" You shook the tube a little, causing it to fizz more and produce more bubbles. "It looks like cream soda...or maybe...Sprite? What is this stuff?" You look into your suitcase again and hear paper crumbling. You take the paper and pull it out. On a yellow sheet of paper, of what looked to be a sticky note, was a tiny letter. 'Small, pretty font...curvy handwriting..' Your eyes grow wide. "It's a letter from okaasan! Why did mommy leave me a letter in here? And when did she put this in here?"

'Dear Sonia,

I'm so glad you're going to Total Drama World Tour! That way, you'll get a chance to explore the world like you wanted without having to worry about taking a cruise ship!'

You shudder, just thinking about that huge, metal transporation monster...

'Anyway, I've packed you this special "drpointionk"- "

Wait..what? "drpointionk"? And why is it bolded?...Maybe...it's a special messgage of some sort?..." You continue.

'-if you're every into any trouble. Be sure to drink all of it at once! Wouldn't want it to go to waste, now! Be sure to bring me back a souveneir of some sort! Have fun!

Love,

Mom'

Right after reading that note, you went back to that weird word.

"Now..what could she mean by this strangely spelled word?" you wonder, looking back at it. You focused deeply on it.

"Dr...po...in..ti...huh? This is soo confusing...maybe..it's the way the letters are arranged?"

Dr...in...k.."D-r-i-n-k..drink! Yes! I can see that she spaced a couple of letters between the letters spelling 'drink'! But, what about the others? Can I do that same thing?"

...Po...ti..on.."Potion!" You quickly shut your mouth and look over at Cody, who was still sleeping. "Whew...he didn't hear..potion. Okaasan must've disgused the word 'potion' with 'drink' in this..weird word. Ahh, mother...she always did know how to satisfy me with puzzles." You look back at the test tube and pull the cork off of the top. POP! The sounds of fizzing filled your ears as the bubbles continuing to pop. You take a small sent of it...then dart your head back at the strong scent of it. Your nose wrinkles. "Ugh, it smells like rubbing alchohol! Does she really want me to drink this?" You look at the note again.

'P.S It may have a strong smell by the time you notice it, but it's completely safe. Did you really think I would try to posion my own child?'

"Seeing how you aren't human...I dunno...well..bottoms up." You tilt your hed back and pour the clear liquid down your throat. Sliding down your tongue, surprisingly, it was delicious and sweet. Just like cream soda!

"Mmm! That was delicious! I knew it would taste like cream soda! But..what is this stuff supposed to do?" Just then...feeling from the inside of your aching and disabled body..you felt a bright light and tingling sensation coming from within your heart. Bright white had engulfed your entire body, silencing you.

'W-what's going on? This light..it's so bright!' BING! It dissapears suddenly. You blink several times. Like you had been just slapped by a random person. "What the hell?! What did I just expeirence just now?!" you shout, almost waking up Cody, twitching in his sleep. Your nose itched. Like crazy.

"Ooh..my nose is itchy, now?" Your fingernails scratch against the skin. "What is going on tod-" Your fingers stop. You look down at your hand. Skintoned, not white. Fleshy, not some hard material. Your heart rate increased once again. Butterflies escaped your stomach and released out in a giggle and laughter. "I-I-I'm CURED!" You jump to your strong, stable feet and examine yourself. Regular yellow outfit, standing regularly. Body aching no more. You were in perfect condition!

"Yay! I'm cured!" you giggle jumping up and down, having a serious Katie and Sadie moment. "EEEEE! I'm back to my regular, kawaii self!" you continue, posing cutely. "Oh, mom! I soo owe you one when I get back!"

TAP. TAP. TAP. Sierra walks back into the room and sees you with buldging eyes.

"Sonia! You're...ok!" She runs to you and glomps you tightly, crushing your lungs quite a bit.

"Uff...y-y..eah I am...please..you're..cutting off my circulation..."

"Oh! Sorry! She drops you and oxygen resumes its natural course through your viens. "So, how'd it happen?" she asks, jumping up and down, getting hyped up from your sudden recovery.

'I drank a potion from my mom?' No. You could say that! Quickly, you come up with a good-enough lie. "I-I don't know! It's...a miracle!" You were puking up inside from how corny you had sounded...Cornier than ethanol.

"Yeah, it is!" she agrees, hugging you again(it wasn't bone-crushing this time). "Now, with you in this condition, you can sooo totally get back at Alejandro!" she suggests, giving an evil smile. It was contagious to you.

'Hehehe...' you gloat softly in your mind. Evil, wicked thoughts of getting your revenge on the guy pooled inside your brain. So many techniques...so little time...The bitch is back..."Hmhmhmh..." you giggle, sitting back down. "Oh, Sierra. What should I do, first?"

"Ooh, I've got a good one."

You push your bag out of the way as she plants herself right next to you. She opens her mouth to begin the conversation, but a loud screeching noise interrupted the moment.

"Attention all passengers!"

'Oh, it's only Chris...that's not important or urgent..' "We are now arriving at our next destination back in our homeplace, Canada! But I'll keep the actual destination a secret! This place is gonna be very special, so be sure to look out your windows!"

Special. That word had somehow managed to snap Sierra out of her revengeful coma.

"Oh! Very special! I almost forgot! My Cody-kins!" She springs up and runs over to the sleeping boy. "Cody...oh, Cooooodyy..."

His eyelids begin to open, but suddenly jerk upwards as the sight of Stalkerilla's purple-haired, smiling face close up.

"Wakey wakey, Cody-kins! I'm soo glad you're awake! Today's gonna be very special!"

Cody rubs the sleep from his eyes, squinting tightly at the brightness of the dark room. "What, the day I finally get my restraining order against you?" his groggy voice mumbles.

"Hehe! No, silly! That's gonna be a surprise..." she sings, waving her finger. She zooms out of the room again, leaving the Tech-Geek and Kawaii Genius alone. Total silence. Besides the small chittering of the rats and plops of water dripping onto the metal floor.

"So..." the boy speaks up. An eyebrow on his face had raised up. His slowly developing mind, full of creative pornographic images of you, excluding the clothes you've had on during the 19th episode and picturing what you had looked like when you had told Sierra about changing behind the chairs flying above Tanzania. "Where is that blue star?" he asks in a smooth tone.

Your face wrnkles up in disgust. "Ugh! How dare you ask such a question! Perv!" You dart your head in another direction, avoiding eye contact with the pervert. Yet, he still went at you like bees on a honey-covered bear.

"Come on. I can't have justa little peek at the tiny thing?"

Long purple hair swings around. "No! No way!"

"Can I have one of your bras?"

A sharp gasp almost chokes you. "Cody!"

He waves his hands in front of him. "Woah! I don't want it, I just wanna see how large one is..."

Your fingers feel a cold cylinder on th wall. Using all of her strength she had in her, the furious girl yanks a pipe off of the steel embedding wall and chucks it in front of her.

"Yaahhh!"

CLANG! Missed by an inch!

"Disgusting boy!" You plop back down in anger, blow a stray strand of hair out of your face, and pout some more.

BEEP! "Okay! Whose ready for another day in Canada?!" the PA cheers. "We will be landing soon, so be on time at the Drop Of Shame for our second to final destination!"

"Second-to-final, eh?" you repeat, getting up. "Wow, I'm getting so close!"

You walk out of the room, leaving Hentai Lover behind...and head towards the Drop Of Shame. "Sonia! It's wonderful to see that you're alright!" Ale pipes up, walking towards you and taking your hand. His hands..as cold as ice..

"And your in perfect condition to comepete! I surely thought you were a goner..."

Your hand swiftly pulls out of his fire-ice hands. "Hmp! Yeah, sure ya did..." you say, rolling your eyes.

"But seriously, how did you recover so quickly?" Heather asks, looking at you.

Everyone must've known you'd be in a body cast for a while. It must've been like magic or a miracle for you to look the way you were. Your shoulders raise up. "Dunno. Miracle, maybe?"

"Alrighty, contestants!" Chris begins walking into the room. "We've stopped moving and now parked in Drumheller, Alberta. Can any of you guys what you'll be doing here?"

Ding. You knew that place, too.

"Finding dino bones?" you answer.

"Correct! But, I'm not surprised. Just like Sonia had answered, we'll be digging dinosaur bones and creating a masterpiece out of them!"

Everyone steps out into the dry, dusty badlands with the temperature constantly rising.

"Whew! It sure is stuffy out here.." you moan, fanning yourself with a hand.

"Ok. First things first. Head out to the cargo hold to get some supplies to snazz up your dinosaurs. Then dig up as many bones as you can to build the dino. Go!"

"Wait, no shovel or anything to dig them up?" you ask.

"Nope! Now, go!"

You along with the others run to the dark cargo hold and search through boxes and crates full of supplies. "Glitter glue, stickers, puffy paint. Yes!" Sierra cheers, holding it.

"Did somebody say we were making grade three art projects?" Heather speaks, looking around for something she could use. SPLAT! "Eww! Hey! Real mature, Sierra!" Heather screams through a pink, glittery-glued face!

"Grrr!" Sierra growls, then walks away with her box of supplies. Then she whips around and notices you. "Sonia. If you need any supplies you can borrow some of mine if you want to!" she insists with a gleamy face.

"Oh, thanks, Shi-chan! I can't really find anything, anyway."

"You can't share with her! She's the ene-" SPLAT! "UGH! Quit it with the glitter glue Sierra!" Heather booms again as Sierra squirts more pink glue in her face!

"Well at least Sonia stays pure with Noah!" Sierra takes your shoulder and walks out of the cargo hold. "Stays pure with Noah? What the heck does she mean?!"

"Ooh, this easel could be useful," Cody says, holding a huge white rectangle in his hands.

"Gimme that! Perfect!"

"Hey, that was mine! I called dibs!"

"That was after I took it from you," Heather corrects. "It doesn't work like that." She storms out of the cargo, pink and glittered faced, leaving Cody to continue searching through the boxes.

"Here, I'm going to use this glitter glue I sprayed Heather with...grrr...but, you can use this blue glitter glue thats in here!"

Sierra's anger and happiness turned on and off like a swtich. It freaked you out a bit, but that made you want to ask what's wrong with her with Heather. "Uhm...ok then.."

Sierra hands you the sparkly deep cerulean bottle and continues walking into the open badlands.

"Hey, Sierra can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"What did Heather-"

"That skinny, boyfirend stealing, two-timing jerk!" Sierra snaps dropping the box in front of her. "I try to help her get Ale off the show, and she has the nerve to steal my husband from me?! UGH!"

She drops to the dry ground and starts digging with her nails, clawing the hard dirt under her nails. '

Boy-friend stealing? I knew she made Gwen mad about Trent, but what did she do now?'

"Sierra, what do you me-"

"No more words about Heather! Must..focus..on..challenege!"

You jump as she interrupted you, then slowly back away from the steamed girl. "O...k...I guess I should just...build now...with my glue.." You plop down in front of a small, smooth stone and pick it up. "Hahh...just what to build?" You look up at the baby blue sky with puffy white clouds, trying to get a brainstorm coming on.

"...Nothing..."

You sigh again and toss the rock.

"I wish my Noah-chan was here. Then he could give me some good ideas..." You lay in the dirt and start fingering it. Your finger starts tracing "Noah and Sonia Forever" in the middle of a heart, translated in Kanji, loosing attention and focus of the real challenge.

"No-ah No-ah No-ah Chan.." you sing to yourself, fingering the dirt some more.

BONK! "Oww!"

Your thoughts and fantasy were interrupted by a painful sensation in your head. You rub the spot and look around to see what hit you but the only thing in sight was a small dark blue bone.

"Hmm? A bone?"

Your tiny fingers pick it up and bring it up close to your eyes to get a better look at it.

"But..how did it just hit me on th-"

BONK! "Oww! Another one?!"

It was another bone. You pick it up.

"Where are these damn things coming from?!"

Your head whips around. Nothing but dry dirt and everyone else out in the distance. So, where did these bones come from? Was it a sign from the heavens, trying to guide you towards victory? Nope. It was only Ale tossing dino bones out of his way. A pout sweeps across your pretty face.

"Hmp! It's just Ale..nothing special.."

You hold both bones in your hand and go back to staring at the ground.

"Ohh, Noah..Oh, Noah..I miss you so..Oh, Noah, my little Noah why'd I ever let you go..."you softly hum and mumble to yourself as you begin to assemble a figure on your own. You were too concentrated on how much you missed that chocolate-haired boy, your fingers did all the working and building...

"Time's up!" Chris shouts. "Let's see all of your creations!"

"This impressive fellow is the Allosaurus," Alejandro starts, presenting his dinosuar creation. "And yes, that's his real name."

Sierra and Cody seemed to be amazed at the sight of the dino structure, however, Heather said she had something way better.

"Meet the Chrisserotops!" Heather starts, next to her dino masterpiece. "The Chrisserotops is super talented! And known to be a real hit with the ladies!" (As if...)

"Love it!" Chris admits. "L-U-V, LUV!"

"Meet the Codyodon! No, really! Meet him." Cody hands his dog-like dinosaur to Sierra and Heather. "Wow, it's very light," she observes, moving it up and down. "Yeah, I found this light rocks all over the place!"

"That because those are coprolites," Alejandro mentions.

"Cool! Then I'll rename it to the Coproliteodon!"

"Cody, Coprolite is derived from the Greek words, 'Kopros' meaning dung, and 'Lithos' meaning stone," Alejandro simplifies.

"Wait, so this is really-"

"Fossilized poop?!" Heather realizes, dropping the dinosaur, disgusted. "Ewww!"

"Hahaha! Awesome! How come our genius didn't know that already?" Chris giggles, referring to you.

You were still too busy, staring up at your newly built dinosaur structure you had just created without even noticing. "Noah-chan...I miss you so..." you continue to sing, squirting the very last of the glitter glue onto a stone and placing it on a bone.

"And what seems to be your prehistoric masterpiece, Sonia? Chris asks, walking over to you.

"Noahraptorasaurus Rex.." you answer, still not moving an ich from your spot. "It is the most intellegent dinosaur that eer walked the Earth. It's cynical and sardonic behavior towards its enemies and prey causes them to feel 40% less intellegent. It feasts on the weak and powerless...and sure does have special techniues of mating..."

There, standing before you and everyone else who observed the masterpiece, was the Noahraptorsaurus Rex. It had the bones and original structure of a T-Rex and raptor, but its pose was in the form of your distant love. The sun shines on the dinosaur, increasing the radiation and sparkles of the blue glitter you had used on it.

Chris, inspecting it with a finger on his peach-fuzzed chin, doesn't say a word for 10 seconds.

"Well...it..shows you love your creation...and it also shows that your very desperate right now...but, the best part of it is you've put loads of effort and love into your work! Great job!"

"Hey! But she didn't put any effort into it!" Ale points out. "I saw her, she was just carelesly placing the bones I threw out and stones in a-"

"Ok! Sierra!" Chris butts in, trying to ignore what Alejandro had to accuse of. "What's yours?"

"This is the Broken-Heartedsaurus," she explains, showing off her pink glittered covered assembled arrangement of bones in the shape of a broken-heart. But what kind of stood out from the unique figure, was a blue and yellow birthday hat on the very top of it.

"Uh, why is it wearing a birthday hat?" Cody asks, walking over to Sierra.

"Because, my Cody-kins, I remembered that today's your birthday!"

"My birth-Oh! Today is my birthday! And you remebered! It's so sweet that you remembered, Sierra. Thank you. Really."

"Ok, enough with the mushy gushy stuff! Now, judging will take place. But, I'm not going to be the judge, you guys are!"

Chris brings out a wooden chair and sets it down in front of all the designed dino structures. But, it wasn't just any chair...

"Uh, is that..an electric chair?" Cody asks, feeling worried and concerned over the safty hazards of the judging.

"Oh, I don't wanna say that, it might worry all of you too much. Well..except for Sonia who is still..drooling over her creation...but, this is a lie detector. You all have to judge which one is the best from the bottom of your heart, and you cannot vote for your own. Dunno if Sonia's going to survive this round, but, we'll see."

Heather was strapped in first. "I thought Cody's Poopasaurus was great." ZZZTCH! "Oww!"

"Hahaha! Might wanna try telling the truth there, Heather?" Chris laughs.

"Fine. Sierra's moving tribute to the Broken-Heartedsaurus was the best. I have a whole secret collection of glitter glue! I even have the kinds that come in pens!"

"Wow! I didn't this lie detector could beat the truth out of Heather! I should use this more often..Next!"

"I vote for Cody's Dungasaurus!" Alejandro lies. ZZZTTCH! "Ugh...I mean, Sierra's Broken-Heartedsaurus..."

"Well I'd love to vote for Cody's, but I have to go with Heather's Chrisserotops," Sierra admits, cletching her fist and shooting a glare over at Heather.

"Well, since she did remember it was my birthday today, I'll have to go with Sierra's Broken-Heartedsaurus!" Cody says with a smile.

"Hahahaha! My Noah-kunasaurus! My Noah-kunasaurus!" you blurt out, laughing hysterically.

"Didn't you just hear a word I said in the past few minutes?" Chris questions you. "You cannot vote for yourself!"

But you couldn't listen. Your brain was saying "Noah" over and over again like a looping CD. "My Noahraptorsaurus Rex is the best! Hahahaha! Noah! Noah Noah Noah Noah! Hehehehe..."

Your actions had disturbed everyone around you. Most of them had fearfull facial expressions! It was totally obvious you missed your Noah-kun, but your mind had...well...a mind of its own!

"...O...kay then.."Chris starts, eyeballing you in a strange matter. "I guess..there's no other way...Sonia's dinosaur gets one vote..from herself...since she won't say anything else..."

"In the total results, Sierra had gotten the most votes, so she gets this drill for the next part of the challenge!" Chef arrives with an automatic powered drill in his hands and gives it to an excited Sierra. She looks down at the machine, molds a wicked smile, and slowly makes her way over to a terrified Heather. She screams and runs out of the physco girl's path, while Chris conttinues with the rewards.

"Heather only achieved one vote, so she gets a prospector kit. Cody in third place with a bucket and shovel. Sonia only had one vote...from herself..so she gets an ice pick. Which leaves Alejandro with nothing!"

"But, my dinosaur was a real one!"

"Yeah, but it wasn't imaginary! Real dinos are cool, but imaginary ones will get you a cool reward!" Chef gives you the tiny ice pick and Cody a toy shovel and bucket.

"Hey, I thought I was getting a real shovel!" Cody speaks, looking rather dissapointed.

"Dude, you came in third place, you should at least be grateful you don't have Sonia's digging tool!" "Now, in the next part of today's challenege, is to dig for oil. Apparently, the barrels my interns were supposed to bury were full of of maple syrup, sugar, spiders, and snakes,

but somehow they got it mixed up with oil. Using your newly rewarded tools, you all have to search for any oil barrels out here and bring them back to the plane. The first one to bring back one barrel of oil wins first class and avoid elimination."

"Finding oil out here?" Cody repeats. "There must be twenty miles of badlands. It's like looking for a needle in... twenty miles of badlands!"

Sitting down in your very own spot, you pick at the ground with your newly won ice pick. TICK. TICK. TICK. 'This is getting me nowhere...I am just sitting here, digging tiny holes into the hard ground, looking dumb..At this rate, it's hopeless..'

Your head feels heavy and rests on your hand. "Hah..." you sigh, blinking. "Maybe if I lose and get eliminated I get to see my koibito again...yeah..that's it! I'll just lose, and I'll get to see Noah again! Then we'll all be happy!"

"Mmmphh! Mphmp! Mphmmp!" Distant muffling filled your dillusional ears. Automatically, you assumed it was your lover in need of help.

"N-Noah?! I-Is that you?!" you responds, looking around wildly to see where the call for help had come from. "Don't worry, koibito! I'm here! Soni-chama's here for you, baby!"

"Mmmph! Mhhpm!" It sounded as if it was coming from the inside ground.

'My baby's trapped underneath the Earth?! He could be suffocating down there!' you worry, grabbing your ice pick. "Noah-kun! I'm coming for you baby!"

You force tons of pressure down onto the ice pick into the dirt, shooting tiny chunks of light brown dirt into the air. Over and over again (like the word Noah in your head), you continuosly stab the ground, trying to pry your love free from the underground prison. "Koibito! Just hang in there, I've almost got you!" you shreek at the ground.

DING. SPLAT! "H-huh?" Your vision had been cut off by a dark, liquid substance you weren't too familiar with. Its stench was quite strong. You feel your face. It had such a weird texture and feeling to it. "Ick..what's this on my face? I can't see Noah with this on my face!" You grasp the nasty goop and pull it away from your bright eyes, clearing the ability to see.

"What the heck is this stuff?" You look at the your hands and see black, slimy liquid, but as you look down into the open hole to see what you had hit, your heart began pounding through your chest. In reality, it had been nothing more than that same black gunk you had on your face and hands, but what you were hallucinating was blood. The dark red fluid had seeped out of a slate-colored container, with a punctured hole though it.

"AAAAAAUUUGGGHHH!" Your lungs force out a blood-curdling scream that could be heard for miles. Even the other contestants around could here you, and they were scattered among the 10 miles.

"Noah! Noah! Omigod! I just stabbed my boyfriend with an ice pick by accident! AUUUGH! Don't worry, baby! I'll get you out!" Using your hands, you start digging all the rest of the way down, trying to recieve the injured boy. Once the hole was wide enough, you fiercly grab the container, hug it tight against your body and run all the way back to the plane. "Hah, hah, don't worry, Noah-chan, we're almost to the infermery!" you re-assure once again, running though the bland badlands of Alberta. Once you had arrived at the Jumbo Jet, Cody was already there, with a barrel leaking oil.

"Cody! Help! Noah's been stabbed with an ice pick!" you scream at him.

Cody looks around, then at you. "Uhm..Noah isn't here..."

"What do you mean?! I'm holding him right now! He's bleeding like a mad man!"

His turquios eyes roll. 'She's hallucinating again...' "Sonia, that's an oil barrel, not Noah. You just hallucinating again! Snap out of it!"

Cody lunges for the barrel and grabs it from you. "Hey! Gimme back my Noah-chan! He's mine not yours! You have Sierra!"

"Sonia! That is a barrel! It's not human or living, it's filled with oil!"

"Woah! What's going on over here?" Chris asks, in his barbeque apron.

"Cody's stealing my Noah from me!" you explain, gripping the metal container tighter.

"And she thinks that's Noah!" Cody answers, refusing to try to pry the barrel from you.

"Sonia-" SMACK! A huge piece of rare steak Chris had grabbed from the grill, struck you across the face, forcing you to fall back and drop the oil!

An enormous headache had swept across your forehead, while you rub it. "Ugh...w-what the heck happened?" You start to stand up, but you still felt dizzy.

"Dude! You hit her with a steak?!" Cody shreeks.

"C'mon! It was rare! Plus she needed it ever since she built that awful Noahraptor-whatever she said!"

Your eyes glace over at the only oil barrels next to you. "Hey..I found oil.." you mumble, smiling a little.

"That is correct. You came before Sierra, which places you in second place," Chris explins, going back to his barbeque.

"How come...you don't have any oil?" you ask Cody.

He shrugs. "Eh, I can take a hit for Sierra. She did remember my birthday, so I owe her one."

"Where is she anyway?"

"She went inside the plane for something. She said it was a surprise, so I don't entirely know."

"Denying Couple still out there?"

Cody nods. "Wonder what they're doing out there.

Alejandro: I left...

Bridgette stuck to a pole.

Robbed LeShawna of her fabulous soul.

Made even Courtney lose control.

And now, I'm going to leave you...

...wedged up in a hole.

This is how we will end it.

This game we have played!

This is how we will end it.

Your bill must be paid!

Heather: Ooooooh!

Shouldn't have mocked you for having to dig.

Help me out, and I'll be your human drill-rig.

Alejandro: You think I'm gonna fall for that?!

Ain't a tea party...

... it's combat!

This is how we will end it.

This game we have played!

This is how we will end it.

Your bill must be paid!

Heather: Ooooooh!

I'm wedged in a hole! This isn't right!

If I'm goin' down, make a fair fight!

It's beneath you-ou, to abandon a girl in a ditch!

Offer me my dignity; I haven't got a stiiiiiiiitch!

Please, Alejandro. You and I have been the greatest adversaries this game has ever seen!

Is this how you wanna win it - because I got jammed into a pit by a stupid rock?

Is that the victory you want!?

Alejandro: (sadly) I left...

Bridgette stuck to a pole.

Robbed LeShawna of her fabulous soul.

Made even Courtney lose control.

But I can't leave you...

... wedged in a hole.

This is not how we'll end it.

This game we have played!

This is not how we'll end it.

But there's a bill to be paid!

"Hmm..from the sound of the music and lyrics I could hear, Heather's stuck in a hole," you estimate, listening to the distant and fading music out in the badlands.

"Yeah, most likely," Cody agrees. "Sucks they had to sing."

Once Heather and Alejandro had arrived at the plane with two barrels. By the time the votes were evaluated it was night time, outside of the jumbo jet.

Not using the Drop Of Shame this time, Chris?" you ask, siting on a log.

"Nope. This time I've decided to bring back a few good memories with a campfire and these." He holds up a tray of white, puffy, sugary elimnation-avoiders that had brough many memories back at Camp Wawanakwa. "Ive decided to redecorate to something a little familiar to most of you," Chris says, probably only referring to Alejandro, since Sierra had been a TDI-crazed fan.

"As most of you guys already know this, when I call your name, you will recieve a marshmellow, protecting you from elimination. Sierra brought her barrel in first, so she gets the first one.

The small white square lands in Sierra's hands. "Eee! Ooh, I remember I used to eat these everytime I watched the show!"

"Sonia, you get the next one." He tosses it into your hands. You take a small bite out of it and chew. "Aah, back down memory lane," you comment, eating the rest of it.

"I feel the same way, too, Sonia. Heather."

A marshmellow plops into Heather's hands, leaving only one marshmellow to either go to Cody or Ale. Heather also had been looking quite worried. You wondered why...

"The final marshmellow I have on this plate...goes to..."

"Ooh! I almost forgot! I have to get Cody's surprise!" Sierra mentions, running into the plane. In a short amount of time, she held a sparkling cake in her hands.

"Happy Birthday, Cody!" she happily cheers, walking down the ramp. She had been super excited about bring the cake to Cody. But, one very deadly attractive decoration she had added to the cake could've ended her life.

Alarmed, you jump up from your log. "S-sierra! Those sparklers on the cake! They-"

"Are totally awesome, right?" she chimes some more, stepping onto oily land.

"NO! The fire from the sparklers mixed with the oil you're standing in will intenally comb-"

BOOOOOOOOMMM!

Hot air rushed past everyone as they held back the strong force. Orange and yellow filled the dark blue sky as huge pieces of black metal hit the ground with a THUNK. Sitting, skin blacked by the huge, deadly explosion, with a burned cake in her hands, were Sierra, completely bald.

"SIERRA!" you can Cody call, concerned. "Are you alright?!"

"It was chocolate...your favorite!" she whines.

"MY BEAUTIFUL PLANE!" Chris sobs, approaching the rmains of what used to be the Jumbo Jet.

"Sierra! Are you ok?!" Alejandro asks, also concerned.

"Do I look okay to you?! My hair is gone!All of it!" she screams.

"She's fine...Although I guess with the whole "blowing up my plane" business, SHE'S OUT OF THE GAME!"

"What?!" you shrill. "Sierra?! Out?! But she had won!"

"Not in my book when she blows up my plane!" Chris barks some more, breaking down in quiet sobs.

"So, it's now the final four?" Alejandro asks. "Me, Heather, Cody, and Sonia?"

"Cody! You must win this! For the both of us!" Sierra pleads, on the verge of crying.

Alejandro holds his hand up to Heather for a high-five, to which she does uneasily.

"Woo...yeah..uhm..be right back, k?" She runs off secretly holding the votes, and tosing them into the burning fire. "There, that should take care of that."

She walks off to avoid being seen, but little did she know, Alejandro had already seen enough. He reaches into the fire, blows a few stray flames out, and looks in digust at the results. Five for him, one for Cody...That meant only he had voted for Cody, and everyone else voted for him...

"You will regret this, Heather. Oh yes, you will regret this too, Sonia..."

"Woah, Noah! You are one lucky guy!

"Totally! I'd kill to be you right now!"

"Man, that dress was killer! I wonder if she got to keep it."

"Noah, you'd better treat her to something special after the show!"

"Awww! You two are so cute together!EEEEE!"

"I wish I had a girl that hot! But yet again, I'm hot enough..."

"I swear, she's like, the prettiest girl on this show!"

"I know, right? She looked 7x's better than Sierra, Blainley, Courtney, and Heather on that episode!"

"Hey!"

"Mmphmphh!"

"Ooh, she is so beautiful..Great job, bro!"

"Beauty, brains, and brawn! Wish she were mine!"

"I wish I were her in that wedding dress! Kinda makes you want to propose to her already, huh, Noah?"

"Lucky Noah!"

"No, you're super, ultra, mega lucky, dude!"

"Cannot wait till you see her in person again! It's been centuries!"

Your jaw was dropped wide open in sheer awe. Your dark-chocolate optics were fixated on the giant booming plasma screen TV as more and more compliments coming from the former contestants spill out and reflect off of your occupied mind. Beauty was drowning it with the dazzling images played on the TV. A long, silky, colorless wedding gown, laced with flowers, ribbons, and pearls had dominated the screen. Her Byzantium eyes, filled with fear, worry, and determination shadow as her veil-covered face focuses on placing her first step on the nearly-invisible wire in her white high heel shoes.

'...S...S...Sonia...my...my beautiful...Sonia...' your blown mind begins to speak, stumbling upon words from such beauty.

'...She's...gourgeous...n-no...she's beyond gourgeous...she looks like...a Goddess...a violet white Goddess of lucious beauty...'

'It...tickles my insides just looking at her on the screen...She's not even here with me...but...I still feels as if she were close to me...hugging me...stroking my long locks of hair...fighting against my dominating tongue...moaning my name...my hands massaging her fragile skin through the slick, silkiness of the dress...carrying her lightweight body in my supportive arms...to an...isolated location...'

'...Placing her down on the soft earth...her lips whispering, "My koibito..."...my fleshy skin, tightening and hardening...her hands on my red, cotton sweater vest...my hands on the cold metal of the zipper on her back...' Stop.

There was no need for your pleasurful fantasy to go on any further. Staring at the bright radiation of her was fantasy enough. Yet..there was a single question, still lurking and buzzing around in your mind like a bothering bee:

Was this woman really yours?

This breathtaking girl, risking her life for a million bucks, tightroping across deadly crashing waters didn't appear to be anything like a girlfriend of yours. In fact, she didn't look like any old regular girlfriend to any guy! Her blushed white and blue-eyeshadowed face appeared more than an ordinary girl, not only to you, but everyone else around you. "Legendary" is what her visage had declared to the world. Her enchanting...face...

Tears, tears almost wet your eyes. The sight of your lover was just beyond overwhelming. You've nevered cried before in your entire, boring life. Until she walked into your life. Since then, life had turned comepletly up-side down. You've been more happy, more energenic, heck, now you actually know how awesome it is to have a girlfriend. (plus it also began your wondeful sex life at an early age)

"Well, Noah! It certainly is totally awesome to see Sonia on the screen in a wedding dress, so I guess that means you're totally gonna root for her, huh?" Bridgette, finally back from her month in Siberia comments. "That's right, folks! Who are you all gonna root for in the final showdown?"

11 voted for purple. 5 voted for blue. And only one had been forced to choose red.

"What? No votes for Cody?" Geoff surprisingly realizes.

"Well, Cody's a cool guy and all, but, Sonia is pretty smart enough to win this whole challenge," Gwen explains holding up a purple banner with your Goddess's face on it.

"Alejandro's pretty itellegent too!" Courtney adds,holding up her blue banner.

"Yeah, girl. He was intellegent enough to get us all kicked off the dang show!" Leshawna comes back.

"Very true, Leshawna!" Bridgette agrees, foldng her arms. "So..very..true!"

The booming audience roars with appplaud in the blazing heat of the sun and tropical breezes of the famous island, Hawaii. Anybody's dream vacation spot.

"But, I don't think it's fair for Cody to have no people rooting for him!" Bridgette continues. "There's gotta be at least one of you guys wanting Cody second to win!"

Silence. Nothing but the crashing sounds of the deep blue waves washing up on the sandy, gritty shore, leaving rings of white behind.

"Uhh..okay then...I guess we'll have to force someone to root for Cody," Geoff concludes.

"I'll go," nerdy red-head stands up. "Cody was my first choice after all."

You frown at his comment. Sure it was true Harold and Sonia weren't friends, but still, you wanted your love to be rooted for.(to be accurate, you really just wanted to see her again.)

"Then why'd you vote for 'Japanese Hottie'?" Duncan asks, causing you to steam up a bit and wonder about your banner pole being a weapon...

"Isn't it obvious? Like I said before, she's got the looks, smarts, and power! Not to mention she looked 100x's better than a diamond on epsiode 19. From all these comments about her, I thought it would be a wiser choice to vote for the superior people."

"Are you implying that Alejandro isn't superior?" his caramel-headed enemy, questions, standing up from her spot on the bleachers.

"Oh, he's superior, alright!" Beth stands up. "Superior for getting most of the contestants off the show!"

"Glad you understand too, girl!" Leshawna pipes up, giving her a high-five, leaving Courtney to cross her arms.

Harold drops the purple banner and replaces it with a green one instead.

Surfer Girl places her hands on her hips and views the peanut gallery's decisions.

"...One for Cody...one for Heather...five for...him...and all the rest for Sonia, huh? We'll have to rearrage this..."

"But now that we know who's rooting for who, it's time to move on to the next part of today's episode!" Geoff announces.

"During this part of the challenge, each team must have a leader and a selected animal you might see here in Hawaii from this chalkboard," Geoff explains standing next to a chalkboard with drawn creatures on it.

"If you go to the Maui Zoo!" Bridgette adds.

Everyone in their rooting team had been assembled on the grassy green cliff over the crashing waterfall. From where you were standing with everyone in Team Sonia, you got a good look at the board. You already knew you'd have to be the leader. Nobody would've been stupid enough to not know you were going to be the leader.

'A racoon...deer..shark..panther..Doberman Pincher...' you mentally list, trying to decide which animal would best "click" with your lover.

Your thumb and index finger curl around your chin.

'Hmm..none of these would connect with Sonia. The deer represents her grateful beauty..however...I'm sure she would despise me choosing a weakling like that..'

'She's as tough and agressive as the shark and bear..but they're not as beautiful and smart as her...'

'Maybe..I can use the panther? It sort of connects with her personal-'

"I call to be leader of Team Alejandro, and his animal will be the panther!" A-Type blurts out. "Its sleek, fast, intelligent-"

'Ok, panther is out of the question..' you block out to prevent yourself from regurgitating on how much Courtney went on and on about...Fabio... 'So..what else is there?'

"Mmmphmmph!" former TV-show host mumbles, wiggling around in her body cast.

Bridgette examines her injured body, then speaks up.

"Ok, this isn't going to work out. Team Cody and Heather only have one person! Plus Team Heather's only person is disabled!"

"Come on, she can compete! It's not that bad," Geoff admits.

"Well, I'm going to make some changes. Eva, Owen, Leshawna, Justin. You three will be on Team Heather now. While Duncan, Beth, Gwen, and Trent will move over to Team Cody for now."

The announced people move to their requested teams and stay there.

"Ok. That seems to look a bit more adjusted. Now, Team Heather. Blainley needs a little assistance. Who's up for it?"

The newest team recruits all had their eyes on an uneasy Owen.

"Uhmm...I guess I'll have to do it," Owen surrenders, walking behind Blainley.

"And for your animal?"

Blainley points her finger-polished nail toward the drawing of the dog.

"She chooses the Doberman Pincher," Owen says. "It's viciousness kinda relates to Heather..."

"Cody's a deer," Harold announces.

Snickers from everyone throats sound through the tropical winds.

"Laugh if you will, but I have my reasons, ones that go beyond his large, innocent eyes and tiny tail."

'And now that only leaves Team Sonia with nothing!' you panic, shaking your head. 'The most beautiful team out here, and I haven't even come up with an animal! What kind of boyfriend am I?'

"How about Team Sonia?" Bridgette calls.

'...the only animal that I can pretty much relate to on the board...is...a dolphin? There's a dolphin on the board?'

You hadn't noticed it for being so far in the bottom corner. This was perfect! A smile curves through your lips.

'The dolphin is perfect for Sonia! It's known to be the second smartest mammal on the planet, it's an aquatic animal that can breath outside of the water, it can fight against sharks, it's...cute and...adorable...playful...defending...beautif-'

"Team Sonia? Are you all there?" Bridgette trys to get your attention, waving.

You snap out of it. Thinking about Sonia was awesome, but you had to focus on the challenge.

"Sonia will be a dolphin," you finally say, proud of what you had picked.

"Great choice, dude! Those things are smart and adorable!" Geoff agrees. "Now that you all have selected your leaders and animals, you must run up this hill, grab a lei up there, and surf all the way back down the mountain past an actively erupting volcano! And once you all make it down, dress your team's animal with the lei, which will help your team's spirit in the Total Drama World Tour Finale!"

Surfing and running up a hill. Not your forte. Eager to see what your animal looked like, you gaze down the giant hill and look into the blue water. There was Heather's Doberman. And Ale's panther. Cody's...deer..and your precious dolphin. It looked super cute to you. It was happily laying down on the wooden raft, next to Cody's deer. Your mind and ears were droned out from what the two TV-hosts were trying to explain and continue to gaze at the graceful animal.

'It's sooo kawaii...I think I chose the most accurate species for my koibito...Geez, I miss her so much! It's been about several months since I've last felt her skin...I need her...she's so valuable...too valuable to keep away from me for many months...and when I do see her...I'm gonna make her feel like a worth wom-'

"Omigosh! Sonia's dolphin!" someone shouts in fear.

"Where...where did that killer whale come from?!" another screams.

"Are they supposed to enhabit here?!"

All of the concerned shreeking sent messages to your brain. You blink multiple times and take another gander at the doplhin. Black and white were your only two concerns of what you had just seen. Hovering over Sonia's helpless animal spirit, was a hungry, gigantic, black and white spotted Orca. AKA, the predator of dolphins...

Your pupils expand to their fullist.

'S-s-s-SONIAAAAA!' "SONIA! NO!" you sqeal, staring down that the humungeous mammal-eating mamal storming down onto the dolphin.

SPLASH!

Gone. Nothing left, but the ripples it left in the water.

You were speechless. Totally speechless. It almost felt as if you were going to burst out in sobs.

'N-no...my...m-my lover's...animal...eaten by an orca? Is that even logically correct?' you worry, looking away from the disgusting sight.

"Omigosh! Noah! Y-your team's animal!" Bridgette begins, keeping her mouth covered with a hand, shocked at the sudden event.

"Dude! I didn't even know those things lived here!" says Geoff, holding onto his head.

Everyone else was pretty much worried, but you were traumatized. You knew Sonia's animal being eaten meant something. It worried you terribly. Then, your mind started getting involved.

'What if...what if Sonia's...in danger?" you ponder. 'The dophin becoming a snack to that orca wasn't a coicedence. It's a sign...a sign...'

"Oh...this sucks, big time!" Tyler whines, looking away as well. "How are we supposed to compete now?"

An intern shows up and hands Bridgette a note. She scan right through it and gasps. Usually not a good sign.

"Oh, no...guys, I just got a note from Chris! And it says that even though Sonia is in the competition, it is said that she is to be treated...as if she weren't competiting!"

"What?!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Leshawna yells.

"I agree! She's got a better chance of winning this thing than anyone else still on the show!"

"True, man! True!"

You weren't believing your ears. Sonia? Your love in the competition, but not in the competition?

'What good will that do? That means none of us can help her in the finale! I knew something like this would happen...' your mind goes on.

'She's already stranded in Alberta...what more could happen to her?'

Your fingers feel the inside of your dark green pant pocket. A cool, metal, circular object brushes past them.

A sigh leaves your mouth.

'Sonia..where ever you are...and however you're going to get here for the final episode...when you're coming...to see me...I promise...I will make you mine..'

"If..I'm over the Pacific right now, then...I must be close to the destination point," you figure out, wiping your eyes. "But...do I really want to win this thing?"

One million dollars would be more than enough happiness to you, but... there was a possibility you would have to be up against...that sinister man...

Yet, there were also some people who were eager to see you. Then, that thought forces a smile upon your lips.

"Lindsay..Leshawna..Izzy, that crazy bird...I haven't seen Katie and Sadie in forever, either! And then...there's...my man..."

A huge smile showed up now. Thinking about how excited and anxious your koibito was right now, waiting for you to see that beautiful face again made you even more stimulated to head to Hawaii.

"Ooh! God am I so pumped to finally see him again!" you squeal. "When I get to see him again...I'm going to give him everything I've got! And I'm pretty darn sure he'll love it!"

With high hopes and full spirit, you pound a fist in the air.

"Hawaii! Here I come!"

BANG!

Hope drained right out of your heart, and fear filled it up.

"Oh no...please don't break down again..." you plead as you cautiously examine the malfunctioning machine. "I've already gone through enough hell when I crashed, please don't make me go through it again!"

BOOM!BANG!

Jerkingly, you begin to decend once again. But what couldv'e been worse about falling out of the sky this time, was landing in the middle of the ocean with no help. Or maybe something even more frightful.

Ocean liners.

What if you had splashed right next to one? It's ginormous, steel structure was enough to make you faint. But being feet or even inches away from one...who knows what that'll do?

"AAAAAUGGGGHH!"

Dropping past the white puffy clouds, a bleached ocean blue surface was into your view.

"Why the wateeeeerrr?!" you whine, shutting your eyes to prevent tons of air from tearing them up.

Ding.

"Oh! Wait! My Windsurfer Mode! I can use that to get to the island in time! Yes! Am I genius or what?"

"Kaze No Foumu, ON!"

Holding on tightly to the handles, the gear's appearance transforms. A mast erects from the middle of the board up to 3 meters, bringing out a deep purple sail, flapping wildly in the wind. Under your sandaled feet, the wishbone boom splits the chasis of the machine. Soon the handles were no longer in its original place. They were now upon the mast where you continued to grip tightly.

Falling into the water wasn't a major worry. The only thing to worry about in that form, was if there wasn't any wind blowing in the incorrect direction.

"Oh, I hope the wind is blowing the right way.." you fear. "Even if it's not in the right way, I need to have wind blowing. If not...I'l be..."

You gulp.

"Stranded...in the middle of the Pacific..."

*Alejandro's POV*

"Unbelievable! How is it possible I've tied with...her?!"

Over the loud zooms of the boat you were driving, the only two people who were standing between you and the million dollars were Heather and Cody. Sonia was nowhere to be found. Didn't worry you one bit. The only thing you cared about, was telling the boys back home you weren't a virgin any more...

Ooh, it was such a pleasureful fantasy to de-virgin yourself hours ago with that purple-haired goddess.

"Mhmm..I'm actually starting to miss that comely girl.." you smirk, trying to remember what she felt like on you. "Wonder where she went..."

While attempting to continue your way towards the victory island in plain sight, a dark shadow hovers over you.

"Hmm? An airplane of some sort maybe?" you ponder, looking up at the blue sky.

A gasp escapes. Wonder and yet, some anger had filled your aura.

"S-Sonia?! She's...okay?!"

Like a violet spot in the light baby blue sky, that same girl that helped transform you into a man was slowly decending from up above.

Even though you seemed angry, a smile shows up. But, it was more of a smirk.

"Sonia! You're ok!" Sierra's high-pitched voice shouts behind you.

'Yes, Sonia, you are ok...but..will you be when you have to face me during the final challenge?...Hmm..I wonder how you'll be able to see Noah after our little playtime...'

*Your regular POV*

"Hi, Si-chaaaann!" your voice rings, still decending from the sky. "The million will be mine!"

Pushing more force onto the board, salty sea water splashes your feet as you land gently in the water. Heather, Alejandro, and Cody with Sierra all zoom past you in their boats, picking up tiny amounts of wind for you to use. And fortunately, more heavy wind picks up in the direction you wanted it to go. A huge smiles stretches across your lips. Not only were you getting close to winning a bunch of money, but you were getting close to see special certain koibito again.

"Maiii Noahhhhh! I'm coming for yoooouu!" you shout to the world as more wind picks up from behind.

Your windsurfer glides smoothly across the deep navy blue water, with the whole view of the destinated island in your perspective sight. You could see a tall, deep earth-toned structure taking up almost half of the small island, with palm trees resting underneath it.

It was like the sight of Jamaica, but more tropical.

"Hawaii...I can't believe I'm almost in Hawaii! Well, technically I'm in Hawaiian territory, so that makes me in Hawaii! Ooh, the island looks soooo beautiful...like Jamaica, but better! I hope my koibito's on the shore, awaiting my arrival...he's gonna be sooo haappiiiii!" you squeal in your semi-native accent.(Half German half Japanese, remember?)

BOOM!

That sound effect struck your heart like lightning. Could it be...your gear's defective in water, too? No, it can't be! It's water proof!

BOOM! BOOM!

It sounded just like your machine when it went haywire...but...louder?

"Mines?! You've got to be freakin kidding me!" a loud voice screams over more explosions.

"That sounds a lot like Heather..." you realize, looking around since she screamed out a very hazardous object. "But, mines? We're not on land, yet...unless they're..."

BOOM!

"Naval Mines? Were in a field of Naval Mines?!"

And there, scattered all over the blue sea ahead of you were grey, round, spiked circular forms of dynamite.

Your eyes widen at the sight.

"OMG! They really are Naval Mines! But, what are they doing out here?! Someone could get hurt by these things! They should be at least planted 50 miles below sea surface!"

You swiftly evade your way past a floating mine that was in your way.

"Eee! Chris, you dummy! I've been through some life-threatening situations while on the show with you, but this has got to be the craziest! Not only me, but other people who come this way on ships could die! I am soooo no ever doing this again!"

BOOM! BOOM!

More mine explode as you and the other final three slowly approach Hawaii's sandy shore.

"Ooh...I'd better be more cautious around myself or my gear's not gonna be the only thing trashed..."

"YES! I came in first!"

Your heart started beating faster.

'W-who came in first? After moving though all of these minefields someone came in first place already? What if I'm in last place?!'

BOOM!

"Auuuuugghh!"

You look ahead of you a see a figure fly through the air along with the boat they were ridding on.

"That sounds like...Ale..."

Worry washes over you again, but quickly dissolves as a crash and more screams are heard. And this time it sounded like a guy and a girl's.

"Cody! Sierra!" you shout as they float up to the surface of the water.

"Sonia! Our boat crashed!" Sierra responds, trying her hardest to swim over to you without hurting her injured self.

"Don't worry, I'm coming over there!"

You tug fiercly at your mast, slowing down the vehicle and direct it towards the shipwrecked former and un-former contestants.

Cody and Sierra grab ahold of the back part while your windsurfer continues to move at a slow pace foward.

"Thanks for the save, Sonia," Cody thanks. "That boat just flew out of nowhere!"

"What happened? Why was it in the air? I know somebody ran into a mine, but-"

"Ale had hit a mine, causing him to fly towards to Hawaii, and his boat to crash into us!" Sierra explains, holding on with both hands.

"So..that puts me in...what place?"

"Heather had arrived at the island first, then Ale, then you-"

Your listening stops. Did Cody just say "you"? He's putting you ahead of him to win a million dollars?! No, that couldn't be possible!

"Wait, Cody! Shouldn't you be ahead of me?"

His blue optics blink.

"Sure, but, my-our, ride is totally trashed! Besides, if we continue any further, you'll just end up in 3rd place, anyhow. With us just hanging tight behimd you," he explains.

"But, it is possible you could just get off the ride and swim to shore before me."

"True. Actually that isn't such a bad idea! But, I wouldn't do that! It's...wrong! I think it's a better choice to keep you in 3rd place. There's no way I'll win against Alejandro!"

That name spilled into your ears like hot wax. You cringe tighter as the sudden image of his nasty face flashes in your head.

"Alejandro..." your raspy voice croaks. "I will get back at you for what you've done to me and my dignity..."

Cody gives a confused look up at you, then to Sierra. She too had a puzzled expression.

"Uhh, Sonia?" Sierra begins to question. "I know Alejandro stole your huntings from you in Episode 21 and did all that other muy, muy, gross mushy gushy crud to you, but..when did he steal your dig-"

"Hold on tight, you two! I've got a Vergewaltiger to humiliate in front of the whole world..."

"Vergewaltiger?"

Cody looks at Sierra for an answer, but she shakes her head.

"I'm only a 10th generation of my German family! I don't exactly speak the language!"

Rough wind blows though your sail, forcing you to accelerate your path to the island.

As the sandy shore comes closer in sight, Heather standing next to Chris and Alejandro, stood in front of a huge, colorful crowd of people, who seemed...quite upset. Yet, when your high ponytail, flapping in the wind, came into plain sight, all of the faces had brightened up. Like a nasty storm evolving into a radiant rainbow.

But that's not all they did. What sounded almost as loud as a horn, were the booming cheers coming from the laryx of every single person in that colorful rainbow.

"WOOO! Yeah, Sonia!"

"Go, Sonia!"

"We love you, gurl!"

"1st place is where you should belong!"

"Sonia! Go Sonia! EEeee!"

The many tones of voices were music to the eardrums. It turned your serious face into a smiling happy one.

"See? These people are more excited in seeing you than all of us!" Sierra grins.

G"Totally!" Cody agrees, nodding. "With your smarts you have a higher chance at winning this than I do! Go, Sonia!"

"Yeah! Go get em, Sonia!"

More and more cheering goes on, bringing the smile on your face out more. Now, you were completey determined to win this thing. Even if you had to fight against two, maybe three people, you felt like you had the ability to win without any issue.

A wet foot clings sand from the beach onto the sandal. The windsurfer docks as well and transforms as Cody and Sierra swim off. A metal necklace appears in the salty sea water as a hand bends down, ties it around her neck, leaving droplets of ocean on it. The sandals resume moving toward to the booming crowd of people.

"And coming in 3rd place, which is totally surprising to get this many cheers from the peanut gallery...Sonia!"

"Wooo!"

"Go, Sonia!"

"You totally have a better chance than Ale and Heather! Ahg! Please dun hurt me!"

It was wonderful. Hearing all of those familiar voice you haven't heard in ages. And seeing all of those bright faces were even better. Even the people who you never really thought who'd be cheering for you were actually doing it!

'...Katie and Sadie...Leshawna...Lindsay...Izzy...Owen...even Duncan and Courtney...all these people are excited to see me...including...everyone around the world...want me to win this thing...'

It was quite overwhelming for you. An event as big as this. No other event had been this major occuring in your life since...now! Tears almost streamed down your eyes. Your smile couldn't be any wider. A chance to winning a lot of dough was only a step closer. And here you thought...you weren't going to become this famous in life, and winning one million dollars could be this close to you. Sure, you pretty much thought of yourself becoming famous with engineering six years ago, and you thought winning a million dollars on a TV show was just impossible and out of pure luck. But, from your experience in Total Drama Island and World Tour, you figured out, it was all about strategy and skill.

Your heart soared. A ton of money could be won with just a little bit of brain power and strength. And you had plenty of it to win this. You had the popularity, skill, willpower, and ambition to get through this final challenege.

Your eyes fall onto the rooting crowd once again. However, only one person had a different facial expression on their face. It was more of a smirking/winking emotion. White, shining teeth emerge from the inside of his mouth. Tropic wind flew past his long brown hair. He had his chocolate pupils focused only on you. Nobody else. Not even the people who were a bit too close to him. He didn't take his eyes off of you. Most importantly...he was walking to you.

His light brown, warm arms snake around your curvy waistline. His gentle lips place on your forehead past your dangling bangs.

"Sonia...welcome back...I've missed you so much..." he says.

Your arms fold around his undernourished shoulders as an enormous amount of bliss flourishes your soul.

"I...I've missed you so much too, koibito...I'm glad I finally get to see you again...it's been so long since our eyes recently met and-"

"Hey! What are you doing? Know-It-All, Noah! You should be back in the Peanut Gallery crowd, we're on a time budget here!" Chris gallinging shouts, prompting you and Noah to frown.

"Ugh...can't even let us reunite for about a sec?" you complain, giving Chris a glare.

"I know. I haven't seen you in months, and he has the nerve to break us apart just because of a time budget. It's the last episode, I'm sure everyone watching has a little bit of time on their hands, watching us bond," Noah agrees.

He goes back to your face, grins, and brushes a strand of purple hair out of it.

"Good luck out there, I'll be rooting for you..." he says, giving one last kiss before walking back to the crowd of people.

"I will, koibito-chan..." you respond blowing him a kiss as he catches it.

"Alrighty then," Chris begins, looking at the results of the race. "Welcome! To The Big Isle, Hawaii! Land of the lucious palmtrees and beach shores! Now, Heather and Alejandro had arrived here first, but with Sonia being an extra person and with Cody coming in last...I guess...we'll have a tiebreaker!"

"But, there isn't even a tie!"Courtney points out.

"True. However, I had planned out a tiebreaker during the last episode, but since there's no tie, I'm placing Sonia in a 2nd place tie with Alejandro! Besides, do you know how Goddessly this person is? I mean, she like, summoned everyone to worship her during that Aftermath!"

'...These people...worshipped me during the Aftermath? I-I'm no God or a Holy being! How could they worship a human such as myself?' you wonder, looking rather histogramic. 'Was it the time when I was in my first wedding gown?'

"Wait, which Aftermath?" Heather asks, placing her fists on her hipline.

"The latest one. I got news that everyone went on and on about Sonia in that wedding dress. Heck, she even had more than half of the Peanut Gallery vote for her to win this whole thing."

"No wonder my team sucks! Did anybody say anything about me?"

Chris taps his rugged chin.

"Naw..all I knew was that a few people had said Sonia looked Goddessly. I even heard one about Sonia looking 10 times better than Courtney, Heather, Sierra, and Blainley!"

All eyes look at a certain, pretty blue-eyed blonde girl who wasn't too bright.

"What?" she whines, shrugging. "It's true, right?"

"True it is!" Leshawna admits, nodding.

'I'm...considered a Goddess of Beauty to these people?...'

Right when you heard that, you didn't feel human anymore. Sure you had believed you were pretty, but for more than 20 people to imply that you looked like a Goddess was just out of this world.

"Am I...really that pretty?" you whisper to yourself, stunned and baffled.

"You're beyond pretty, koibito! You're a Goddess of Beauty!" that same familiar voice surprsingly responds.

A smile curves on your lips.

"Thanks, honey!" you chime, blowing another kiss.

"Enough with the air smooching already!" Chris rudely interrupts, sticking his tongue out like a four-year old. "We have a final episode to finish here, let's get to it. I get paid, remember?"

That smile turns into a frowny pout.

'Yeah, we remember, Chris...'

"Now, since Sonia and Alejandro came in a tie, it's up to Heather to either decide what the tiebreaker should be, or let Sonia and Alejandro decide."

"Me, of course," she responds placing a hand on her chest like a little snob. "There's no way I'm letting Goddess and Evil-handro decide how I'm gonna win this."

You almost burped a laugh.

'Really? You win this? Please, I'm totally all over this!' you confidently remind yourself, showing off a smile instead of blurting out a booming gloat.

"The tiebreaker will be determined whichever ball Heather obtains in this challenge booth," Chris continues to explain, presenting a booth with a bunch of white circle-like objects on the top of it.

Heather walks inside of the booth, the door closes. In a matter of seconds, the circular objects begin pelting Hearther, forcing her to shriek and howl in affliction.

"Oww! Ouch! H-hey?! Are these...golf balls?!" she screams, defending herself from the white spheres of doom.

"I swear, Geoff and I put ping-pong balls in there!" Bridgette tries to clear up to avoid sounding sadistic and barbarous.

"I know, and I'm not mad. Just disappointed..." Chris responds, avoiding to sound un-sadistic and unbarbarous.

The Peanut Gallery, now sitting down on the bleachers, had been laughing for quite some time now, and you just had to laugh along. But it wasn't funny to Tyler or Lindsay(not even sure if she knew what happened) when a golf ball had zipped and crashed right out of the booth and made Tyler's forehead a target, knocking him out.

Heather, grasping her neck, quickly exits the booth, tongue out, and collapsing into the sand on her knees, making gagging noises.

"A...ack...ck..I..think I...swallowed...one.." she struggles to speak, pointing to her throat.

"No ball? Back in you go!"

"Ha..ha..HACK!Plah!"

Heather spits out a saliva-covered golf ball, collecting globs of sand as it continued to roll.

"Geoff?" Chris asks,mentally forcing him to pick up the golf ball and read it.

Reluctantly, he obeys his command, picks up the wet, dripping ball, and reads the smeared writing on it.

"Heather has chosen...the traditional Hawaiian Fire Dance of Death!"

"Oooh, sounds super, super kowaii..." you sarcastically remark. "What are we supposed to do dance over a huge pit of lava?"

"I was hoping I could do that, but I just discovered it isn't legal to do it on air in case somebody...misses a step...," Chris admits. "What you three have to do, is fight on that platform over there, and avoid falling into the water. Sound easy enough?"

Your eyes dart towards Alejandro. Heather wasn't going to be an issue fighting. She looked awfully skinny and anorectic, so it looked to be quite simple to knock her off. However, Pablo was going to take a little more energy. Not just because he had multiple muscles and upperbody strength, but his past actions toward you could be a very useful advantage for him and a severe disadvantage for you. It would be a wiser choice to take him down first, then Heather.

Alejandro hadn't been looking over at you. In fact, he had been keeping his eyes on that floating platform Chris had discussed about earlier. Yet, keeping your eyes on him made him glance over at you a bit. Your pupils run away from his face and focus on something else. A palmtree maybe? But, he already knew you had been making eyes at him, and smirked a tiny bit...

"But, Heather won't be fighting," Chris resumes. "She'll be tied up and the one to save!"

Negative. A major negative for you. If it was going to be just Alejandro and you...it would be possible he could easily mentally manipulate and escelate the traumatization he put you through. Fiercely, you shake your head, trying to keep it worry-free.

'No..No, I've got this. I've got this in the bag, I just have to find a strategy I could use for myself...' you ponder.

"What? Why do I have to be tied up?" Heather whines, still recovering from her experience with a golf ball."You should make Goddess Of Beauty stand up there tied up. I'm sure she'll entertain the crowd with her precious, precious beauty!"

"Because you arrived her first. What, would you rather fight two contestants instead of watching them fight? That would even get more views if you did.."

She shuts up. Good point.

"Ok, then. Before we all get started, you two have to be in traditional Fire Dance attire, since this challenge is traditional."

"Traditional as in...coconut bras and...grass skirts?" you ask, showing a little pink on your face.

"That's right! I'm sure it'll look awesome on you, dunno about Alejandro, though!"

The only thing you would have to worry about were something such as that, was if the coconut bra was going to be large enough to cover...vital areas..Your eyes glance over at Alejandro once again and are caught in the sticky slime of his pupils, giving a wink to you.

"I'm sure it will look hot on you, Sonia..." his deep, caliginous voice grouses.

Your face darts away at the revolting sight. Looking at Al's face was disadvantaging enough. How were you going to defeat him if you couldn't even look at the bastard?

"Go on, get dressed in those coconut bras and grass skirts! I assure you both it won't be embarassing..."

'Which means it will be embarassing...'

"I understand how this is traditional, but tell me, why must a male wear a coconut bra?" Alejandro questions, holding onto a blue paddle with on hand, and touching his plastic coconut bra with the other.

"Like I said, it's tradition! The guys gotta wear 'em too. And it brings attention to your fans, doesn't it?" Chris responds. "I'm sure it does to Sonia's fans..."

"Hey! It's your own fault you didn't get me a bigger bra!" you whine, covering up your chest with your paddle. "I'm not brawling until I get a bigger bra size to cover up my ladies!"

Chris shrugs. "Sorry! Only size we could find were those and smaller!"

You try to image yourself with an even tinier bra on. Do you know how much attention that would bring? Even with the one you had on now brought attention to a majority of the guys!

"Fine..." you surrender, dropping your arms a tad bit, revealing the upper part of the breast zone. "I guess I'll have to battle with these teacups on..."

"Now, the goal of the tiebreaker is to knock your opponent off of the platform in order to save Heather. The duel will begin as soon as Chef lights the fires. Oh, and stay out of the water as of right..."

Chef aims towards the open spots with fire arrows, lighting them up, followed by two more arrows with steaks on them.

"Now!"

Sharks in the water began stirring around, viciously ripping apart the T-bone steaks in a pool of dark purple as if they hadn't eaten in ages.

"Well, my Sonia," Alejandro begins, not even moving an inch from his spot. "It's just me...and you...wonder who's gonna win this tiebreaker..."

You pout. Was that a taunt? Is he trying to catch you off guard so you can fall into the water and lose...and probably die? Not on your watch.

"I know what you're attempting to do, Al!" you shout at him. "And I'll tell you this, I'm not gonna let you get in my way of winning the million dollars!"

Over the booming cheers of the Peanut Gallery behind you, more hope and strong determination washes over you. All Al does is smirk more.

"If you say so..." his only remark insists. "But, I won't harm you. It's impolite to harm the most beautiful ones..."

Alejandro's taunts brought out the beast within you.

"Grrr! I'll show you, Al!"

Your hands grasp tighter at the cold metal pole of the paddle as you zip towards the defending opponent and take a giant swing to the head. But, swiftly he blocks it.

"Like I said, I won't hurt the beautiful..." Alejandro repeats.

Even though he was making it slightly easier for you, anger was still your current emotion. You take another swing to the torso. Blocked once again. A hit to the chest. Blocked. He was like a ninja. Practically impossible to even get a scratch on him.

Now you were panting from putting in all your strength into useless hits and swings.

'This...isn't...working! What am I...supposed to do to at least knock his own paddle into the water?' you strategize. 'I've got to get him distracted, even if it is for about a second!'

"Come on, Sonia! You can beat this dude!" a voice somewhere behind you chants. It didn't sound anything like your koibito's.

"Hey! W-where's the respect I get?" Heather asks, tied to a wooden post.

Standing tall in the Peanut Gallery, Leshawna gives her the "respect" she deserves. And it happened to be on her middle finger. (lol! XD)

"Why won't you fall already?!" you shout, trying to hit the blocking man once again.

"Getting tired, Sonia?" he asks, not even breaking a sweat. "Maybe you outta rest and regain your beautiful strength..."

'He's using exessive compliments to weaken me? Pfft! As if that's gonna be any effective towards me...'

'Still...what can I do to get him to let his guard down?...Hmm...'

You pause for about a few seconds to come up with something. Your eyes wonder around the whole scenery around you, but nothing seemed useful to use to your advantage. Your eyes wander down...to your body...

That puny coconut bra, just barely covering up anything, rest ontop of your bludging breasts. It still made you a tad bit upset at how the bra couldn't be any bigger...yet...it gave you...an idea. Not a very approriate one, especially in front of Noah and television...but, it just might work.

"Oh, I hope my parents and his parents aren't watching at the very moment, but..." you whisper and hope to yourself. "Noah! Could you go into the jungle and find me a coconut? My bra's too small, and I don't want all these guys staring at me if you don't like it!"

"I'm on it!" he quickly responds, getting up from his seat and running off into the jungle.

"Whew...thought he wouldn't fall for it.."

"So..what's your big plan, Soni-chan?" Alejandro questions, resting on his paddle, looking bored.

A smirk shows up on your face. You had Al in you hands now.

"Oh..Alejandro..." you seductivly begin, slowly making your way towards him. "You like my coconut bra?"

He begins to stand up a little, perhaps becoming a little interested in what you were planning to do.

"Why yes, Sonia I must say it is quite fitting on you..." he remarks, eyeballing your chest.

"Well...it be even more fitting...if it was..."

Without gagging, you press your buldging jugs onto Alejandro's warm skin, prompting him to like it even more.

"If there were on you..." you resume, holding back all the acidic and sour vomit in your throat.

"Ooooohhh, yessss..."

Al had been completely hypnotised by your lovely...rack. Even though he had seen them bare before, he was already under your spell. Typically, you hated seducing people. But if it was for a chance to win a million dollars, it would still depend on who you'd be seducing.

"And guess what else...is fitting?"

"Myself in between you?" he answers, totally captivated in your body.

'Ugh..I think I'm gonna vomit any sooner or later now...' you moan in your head.

"Maybe...but...what I think that would be more fitting..."

"...if I was the one winning the million dollars!"

Your hand grip the metal tightly again and hurl a crushing swing to Al's head, knocking him off of his feet, releasing his grip on his paddle and trying to get back up. The crowd goes wild as you perch ontop of his body, victory smirk on your face and paddle ready for assault.

"You go, Sonia!" many people begin chanting. "Sonia! Sonia! Sonia!"

"Ya hear that, Al? That is the sweet, delicious sound of people wanting me to win!" you advised. "I guess it's secure to say that I win this round..."

"...Heh..." he sneers.

"...Ya know..you really have to do something about that hideous leer on your face.." you suggest, raising your paddle into the warm air.

"..I'm sorry, it's just that...I've never imagined you being ontop this time..."

You froze. Dead in your position. That word. That only word had brought back so many horrifying scenes into your brain. From the time it happened until the time it ended. Those same, frigid hands that made you wince touch your hips, sending volts of pain and misery into your bloodstream.

"But think...how lovely this will be...for Norah..."

That final word made it even worse. That name had haunted and traumatized you for months. Since you had given birth...and found out that she was dead all along...

Norah...

Norah...

Nor...ah...

'...No...rah...'

A huge rush of painful memories...sorrow...confusion...swept across your skull. A headache like no other. A major mingrane.

"U-ugh...erg..." you stumble, dropping your paddle into the water and tightly grasping your head. "O...ough...N-N-No...o-o-o...rahhhh..."

You stagger to stand up off of the tormenting man, still holding your pulsing head.

"Nnngh...N-No...Nooooo...NO! NO!"

Your lungs let out multiple screams of agony, forcing you to crash onto the wood, in the form of a ball. You feel your fingertips violently run and tear through the top part of your hair, sending thin strands of purple hair to the floor.

"NO! NO! NO! NOOOO!" you continue to yelp, still scraping your scalp.

"Woah! Is she gonna be ok?" Heather asks, looking at you in concerned expression. "She looks like she's possesed or something!"

Heavy pants came from the deepest part of your lungs. Your raspy pants and high-pitch screaming was enough to make the hair on a lion's back to stand up.

Constant chatter came from the Peanut Gallery, and many eyes on you.

"Sonia! What's wrong?!" Sierra shouts, unheard by you. "Is she freaking out because Noah isn't here? Noah! Noah! Get back here, Sonia's going haywire!"

*Noah's POV*

"Hmm..are these big enough for her?" you ask yourself, holding up two very large coconuts. "Maybe these are a little two small..."

"Noah! Get back here, Sonia's going haywire!" a distant voice shouts through the murkiness of the jungle.

With two coconut released from your hands, you hurriedly rush back to the beach shore. If something had been wrong with Sonia, it was serious. The very last time you heard that your honey had been behaving this way was when she had remembered your deceased child during the New York challenege. By now, if she were having a mental breakdown, you would believe anybody at a desperate time like this.

Running right out of the deep dark forest, blinding white light dialates your pupils as you step out onto the blazing shore. To the left of you, the whole Peanut Gallery were all looking out at the water, some gasping and others talking in worried tones to each other.

An arm raises up in the air and waves in your direction. Black pupils meet with yours.

"Noah! Noah! Over here! Sonia's lost it!" she shouts.

Sierra. Not the first person you'd believe, but you ran over to her anyway. Her finger points towards the wooden platform where the fighting was supposed to take place.

"There! She's balling up and screaming, 'No! No! No!'!" she summerizes to you.

"NOOOO! URGH...MY...NORAH!" you could hear Sonia yelp and cry out, bawling up even tighter.

You turn your head in the same direction Sierra's finger had been pointing, and see your lover in a fetal position, screaming at the top of her lungs. The sight of her appearance distrauted you even more. You hadn't seen her look this bad since the New York City incident. But this time she looked worse. And sounded worse, too.

'S-Sonia...'

"Sonia! Sonia!" you begin to call out, running towards the salty waves on the shore.

She doesn't even move. Maybe she didn't hear. Or her brain won't allow her ears to functon properly. Underneath your shoes, the gritty and muddy texture of watery sand rushes past the soles of your sneakers.

"Soni-chan!" you shout out loud once again. "Soni-chan! What's wrong?! What's wrong?! Doushita no?!"

Hopefully, communicating in her own native language would get to her. Sonia knew that you were improving on your Japanese, hearing some from your voice might've been the key to getting her attention. Her frizzy ruffled haired head darts upwards toward the sky as her damp eyes fix on yours.

"N-N-Noah-chan?" she begins, trembling with terrifying mental pictures.

"It's ok, Soni-chan! Noah's here! Noah's here!" you reassure, standing right where you were.

"N-Noah-kun...?"

Contentedly, the beast inside of her had calmed. The sound of your supporting voice was the high doce of tranquilizer needed to end the madness.

*Your Regular POV*

A huge rush of light drowns out your worries and dark moments. Your headache had lifted and you were able to stand up on your own two feet, although you were still shaking and trembling.

"Sonia...are you...ok?" Noah continues, sighing loudly.

You hold your foggy head, and slowly nod.

"Y-yeah...think so..."

"Stop! Stop ALL of this!" a voice somewhere commands.

You look back onto the beach shore and see Chris, waving his arms in the air lke a maniac.

"This won't do. Both of the paddles are in the water, you two have nothing to fight with, Sonia's having her episode again, and we're running out of time!"

"Geez, there's no need to make Sonia's issue a waste of your time!" Noah complains. "She could've gotten hurt or something!"

"And that's what hospitals are for! Now shut it and lemme finish what I was going to say!"

Noah folds his arms, very uspet about Chris' "concern" over your actions. However, he looks over at you, to which you smile at him and wink, telling him "Thanks for helping me. I would sooo hug you right now, but I'm across shark-infested water, therefore I cannot come over there." He grins as well, and gives you a cute wink.

"Now, I wasn't expecting any seducing going on here, might have to edit that part out...but it looks like nobody has a paddle, and I don't want any lawsuit complaining about Alejandro fighting Sonia. So, I'll leave this as a tie as well, and move onto the next part of today's challenege!"

Alejandro, staying away from you unties Heather from the ropes while you stand on the very edge, waiting for the boat to arrive and take you back to shore. Thankfully, Noah hadn't heard anything about the seducing part of what Chris had said. Noah didn't care to sit back down, either. He had been abiding for you to arrive back on land, to support you a bit more. Your foot places back on the soft sand and Noah finally budges and walks over towards you.

"Ooh, I'm so sorry you feel this way again, Soni-chan..." he apologizes, squeezing you. "I should've been there for you.."

You shake your head. "No..it's not your fault, koibito..it's...somebody else's..."

Mentioning about what Alejandro had done to you on your way here wasn't a very sturdy topic to discuss with Noah. You wanted to just bawl over his shoulder, drenching his sweater with salty tears, and release all of your tention by explaining to him every single detail and action Alejandro had done to you. Yet, you were just too terrified to. Terrified of maybe having another child developing in your uterus...or even an STD or HIV...

Your grip tightens on Noah's sweater vest just thinking about all the horrifying possibilities that could be building up inside of your immune system right now. But, one of the most violated thought brought up in your head right now...was if you were pregnant and was forced to give birth to Alejandro's child instead of Noah's. A gentle hand causes you to jump a little as it rests on the back of your head.

"Oh, Sonia...you're..cringing.." Noah notices, rubbing your head.

You stop. You had been so worried about what could be going on inside of your body, you hadn't realized your outside actions were effecting others.

"O-Oh..sorry..it's just that...Noah...I-"

"Sonia!" Chris calls. "Since you are now in this kind of...stage right now, I'm assuming you're out of the competition-"

"No."

You get off of Noah and approach Chris with a real stern look. No way you were going to back down now. You had come this far in the competition, and you weren't gonna let some dizzy spell bring you down. You had this in the bag, remember?

"No, Chris. I have come too far now, to give up. I will not allow any type of dizzy spell or mental disturbance interfere with my chance to win this money. Chris, I may be down, but I am sure as hell not out!"

"Yeah! That's my Sonia!" someone shouts from the bleachers. "Let's go, Sonia!"

More cheering and rooting erupts from the Peanut Gallery, while Chris eyeballs both you and the crowd. He sighs.

"Alrighty then..." he starts. "You're still in the game. However..."

'However? There's a however in this?'

"I had forgotten to tell you, there will be some slight changes including you and winning the million dollars."

You didn't care. As long as you were able to obtain the money afterwards, there was no issue.

"Is it gonna interfere with my chance of winning it?"

"Hmm...it might a little..."

Your eyes widen. How was this even possible? To affect your chance of winning a bunch of money when everyone knew you had the chance to win it?! Chris was up to something...

"Now, for the second challenge, Alejandro, Heather, and you will all be building Effigy of each other! How sweet! You three will be building sacrifices made of the driftwood and pinapples over there, to throw into that volcano: Mt. Kiilauea. I wanted them to be real sacrifices, but that was illegal, so we went with fruit and wood. Sonia, you may only choose one person to build an effigy out of."

Heather glares her light slate pupils over at Alejandro.

"I'm not gonna choose Sonia because of her serious problem, but Alejandro shouldn't be too hard to mess with," she says, smiling.

"Fair enough. Then I shall choose you for mine."

Heather wasn't worth making a sacrifice to. Alejandro on the other hand...

"Heather hasn't done anything physical or mental towards me," you begin. "But, you...you..Vergewaltiger! You totally deserve another effigy from moi!"

He chuckles at your fury. He probably didn't understand what you had just called him, but he didn't take it as a big deal.

"You guys may also choose two people to help out," Chris adds.

"Alright. I choose Courtney and..."

"Ooh! Ooh! Mee!" Lindsay chimes, raising her hand in the air, smacking poor Tyler in the face, knocking him out.

"Ok then, I guess, Lindsay."

"Eee!" Courtney and Lindsay get up from their spots and stand next to Alejandro, making disgusting googly-eyes at him.

'Pfft..if those two knew what he did to me...they wouldn't be making those eyes at him like that...'

"I choose Cody and Harold," Heather decided.

'Strange decision...'

"And I choose-"

"Hold it! This is where the changes are gonna happen!" Chris interrupts. "Alejandro and Heather both get to choose two people, but you can only choose one!"

A frown shows up on your face. Building was simple for you, but that driftwood looked pretty heavy to create lift.

"W-Why?!" you ask, a little annoyed.

"Well...to be completely honest with you..it's just that, there is an odd number of contestants here on the final episode when two people are intended to be here, and it's believed possible that you can win this thing with little issue, so I'm giving you the special treatment!"

"But, that's unfair and uncalled for!" Noah agrees, standing right next to you, as if he read your mind about which contestant you would choose.

"But get this! You two don't have to sing if you guys don't want to!" Chris includes, hoping it would stop you and Noah's whining.

"Deal!" you both chime, showing off happy smiles while all the others just groaned in jealousy.

DING!

Alejandro: My ladies,

Please head straight,

That's it,

You're doing great!

Search through that wood,

Tout de suite,

Find me some giant feet!

Heather: Come on guys,

Move it fast!

Quick, quick,

I won't be last!

Grab logs to match his frame,

All overbuilt and lame!

Heather and Alejandro: I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)

And you can't take it (No!)

I'm right here in it (Yeah!)

But you just fake it! (Oh!)

Courtney: Is this thigh fat enough?

Alejandro: Uh-huh.

Heather: Hey!

Harold: Gosh, is this neck thick enough?

Bam!

Now it's evil versus wicked,

Heather's cool but Al is sick and

All this aggro for the cheddar,

She'll put Al here through the shredder!

Alejandro: That's it now, hurry back,

I need arms weak and slack,

Her butt is scrawny and flat,

And she ain't all that!

Heather: Get me two knobby knees,

and arms like logs of cheese!

Bring me a big fat head,

move quicker or you're dead!

Heather and Alejandro: I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)

And you can't take it (No!)

I'm right here in it (Yeah!)

But you just fake it! (Oh!)

Courtney: Arms so right, it's ill!

Worth one-fifth of the mil!

Alejandro: I'll pay you back somehow!

Pineapple-head me now!

Heather and Alejandro: I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)

And you can't take it (No!)

I'm right here in it (Yeah!)

But you just fake it! (Oh!)

I'm gonna cash it (Yeah!)

You'll never hit it (No!)

You should trash it (Yeah!)

Alejandro: Cause I just did it!

"See ya later, senoritas!" Ale taunts, running off with his sarifice of Heather towards the volcano.

"Hey! Get back here!" Heather yells, grabbing her heavy sacrifice and running after him.

That only left you and Noah with yours. The body had been complete and the huge cranium was the last thing needed to be put on.

"Don't worry, koibito-chan! All we need now is his huge, eel cranium and you'll be on the pathway to victory!" Noah re-assures, giving you the largest pinapple in the pile.

"That's correct!" you ring, slamming the fruit onto the stick of wood with pinapple juices spraying all about. "I'm off! Wish me luck up there!"

"Will do."

He blows you another kiss as you grab the replica of Ale and run after both Heather and Alejandro to the start of the volcano's path. When you got there, only Heather was left with a baby carriage she tried putting her sacrifce into, but failed, crushing it.

"Nice to see that you're here, Sonia!" Chris greets once again. "Alejandro's already gone off with his effigy of Heather in a wheelbarrow The Aftermath had won for him. Heather's got this baby carriage, but it doesn't look so hot anymore."

"But, what about me? What did I win?"

"Oh..your team's animal got eaten by an orca. Darn shame, really. But remember? Slight adjustments!"

Your eyes roll as you look at your wooden sacrifice. A bad feeling had flown through you, for you knew you'd have to use all the strength you had in you to its fullist, and make it all the way up that high mountain of fire.

"Oh..I wish my arms were just even a tad bit toned with muscles!"

You grasp a comfortable part, which was very uncomfortable, and rush up the ramp leading to the top.

"Looks like Sonia's got a good grip on things, eh, Heather?" Chris torments, laughing.

"Erg! Shut up!"

She takes her own effigy and runs up as well.

"I give em both a couple of minutes..."

*Noah's POV*

After helping your lover with her sacrifice, you stand next to Sierra, who was still bald and in her wheelchair.

'Good luck, my love..I wish you awesome luck.'

"Hey, Noah?" Sierra speaks up, getting your attention. "I don't know if you heard her, but Sonia had called Alejandro a "Vergewaltiger", and you speak some German, so...do you know what that means?"

You look up into the sky and think hard. All those times studying the German language by yourself and in special classes...looking through books and books..and dictionaries...

"Uhh...yeah..I think. "Vergewaltiger"...is the word to describe somebody that had sexually assualted or raped an individual, therefore, given the name of "rapist". And you heard Sonia say that about Alejandro?"

"..."

She didn't respond. Sierra had a horrified expression all over her face. Her eyes had trepidation and disturbance written all over them. As if she had just seen a ghost or evil spirit.

"Uhm...Sie-"

"OH MY GOD! SONIA'S BEEN RAPED BY ALEJANDRO?!" she scream at the top of her lungs, frightening the people all around her.

"What?! No she hasn't! Don't say things like that!" Leshawna shouts back at her, annoyed at her outburst.

"No! When Sonia was over there, she had called Alejandro a...a.."

"Vergewaltiger?" Cody finish.

"Yes! She called him that, and that word means "rapist" in German! It's all true! Alejandro raped Sonia!"

"But, how can you be sure of that?" Gwen asks. "I didn't see any signs of Sonia acting strangely around him."

"What? Did you miss it?!" Sierra responds, turning around. "It was right there in front of all of us! Sonia was freaking out when Alejandro had said something to her!"

"Yeah, but that could've been a serious headache or dizzy spell!" Harold suggests.

Sierra shakes her bald head.

"No! I saw Alejandro saying something to her, then she went berserk! She was screaming "Norah! Norah!" over and over again! And you all remember who Norah was, right? And worse...if, Alejandro did rape Sonia...then...there maybe a chance that...that..."

"Sonia...could be pregnant with Alejandro's child?!" Bridgette shrieks, hands on her face. "I knew Alejandro was horrible, but I didn't know he'd take it that far! We have to tell Chris!"

"Why didn't Sonia tell him in the first place anyway?!" Geoff yelps, holding his head.

"I know! She could have like a nasty virus or disease or something!" Izzy worries.

"Noah! You have to go up there and talk to Sonia, quickly!" Sierra shouts, shaking your shoulders.

"..."

"Noah! Noah! You have to go, now!"

"..."

"NOAH! Noah! Wake up!"

"..."

Silence. Your ability to speak, listen, or even think about what everyone else had said were all disabled. The only words that had been lit up like a torch in the darkness of the cave in your head, were "Sonia", your sweeatheart, "Alejandro", you worst enemy, and "rape", a frightening word, all in the same sentence. Your heart had skipped multiple beats.

'...A...A...Al...Alejandro...r-raping...my...koibito?' your mind booms. 'M-my...koibito...raped...by Alejandro?'

There were so many emotions to desrcibe your thoughts right now, but the major ones were anger, confusion, consern, fury, sorrow, agony, and fear.

'W-w-what if Sonia...really is...p...pregnant with Alejandro's child...instead of mine? And...what if...she has...a fatal STD?'

Oxygen was short of supply in your blood. Your vision became blurry, and a huge headache had swept across your brain.

"U-u-u...ugh..r-rgh..." you moan, holding your heavy head up with a supporting hand. "M-m-my...koi..bito's...been...r-rapped..."

Your legs turn to jello and it became harder for you to stand still. Your body forced itself to sway left to right, feeling as it had been put under a spell. A feeling you've never felt before in your entire life.

"S-s-son...i..chan..." you groan some more. "Ugh...my...Son...ichan..."

"Noah! Are you alright?" somebody asks you.

"Dude, you look like you're gonna faint or something!"

Everyone's questions were all mumbles to you. The more they talked, the more your head began pounding on the walls of your forehead. You start to lean backward when a hand roughy gropes your arm, getting your concious back.

"Woah, bro! You ok?" a blurry blonde dude, wearing pink and a hat asks, shaking you a bit.

You blink several times to get your vision clear as well as your head.

"Noah? Are you feeling alright?" Cody asks, waving a hand in front of your face to see if you could see.

"..Y-yeah...guess so..." you strain to respond, grasping your head.

"Come on, guys! We gotta go tell Chris!" Sierra says, rolling in her wheelchair up towards the volcano.

Everyone else tags along, while the big guy aids you in walking.

"Come on, Noah, I'll help you get up the volcano. I just can't belive that actually happened!" he admits, sratching his dandruff-covered hair.

"...Can't...either..."

Finding out the fact that your lover had actually been raped was the most depressing and dreadful thing you've ever heard in your entire life. Even more depressing than discovering the death of your first newborn daughter.

How were you going to live with Sonia's incident still in history's past? What if...she had a serious disease, causing her to be unable to do certain fun things you could do with her anymore? What if...she were to die...during childbirth or...disease?

Oh, the sheer thought of never seeing that beautiful face again made you feel more sick, so you had to stop thinking about it.

"Sonia...my dear...dear Sonia..."

*Your POV*

You were completely out of breath from all that jogging up the fiery mountain you had just did. Heather had still been struggling down below, but Alejandro was way ahead of you. Drenched with sweat, you wipe your dripping forehead.

"Damn, this is taking too long!" you cry out to the scorching star in the cyan sky. "Ugh..I haven't even seen lava yet and I'm burning up..."

Your grab your sacrifice's log arm and begin dragging it carelessly up the mountain, with a scraping sound trailing behind you.

"Must...go..on.." you strain, eliminating defeat from your option of thoughts. "A million...dollars...at..top!"

With that huge chunk of wood and pinapple behind you, you rush up the mountain with some more determination of collecting your winnings in mind. And while you were at it, you couldn't help but wonder: how were you gonna get past Alejandro if you were going to win? He was practically many miles ahead of you, and at this rate, running wouldn't be much of an assistance. That large structure of driftwood and Hawaiian fruit was the only thing slowling you down, but it was the only thing you needed to actually win this challenge! So, like it or not, that thing was going to be with you for a while. But enough about negative thoughts, what if...something could possibly happen to Ale? Sure thinking about your worst enemy falling into a pit of magma and buring to ashes or falling off the edge of the volcano, crushing every bone in his body were unpleasant thoughts to normally ponder about, but...so was him raping you..

Your sweaty eyes dart upwards in your direction and see a red blur. Alejandro was near. But the strange thing was he wasn't moving. It looked as if he had stopped. But why? Stopping for a break during a chance to win a ton of money was a complete waste of time. So, why did he pause? You just had to jog up the pathway to find out.

"What? Are you serious?!" his voice sounds distantly.

A few more steps and you were soon right next to him. Aside from the fact that you were next to a dangerous human being, your eyes widen at another dangerous object. In a radiant glow of burnt orange and orange red, the hottest natural source on Earth, was slowly pouring out of the earthy rock, splashing past tiny scattered rocks.

"Lava...for the first time in my life..I've actually witness the pure, blazing sight of molten rock!" you excitedly squeal, getting glittery eyed. "Oooh! Its even more sultry up close in person!"

"Aww! Bonding with your new firery boyfriend, Sonia?" a familiar voice calls from the other side of the lava river. "Did you know you two make a hot couple?"

Your frown shows up on your face.

"Not funny, Chris!" you bark at the TV show host, standing next to his physco chef buddy.

"Hahaha! Hah..that's a great one, I gotta write it down.." Chris notes, laughing some more.

The sound of high-heel wedges pounding against solid rock grows louder as Heather approaches the same spot.

"W-What the?!" she stubbles upon words, gazing at the huge lava gap and dropping her heavy sacrifice.

"Awesome that you've all made up to this point in one piece!" Chris continues. "You all are just a few steps away from the final point at the top of this volcano, but you all have to get across this streaming river of boiling lava!"

"By what, jumping on those teeny tiny almost invisible and totally hazardous stepping stones all the way across?" you answer.

"That and a little surprise I added!"

Chris points a finger upward to reveal that several copious objects, unsecuredly tied to hanging ropes.

"Chef, an example if you will..."

Chef walks over to a series of ropes, pulls out a machete, and cuts one, resulting in a poor old log crashing and buring to its death int he river of lava. But the frighteng fact was how painful and dangerous it would be if anything had hit you...

"Also, your little helpers you've selected back on the sea shore will be aiding both of you as well. Notice as said both, for I-"

"Have made slight changes in my game, I know Chris..." you finish, giving a mean look at his pearly white toothed-face.

"Great! Have at it, guys! Try your best not to die, alright? Can't afford any death lawsuits going on, here!"

Luckily, Al had to give up his wheelbarrow, making it harder for him to jump on tiny rocks and carry a hefty figure at the same time, however, you and Heather had to do it as well, which meant all three of you were going to be quite slow at this. And note, Alejandro and Heather had help...

Alejandro pulls his effigy out of the wheelbarrow and jumps on his first rock while Heather goes the other way.

"Courtney! Cut one of Heather's ropes!" Alejandro commands.

Courtney on the other side slashes a rope, but it causes a piano to almost crush him!

"Oops! Sorry, Alejandro!" she apologizes, looking worried. "Now which rope's Heather's?"

"Chef, which one's are which?" Chris asks, as Chef shrugs. "Works for me!"

After Heather had taken a few steps you jump on a rock with little issue.

"Hmm. That was easier than I thought."

You jump on another one and land right in the center. You smile. Five years of Sonic really does pay off. As Heather continues foward, Courtney reaches to cut a rope that hoped to stop her from moving any closer to the end, but Harold grabs her arm and struggles to stop her.

"Ugh! Let go of me!" Courtney commands. Lindsay on the other hand was open to slash.

"Hey! Looook! There's a sale on mascara!" Cody stated, getting Lindsay's full attention.

"EEEE!"

Like a speeding missle in the sky, she launches off into the deepest parts of the jungle.

"Uh, there's no mall! We're in the jungle!" Courtney recounted, still fighting Harold off of herself.

The only option she had to get free was to knee his groin, causing him to ball up on the ground in pain in a high-pitched squeal.

You had been unproblematicaly jumping on each of the rocks, practically in no path of danger.

"This is easier than I thought it would be," you mention jumping onto another rock. "Well, it's more dangerous than I thought, but it's easier."

Courtney, now going solo slices a rope, sending a chainsaw to crash down right on the platform you were going to land on.

"Eeek! I almost cut my toes off!" you squeal, recoiling backwards.

You jump on the rock were the chainsaw had almost massacred you, while Cody reaches to cut a rope next to the one Courtney had just sliced.

"Later, José!" Heather taunts hopping onto another stone. "All that money's gonna be mine!"

"What!? What did you just say? Never call me that again!" he barks, stopping in his tracks, getting ruffled at the name.

"Wow, testy much?" you utter, looking at Heather, who agreed.

"José always has to win, always! He lives to make me miserable. He punches me in the arm and calls me "Al" just because I hate it!

"Wow. Al hates being called "Al"? Gosh, Al. Owen must have called Al "Al" like a thousand times on the show, eh Al? Poor Al!"

"I agree, Cody-kun!" you pipe up, getting your evil smirk on. "Al must feel sooooo bad right now, dont'chu, Al-san? Al, Al, Al, Al, Al! AL!"

Alejandro's blood boiled. He was so tempted to throw his sacrifice at you, or even drop it into the lava and throw you off your own stone himself. Instead, he just stood there at took his verbal abuse. But on the bright side, your advantage had finally come. Stalling Alejandro with his nickname, "Al" was pure platinum. It would refrian him from moving from his spot while you could hurry and escape to the climatic crater of the red mountain of fire.

"Al! Al! Al-y Al!" you begin singing and jumping onto more stones as he stands there with an enraged snarl. "Al's his name! AL'S his game! It's AL The Vergewaltigung!"

One step closer and you were already on the other side! Heather used Al's hault to her advantage along with Cody's, attempting him to throw a intended trap on Alejandro, however, because of the confusing decisions of which rope lets down what object drop, it results an iron cage trapping Heather and her effigy. Which put you in the perfect winning spot.

"What?! You can't be serious!" she screams, shaking it. "Cody! I am so gonna kill you once I win this thing!"

Settling your effigy in a semi-comfortable spot in your arms, you turn to face a furious Alejandro.

"Alejandro," you begin in a sturn voice. "I must say, it was quite an interesting challenge to fight against you in this whole World Tour game. You've played unfair puzzles with every single one of us, here, and in the end, it all comes down...to this..."

"A speech going on in the show coming from the most intellegent contestant?" Chris asks Chef. "That'll get us more views. And possiblly a higher paycheck..."

"Ya know, I never thought I would have to face against you in the concluding episode, Alejandro. I was actually hoping for someone else...Someone...someone..."

Your fingers up against the wood of your sacrifice of him cringe and tremble. You eyes shut tightly, flashing back every moment you had with him.

"S-someone...SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T STEAL THEIR DIGNITY FROM OTHERS!" your voice booms over the bubbling of the magma.

"Y-you...told them?!" Alejandro finally speaks up.

"No, Al! I didn't! But they ALL should know! Those terrible and disgusting things you did to me! Enough hiding the truth! The whole world should know! That you...that...you..."

Your head shakes violently. Then turns to Heather, still trapped in the cage.

"Heather. I don't know...if you'll win this thing or not...but...if you do happen to lose...I...I want to to at least try your best to come in second place...because...because..."

"BECAUSE I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO COME IN ONE PLACE HIGHER TO A RAPIST!"

Shock, gasps, any sound effect that was made when hearing something heinous, was released into the humid air. A gigantic load of stress had been released from your chest. It felt pleasing to finally get the horrible truth out of you, but that still didn't protect from what could be going on inside your body. Holding tight to your key to winning, you whip around, complete with allocation, and continue your way up the volcano's path on your way to sweet victory.

*Heather's POV*

"A-Alejandro?!" Courtney starts with her fingers up to her face in pure bafflement of what she had just heard. "Y-you...did that to Sonia?!"

"What?! You believe her?! You think I did that to her?!" he snaps at her.

"Sonia's one of the trustworthy types!" Harold's high-pitched voice squeals. "We all trust her. It's just you that's the untrustworthy one! You're even screaming at your own helper just because Sonia's being honest!"

"Yeah, bro. I believe Sonia's the only one to trust on this show! She wasn't anybody's enemy, in fact, I think everyone liked her! She was the solution to everyone's problem! Everyone except for you! You are the problem!" Cody adds in, pointing.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Al!" Courtney blurts out. "I can't believe I actually fell for a creep like you! You're disgusting! Ugh! Chris! There has got to be some rule against this! There better be! I even feel violated myself!"

Still in the iron cage, hands on the warm metal, you turn all the way around to see Alejandro's apoplectic face, with a hint of concern over the whole world hearing Sonia explain what happened to her, and what could happen to his chance of winning.

"You...disgusting...jerk!" you exclaim. "I can't believe I let a sicko such as you even come this far with me! And what you've done to Sonia is a major insult to all women!"

"First time I'm saying this, I agree, Heather!" Courtney agrees, nodding her frowning head. "You know you're going to jail, maybe even prison for this!"

Alejandro was gritting his teeth this time. Everyone had gotten him so worked up, he hadn't noticed his wooden statue had its leg rested in the lava, setting it on fire. Quickly he pulls it out, after noticing a firewood smell, and blows the tiny flame out.

"Alejandro, I cannot believe my own ears!" Chris admits. "Not only does this eliminate you from the challenge, but, I can't believe I actually have to do this, I'm gonna have to-"

"NO!" Alejandro booms, grabbing ahold of his sacrifice, nearly crushing the pinapple head. "I'm gonna win this! And when I do, I can bail myself out with the money I won! There's no way I'm going to spend any time of my life in prison! Just you watch! Just all of you watch!"

He continues hopping across every stone in the path and rushes up the mountain.

"So long, Señorita Loser!" he gloats.

"Get back here!" you screech, banging the bars of the cage even harder.

It was hopeless. You were trapped in an iron cage, feeling as if you were a caged animal.

"Oh! It's useless! There's no way I'll win this if I still in this dumb cage!"

"What?! Heather? Giving up?! You can't give up now, or the bad guy could win!" Cody pep talks.

'Bad guy...could win? Then..that makes me..the good guy?'

"You mean, I'm the good guy?!" you ask, getting wide-eyed.

"Duh!" Harold concurs, still high-pitched from his little encounter with Courtney's knee. "He's like, the bad guy to everyone on the show! You're actually one on the good ones. You haven't created much chaos like he did..oww..."

Even in those old times back at TDI and TDA, you've always felt like the eternal antagonist of the show. But being told you were actuallly a protagonist of World Tour? That was at first. Bitchy Queen Bee was your original title during those old times, and yet, you were still a good guy in the next series?

"I can't believe it! I'm actually a good guy?!" you excitedly repeat.

You grip the bars on the cage tight, heart punding with determination, and shake them fiercly, eventually prying the whole cage door open!

"Yes!" you shout, pounding your white knuckles in the air.

Taking your sacrifice, you run after the antagonist up the hill.

*Your POV*

Everyone was waiting. Everyone in Total Drama History was awaiting your arrival on the very top of the mountain.

This was it.

After weeks and weeks and weeks of hostile, revolting challenges, and almost risking your own precious life for this money, it was right in front of you. As if...it wasn't so hard after all.

Through pain, sweat, and sharp breaths, your heart rate had rapidly increseased. You could feel the fast-paced, pounding vibrations through the deep skin of your chest. It was eager to win this thing.

You could imagine it. Almost taste it. All that money. Just right under your nose.

It smells like paper.

Paper worth more than you could imagine.

And there, all standing before you, drenched with perspire from the power of the molten Earth's heat, were hailing to your arrive, just like back down at the beach shore. It was even louder than the low grumbles of molten rock, resting in its crater.

Your heart had never pounded so hard and hurriedly. A sandal clomps on the solid surface of the worn out rock, picking up dusty from even more ancient tiny pebbles being crushed by your foot.

"Yeah! Woo! I knew you could win this, Sonia!"

"Hurry before Alej-rap-dro arrives! Through that sickening sacrifice in, already!"

"Just wait, I'll give him something to scream about!"

"Ya know, I'll beat him up just for you, Sonia! You can have front-row seats!"

"Yaaay! Sonia, you're unbeatable!"

"Are you sure you're not a dropped angel from heaven?!"

"The Goddess has arrived! The Goddess has arrived!"

"I still wish she were mine though..."

"Hey! Keep your thoughts to yourself! She's already taken by a handsome bro, remember?"

"Duh! I know that, dummy!"

"Is she even human?! Is it even humanly possible to be that perfect?! Aww! I sooo wish I was her!"

"I wonder what she'll do with the money?"

"Maybe she'll split it with us! What? I am her friend after all!"

"Guys! She's finally here!"

"Wooo, Sonia! You rock, gurl!"

Over the encouraging chants of the many voices from the Peanut Gallery, your heart overflows with agitation, thrill, joy, accomplishment, love, and many other words I cannot list here because of the limit.

The hard wood stomps down onto the stone of the volcano's crater. Wicked heat waves blow your hair far back in its uptight ponytail. The blazing heat almost stole the moist from your eyeballs, so you had to look away. You look up to the cheering crowd, full of smiles and screams. This was what they wanted. If they didn't win, they wanted somebody like yourself to take their place. Slowly standing right in front of the deep crater of hot Earth, you assemble your effigy of Alejandro in front of you. Your excited vocals chords, ready for a concluding speech, jump for joy, then finally let out words.

"People of the Peanut Gallery!" you begin, settling them down. "It has all come down to this! This..is the fruition! The fruition of Total Drama World Tour...the fruition of my sufferful quest to win this reward...the fruition...of Alejandro's tormenting tactics!"

And with that, your rough hand grasps the spikey, prickles of the pinapple's shoot apex, pluck it right off the neck of the wood, then finally...giving it a gentle shove...tip the body of the effigy off the edge of the crater, sending it down to nothing but orange. Your eyes watched it go down. It looked as if it had taken forever to plummet before it finally splashed into the lava, apathetically sinking its way into the deep depths of the volcano.

A white sensation spilled into your body. As if anything worryful was automatically burned away inside of the volcano. Earsplitting cheers roar from the crowd once more as the effigy continued to scald and descend.

"YES, SONIA!"

"WE LOVE YOU, SONIA!

"EEEEEE! YOU'VE ACTUALLY WON THIS TIME!"

"NO DOUBT YOU COULD WIN THIS ONE, SONIA!"

A gigantic smile curves through your lips as all of the retired contestants, dripping wet, jump around, screaming and shrilling over the downfall of Alejandro's tactics. If it were possible, everyone would come over to give you the hugest hug you've ever had. If only you weren't so close to firey, bubbling death.

In your hand, becoming sore from holding the tropical fruit, you hold it up to your face, smiling a damnable grin.

Your ears perk up as the sound of mutliple and scattered footsteps come closer. First your eyes, then your whole body whip around, pinapple sill in hand. And to your surprise, it was Alejandro, looking pissed as ever. You could actually see just a speck of sadness and worry in his cleadon pupils as that smirk on your face expands. The loud clang of wood hitting rock sounds through the blasting heat of the air.

"NOOOOO!" he shrieks, collapsing down on his knees, punding the ground. "HOW COULD I LOSE TO YOU?!"

Not too far behind him, Heather appears with her effigy of him, stops right in her tracks, then drops it in defeat.

"You lost to a person like me because your of dihonoralble actions and behaviors, Al..."

That name. Like freezing ice sliding down one's back. His head darts upward, furious fire burning the lush, light green, grassy field in his eyes.

"You see, if you had been playing nice like I did, you wouldn't have to be in this situation, right now. These people respect me because of my lovable loyalty, trustworthiness, and respect."

"Don't forget beauty!" someone shouts from the crowd.

"Right..and that as well...but anyway...that one little mistake you've attempted. That one little F on your A report card...that tiny spot of ketchup on your nice white blouse...that one little rape you've commit to me...is the reason why you are this way. If only you didn't attempt that rape. If only you could reverse time and decide it wasn't such a wise idea and let me go. If only..."

"...In the end, Alejandro...luck or skill may be one of the key abilities to use to become the winner, but...the most important one of all...is respect for each and every one competing. That...is something you should've done..instead of being hostile and horny enough to do something as foolish as sexually assaulting a beautiful woman such as I. If only...you weren't so naive of your surroundings."

"Haaaahh...poor...poor...Alejandro. Don't you know those famous quotes that relate to this sort of issue? "Only the wisest and stupidest of men never change."

"The difference between stupidity and genius is that genius has its limits, Albert Einstein."

"A clever man commits no minor blunders."

"One of my faves: "Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none" Shakespeare Williams."

"Oh. But here's one that really puts the icing on the cake. I sort of modified it myself."

"What goes around comes around, but those who bite one person in the ass..."

"Get bit right in the face themselves!" those final seven word ejaculate.

White teeth through lip-glossed lips clamp down on the rough tightness of the pinapple, clench togther as they tear through the grittiness of the fruit.

As your lips come back together, without even looking, your toss the pinapple over your shoulder, bringing yet another loud uproars of rooting and cheers from the Peanut Gallery.

"Two speeches, a series of good points and quotes, an epic ending, MAN I love this girl!" Chris shouts from the side, tossing his drink up into the air with a huge smile on his face. "We're gonna get soooo many views because of her, which means I become more richer than I'm what I'm already are!"

"SONIA! SONIA! SONIA! SONIA! S-O-N-I-A! Gooo Sonia!" the whole group chants once again.

The sweetness of listening to the crowd chant your name along with the tartness of the pinapple blend in a perfect mix as the expression on Alejandro's face amused you dearly.

"...Y-you...you..." Alejandro stumbles, slowly rising from his spot. "You...bitch!"

Even before you could even react, a groping, squeezing hand was around your tiny, fragile neck, cutting off almost all of your oxygen. Sharp gasps were quickly evolved from laughing and cheery smiles as your heart rate increased with fear and anxiety. Your worried eyes lock onto Alejandro's piercing ones as your lungs beg for sweet air.

"You knew you loved it when I gave it to you! You said you wanted me to screw you faster! "Alejandro! Ride me faster!" was what came out of your freaking mouth when I gave my 10 inch to you!" he screams, closing his huge hands around your neck even tighter, shaking you around as if you were some sort of doll a child had been furiously playing war with.

"You knew it felt good to have a muscluar, long guy like me, unlike Noah! He's three inches! Is that what you want in a guy?! A small package?! Mine's not even half the size of his!"

Your nails, digging into his skin as his squeezes tighter grow white.

"...A..agh...A..Al..Ale..a..ck.."

"No! You valued me building friction inside of you! You loved having your insides pried open by me! You...you..."

"You know...you want this for Norah..."

There was that sharp pain again. Norah. Only you, your parents, and Noah could only use that name without having you undergo changes.

"U...ur..g...s-s-s..sto...p..." you struggle to say, siliva dripping out the sides of your mouth, eyes tightly shut.

Oxygen was a huge scarce reasorce for you, and your body was in dire need of it.

"My dear, sweet Sonia...which choice would you like the most: Prooving you want me..in front of all these people...including Noah...or a nice...hot..bubble bath with the volcano?"

Your eyes shoot open. He's bluffing! He wouldn't dare murder anyone! Especially not with 26 people around! You wiggle wildly around, trying to break free and wondering why nobody was coming to help you.

Oh yeah, near a crater of boiling lava. Anybody could accidentely fall in.

"And just think," Alejandro starts again, giving off a smirk. "With that million dollars we just won, we'll buy a nice house in California, and continue the rest of our happy lives with our newborn child, Norah..."

"Yes...and while were at it...I can always depend on you whenever I need a little more lovin' and a few more kids running around...wouldn't that be sweet, my loving Son-"

CRACK!

"OOF!"

Delcious air through rough gasps streamed back inside your viens as you collapse to the ground, free of Alejandro's wicked grasp.

"Sonia!"

A rather very skinny human rushes over to your side, warm gentle hands helping you to your feet.

"Soni-chan! Are you...ok?" he asks.

Your head rises and looks to your left, only to see an awfully concerned boy, smelling like a boy's locker room, hair sopping wet all over his face, and panting as if he had just run a mile. And that made a weak smile show up on your face.

"Y-yeah...thank you, koibito..." your answer was.

As for Alejandro, he had balled up, as if he had a terrible stomach ache as he collapses on a huge, cubilar chunk of ice..with Heather right behind him. And she didn't look too shocked. In fact..she look quite insulted.

"You have such a terrible way with ladies, Alejandro! Maybe this large block of ice will cool you down!"

She raises a long leg and with a powerful push, she shoves the ice block toward the edge of the volcano, sending a screaming Alejandro down back the long pathway he came from, defeated.

"Sonia gurl! Are you ok?!"Leshawna asks, rushing over to you with her long black hair stuck to her face. "Man, that dude was scary! I knew he was evil, but to try to strangle a nice person like you?"

"Yes...Leshawna..I'm alright..I'm...ok.."

"Aww! I didn't even get to pound him for you!" Duncan whines, craking his fists.

You smile and almost giggle a bit. Seeing people like Duncan being aware of your issue was surprising, but warm.

"Uhm...should we still contact the police about this?" Courtney asks Chirs.

"When we all get down from here, definetely! But first...Sonia! The winner of Total...Drama...World Tour!"

Once he had said your name, holding up that silver case of sweet sugar, a dead part of you suddenly revived. As if a jolt of excitment had shocked your systems back to normal. Your hunched-over back stretches upward, releaving Noah's arms around your should as you rush up to a smiling Chris(who wasn't so bad anymore at the moment) and slowly extend your itching fingers toward the shining square.

And there it was.

Held in the hands of greed, stashed neatly in an anti-flash white, shiny case, was what every single human being on planet Earth had craved for, but could never attain.

One Million Freaking Dollars.

All yours.

Right in front of you.

Nobody else's.

Yours.

And all you had to do was reach out and take it.

It wasn't illegal.

You weren't stealing.

It was all yours.

Just reach out and grab it already.

...

Hands stretching outward, trembling from the money's invisble, yet, incredible power, your fingertips tingle as the smooth surface of the warm suitcase runs down your sensitive sense of feeling.

And at the sudden moment they collided, omnipotent force had soared through your veins, stipulating your hands to grapple the overpowering rectangle by its edges. The booming audience roars back up again, as if what had happened a few seconds ago never happened.

The suitcase's potent was so masterful, your fingers couldn't get ahold of its structure and accidently release it right in front of your feet.

THUNK.

You quickly scramble to your knees and retreive it, holding its handle and shoot right up.

"Yeah, Soni-chan!"

Those same, familiar scrawny arms wrap around your whole body and levitate you off of the ground.

"I knew you could do it, Soni-chan!" the voice behind you yelps with delight, still hugging you tightly.

Already realizing it was your lovable koibito, you smile and face his still dripping, wet face. Sure it was pretty gross that he was covered in his own perperation, but hey, he did look hot with his hair wet...

He plants a rough, sloppy kiss over your lips then lets you down. Your eyes stare down at the case, then your arms raises it up in the humid, stuffy air, bringing and even louder uproar of cheers. As if you were the almighty Greek Spartarn, raising your war spear in the ultimate victory.

"My friends!" you begin to shout. "Tonight, we party in Hawaiian territory!"

"WOOOOOO! YEAH!" they all scream, jumping up in the air.

You felt powerful. You were the lead singer at the concert. The spotlight of a performance. The jelly filling of a doughnut. The center..of everyone's atten-

"Hey!" a voice breaks through your thoughts.

Everyone halts and turns around to see two Hawaiian natives, who apparently looked quite scared.

"You guys didn't throw pinapples in the volcano, did you?" he asks.

"Uh, yeah..we sorta did.." Chris explains, slowly. "No problem with that, right?"

"What?! Did you all see the signs?" he asks, eyeballs almost out of his skull.

"Signs? What signs?" you question, looking around.

Behind the huge crowd of people, they all break apart, revealing multiple signs of pinapples with red crosses through them. It felt as if Chris wanted them to stand there for a certain reason...

"But, what will happen?" you ask again. "It's not like it will erupt or anything...right?"

"No!" the native responds, hands on head. "Throwing those things into the volcano could cause an eruption!"

"But, that's not possible! Tossing objects into a volcano can't summon an eruption!" Noah, right next to you states.

Fear struck into the hearts of everyone as they uneasily look inside the bubbling crater.

A dark, mysterious, and blustering aura perceives somewhere behind you...

Red, glowing eyeballs focus on your purple head...

Your pupils gradually motion to your very left side, pondering what could possilbly lurk behind you.

But without warning, a wild figure pounces down on you!

"W-what the hell?!" you scream.

You look down at your hands and see the suitcase perfectly safe...with someone else's grimey claws also on it! Your eyes buldge at the sheer sight of someone touching your precious money, and tug furiously, not caring who was touching it. Heck, it could even been Sierra and you would still tug on it like that!

The other figure tugs on it as well, straining you from prying it from the hands of greed. Little did you know, it was Ezekiel...and that was just another red button to your eyes...

"E-ezekiel?! That little bastard that groped me in London?!" you recall. "Oh, it's on, now!"

With no mercy at all, and the thought of all that money to yourself, you get down on the ground, extending a leg, and sweepkicking him right off of his bare feet!

"Get your nasty claws off of my dough, freak!"

He had still held onto the case, fallen to the ground, but you weren't done with him yet. You drag his heavy body away from the crater of lava, probably chafting his lower body parts, swing it around wildly like a lion on its freshly caught prey, attempting to get that disgusting creature off of your suitcase.

He had continuously made raspy animal noises as you kept shaking it around and eventually pulled you to the ground with him!

"Oof! No way! Not my money!" you shout, still fighting. "Get your own, dammit!"

Rolling around in the dirt, you tackle Ezekiel for the money. Soon you were on your back with Ezekiel trying to pry it from your fingers, but your fingers were on like hooks. Attempting to steal stuff from you was nearly impossible.

Your hands became sore from holding the handle so tight, but your determination to win the battle made you ignore it.

"NGH!" you grunt, pulling harder. "I said...GET YOUR FILTHY CLAWS OFF OF MY CASH, DAMMIT!"

You whirl right back on your feet, feel that flowing energy through your bloodstream, and open up a can of whoop-ass on his semi-rat self...

Your leg whips around, right in the direct of Ezekiel's face, delivering a forcefull roundhouse kick and sending him flying through the air!

You were only planning to get that creep off of your stash. Sending him plummeting into the huge pit of lava was totally out of the question. But as you saw him fall right into the glowing, hot crater with nothing in his hands, all you could think about was happy you were with all that money stored inside.

"Yeah, Zeke! Don't mess with the Princess!" you gloat, jumping up and down as yet another round of cheering and wooting burst out.

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE...

Deep rumble coming from the depths of earth tremble under your feet.

'Oh...please tell me that's Owen...'

You along with Chris and the others look into the lava pit...and see the hot rock inside rising...

"Woah," Chris chuckles. "Didn't see that one coming. Any who...RUN!"

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

Screams from everyone ring over the explosion of the volcano as every single human being rushes down the pathway. Hot bubbly magma begins to overflow from the edges of the crater. Like a glass being filled to the very top with water. Quicker than you assumed, the lava spills out of the mountain and flows down the sides. It trailed right behind you and the rest of the sweaty, musty crowd all running together in shrilled screams.

It hadn't been long since he had sat there in the wet, cold sand, and yet, Alejandro was right in danger's crushing path. The very first parts of danger was his whole entire body being crushed by the pummling feets of everyone in the crowd, followed by being run over by Blainley's dolly, and with a little additional help of the boiling, steaming lava that blanketed his whole body, burning it to a fragile crisp.

And shockingly, he didn't die.

You assumed Ezekiel died since he fell into a huge pit of molten earth, and Alejandro wasn't dead? Well, as long as he was disable for quite some time he wasn't going to be a serious issue to anybody any longer. The only thing that mattered was that you were safe along with everyone else.

And the money. Money was important, too.

"Everyone! Into the water!" you command, jumping into the wavy blue water.

Following your commands everyone else follows you into the salty sea. There wasn't anything to worry about, now that you were in the cool sea with a large group of people. You just had to keep in mind that the suitcase would have to be sealed shut. Wet money could be dried. Wet money floating freely in the Pacific could not be dried. It would be stolen. And that would be a disaster. Even for one bill to get away you'd freak.

"And that concludes today's final episode!" Chris signs off, still on land as a burnt Alejandro runs past, screaming. "Of Total...Drama...World Tour! AAaah! Run for your lives!"

He and Chef evacutate on a tugboat that steered right in the very center of everyone in the water.

"So..we gonna have a 27th episode?" he questions Chef who shrugs.

"...aaaaAAAHHHH!" a distant voice screams.

You look up into the orange-yellow sky. Besides the black, cloudy flow of ash and hot air coming from the volcano, a flaming bright tangerine, screaming object zooms through the sky and hurls towards Chris' boat.

BAM! SPLASH!

In direct accuracy, the flame crashes into it, sending the boat sinking into the sea.

"Hahahaha!" everyone, including yourself giggles as Chris whines over his soaking wet hair.

SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH!

"AAAAAUUGH!"

For the moment, it seemed as if everyone had forgoten the plummeting boulders of burning mountain splashing at great veloctiy into the ocean inches or even centimeters away from them.

"Great! What are we supposed to do, now?" Courtney complains, arms splashing in front of her.

You stop right in your tracks and let the density of the ocean carry you.

What to do? That was the main concerning question at the very moment. What to do?

Mt. Kiilauea, the most active volcano on Earth, in The Big Isle part of Hawaii, has just erupted. And that eruption could trigger other eruptions on that part of Hawaii. Everyone is out in the Pacific ocean with no boat...

What TO do?

"Sonia! This would be a very useful time to use that giant brain of yours!" Sierra shouts, slowly sinking in her wheelchair.

You place one finger up to your chin and look around. Wide streams of orange spill out of the volcano's core while clouds and clouds of puffy, choking, dark ash plows out of it. For a moment, you had actually felt terrible about yourself. It was your fault that the volcano had erupted with the pinapples and everything, but still, you didn't know, Chris wanted everyone to block all the signs, so you didn't know.

"Uhm...Soni-chan?" a voice nearby interrupts.

You snap out of it and look to your very right, only to see a super sexy bro.

"You look like you're zoning out," Noah explains. "Is..anything wrong?"

"No, Noah-chan I was just...thinking, but don't worry, I'm sure I'll think of something...Chris?"

"Didn't you say that this was the Big Isle region of Hawaii? And that this is Mt Kiilauea, the most active volcano in the world, erupting?"

Under multicolored grey and black locks of hair, Chris' black eyes had "worried of lawsuits involving the eruption of Kiilauea and several other Hawaiin natives" in them. If Kiilauea was active enough for the native people to live there, triggering its eruption and the destruction of many homes was way out of proportion.

"Uh...yeah, think so," he answers in a stretching voice. "Why?"

"Since a volcano had just erupted on Big Isle, there's no way it could be safe to go to another part of the island, since it could trigger other volcanoes to erupt. Unless we all want to party on an exploding island, of course."

"Then where are we supposed to go, now?" Lindsay worries.

"Yeah, we can't return back to the island because of the possibility of another eruption! And I don't wanna experience another one while I'm still on it!" Beth shouts looking back at the orange covered land, burning many beautiful palm trees.

"Wait! Wait! Hold on, people!" Courtney cuts in. "Hawaii is an island! There are gonna be volcanoes here! Regardless of where ever we go!"

"So you're saying we should stay on an island where another volcano is ready to blow up on us?" Leshawna questions. "Then we'll all just end up in this position! And I don't want my hair gettin any more wet on my trip to Hawaii!"

"But, there are other islands with dormant or dead mountains. Right? Sonia? Noah? Anybody?" Gwen asks, looking around.

"Well, I'm pretty sure there is...Sonia? Isn't there?" Courtney asks with her pupils locked on you.

You stop to think again. The Big Isle was a no-go. But what you remembered in Geography class about Hawaii, there were other accesable islands to visit without the worry of eruptions.

"Let me think for a sec..."

There was the Garden Isle, the Forbidden Isle, that one place with no population...there's a Pinapple and Friendly isle...but those are too far away.

Your head shakes.

'No, none of those islands seem like a close swim...hmm...what was that other Isle or Island...augh..don't remember! I think it might've started with a..a...V? I think...'

"Come on, Sonia! Hair's getting wetter!" Heather, holding her dainty ponytail out of the water, rushes impatiently.

"Gurl, you have no hair!" Leshawna remarks.

"At least mine's natural and growing out of my own head!"

"Oh, now hold up a minute! You sayin my hair aint real?"

"Hey, will you two knock it off?!" Noah butts it to avoid anymore stress on your mind.

'Thanks, Noah. I really appreciate that...'

So far, you could only remember a few of the islands of Hawaii, and just about all of them were pretty far away.

"Hey, what about Maui?" Bridgette suggests. "I heard that place is just about as nice as this island. Or, was until..."

Your brain finally clicks.

"The Valley Isle, Maui! That's the place that was stuck in my brain!" you conclude. "Maui, the second largest,nicest, and closest island next to the Big Isle. We could all head there."

"Aren' there volcanoes there, too?" Tyler asks.

"Yes. However, those volcanoes are either dormant or haven't erupted in over thousands of years or extict, in which our chances of being exploded on are pretty slim."

"Then quick! Let's get to this stupid island before my hair breaks off from all this salt in the water!" Heather demands, swimming in a western direction.

"Where are ya going?" Owen calls after the loud splashes. "I think we should let Sonia lead the way. So we don't...end up in the middle of the Pacific..."

"Don't..care..who leads..must..get..to..land!" she responds.

You shrug.

"Now, if I can remember the coordinates correctly...Maui should be...northwest from here. Come on, minasan, follow the purple head! You all are gonna go for quite a swim!"

"Finally! Here in Maui!"

"Wow, this place is awesome! Looks way better than that other island!"

"Yeah, with the burning lava, hurtling rocks, and all!"

"And it's all thanks to Sonia for bringing us here!"

"Actually, it was Bridgette who helped me remember the place."

"True, but it was your smarts that remembered if this island was "erupting volcano" covered or not!"

"Yeah..guess so."

...

...

...

"...So...uh...what do we do now?" Owen questions, scratching his moist head, staring into the orange horizon of the island's slightly clouded sky.

"Yeah, what now? After that yucky 20 minute swim in the ocean I really need a place to chill," Sadie says as she wrings the sea water out of her left uptight ponytail and pours some more of it out of her shoes.

"Totally! I can even feel my skin getting all prune-y," Katie agrees in disgust, feeling her wrinkling skin on her arm.

"Simple," Chris answers, fixing his hair in the mirror Chef was holding with annoyance. "We find a nice place to crash for the night, or...week, or so...then we'll all aboard a plane to get us back to Muskoka."

"But where are we gonna hang?" Beth asks.

"Well...since I was not expecting the whole island of Hawaii blowing up and drowing in hot magma, our stay was on that island. But since we are not able to return back there, I have made future arrangements for all of us to crash in that building."

Chris points a finger in the warm air, directing everyone's attention past multiple swaying palmtrees onto a small building that didn't look too attractive compaired to the other bright, colorful and attention grabbing huts that were scattered around it. They were decorated with bright tiki lamps, torches, and lightbulbs with the faint smell of barbique, while the actual hut we were staying in just seemed to sit there, looking like it seemed to be jealous of the other huts.

"In that tiny little hut?" Leshawna observes."How are all of us gonna hang there?"

"Trust me. It's a lot larger and awesome-r inside," Chris adds, petting his dry hair. "Besides, we're still on a tight budget. You all can find a nice carpet spot on the floor inside, cant'cha?"

Many lungs sighed and eyes rolled. Hopefully, this would have to be the last time everyone would have to put up with Chris' budget problems.

"But first," Courtney speaks up, walking over to you. "We need to go find a doctor."

An eyebrow raises.

"A doctor?" you repeat. "What for?"

She gives you a sturn look.

"You know. You...Alejandro...the..youknowwhat-ing?"

You suddenly felt brainless. Finally arriving in Maui and getting out of the water were the only two things currently on your mind, when you had forgotten that something deadly could be building up in your immune system without you feeling a thing.

"O-oh! Right! I do need to go see a doctor! Chris, take me to the nearest hospital," you command turing to him.

"What? And spend like, $1,000 there? No way! Not happening!"

"You do know that I can sue because of this little incedent I had encountered, right?" you remind, crossing your arms.

His black pupils blink slowly. Then a hand touches his damp forehead.

"Haaah...you're right, I have no other choice. I have to take you to the nearest hospital to figure out what's wrong with you..." he surrenders and comprehends. "As for the rest of you, there are some lovely Hawaiian ladies at the building to greet all of you and give the welcoming leis along with some awesome Hawaiian attire. Chef, Sonia, and I will be off to the hospital to blow a whole bunch of money on a check-up-er, I mean, go see what's up with Sonia."

"Wait!"

You look over your shoulder and see a still-dripping wet person right behind you.

"I have to come as well," includes Noah as he places a gentle hand on your bare shoulder. "I can't trust you two around my Soni-chan when it comes to something as serious as this. Plus..I also want to see the results of her health. I need to know if...she'll be alright or not..."

You look into his eyes full of worry and smile a tiny bit, which brings a small smile on his, too.

"Aww...you're so sweet koibito.." you tell him, stroking his sticky face. "I'm glad you're coming with me, but even if you didn't volunteer I'd still drag you along."

He chuckles.

"Well, you wouldn't have to do that. I wouldn't not go to see if something was wrong with you. That would be wrong and cold-hearted of me. I have no option but to go with you...no matter how bad the situation is..."

His noodle-like arms bind around your stomach clenchedly secured as his tender lips supress against the delicate skin of your neck.

"O-o-o...oohh...Noah-kuuuunn...making me moan...ugghh...so early?...Nugh...and with...Chris and Chef...watching?"

"Come on...I haven't been able to...mhmmmm...get this personal...hmmmhm...with you since the last...episode..mmhmm.." he moans, sliding his tongue around."...sweet and salty...an excellent combination coming from you, koi...mmhphmm...bito..."

"Ugh!" Chris complains as he shields his eyes. "Come on, you two! Let's hurry to the closest doctor before you two start "heavily bonding" again!"

...

"W-w-what? I-Is that even...p-possible?"

"Well, yes I beileve that can possibly happen to very certain people that have experienced sexual assault. But it's pretty rare for it to occur."

"B-but, i-it just doesn't seem normal! How could this be?"

The doctor fixes the collar of her white lab jacket under the shiny silver stethoscope as she explains the whole process. The whole hallway would've been quiet, if it weren't for your shouting which would've worried Chris, Chef, and Noah (who had it the worst) out of their minds if they were right outside the door. Bright orange tropical light shines into the room from the clear, transparent glass window embedded on the wall. You sat on the small plastic bed on the right side of the room, right under the window. Your real clothes had been neatly folded on a wooden chair beside you, while you were currently wearing a dark green hospital gown, barefoot and nude.

Your nails dug into the hard plastic of the bed puncturing tiny dents into the material. Voice decibles still increasing, you continue.

"T-then..this changes everything!" you respond, eyes wide in dumbfoundment. "T-that means...I..I-I'm..."

Her warm hand pats your shoulder...then a vivid beam curves on her sun-kissed face.

"Yes it does, Miss Igen...you are...one of the very lucky ones to survive a life-threatening event such as that. And even luckier to have no Sexually Transmitted Diseases, no health problems, no Human Immunodeficiency Virus...and no pregnancy."

So much relief fluttered into your stomach like white, radiant doves and cabbage white butterflies. You had felt...just the same as you did when Chris had announced that winning name back ontop of that volcano in the Big Isle. You didn't even know any special words to describe how you felt!

"W-Wow! This is...truely amazing!" you react. "Nothing wrong with me? Whatsoever?"

"Nope. You're perfectly fine," her gentle voice responds.

"Even though...I've experienced sexual intercourse...a couple of times with my boyfriend? Protected and unprotected?" you question, feeling a little skeptical.

She shakes her head.

"Even if you did it recently, your health appears to be in perfect condition. As if nothing had ever happened to you!"

A huge smile shows up through your teeth.

"That's...that's excellent! Omigosh, thank you so much Dr...uh..Pom..Pom..."

"Pomaika`i," the doctor helps pronounce with a sweet grin. "It was quite a pleasure helping you solve this nightmare of a problem."

"Yes, and I'm more than happy with the results! Thank you again, Dr. Pomaika`i!"

"No problem. I'll leave you to dressing, then you'll be free to go. Do you want to tell your friends out in the waiting room or..."

"Sure. I'll tell them. I'm pretty sure they all be excited to hear the news!" you fulfilledly hop off of the bed and walk over to your stack of clothes.

The doctor gives another smile and says her goodbyes as she opens the wooden door and walks down the hallway in the opposite direction of where you would be heading. You grab your purple and red flower strapless bra, strip off that tacky hospital gown, and slide the bra over your chest.

"Oooh, I'm sooo excited to tell everyone!" you chime, eagerly putting your skirt back on. "I'm disease and fetus free!"

Inflamed to spread the news was your present emotion. Now with the knowledge of no health abnormalties in your brain, you were able to live a normal life again. No worries, no virus, and all fun with Noah again. And speaking of him, you belived he was going to be hysterical once he heard the news about you. You predicted he was going to spring from his cotton felt chair, squeeze the life out of your body,and...probably cry his eyes out. But yet, that didn't seem like Noah, you might've been daydreaming a bit too much. The Hawaiian top is pulled over your flower bra along with the skirt on your hips, including the sandals on your bare, pedicure feet as you grasp the cold metal of the door knob, twist it to the right, and pull it open. In the hallway there were other doctors walking around with their white lab coats and clipboards. You continue to the left walking on the smooth tiled-floor and fluorescent-lighted hallway. The strong smell of hospital, medical instruments, and antibiotics linger into your unwating nostrils. As if the whole place smelled of illness and disease.

In a couple in rooms you could hear grating hacks of coughing and weezing. You clutch your throat from hearing such soreness and wince with every hard cough. Could you even imagine what it would look like inside those rooms? Soon the coughing escalated and you just had to run out of the hallway. You push the large, metal doors that led to the waiting room, and before you could even find where Chris, Chef, and Noah went, all three appeared right in front of you, dying to know the answer. It was as if they had stood right in that very spot and waited for you to come out.

"So? What are the results?" Chris eagerly asks, fingers folded together, panicking if it had to cost more.

"Sonia? Are you...ya know..." Noah worries, grasping your arm with one hand, holding your suitcase in the other, and giving you a scared look. "Please tell me...do you...have it?"

You place your hand on Noah's head, trying to calm him down. That probably wasn't a such good approach, since it could also mean you did have it. Your fingers massage his scalp and a smile curves on your lips.

"Noah...Chris...the results are..." you slowly begin, forcing Chris, but most importantly, Noah to inch closer to you.

"...nothing!" you conclude with a bright face.

They all stare as if you had just grown a second head.

"Come on, guys! Don't you get it? Nothing! Nada! None! I'm 100% a-ok!"

Now, the look everyone had given you was if you had struck 1,000 tons of gold. Or maybe diamonds.

"YES! SWEET!" Chris expresses, fists in the air (luckly, there weren't a ton of people in the room, so he didn't get a lot of eyes). "Now I don't have to pay extra!"

As for your sweetheart, he had the same facial expression as before, but on the inside, you couldn't be a more happy man.

"S-Sonia...a-are you..serious?" he trembles, grasping your entire body.

Your head bobs up and down.

"Yes, Noah-kun...I'm alright..we can go on with our lives in peace again..and best of all, Noah..."

You lean in closer to his ear.

"...we get to have fun together again...just only us...no one else..."

Grabbing an extreme hold of your waist and dropping the suitcase you had him hold with a THUNK on the hard floor, he enforces all of his feeling onto your unexpected lips and pushes you against the closest wall. Baffled at his sudden reaction you blink a couple of times, but feel his emotions, shut your eyelids, place your hands on his shoulders, and flow into his river of love.

"O-oh...Sonia!" he ejaculates with his lips still locked on yours. "I-I...Mmmhhm...was so worried about you! I thought...all our fun...mmphmm..days would come to an end..."

Your eyes open a tiny bit, focusing on Noah's dark maroon pupils.

"Baby...ughmmp...I'm alright now...I'm ok..we can go back to living our...mpmhm..normal lives again..." you reassure.

His grip gets tighter. It almost felt as if he were going to take you down, right where you both were standing, in public. And little you two forget, two people right in front of you found it gross while everyone else in the waiting room found it heart-warming and sencere.

"Blech! Seriously, you two?" Chris disrespectfully intrudes, tongue out. "I think you both need to get a room or something!"

You along with Noah give Chris a piercing glare, but smile at each other and nudge noses.

...

Chris, Chef, Noah, and you step through the single glass door of what Chris had said to be the place everyone was staying until a ride home was availible. It turns out the place was larger and more roomy on the inside. Radiant, mulitcolored tiki lightbulbs were hung all across the room. Glowing fire from torches stood in each carpeted corner as the pounding of multiple conga and bongo drums sound the warm air. Constant chatter accreted among the colorful clothed people socializing with one another. Two-pieced Hawaiian dresses were the style for most girls. Only a few wore one piece dresses. For the guys, some wore Hawaiian trunks, topless, some wore a Hawaiian printed shirt with matching trunks. And everyone had some form of flower worn on them. Either in hair, or around the neck.

"Hey, everyone!" you blurt out, getting all attention on yourself. "The doctor said I'm ok! Nothing's wrong with me!"

"WOOOOO! YEAH!" they all shout, raising coconut cups in the air.

Some people who just needed the news stayed where they were, but others who were dying to know the whole details of the check-up came rushing over to you.

"Sonia! What did the doctor say?" Katie asks in her two-piece, white and black flower printed Hawaiian top with a magenta skirt, obviously matching with Sadie's.

"Yeah, what did she say?" Sadie repeats, hopping up and down, light pink flower in her hair bouncing.

"Did you get any shots?" Beth, wearing a a forest green one-piece dress and flower, asks, clutching her arm.

"No way! She's too young to drink!" Lindsay, in a golden two piece and hair flower, retorts.

"Ugh, not those shots, airhead, medical shots!" Courtney corrects. "You know, those sharp, pointy things they stick into your arm when you go to the doctor's?"

"Ooohh. Ick! I hate those things!"

"Did they make you pee in a cup?" Owen asks.

"Eww! Personal question, Owen!" Sierra includes, still bald and in a wheelchair, but in a very pretty, one-piece, violet dress underneath a dangling light purple lei.

"Ooh, did you draw blood?" nutty Izzy questions with an interested face.

"Ugh..all this nasty medical talk is makin' me feel woozy," Leshawna complains, holding her head.

"Then let her talk! Come on, Sonia, what did they do?" Cody questions, breaking up other questions from your mind.

"Well, first, they took some blood and DNA samples to see if I was infected with anything, which was a total negative, thank God. Then, they...erm..uh.."

You had remembered back at the hospital when the doctor did a few tests on you, one had to do with blood and saliva samples, but..the other one, contained a few vital details you didn't want to go into in public and in front of many people...

"They..uhm..checked to see if I had any fetal or spermal activity..and strange enough, there was none. She said it was as if nothing had ever happened to me!"

"Wow, that incredible!" Bridgette, in her light aqua dress responds with wide eyes.

"Definetely!" agrees Harold. "The doctor seriosuly said you're 100% healthy?"

"Yep! But I feel 101% awesome!"

"Well, it's a good thing Alejandro isn't around anymore! He won't be bothering anybody else anymore!" Gwen remarks, looking at Duncan, weraing a deep midnight blue two-piece.

"Right! And now we can finally party!" Geoff adds, fists in the air. "Wooooo!"

Bridgette giggles as she takes his arm and walks off somewhere. Everyone else, smiling brightly with your awesome news walks away, including Chris and Chef, leaving you with your koibito. Excited about the party and happiness going all around, you whip in front of him.

"Noah-chaaaaann!" you call cutely. "You should be in appropriate appeal! Gimme my money and go get dressed, sexy beast!"

You take the suitcase out of his hand, give a small kiss on the nose, and skip off into the crowd.

*Noah's POV*

After your beloved girl had skipped off into the crowd, you stood there, doing absolutely nothing. You were happy that Sonia was alright, and you could go back to loving her regularly, but...you still felt empty inside, somehow. And you didn't know why. Sonia had won one million dollars, resulted a negative in Alejandro's disgusting fetus and STD's, so...why were you still like this?

You shake your head and look around for the bathroom to change. There was only a single wooden door in the entire room, so you automatically assumed it was the only door to the bathroom. You twist the knob and open the door, leading you to a very bright and clean tiled-floor room, much like the same floor in the waiting room. On the counter in front of a large, gleaming mirror were a pair of teal swimming trunks with blood-red Hibiscus designs all over it. Ontop of them lay a sticky note. You peeled it off and read it. It was only the four, simple letters of your name, so it wasn't all that big. It only represented the ownership of the trunks. You place both of your hands on the smooth, marble counter, let out a deep, tention-releaving sigh, then slowly raise up to see your own reflection in the giant mirror.

Your hair wasn't wet anymore, but it was still damp and clinging to your face. It reeked of hosptial and sea water.

"Nugh..."

You ignore the stench, place your arms on your red vest(which was just as damp and smelly as your hair), and pull it upward over your large, irregular-shaped head. You do the same for your teal shirt, and white shirt underneath that one. The shoes and sock were pulled off, leaving only your pants and boxers to be stripped away from your body. The cold floor creates a squeak from your sweaty feet and you continously move around in your spot. Placing your fingers on the aluminium button of your pants, you undo them and pull them off along with your electric blue boxers, being completely naked now. Taking the new Hawaiian trunks you slide them up over your skiny waist, then look at yourself once again. Not only did you look totally exhasted, but you looked somewhat depressed. Your eyes appeared to be tired, your mouth was in a frown when it should've been in a sweet smile, you didn't look excited to get back out there and socialize with all your friends...what was going on with you?

The stripped clothes on the floor come into your view. You gather them up in a messy, damp ball then look at them.

"...Should I fold them up?" you ask youself. "I'm pretty sure...Sonia would like that..."

One by one, you fold up all of your shirts and vest in a neat pile, then came your boxers, and-

PING! PING PING!

The sound of something tiny and metal hitting against a hard floor rings inside your eardrums. You stop and look on the floor to see what it was. And once you had discovered what it was, you paused for a while, then bent down to pick it up.

"Oh...this thing.." you comment holding it in the palm of your hand. "...can't believe...I actually did that..back in London...I fell...like I had committed a sin of somewhat..."

Your eyes were still fixed on the object, closing your hand. You take yet another gaze into the mirror and see yourself.

"...Come on, Noah...you can do this...it seems a tad bit too much...and illegal...but you can do it...just...focus on giving it to her...she loves me...I love her...yeah, this shouldn't be too hard..."

It was quite surprsingly to hear yourself say such things about someone. Usually it would be negative or insulting, put it was all positive and sweet. It was all about your koibito...and making her happy.

You look for a tiny pocket in your trunks and drop the item inside, take your neat stack of sea-salted clothes and shoes, and walk out of the room.

"Yeah...you're the man, Noah...you can and will do this..."

*Back to your regular POV*

Once your boyfriend went off to go change, you skipped into the crowd of people. It appeared everybody was having fun and a good time, while you were just totally joyful of all that money you've won. But, you didn't even know what to do with just one million dollars! There really wasn't anything in the world you truely desired at the moment. You walk away from the crowd, open up the metal clasps on the suitcase and open it. The scent of light brown fills your nostrils as a toothy smile curves at the sight of multiple, organized stacks of $100 dollar bills.

"Ooh, hello Sir Robert Borden.." you greet touching one. "I must say you look totally awesome today here in Maui!"

You keep the case open for a little longer and stare at all the dollar bills.

"Mmm..this sure is a bunch of money...I think...I'll share it with everyone!"

You pull out one stack and skim through it. $2,000 dollars you counted.

"Sounds good enough!" you pipe up as you pull out 13 stacks of dough and put that aside. "Let's see...I'll give my friends $3,000 and everyone else $2,000! Yeah, that sounds fair enough. Now I just gotta get 7 stacks of $3,000, and...wait, should I get both Katie and Sadie $3,000? Or just give $3000 to each person?"

"Naw! Those two seem like one, so that's $3,000 for both Katie and Sadie! But...that's only 19 people...excluding Zeke and Alejandro..that should leave only one person."

Heather.

The Queen Bee, her normal title had been.

You look into the crowd and see she wasn't really talking with anyone, with her arms crossed, in a Burgundy two-pieced Hawaiian dress. She looked pretty lonely and sort of upset.

"Heather...how much should I give her?" you wonder scratching your head. "She's not really a friend, but she wasn't a problem either..."

Then you had remembered what she had recently done for you back on the Big Isle: save your life.

If she hadn't been there to give Alejandro's kiwis a good lesson, your life would've been a living nightmare or at least in the direction you didn't want it to go.

"Heather...you've saved my life...back in Big Isle Hawaii...when Alejandro...had me in a difficult time..." you smile. "Ohh..I keep worrying paying someone for the gratitude of saving my is a wrong decision, but...it doesn't seem like she would be the type to understand how much I appreciated it...maybe...I'll give her..$4,000. Yeah, that seems good!"

You take out some more stacks of money, sort out all the bills wanted to give out, slam the case shut, and hop up.

"Now, who should I go to first? Oh! I know! I'll visit all my good, best-est friends and give them their share, then I'll do the rest! Perfect!"

Your first targets were Katie and Sadie, who were chatting away near the bowl of red, tropical, fruity punch. Once you arrived, they stopped.

"Hey, Sonia!" Katie starts with a smile.

"How's it goin?" Sadie ends with a smile.

"It goin' aweshum, you guys! I feel like a brand new package of plastic toys! So, you two enjoying yourselves?"

"Definetely! You've got to try this punch!" Sadie suggests as she drinks the last of hers.

"So, what did you need?"

"Well, you two have been such great friends of mine, so...I've concluded.."

You hold out a single stack of dollar bills in their face .

"You both get a $3,000 share of my money!" you finish with a cute smile.

"Wow, Sonia! Are you serious?! This is like, some of your money!"

"Yeah, are you yanking our chains?"

"Nope! Here ya go!"

Katie takes the stack from you and beams long with Sadie.

"Wow! Thanks, Sonia!" Sadie thanks.

"Yeah, no wonder everyone loves you, you're just so kind! If I won the money, I'm pretty sure I'd only split half with Sadie!"

"Awww! Katie! Sonia! You two are so cool!"

All three of you join in for a tight group hug.

"Ooh, I so wish you lived with us in Toronto!" Katie wishes letting you go. "Where do you live, anyway?"

"Meh, some nice place in Manitoba, but hey, I'm pretty darn close to Ontario!" you respond positively.

"Oh, that's great! You should visit us in a while, we're gonna make you a matching outfit! Eee! You're gonna look sooo cute! I'm sure of it!"

You try to imagine yourself wearing one of Katie and Sadie's matching outfits, and develop a strange smile.

"Yeah! That'll be...totally cool!" you lie, trying not to sound mean and ungrateful. "Can't wait!"

"We can't either! Eeee!"

Katie and Sadie were done. Now onto Lindsay and Leshawna, who happened to be conviently talking to each other.

"Hey, gurl! What's up?" Leshawna asks in a bright red dress. "Where's your little hunny?"

"He went off to go change. But in the meantime, it's sooo sweet to see you two again!"

"Totally!" Lindsay agrees, jumping around. "I haven't seen you since Episode 15!"

"Uh, you weren't around during epsode 15," Leshawana remarks. "You were eliminated in Paris, remember?"

"Oh! Right! But, if we were in Paris, why didn't we go shopping?" she whines. "Oh, there were some cute things I wanted there!"

Your eyes roll at Lindsay's lacking in intellegence, and let it slide.

"Anyway, I thought you two awesome people deserve a little something from me!"

You take the two stacks of $3,000 and hold it out to them, prompting Lindsay and Leshawna to gasp and stare in awe.

"Sonia! Really? Give us some of your money?" Lindsay squeals, taking a stack from you with huge, blue eyes.

"Naw, I can't do that, Sonia! It's your money, you busted your butt to win all that dough!" Leshawna insists.

"No! No! Seriously! I'm sharing some of it with everyone! If I did my calculations correctly, I should still have quite a lot money leftover! Here, I insist, Leshy!"

She smiles a little, looks at her stack of money, then gives up.

"Aww, thanks gurl!"

She along with Lindsay both hug you for a quick second and let go, concluding the conversasion between you three. Next, Nutty and The Walking Stomach. Obviously, Owen was near Pinapple slices and grilled chiken skewers while talking and laughing with Izzy, who was also eating. You jump over in front of them and speak up.

"Hey, Izzy and Owen! How's it goin?" you ask in a cute voice, smiling brightly.

"It's goin' great, Sonia!" Owen responds chowing down on a pinapple slice. "Izzy was just telling me on how she became normal again! I think we're getting back together again.."

"Aww, that's excellent! You two make such a perfectly unique couple! Say, I know all three of us have been good friends and all, so..."

"You're giving us some of your cash?!" Izzy blurts out, dropping her skewer of chicken.

"Y-Yeah! How'd you know?"

"It was the way you began the sentence. That and I can read body language."

"Err..okay then...you're right! You both get $3,000 for being my close friends during Total Drama! You two sure are one of the cooler ones!"

"Sweet! You're awesome, Sonia!"

"Right on! Aww, gimme a hug, you guys!"

Owen picks you and Izzy up off the ground, nearly cutting off all of your oxygen, and squeezes the life out of you and Izzy.

"Y-yes...we..love..you too..O-wen.." you struggle to say, cheeks puffed up like pufferfish. "...losing...air...now.."

"Oh! Sorry!"

He drops your lightly-panting body.

'H-How does...Izzy..become used..to that?' you wonder, looking at her happy self in perfect breathing condition.

"Well, it was so much fun working together in TDWT!" you continue, standing up regularly.

"Sure it was! Hahaha! Mmm, the airline food was pretty good, too!" Owen memorizes as he licks his lips.

'Hah...typical Owen...'

"And now, with all that money, you can buy all the airline food you want!" Izzy mentions, jumping onto his huge shoulder.

"Ooh, yeah!"

You give another beam at the reuniting couple then walk off. You look into your hand and see the last stack of a $3,000 split.

"One last share, huh? Then that should only leave...Sierra!"

In her creaky, rusting wheelchair, she turns around from her conversation with (you guessed it) Cody, and grins.

"Sonia!" she calls. "It's great to see that you've won the million dollars! Where'd Noah go?"

"He went to go change into something traditional. But for now, here you go!"

You give her the last stack of $3,000 and her eyes widen and mouth drops to the floor.

"Sonia! You're giving me some of your money you've just won? H-How much is this?"

"Best and closest friends get $3,000, while the others get $2,000."

"You're sharing money with everyone?" Cody assumes, wearing his pale yellow swimming trunks.

"Sure thing! Here's your share, Cody-kun!"

You hand him a single pack of dollar bills and his reaction was priceless. He probably would've wet himself it he hadn't screamed so much.

"N-no, way! $2,000 bucks you're giving me? That's so generous of you, Sonia! Really!"

"Aww, you're very welcome you two!"

"Now, I can finally get that arm exention I've been wanting since Episode 8..." Sierra mentions, eyeballing an uneasy Cody.

"Uh..hehehe...but, don't those cost more than a few thousand?" he asks, hoping she was unable to get the surgery.

"Actually, there's this person I know who works on body part extentions and..."

You walk away from Sierra and Cody, leaving them to their somewhat developing bonding and look around. Now that all your close friends were taken care of, it was time for everybody else. Surprisingly, Courtney wasn't clawing Gwen or Duncan's eyes out. She was just simply leaning against the wall, fiercly eyeballing both the slowly growing couple, having a quick and tiny chat with anyone who came by and cared to talk. She almost looked like Heather, but it looked like she was actually trying to control her temper.

"I so wish Gwen was back with Trent, I don't like it how Courtney and Trent feel left out and neglected..." you mumble to yourself.

You slowly approach Duncan and Gwen who just happened to be talking a little, just when Courtney couldn't handle it. She walks between the two, with an escelated voice at Gwen then Duncan.

'Oh, geez...she starts a fight again..but, at this point I could give a three of them their share!'

Courtney and Gwen were at it, yelling(well, Courtney was the one yelling. Gwen was trying to resolve the issue in a mature tone while Duncan tried to get Courtney off of her) about something you didn't even think to care about. But once you came around, it suddenly paused, then brightened up, as if no frustrating love triangle had occured.

"Hey, Sonia!" Courtney starts, pushing Gwen and Duncan aside. "I'm sooo glad you're okay from that nasty incident with Alejandro! It must've been pretty revolting..."

"Yeah I was pretty gross..." you admit.

"But at least La Cucaracha got what he dished out, huh?" Duncan mentions, trying to get you to cheer up.

"Yeah, you're right!" you cheer up. "So, anyway! With all this money I've won-"

"You're kind enough to break us some of it?" Duncan finishes.

"Wow! You're the second person who figured that out! How'd you know?"

"We could overhear other people talking about you and sharing money in the same sentence," Gwen explains.

"Well, you guys said right!"

Excited and feeling special the love trio all take their own clump of money and recieve hugs from you.( Except you fist bumped with Duncan. He didn't seem too much of the "huggy" type)

"Man, you're splitting your winnings with everyone here?" Gwen asks. "No wonder you're so popular, everyone loves you!"

"Yeah, you're the most generous around here!" Courtney agrees. "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't split any of my money with anyone."

"Heh, that's just like you, Court," Duncan adds, as if he were trying to sound playfully taunting. "But hey, I have to agree with ya."

"I also agree," Gwen includes.

In the end, they all seemed to be smiling or grining towards each other. As if you had just resolved the serious relationship issue between them. It appeared Courtney and Gwen were gradually becoming friends again, while Duncan just happened to be a guy friend of those two, but you could be wrong. They all went into a nice, mature conversation of what they would do with the money you had given them, making your smile a bit wide.

'Guess I'll leave these guys alone before I start something else. Oh, there's DJ, Tyler, Trent, Harold, and Justin. Killing 4 birds with one suitcase!'

You pepply skip over to the huge group of guys and chime.

"What's up, boys? Luau is kickin' isn't it?"

"Totally!" Harold, wearing dark gray trunks concords.

"Have you even tried the punch? It's totally rockin' !" Tyler comments, sipping some from a parasol decorated glass.

"And these Hawaiian designed attire is simply stunning on everybody, especially me.." self-centered Justin poses.

Justin never ceased to make your eyes roll at his arrogance. You had almost forgot how self-centered he was, it had been since season one when you last heard a positive comment coming from himself for himself.

"Hey, it's great that you're feeling alright," DJ says. "I still feel cursed by that mummy dog!"

"Really? Have you made peace with any animals recently?"

"Yeah! Didn't work! Oh, I love animals so much! But this curse is really taking a turn for me."

You place a hand on his broad shoulder and smile.

"Well cheer up! There's no such thing as curses! It's all your head! Even if there is a curse, it'll lift away soon before you know it! And another thing, you all get a $2,000 piece of my million!"

You hand everybody their share who were all baffled about you splitting money with them. Even with Justin.

"Wow! Thanks, Sonia!" Tyler thanks as he gives you a high-five.

"You're the coolest!" Trent includes.

"Like, the coolest of the coolest!" Harold says.

"Even me? No matter how much I've said how lovely I look?"

"Yes, Justin...even you."

"Sweet. Thank you, Sonia. You look-"

"Don't even think about it...my man wouldn't approve of that."

"Hey, where is Noah?" DJ asks looking around the room.

"He went to go change for the occasion, wonder what's taking the boy so long?"

All five guys(including Tyler again) high-five you one by one as you conclude your short, but interesting and fun talk. $8,000 was left now. 15 down, four more to go. Now, who did you miss? You stand up against a wall and try to rethink. And the best way to remember who you gave your share to, were in couples (or strained couples)

"Cody and Sierra got their share...Izzy and Owen...Tyler and Lindsay...Harold, Leshy...Gwen, Duncan, Courtney...Trent...Justin...Katie and Sadie...DJ..did I get Bridgette and Geoff?"

Your eyeballs wander around the room full of colorful people. Red, green, pink with black and white, violet...turquiose?

"Oh! I must've forgotten those two!" you finally realize looking at the giggling couple near the wall. Shocklingly they weren't making out like they always do.

You walk up to them, getting past the other people you've associated with. Once you got close enough, both Bridgette and Geoff stopped what they were doing and turned around with nice, welcoming smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Sonia! What's up?" Bridgette asks, wearing a cute light blue dress and cerulean Hibiscus flower in her blonde hair.

"Havin' a blast at this kickin' party?" Geoff in pink trunks, asks.

"Definetely! Say, I've been thinking. With all the money I've just won, I've decided to split it with everyone in this room!"

You held out the couple mounds of dollar bills in front of them as the gasp and beam immensly.

"Really, Sonia? You giving us some of your money?" Bridgette astonishedly asks, taking her amount.

You simply nod with a friendly smile. That was answer enough.

"No, way! You're kidding!" Geoff regects taking his amount.

"Nope! It's no kid!"

"Thanks, Sonia!" they both appreciate at the very same time.

"You're both are so very welcome!"

You walk away from the last couple to give and look around once again, examining the area.

"I think I've got all the couples and almost everyone else, who's next?" you probe walking around. "I think I'm almost done with everyone. I've got...$4,000 dollars left, so..I'm missing a couple of people..."

Walking towards the entrance to get a better view, without looking where you were going, a solid, fleshy wall blocks your way.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" you apologize, whipping around to see dour, hazel pupils glare down at you...

And another amazing fact, she was wearing something you wouldn't expect: a navy blue dress and a cougar blue flower lei. No sports shoes either. They were replaced with sandals. That was at first.

"Watch where you're going, Grape Mane," her deep voice warns.

'Grape...Mane? Ok, she is officially un-scary..With an "insult" such as that, she must be feeling quite strange, right now.'

"Hey, Eva!" you brightly greet. "How's it goin?"

She gives you a funny look, and doesn't answer. You figured she'd do that.

"Well anyway, you look awfully nice today!" you compliment, trying to keep the akward silence away.

Nothing again.

You sigh and give up. Maybe getting straight to the point would heave some words out of her mouth.

"Ok, look. I thought it would be a nice thing to split my million with everyone here including you, so here's your piece of the money, you're very welcome."

You hand her the stash of money and she just stares at it. Then looks at you with a still serious face and a raised eyebrow.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she finally speaks up. "Cuz if it is I-"

"No. It's not a joke, I'm not kidding. I'm splitting my winnings with everyone in here. Including Heather."

Her face lightens up and curves into a microscopic grin.

"Really? Thanks, Sonia! I...appreciate it."

"No problem."

"But no hugging. I don't do hugs."

You shrug.

"Good enough for me! Bye!"

Beth. The last one on the $2,000 list, and yet, the first one in alphabetical order. Strange enough, there wasn't anyone wearing forest green in the room. As if she had gone outside or something.

"Now where's Beth? She should be the last person to...Oh. There she is. Right...under the table? Why whould she be there?"

You hurry over to the refreshments table and see Beth standing up, with no flower on her head this time.

"Hey, Sonia have you seen my flower?" she asks you. "I can't seem to find it anywhere."

"Where was the last place you left it?"

"Right here! I swear, it's like it disappeared in thin air!"

You try to look up at the top of your head and see a tiny bit of your plastic, lavender Hibiscus flower. You reach for it and slide it out of your hair, then give it to Beth.

"I'm not sure if you want this color for your nice outfit, but it you really want a flower in your hair you can have mine."

"Aww, thanks, Sonia!"

She takes it from you and places it in her copper hair.

"You always know how to solve problems the right way!" she compliments.

"Well, I try.." you admit, looking back at the cheery trio behind you."Beth, this is for you!"

You hand her the last pile if wealth as she wheezes with exhilaration and gentley accepts it.

"$2,000 you're giving me?" she asks with large eyes. "That's so generous of you, Sonia! Really!"

"Well..it's the least I can do for everyone in this room!"

"More like the most you can do! Thank you so much!"

She pulls you in for a good, tight hug then walks off, waving. You wave back.

"Now the only person left is Heather. The one who...saved my life.."

Two more stacks of money were in your hands as you look at the upset Queen Bee, arms crossed and laying against the plaster wall. You sigh deeply, for she was probably going to do something you weren't expecting, and walk up to her. She happened to be looking out the very large window on the right side of where she was standing.

"Hey, Heather," you begin with an affable tone.

She turns your head and focus her eyes on you.

"Oh, hey..Sonia. So, the doctor said you were alright?"

"Yep. In perfect condition."

"Hmm..that's great."

"Look, thanks for...uh..saving my life back there! If, Al had actually gotten ahold of my life there, I'd probably be history."

"Meh, he treated us women incorrectly. They deserved it," she admits, smiling just a little. "I mean, if I wasn't there to save you, you'd totally be history!"

"Haha, right! So, in pure gratitude, I've decided to give you $4,000 of what I have."

"You're giving me a share of your money? Even though, I was a total-"

"You really weren't a problem during the World Tour. Actually, I found you to be the good guy at a few times. Here, I insist. I won't take "No" for an answer!"

She smiles and takes the money.

"It's no wonder everyone wanted you to win. You're the nicest and most generous one here! Thanks."

"Welcome! You might've come in third place, but Alejandro's place doesn't count!"

"Sure doesn't! Hey, where'd Noah go? I haven't seen him since you came in with him."

'How many people are gonna ask the same question?'

"He went to go change, but he's taking a bit too long! I'm gonna go see what's up."

With all of your shares out to everyone, you walk over to the only wood door and reach to open it, until-

"OOF! Omigosh, I'm so sorry, Noah-chan! Gomennasai! Gomenasai!" you apologize, bending down and folding up the fallen clothes on the floor.

You frantically start with the three tops and begin folding one by one while Noah bends down to your level. He says nothing for a couple of seconds, then...slowly touches your shoulders, grabbing your attention.

"Ehh? What's...wrong, Noah-kun?" you ask, stopping the folding.

A wispy grin carves through his lips as they let out a, "Kinishinaide Kudasai...Koibito..." from his arcane vocal chords, ending with a fragile kiss and, "Aishiteiruyo..."

At his improvement in Japanese, you beam greatly.

"Noah..I love you too.." you respond, giving him the pile of clothes as he continues folding without you. "Demo..."

He looks up.

"Hmm?"

"But...why are you like this, Noah-chan? You're normally sarcastic and negative, when right now you're...different. Is something wrong?"

You knew Noah didn't normally behave this way. He would usually insut something or someone in a funny manner or talk about the whole World Tour while he was in the Aftermath. But now...it sort of felt like...he had an emptiness inside him...

His eyes lock onto yours as he places the neatly folded clothes back on the floor, grabs your arms, and stands you up with him.

"Sonia," he initiates, giving you a semi-sorrowful expression that made you worry. "I...have the feeling..that something is...absent between us..."

"Absent? Like what, hun?"

His grip clenches.

"Like...like a...significance of our bond is missing..."

"Significance of our..bond? What do you mean? And why are you talking like this?"

"Am I freaking you out?"

"N-no! It's just that...you sound like a totally different person..."

His head shakes.

"No..this won't do..not in this way..."

Noah, for the very first time, was confusing you. What wouldn't work that way? Significance of bond? What the heck was he talking about? What point was he trying to prove? And why did he seem abnormal to you? Something was going down.

"Noah, come on. Talk to me," you plead. "What's the huge issue?"

"...Sonia...do you...really want to know?"

You nod eagerly.

"Yes! I really do!"

His gives you another kiss. It must've been that serious.

...

"Sonia. Since I've first seen those wonderful byzantium optics of yours, I knew there'd be at least some chemisrty between us. Even though...I was stupid enough to yank your top off of you during the first challenge of Total Drama Island..I still felt that...you'd forgive me..some time..."

"...and...when I...hurt your...feelings...b-because...I was selfish..."

His whole body gets shakey...and his head lowers...

"...I was selfish...and foolish...to do something...as sinister as that..."

He starts to tip over and lean on your body, pushing you back a little.

"N-Noah-kun? Are you..sure you're alright?" you ask, stubbling upon the pile of clothes on the floor.

"..and then...our relationship grew pretty rapid...and..before we knew it..."

His heavy head comes up and gives you a semi-neutral look.

"...it was our first..wonderful night together.."

A tiny rose blush shows up across your face as you remember your first experience with Noah and how good and akward it felt for the first time.

"..Y-yeah..I remember that..." you mention, thinking back at the limited, but satisfying time Noah had given you on that very heart-pounding night.

"...with that...you've shown me...the true pleasures of a woman..plus it also had shown me...a miracle that grew inside you..." he expresses stroking your stomach as if his child was growing in your womb. "...and something in your eyes I could see...when you had told me you were pregnant...it told me...to not give up on you. No matter how hard our lives would be with a child...it told me...it wasn't going to be difficult in the end. Until...it happened..."

"The death of...her?" you ask.

Sadly, he nods.

"Yes. The death of my only daughter...and when you went into labor at the hospital..it made me worry that...you were...going to.."

Your hand feels his hair.

"Noah..you don't have to talk about that if you're uncomforable with it..."

He slowly nods, then resumes.

"After you had given birth I was devestated to hear the results. And it's typical of a teenage guy to end the relationship after an event such as that happens...but..I still wanted to be with you.."

"Then the World Tour came...to which I despised being in a hazardous plane..but, I was more than happy to be with you during the 11 episodes I was competing in. Even after I left, I was still able to watch and daydream about you. Especially...in that beautiful..wedding gown.."

Noah leans in closer and settles his lips onto your collar bone, sending frigid chills down your spine.

"O-Oh, Noah-kun..." you moan, smiling a little. "I knew you'd love that image in your head.."

"Mmphm...you remember our little special times on the plane?" he whispers in your ear. "After Episodes 5 and 13?"

Ooh, the breastfeeding and our loving farewells. Two things you couldn't forget. You look around to see if there were any nosy camera people around, and once there weren't, you answered.

"Of course I do, koibito...there's no way I could forget..."

"Mmm..I would so go into further details about how awesome it felt..but that would ruin the moment I'm having with you..."

He pulls back up and touches your face, admiring your beauty.

"Getting back to what I'm saying...Sonia...you're...you're...a life changer. I would've never expected my life to be so different..and my behavior...so positive...Here I stand, believing I was going to be the way I was before I met you all my life...until you entered it...With you..Sonia..I..I feel...like a happier guy..."

"Aww, koibito-chan...I'm...I'm..happy for you..."

Complimenting you was sweet enough, but the way Noah was acting meant something was up. Back in Japan, when he had pledged his love for you, it was just an intense way of saying, "I love you". With the way Noah looked and talked to you about the past year on how he met you, you thought something was wrong with him. Where was the other Noah you knew and loved? Why was it not as active as this type of Noah?

What was this point he was trying to get to?

You were getting tired of all the suspense and just wanted him to come out with it.

"Noah, seriously. Please tell me what you're trying to prove. I-I don't know why you're this way! Please, Noah-kun, please tell me, what's wrong? Is it...very serious?"

"..."

"...Yes...more serious than you could imagine, Soni-chan..."

"T-then..what's wrong? Are..you ok?" you worry, heart rate increasing greatly.

He goes back to your ear.

"Please don't say, 'no'..." you could've sworn you heard him breath. Noah kisses you for the third and final time, and goes back to saying a few last words.

"Sonia...Mahouno...Igen...I am..so deeply in love with you...and I want to spend the rest of my long life..with you. Only you...Sonia...please answer...with all your honesty..."

You were so focused on Noah you didn't realize how much attention both you and him brought. Many people were crowded around you, but not to a point where it was a bit too much.

Strongly sticking to his word...Noah gets down...on a knee...

Reaches into his pocket...

And says the five most romantic words...holding up a silver ring:

"Soni-chan...will you...marry me?"

In the past 16 years since they've been born, Sonia and Noah's heart rates had never been so high. Even during the most terrifying and life-threatening moments in life, none of them compaired to what it currently was now. Her expanding, Brazilium eyeballs were fixated on the radiant, sterling silver ringband, carriaging an enormous, glistening, eye-catching lavander diamond perched upon a white diamond pedestal. The ring itself was astonishing. Period. However, he gradually takes the newly found thrid volume of Higurashi: When They Cry. He opens up to an unspecific page, sets the ring in the very center of the two pages, regardless of what was illistrated on the pages. The room had been dim enough to show it:

a shadowy heart created in the very middle of the two pages. Something rarely seen or done by a proposing man and baffled woman. Noah curves a sweet, gentle grin as Sonia's jaw continued to drop, exceeding the ability to get lock-jaw. Everyone else who were around the "to-be-engaged" couple were stirring with small conversations and gasping.

"I didn't know if the room was dim enough for this," he begins. "But..I insisted on showing you this cool effect. Oh, and I found the book you forgot to give me on the floor..."

Sonia was unable to speak. With the sight of that ring in her eyes, it blocked off her larnyx from allowing anything to come out. And with her mouth hanging out, her hand covered it.

"...O-o-omigod...N-Noah..." she gasps. "N-n-Noah...i-it's...it's..."

"Beautiful...isn't it?" he finishes, smiling an inch more.

"Y-yes...N-Noah...Noah...this is...u-unbelievable...a-a-are you...serious...?"

"Of course I am, Sonia...aishiteiruyo...do you...love me the same way?"

"N-Noah...o-of course I love you the same way...b-but...I...I've never seen...or felt something this...powerful..."

"I know, me neither...I thought now would be the best time...to propose my love and feeling towards you..."

Sonia's hand covers over her chest, and she beams brightly.

"Noah-kun..." she begins as she bends down to his level and gets close.

"I...want to..be there at your side...everyday...wake up next to you...every morning...lay down next to you...every night...and love your soul 24/7...365 1/4...because...Noah..."

She slithers closer to his ear under his hair, pushes it away...

"...Hai...I will marry you...and...watashi wa anata wo eien ni aishimasu...I will love you for all eternity..."

Sweet, sugary candy to a proposing man's ears.

Once he had heard those words, he became just as stupefied as she was once was when she got a single glimpse of that ring.

"S-Sonia...are you.."

"Yes..I am...I really want to marry you...and have you in my life...forever..."

Wrapping her arms around his scrawny neck, she gives his lips a fireworks display worth the wait, which made everyone watching the show go wild.

"Aww! That's soooo cuuute!" Lindsay cooes, jumping up and down with Katie and Sadie.

"Nice, bro!" a few guys wooted.

"That is awesome, dude!" Owen muffles, face stuffed with food.

"Best couple in Total Drama History ever!" Sierra cheers. "An engagement ring? At 16?! Or maybe that's a promise ring? Oh, whatever! This is sooo going on the website!"

"I wish I was Noah right now!" Tyler whines. "How'd he get that nice bling?"

Full of pride and overflowing with joy, Noah nearly queezes the life out of Sonia's stomach from hugging her so tight.

"T-thank you, Sonia! I promise..I'll love you to the very most!"

"I will too, koibito!"

Noah gives her rough kisses all over her face and slides the ring onto her left ring finger. Sonia happily gets another look of it and smiles brightly. She looks down at Noah's left hand and sees a silver band encrusted with small purple diamonds.

"Noah, you have one? How come I haven't seen that before?" she asks, touching his finger and getting a better view of it.

"I just happened to put it on and hide it from you at certain times," he smirks, stroking your hair.

"Aww, you meanie!" you joke, ruffling his hair. "Demo...how on this lush, beautiful, shining breathing planet...did you get such a dazzling ring?"

Noah eyeballs the huge crowd of people around, then turns back to her. He gives her a kiss, then whispers in her right ear.

"I'll tell you..after the party..." he whispers.

Sonia smiles some more and nods. Her hands feel beneath her and feels smooth fabric. She looks down and sees the pile of clothes she stumbled over earlier.

"Leave those to me, Soni-chan," Noah insists, folding up the clothes once again. "You can go on and chat with all your friends if you want."

"No, I think I'll just stay here with my new fiancé..."

He gives her a sweet smile and goes back to folding. For everybody else, they began to break away and return to what they were best off doing.

"So, honey," Noah begins, finishing up his tops. "What do you plan on doing with all that money you've just won?"

"I split a tiny bit with everyone in here. I should have..hmm...$952,000 leftover."

"Wow, that's quite a bit. How much do I get?"

"I dunno, maybe half or something..."

Noah finishes his folding and places it on a nearby shelf next to some other stripped clothes that assumed to be Harold's. He cracks his back standing up straight, and takes you by your hips and licks his lips.

"I'm upset," he says.

"Why?"

"..You forgot to give me that third volume of Higurashi..."

"Hahaha! I'm sorry, Noah! I had forgotten I had it with me all this time!"

"Well...you've got to be punished...you bad..bad..girl.."

Her eyes squint up with interest.

"Oh? And what is my punishment, big daddy?"

"Come outside with me..."

*Regular POV*

Your handsome dark-chocolate hair-folicled man, showing off a beamy smirk through his dark-toned skin, walking back and resting a hand on the glassy, reflecting door, waves to you, as if asking you to follow him to your punishment, in the tropical, dark tangerine evening. Contagiously, a sneer shows up on your face. Your lover turns his head around, pushes the door open, and walks out onto the sandy beaches. Your bare foor steps out in front of you, when a big, warm hand touches your shoulder.

"Hey, gurl! Congratulations! Where's your new fiancé at?" a voice behind you asks.

You turn around and see an even darker-toned person. One that had a Ruby Hibiscus in her black hair.

"Hey, Leshy!" you greet back. "He just went outside and I'm gonna go see what he needs."

Leshawna's black eyebrows raise up.

"Ooh, really now? Probaby to reunite witcha. He hasn't seen you in ages! So...I should probably get out of your way, now."

"Aww, you don't have to say it like that," you insist, making your way towards the door. "You've been off of the show way earlier than he was."

She shakes her head and waves a "Good Luck" as you continue your way out into the blazing, exotic afternoon of the lucious island, Maui, Hawaii.

The smooth texture of the concrete platform you were standing on tickles the soles of your feet. But not as much as the grittiness of the sand as it squished between your toes. The radiant hue of the orange, setting star in the sky was your only light to aid you through the darkness of the beach. Cool gentle breezes brush past you, lifting up your long hair. Palm trees sway in the wind, with forest green leaves dancing along.

A single colorless beach chair sat on the sandy shore, loud crashing waves disturbing the silence. In that only chair was your lover.

Your fiancé.

Your eternal partner.

Your..koibtio.

He hadn't seen you in months. He had to be desperate to see you. Or in this case, punish you. Noah had a great smile on his face and his whole head turned towards you. Like he had been sitting there, staring in that same direction, waiting for you arrival.

You slowly take your sweet time, approaching him. With every step, Noah's heart beat faster by a second, exciting with anticipation.

'...My Goddess and I are finally alone,' his mind announces. 'My Goddess...is approaching me...'

His welcoming arms open as you lay on his skinny, bodily-heated self, drop your suitcase right by him, and draws you in closer.

"Your Goddess...is here.." you softly speak, slithering your arms around his neck while he does the same with your curvy hips.

"Is she still surprised I got her that beautiful ring on her finger?"

You nod.

"She sure is..."

You raise an arm and run your fingertips through Noah's silky hair while he stares indearingly. Using a finger, he curls a thick strand of loose hair, admiring your beauty.

"Can you tell me, now?" you ask, referring to that beautiful rock on your finger.

"Sure can...you remember..that challenge we did together in London during the World Tour?"

"Yeah."

"Well..I was thinking about it...and it made me feel guilty if I even tried doing it..."

*"AAAAHH! The RIPPER!" all three of you scream.

"He must've got him! Like Ale!" Owen worries.

"Come on, we have to solve this thing NOW or WE'LL die!" you say, running back towards the banquet hall.

Inside, there was a fireplace, a huge table of food, and a jewelry box.

"Noah, search the box for the next clue," you command as he approaches it and searches through it.*

"Right when you told me to search through the jewelry box, I wasn't even thinking about doing something as nuts and illegal as that, but..once my hand reached into the box of rings, jewels and other pricey stuff, this certain ring..."

"You mean the one I have on my finger?"

"Yes. This ring on your finger was the exact one I laid eyes on in that box. There were big diamond rings..emeralds...rubies..sapphires...opals...jewel-encrusted crowns..hey, even a-"

"Golden jewel-encrusted toothbrush?"

"Exactly. But, what really dumbfounded me, was that the jewelry in that box didn't even look over a couple of hundred years old! I was expecting them to be even a bit tarnished from the royal kings and queens wearing them, but no. They appeared to look like the had just come out of the jewelry shop, which triggered my mind to activate..if you know what I mean..."

"Hmm...I do..."

*"Hey guys, look!" Owen speaks up, trying to get you and Noah's attention.

Just when Noah finds the next clue, he and you gaze over at Owen and see a whole bunch of Corgi dogs attached to him, painfully.

"A fur coat for animal lovers!" he jokes.

"Aww, DJ would LOVE that! Well, WITHOUT the curse, that is." you add, looking bright and gleeful.*

"When you were in that "state", I didn't really enjoy hanging around you because you weren't the norm."

"Hey!"

"Well, it was true! Do you know how many times you've seduced me during that night?"

"Hmm...no, I don't...did you feel uncomfortable?"

"...Eh, mostly...but at other times I liked it..."

"..O-Oooh...really?"

"Yeah, really...although I was pretty worried when you did it on camera, though..."

"Hey, I was in some sort of a coma! I couldn't control, erm...Soni..mani-whatever."

"Anyway, I never knew you'd return back to the way you are, so I didn't even bother think about proposal or anything like that. But..for some odd reason...something told me something very valuable to me was going to return...and I...decided to pick up the ring...I believed you would love the most. And then I tried searching around the box some more after I found the clue without you or Owen looking..to find the closest matching ring for me."

"Which was this nice ring?"

"Actually, I was going to select a plain silver band, but that was until I found another one with small purple diamonds encrusted in it behind the long pearl necklace."

"Ooh, Noah! You stole from there, that's illegal!"

"I know. So is proposing to you at the age of 16...but in disguise, that happens to be a very elegant promise ring..and I happened to find these rings in the sandy shores of Hawaii...Love makes us humans do such crazy things, babe..."

You smile and finger his open chest.

"True to that..." you agree. "But...another thing...Noah-kun...did you..really mean it?"

"Mean it? Soni-chan...of course I did. You mean everything to me..you're the reason why I panicked back at the Aftermath while you were still in the competition. I was worried sick. I was afraid you were going to..."

His voice trails off. You felt a tight grip at your hips.

"...going to...going...to..." he stubbles upon his words, grip tightening and eyes shutting. "I-If anything happened to you...I...I..."

His vocal chords break as he begins to tremble a bit. A serious sorrowful face forms of yours as your lover wobbles with overwhelming emotion.

"Oh, koibito..."

Your hand brushes the hair covering his left eye.

"You don't have to worry anymore, baby...I'm here...I'm here..."

His sad eyes gaze into yours. You give off an incredibly weak smile, but it was full of love and understanding. His eyes raise up at the uptight ponytail you had. He slowly extends his scrawny arms past your ears, touches the elastic of the hairtie, and pulls it downward.

Seas and seas of long purple locks tickle his bare stomach as they fall from the top of your head.

Noah was speechless.

The pure sight of your hair flowing in the cool breeze had paralyzed his ability to speak.

"..."

"..."

"...S...S...So...n...i..."

Hands trembling like leaves reach up to your head and pulls out the hair, blanketing your shoulders and back and Noah's body in an ocean of violet. His lips remained the same, curled slightly downward.

"N...Noah.." you softly say.

"...S...Son...Sonia..."

"Noah...I...I..."

Like an eagle on its prey, he fiercely grasps your head and shoves it crashing down on his warm awaiting lips. Powerful tingles traveled through you and Noah like conductors in a power plant.

Still a bit curious on what Noah was hiding behind his back, you follow his orders and close your eyes. In the darkness and total blackness of your vision, you could hear Noah inch closer to you, feeling the hot breath on your neck. Then you felt a few small, ticklish ruffles in your hair that made you squirm a little.

"Noah! What is it?" you ask eager to know what was sitting in your hair.

"Open your eyes and see, honey."

Noah comes back into your view as your eyelids rise. You reach up to feel what was in your hair, but Noah touches your arms to stop you.

"No, no. Don't touch it, it might fall," he says. "Look at your reflection in the ocean."

He walks you over towards the splaching water shore and you look down into the clear surface. It was pretty difficult to see with all the ripples in the water, but you could almost make out a rather large flower placed upon your purple head.

"Oh, Noah!" you notice. "It's...a flower in my hair!"

"Sure is. I know it must be hard to see with it getting dark out here and all the ripples in the water, but, you're not gonna believe this, I had found that flower naturally blue. Weird, isn't it?"

"B-Blue? No way! A Hibiscus can't be naturally blue, can it?"

He shrugs.

"I dunno. But it looks lovely on you.."

"Aww, koibito! You're making me blush..."

"Well, good..."

He hugs you tightly once again and get closer to engage in some more bonding lov-

"Hey guys! Get back in here! Owens eating all the food!"

Your heart stops for a kilosecond as you and Noah both dart your heads towards the door, only to see Izzy in her green outfit, holding a glass of punch.

"I-Izzy! You shouldn't interrupt!" you blush, still aware of your half-nudity with Noah.

"Interrupt? What am I interrupting? Your bonding time with Mr. Genius?" she teases.

"Nutsie, go back inside," Noah commands, holding you tighter. "We don't need another person watching us."

"Oookay! If you say so..lovebirds!" she giggles as she walks back in. "You two are gonna starve!"

"Ugh...just what we need, Crazy Bird cutting through our special time.." Noah groans, letting you go. "I think it's best if you put your top back on, I can't keep saving you from embarassment like this."

You sigh in relief. Izzy popping out of nowhere was frightening, but Izzy popping out of nowhere without a top on and with Noah was hysterical. Good thing she didn't see any of it. Or get any closer.

Noah picks up your Hawaiian-printed top and slides it on your body.

"Wow, I never knew they were that big," he comments, amazed at how large it was.

"I didn't know either until I turned 11."

"Geez, 11 years old is when those things started growing?"

"Yep. Quite bizzare, isn't it?"

"Actually, I think it's quite sexy..."

"Oh, Noah-chan! You and your strange fetishes with me!"

"Hey, it's not a fetish! It's...an obsession..."

His arms warm your hips as he gets closer and closer to your ear.

"And I think I'm addicted..." he whispers seductively.

"Ooh...I bet you are..."

He burrys his lips into your neck, rough hair scratching against your face with every kiss or suck.

"So...when are we gonna make love again?" he asks.

"I don't know, but it can't bet oo often, ok? That's moving too fast, and I promised I wouldn't go too fast for the normal teengae relationship."

"Normal? We're engaged, honey! I don't know what you call normal, but this seems pretty extrodinary."

"Hmm..I guess so! Come on, let's go back inside like Izzy said before Owen eats all of the food."

"Good idea. It's also getting dark out here. But..."

"No, Noah-chan! Don't think dirty thoughts now!"

"Aww...okay then."

Noah takes your soft hand and walks you back inside the hut. He grabs the door and opens it for you.

"After you, my dear koibito," he woos, ushering you into the bright room.

"Why thank you, my sweet koibito!"

You walk back inside the hut while Noah follows behind. The party was still going strong and everyone didn't have any look of exhast on their faces.

"Wow. The party's still going," you comment walking onto the carpet. "Come, Noah! And dance with moi!"

"...Uh..sorry, honey. I don't do dancing," he rejects in a respectful tone.

"Aww, fine! You win! Well..you wanna go eat somethin?

"That sounds like fun."

"Oh, Noah! You are ever so boring!" you cutely annoy.

"Hey, but you like "boring", don't you?"

"Mmmmmmwah! I suuuure do..."

...

11:47 p.m.

The party was over.

No more tiki lamps. No hanging lights. No more pounding of the drums. No more refreshments. No more chatter.

Everyone was sleeping next to somebody. Lindsay was sleeping all over Tyler. Izzy was with Owen. Even Katie and Sadie were slumber partners. You were laying down on Noah's lap who had been laying on a nearby wall, stroking your long hair, avoiding disturbance in your new flower he had found you on your head. Your eyes had been halfway closed, but you were still able to talk.

"Noah-kun.." you quietly call.

"Yes, Soni-chan?"

You let out a long, silent sigh, satisfied that the day had been over.

So much had happened to you this day.

You finally see Noah again and cuddle up with him again.

You become the winner of Total Drama World Tour.

You win a million dollars because you became the winner of Total Drama World Tour.

Noah had proposed his love to you with a ring that was as beautiful as you were.

And best of all...you didn't have to worry about any disease coming from Al.

Your life was back to normal again.

"So much...had happened today.." you say, looking up at his grinning face that was hidden in the dark.

"I know...doesn't it make you happy?"

"No, Noah. It makes me more than happy. More than what the definitions of happy, joy, and biss are..."

"Hmm...well..as long as you're more than happy..I'm the same way, Soni-chan.."

His head lowers down to yours as his lips plant on the very tip of your nose. His warm hand runs through the long locks of purple hair as you look up at his sweet smile and cuddle up closer, admiring his care and affection he had for you.

"I'm glad we finally get to go home after all this," Noah sighs. "I've been wanting to return home from all this chaos of a show."

"Yeah, same here. It's been so long since I've seen my parents. I'm sure they're gonna lose it when I return home with all of this money. But, Chris said there was going to be another season-"

"Pfft. Please, hun. Don't even mention another season of this show. Being in it twice is torture enough."

You giggle.

"I guess so..I already have all the money I competed for so, why bother continue the series?"

A yawn stretches through your mouth as your eyelids decend over your eyes.

"You should really get to sleep," Noah whispers. "I don't think it would be too good if you stayed up all night and wake up exhasted in the morning."

"Yeah...you're right, koibito...well...goodnight.."

He smiles more and continues to rub your head, rocking you to a deep slumber.

"Oyasuminasai, Soni-chan..."


End file.
